Sailor Moon: 1987
by GeraldCLogue
Summary: A reboot of a reboot... A new series, set in Southern California during 1986-1987... This version is a bit more faithful to the original series, but still my own take on the legend. In this first story arc, Sailor Moon and her friends take on the Four Lords of Hell. And who's the guy in the black and gold ninja costume, anyways?
1. Pretty and Kind Warrior of the Moon

**NOTICE:** I do not own Sailor Moon. I did not create Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi created Sailor Moon, and I am not Naoko Takeuchi. El Dorado High School is a real high school in Placentia, California, their school colors are black and gold, and their athletic teams are the Golden Hawks. The school represented in this story is a fictional version of said school.

**SAILOR MOON:1987**

NOVEMBER 18, 1986

As usual, Usagi Tsukino was awoken from her dream by the sound of her alarm clock. She dreamed about a beautiful princess who was in love with a handsome prince, a dream had by many girls through the ages. However, for Bunny, the dream felt familiar, not because she had dreamed it many nights before, but because she was certain she'd lived it before because she had that dream before.. And although she had that dream before, there was one other difference this particular time: a black cat, with a crescent moon shaped bald spot on its forehead. The presence of the cat wasn't the most surprising thing about its presence, it was what the feline was doing. The cat was singing. More particularly, the cat was not only singing "Aces High" by Iron Maiden, but also singing in Bruce Dickinson's voice. It took Usagi a few seconds to realize the reason the cat was singing was that it was the alarm on her clock radio going off, and that it was set to the heavy metal station in town.

"Sammy!" Usagi yelled, as she got up.

"Is anything wrong?" Ikuko Tsukino, Usagi's mother, asked, as she came into Usagi's bedroom."

"That little twerp did it again!" Usagi yelled.

"Did what, dear?" Ikuko asked.

"Set my clock radio to KNAC," Usagi said. "And turned the volume all the way up."

"How do you know he set it to the metal station?" Ikuko asked.

"Because I had it set to KROQ," Usagi said.

"Wasn't me, I swear," Sammy Tsukino, Usagi's younger brother, said, as he came into the room. "At least, not this time."

"Who else could have done it?" Usagi asked.

"Sammy didn't do it," Ikuko said. "I did."

"And why would you do something like that?" Usagi asked.

"Because I'm tired of having to wake you up every morning," Ikuko said. "I noticed whenever Sammy sets your clock radio to KNAC, you never hit the snooze alarm, you get up right away."

"Just be thankful I don't set it to Power 106," Sammy said, putting his finger in his open mouth, as if trying to induce vomiting. "Someone should tell them that disco went out with the seventies."

"Anyways," Usagi said, "You mind getting out, so I can get dressed?"

**CHAPTER 1: PRETTY AND KIND WARRIOR OF THE MOON**

Later, after Usagi got dressed and had breakfast(Malt-O-Meal, 2 frosted brown sugar cinnamon Pop-Tarts, and pineapple juice), Usagi went to school.

A few minutes later, when she got to El Dorado High School, Usagi met up with her friends Molly Hogan and Susan Fairchild. "Hey, Usagi," Susan said. "Did you hear the latest about what Golden Hawk was up to?"

"I heard," Molly said. "There was a robbery at Maxi Mart, they took hostages, Golden Hawk came in, defused the situation in a matter of minutes."

"I heard nobody got hurt," Susan said. "Not even the robbers. He just swooped in there, and disarmed them quick as anything, just with his bare hands. By the time the cops got there, he had them wrapped up, nice and neat."

"I heard he just happened to be in there at the time, in his secret identity," Susan said.

"Secret identity?" Usagi asked.

""Superheroes always have a secret identity," Susan said. "Anyways, from what I heard, he was in there in his secret identity when they came in, he managed to transform, or change into his costume, or whatever, because reportedly nobody saw him enter, and the police had the place surrounded."

"Makes sense," Usagi said. "That would explain how he could get in without anyone noticing. And there's one other thing I've heard about him."

"What's that?" Molly asked.

"I heard whoever Golden Hawk is," Usagi said, "he's either a student or recent alumni of El Dorado."

"That makes sense," Susan said. "His costume is in our school colors, black and gold, and our school's team name is the Golden Hawks."

As Usagi went to her first class, she passed by her friend John McCoy. "Hi John," she said.

"Hi Usagi," John said.

Later on, after school, while Usagi was walking home, she came across several young boys mistreating a black cat. "Hey you little twerps," Usagi said, "Leave that poor cat alone!"

"Meow," the cat said, as the boys dispersed.

"Are you okay, kitty?" Usagi asked, picking the cat up. She saw the cat clawing at a bandage on its forehead, trying to remove it. "Don't worry, I got that," she said, removing the bandage from the cat's head. "That's odd," she said, noticing a bald spot on the cat's forehead shaped like a crescent moon. The cat leaped out of her arms, and climbed a nearby tree.

Meanwhile, in another dimension, a young man in a military style uniform was standing in front of a cauldron. "Arise, my pet," he said. "Steal the energy from these pitiful humans, so we can awaken our queen, and she can take her rightful place as ruler of Earth." As he said that, a shadowy figure, with the appearance of a beautiful middle aged woman, arose from the cauldron.

Back in Usagi Tsukino's bedroom, she had just finished polishing her toenails, when she felt a draft. "That's funny," she said. "I don't remember opening the window."

"You didn't open the window," a female voice said. "I did."

"Who said that?" Usagi asked, grabbing a baseball bat that was in the corner. "I find it only fair to warn you that I have a Louisville Slugger and PMS."

"I did," the voice said again. Usagi looked around, and saw nobody in her room. Nobody human, that is. She saw a black cat with a crescent moon shaped bald spot on its forehead, the same cat she saved earlier that morning from a group of boys.

"Can't be," Usagi said. "Cats don't speak, they just meow."

"You're going to find," the cat said, as she climbed onto Usagi's bed, "I'm not your garden variety feline."

"I'm just imagining this cat speaking to me," Usagi said. "Yeah, that's it. I'm just stoned from that lid of Acapulco Gold I scored this morning. Only one problem with that, I don't smoke pot. Must be the fumes from the nail polish. That's it, it's the fumes from the nail polish."

"I can assure you that you're not hallucinating," the cat said.

"How else can I explain the fact I'm talking to a fucking CAT?" Usagi asked. "Listen, kitty, just so I can tell my friends about this crazy dream once I wake up, can you at least tell me your name, and what you're doing here?"

"How rude of me," the cat said. "My name is Luna."

"Makes sense," Usagi said, noticing the bald spot on the cat's forehead, shaped like a crescent moon. When she saw it, she realized it was the cat she had saved earlier. "Hey, wait a second," Usagi said. "Aren't you...?"

"The cat you saved from those boys earlier," Luna said. "Thank you for that. Anyways, I'm here to tell you your destiny."

"My destiny?" Usagi asked.

"You're destined to be what humans call a superhero," Luna said.

"How can I be a superhero?" Usagi said. "I don't have any superpowers. Than again, neither does Batman, and Green Lantern's are all in the ring."

"I'm here to give you powers," Luna said.

"Okay, everything is starting to make sense," Usagi said. "You're radioactive, and you're about to bite me, and transfer the proportionate natural abilities of a cat to me. Just like Spider-Man, except I'm a girl, and instead of spider powers, I'll be getting cat powers. Anyways kitty, let's get it over with. Just don't bite too hard."

"You'll be happy to know that's not how it's going to work," Luna said. "I only bite in self defense, or whenever I find it necessary to hunt for food. I'll actually be giving you a present."

"A present?" Usagi asked. "But my birthday was back in June, and Christmas is next month."

"Just hold out your hand," Luna said. As Usagi did, Luna pointed her tail at Usagi's open palm, and a jeweled brooch appeared.

"Pretty," Usagi said, trying it on. "Thank you, Luna. But I don't see what this has to do with me becoming a superhero. Wait a second, the brooch is telling me something."

"Hold the brooch up and touch the large gem in the middle," Luna said, "and repeat what the brooch is telling you."

"Okay," Usagi said, touching the gem. "Pretty Soldier of the Moon, Make-Up!" When Usagi said that, she was transformed. Instead of the white turtleneck, blue miniskirt, black nylons, and black ballet flats she was wearing, she was wearing a form-fitting long sleeved white shirt with a blue sailor collar, blue tights tucked into knee high red boots with a medium heel, red fingerless gloves, red neckerchief with her brooch as a clasp, white choker, a gold tiara with platinum crescent moon on her forehead, and red caps with white borders on the buns in her hair, and her fingernails were polished red. "I look like something out of a Japanese cartoon," Usagi said, when she saw herself in her mirror.

"Congratulations," Luna said. "You have now accepted the mantle of the Pretty Soldier of the Moon."

"I just thought of something better," Usagi said. "I mean "the Pretty Soldier of the Moon" is kind of a mouthful. I thought of something shorter, snappier, more to the point. Something that fits better on a newspaper headline."

"What did you come up with?" Luna asked.

"Sailor Moon," Usagi said.

"Sailor Moon," Luna repeated. "I like it. Okay, you're now Sailor Moon."

"Look out world," Sailor Moon said, "Here comes Sailor Moon."

"I think it's time for the world to meet Sailor Moon," Luna said. "Trouble at Cavern Music."

"My friend John works there," Sailor Moon said. "I hope he's okay. Now how do I get there before whatever is causing trouble decides to eat him for dinner?"

"Teleport there," Luna said. "Just think about where you want to go, and imagine yourself there." 

"It can't be that easy," Sailor Moon said.

"This is one of the few things about being Sailor Moon that is easy," Luna said.

Sailor Moon and Luna teleported to Cavern Music, an independent music store in her hometown of Placentia, California. When she got there, there were several customers lying on the floor, their energy having been drained by a demonic looking creature who somehow bore slight resemblance to Dianne Hansen, the owner of the store. "Good," the demon said. "New blood. Now give me your energy, so that I may give it to the rightful ruler of the Universe."

"I don't think so!" Sailor Moon said. "How dare you steal the energy of the people of this planet? I stand for love, I stand for peace, I stand for truth, justice, and the American way. I am Sailor Moon, the Pretty Warrior of the Moon, and guardian of the people of Earth, and in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

"Sailor Moon," the demon said. "I'll make sure to carve that name on your tombstone myself."

The demon fired a blast of energy at Sailor Moon, that Sailor Moon easily evaded. "Sailor Kick!" Sailor Moon said, as she launched a flying kick, that hit the demon in the face, her heel scratching the demon's face.

"You'll pay for that," the demon said, firing another blast of energy, that knocked Sailor Moon down. As she went down, the customers in the store arose, and moved towards Sailor Moon, as if they were zombies. As Sailor Moon got up, she saw the people coming towards her, she screamed, which caused sonic waves to be emitted from the caps on her hair buns. The sonic shock waves repulsed the people, and caused the demon to recoil in pain.

The demon transformed its right arm into a sharp blade, which it intended to use to cut Sailor Moon in half. As it advanced towards her, a young man in a black karate gi, the sleeveless jacket trimmed in gold and worn over a long sleeved hooded yellow T-shirt with the hood worn up, pants with yellow stripes down the sides, and worn tucked into yellow jika-tabi boots, yellow mask that covered his entire face, including his eyes(which he could still see out of), and yellow web belt with several pouches, slid into the shop. He had a pair of tonfas attached to his back, and an extendable yellow staff worn strapped to his right boot. As he slid towards the demon, he unsheathed one of his tonfas, and hooked the demon's ankle with the side handle, tripping it. As the demon went down, the young man got up, and offered Sailor Moon a hand up. "I see we're both on the same side," he said.

"As soon as the demon gets up," Luna said, "throw your tiara at it."

"Okay," Sailor Moon said, removing her tiara. "Moon Tiara Boomerang!" she said, throwing her tiara at the demon, which caused it to disintegrate, which caused the customers to return to their normal selves. "Thanks for the help there," Sailor Moon said to the costumed male.

"You're quite welcome," he said. "Whatever you call yourself. As for me, I'm sure you've heard of me, I'm Golden Hawk."

"And I'm Sailor Moon," she said.

"Until next time, my friend Sailor Moon," Golden Hawk said, tossing the pellet to the ground at his feet. He was quickly surrounded by gold smoke, and when the smoke cleared, he was gone.

As soon as Golden Hawk left, Sailor Moon picked Luna up, and the two of them teleported back to Usagi's bedroom, where Sailor Moon transformed back to Usagi Tsukino. "So that was the famous Golden Hawk," Usagi said.

"I have heard of him myself," Luna said. "He may not have the same mission you have, but he is definitely an ally."

"I can't put my finger on it," Usagi said, "but there's something familiar about him. One day, though. Anyways, I have some questions. First off, what exactly is my mission?"

"Your mission is to help me find the Princess of the Moon," Luna said. "There are others who will join you on your quest, it's my job to find them. Once we find the Princess, and the others, our job will be to fight the forces that mean to enslave the Universe."

"But we have Golden Hawk," Usagi said.

"He's not one of the others I'm searching for," Luna said. "Meeting him was pure luck. However, that doesn't mean he won't be a valuable ally. I have a feeling that when we need him, he'll be there for us."

UNTIL NEXT TIME...

OUR NEXT CHAPTER: **MERCURY REBORN**


	2. Mercury Rising

**A LEGAL NOTICE BEFORE WE BEGIN: **Naoko Takeuchi created Sailor Moon, this is only an alternate universe version of characters and stories she created. I don't own shit here except for what I created. While El Dorado is a real high school located in Placentia, California, their school colors are black and gold, and their athletic teams are the Golden Hawks, the El Dorado High School represented in this story is a fictitious version of said educational institution.

**SAILOR MOON: 1987**

EL DORADO HIGH SCHOOL, PLACENTIA, CALIFORNIA

NOVEMBER 21, 1986 7:20 AM

"You are in desperate need of a hug right about now," Usagi Tsukino said, as she saw her friend John McCoy sitting on a bench, lost in his thoughts.

"I don't know if it will make me feel any better," John said, "but go ahead."

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked, as she hugged John.

"My mom got the results of her blood test yesterday," John said. "Hodgkin's disease."

"Oh man," Usagi said, hugging John tighter. "Cancer."

"She's lucky they caught it when they did," John said. "The doctor doesn't guarantee anything, but he says the fact they found it early gives her a fighting chance. Anyways, she has an appointment today with an oncologist."

"Listen," Usagi said "If there's anything you need, I'm here for you. A hug, someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on, a blowjob."

"What was that last one?" John asked, laughing.

"I knew that would get a laugh out of you," Usagi said.

**CHAPTER 2: MERCURY RISING**

"Anyways," Usagi said, "Jake, do you work today?"

"Just until 8," John said.

"Good," Usagi said. "Tonight, after you get off work, we're going to Ruby's. Burgers, fries, and shakes, my treat, and I won't take no for an answer."

"If you insist," John said.

Meanwhile, in the other dimension, a man in a military style uniform was standing in front of a cauldron. "Arise, my pet," he said.

"You're trying that again?" another man, wearing a similar styled uniform, said. "The last time, you failed. Our leader doesn't tolerate failure."

"Last time, I didn't anticipate Earth having guardians," the first figure said. "This time, I'm prepared for opposition."

"I hope for your sake you're right," the second man said. "Our leader may not be as forgiving this time if you fail."

"I will not fail this time," the first man said. "But there is value in failure."

"How can failure have value?" the second man asked.

"A wise warrior once said the greatest teacher is failure," the first man said. "And in failure, you can learn about your foe, their strengths and weaknesses. Your biggest weakness, Nephrite, is you don't have patience."

"Our leader expects results, Jaedite," Nephrite said.

"And she will get them," Jaedite said. "It may take some time, though."

"Our leader doesn't have all the time in the world," Nephrite said.

"No she doesn't," a third man said.

"Kunzite agrees with me," Nephrite said.

"I agree with Jaedite," a fourth man said. "Total victory requires patience. And sometimes, you have to lose a few battles in order to win the war.."

"Malachite speaks the truth," Jaedite said.

4:45 PM, ORANGEFAIR PLAZA, FULLERTON, CALIFORNIA

Luna had been stretching her legs in the trees in Orangefair Plaza. She had leaped from one tree to another, but misjudged the distance. She landed on the head of a teenaged girl, who appeared to be about 15 years old. The girl was petite, standing about 5'1", with slim frame, bluish-black hair cropped just above the shoulders, and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a pink twinset with short sleeves, pink skirt worn just below the knees, black nylons, and black ballet flats, and she was wearing wire rim glasses with round lenses, similar to the ones worn by John Lennon. She had a guitar case, which held an inexpensive acoustic guitar(which was strung for a left handed player). "Sorry, kitty," the girl said. "You might be pretending to be a lioness, stalking her prey on the Serengeti, but I'm unfortunately not an antelope or gazelle."

"Meow," Luna said.

As the girl was talking to Luna, Usagi ran up to her. "I'm sorry if my cat hurt you," Usagi said.

"Your cat didn't hurt me," the girl said. "What's her name?"

"Luna," Usagi said. "And my name is Usagi. Usagi Tsukino."

"That's Japanese, right?" the girl asked.

"Yeah," Usagi said. "Yeah, I know, I don't look Japanese. That's because I'm not. I was born to a 16 year old girl who died in childbirth, and adopted when I was 6 months old by a young Japanese American couple."

"And my name is Ami Andersen," Ami said. " Anyways, I'm glad to have ran into you, I was hoping you would help me. I'm looking for Cavern Music, I was told it was in this center."

"I know exactly where it is," Usagi said. "My boyfriend works there. Sort-of boyfriend, that is. He's a boy, he's my friend, and he has told me he loves me, and not in that "you're like a sister to me" way. I mean, we have gone on a few dates, but we're not officially dating, even though neither of us have dated anyone else. Anyways, I'm getting off track here. I'll take you there."

"Thank you," Ami said, as she and Usagi walked. "I'm kind of new here in town. I just moved here from Seattle last week, I live near Tuffree Junior High."

"That means we'll probably be going to the same school," Usagi said. "That is, if you're going to El Dorado."

"I start there on Monday," Ami said.

"Anyways, we're here," Usagi said, as she and Ami arrived at Cavern Music. They went in, where John was working the counter.

"Good afternoon," John said.

"Hi John," Usagi said.

"Hi Usagi," John said. "Hi Usagi's friend."

"Ami," Ami said. "Ami Andersen."

"You two here for a social visit?" John asked.

"I was helping Ami find this place," Usagi said.

"My mom signed me up for guitar lessons here," Ami said. "My name is Ami Andersen."

"Oh yes," John said. "My 5:00. You're a few minutes early. I'll be with you in a few minutes."

"Okay," Ami said.

"You ready?" John asked.

"Sure," Ami said.

"Go ahead in the back, room 3," John said, "I'll be there momentarily."

"Okay," Ami said.

A minute after Ami entered the room, John came in, carrying a Gibson Les Paul in black. He plugged the guitar into a small amplifier in the room and turned it on. "Rule number one is I don't expect you to play like this for a while, so relax," John said, playing the guitar solo from "Deuce" by KISS. "Anyways, let's begin."

John showed Ami basics, like how the frets were numbered, how to read sheet music, how to finger the frets, and even showed her how to play a simple chord. They spent the hour playing basics, He even showed her how to re-string a guitar. "Playing guitar doesn't seem that difficult," Ami said. "But it takes some effort on my part."

"You might also want to remember to keep your fingernails cut short," John said. "Polishing them is okay, just don't get acrylics or grow them too long, especially on your right hand, since you play left handed. Speaking of which, we do sell left handed guitars, and the store has a trade-in program, which can save you a little money."

"I'll keep that in mind," Ami said.

"And next week, can you come in at 11?" John asked, "since there's no school."

"I think I can make it," Ami said.

After her lesson, Ami met up with Usagi outside the store, and the two of them went to the arcade. "Wanna head to the arcade for a bit?" Usagi asked. "John gets off work at 8, I'm treating him to dinner at Ruby's afterwards. Since I have a couple hours to kill, I think I'm going to play some games."

"Hi Usagi," Andy, the arcade attendant, said, when Usagi and Ami entered, Luna on Usagi's shoulders. "Oh hi, kitty," he added, when he saw Luna. "Haven't seen you around in a few days."

"You know Luna?" Usagi asked.

"That's what I used to call her," Andy said. "She used to hang out here every so often, but I haven't seen her in a few days."

"My parents adopted her for me a couple days ago," Usagi said. "I stopped some boys from mistreating her, and she just followed me home. My mom says I didn't adopt her, she adopted me."

In one corner of the arcade was a claw game, where people attempted to win prizes. Something compelled Ami to play it, and on her first token, she won a pen, that had a disc on top of the cap, with the symbol for Mercury on it. "Wow, you're pretty good," Usagi said. "First time, you win a prize."

"I call it beginner's luck," Ami said. "I've never actually played one of these games before. Besides, I was trying for those bracelets behind them."

"Let me have a try," Usagi said, putting a token in the game. She managed to get the bracelets. Each bracelet had a charm on it similar to Usagi's transformation brooch. She opened the package they came in, and put one on, giving the other to Ami. "Here, I only need one of them."

"Thank you," Ami said, putting the bracelet on. "Nice. I just noticed something, the charm looks a lot like that brooch you're wearing."

"I noticed that, too," Usagi said. "I got the brooch out of here a few days ago, that's probably why."

"Ok," Ami said.

At that moment, the arcade went dark, except for the glow from the game screens. Everyone playing games started collapsing, falling to the ground. Joan, the manager of the arcade came out, saw what happened, and transformed into a demon. ""Pretty Soldier of the Moon, Make-Up!" Usagi said, holding her brooch up and touching the gem in the center, which caused her to transform into Sailor Moon.

"And who might you be?" the demon asked.

"I stand for love, I stand for peace, I stand for truth, justice, and the American way!" Sailor Moon said. "I am Sailor Moon, the Pretty Soldier of the Moon and guardian of the people of Earth, and in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

The demon fired a bolt of energy at Ami. Sailor Moon tackled Ami to the ground to avoid the bolt of energy. When she did that, Luna saw, for a split second, the symbol for Mercury on Ami's forehead.

"Ami!" Luna said, "Hold the pen you won from the claw game up, and say "Mercury Power, Make-Up!" Do it now!"

"Did your cat just talk to me?" Ami asked.

"Just do what the nice pussycat says," Sailor Moon said. "I'll explain everything when we're not in danger!"

"Might as well," Ami said. She got up, and held her pen up. "Mercury Power, Make-Up!" she said, and was transformed. She now wore a costume similar to the one Sailor Moon wore, but with aquamarine collar, gloves, and boots, dark blue tights, neckerchief, and choker, dark blue stud earrings, a dark blue gem on her tiara, larger aquamarine gem as a clasp for her neckerchief, and her fingernails were polished aquamarine. She also had a dark blue tinted visor over her eyes, although it didn't affect her vision.

"Sailor Mercury is open for business!" Sailor Moon said.

"I guess that's as good a name as anything," Sailor Mercury said. "I stand with Sailor Moon, and stand for everything she stands for. I also stand for intelligence, and knowledge. I am Sailor Mercury, and in the name of Mercury, I shall wash the stain of evil from Earth!"

As the demon went in for an attack on Sailor Moon, Golden Hawk leaped up from behind a _Paperboy_ machine, and delivered a flying enziguri kick to the back of the demon's head. "I stand for baseball, I stand for rock and roll, I stand for apple pie, I stand for Disneyland, and I stand with Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury. They call me Golden Hawk, and in the name of all that is awesome and wicked cool, I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" Sailor Mercury said, as the demon went down.

"Sailor Moon, now!" Luna said.

"Right," Sailor Moon said, removing her tiara. "Moon Tiara, Boomerang!" she threw her tiara at the demon, destroying it.

"No harm, no foul," Golden Hawk said, removing a smoke pellet from a pouch on his belt. "And nobody got hurt, except for the bad guy. Anyways, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Moon's cat, time for me to make my exit." He tossed the pellet down at his feet, and was quickly enveloped by gold smoke. When the smoke cleared, he was gone.

"Who was that?" Sailor Mercury asked, as she transformed back to Ami Andersen, and everything went back to normal.

"He calls himself Golden Hawk," Luna said, as Sailor Moon transformed back to Usagi."

"That's Golden Hawk?" Ami asked. "I've heard of him before, but I just assumed he was nothing but a rumor, a myth, an urban legend."

"He's very real," Usagi said.

"More importantly," Luna said, "he's on our side."

"Even though we don't know who he is," Usagi said. "I bet he's cute underneath that mask he wears."

UNTIL NEXT TIME...

OUR NEXT CHAPTER: **ROCKSHOW(VENUS & MARS)**


	3. Rockshow(Venus & Mars)

**LEGAL NOTICE: **I did not, I repeat, not create Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi created Sailor Moon. The story you are about to read is an alternate universe version of Sailor Moon, completely separate from any other canon, sort of how I would have created Sailor Moon, if I had created Sailor Moon, which I did not. However, there are things in this story I did create, I do own those. Like Golden Hawk. I created him. El Dorado and Rosary are real high schools located in Orange County, California(Placentia and Fullerton, respectively), however, the schools depicted in this story are fictitious versions of said schools.

**SAILOR MOON: 1987**

PROLOG

ROSARY HIGH SCHOOL, FULLERTON, CALIFORNIA

NOVEMBER 21, 1986 2:55 PM

Most people who knew Rae Hinowski and Mina Webb would say that calling them best friends was an understatement. Most would say that calling them sisters would be an understatement. The best way to describe their friendship would be, as those who knew them would call them, "Siamese twins from different mothers". Ever since they met their first day at St. Bernadette Girl's School in La Habra, they were inseparable. By the time the two of them began their freshman year at Rosary High in the fall of 1984, most who knew them called them "Webb&Hinowski", saying it as one word. However, as they say, the act was about to be broken up. However, Mina's parents had issues with the Roman Catholic Diocese of Orange, which administered the school, and were pulling her out of Rosary, and sending her to public school. "I can't believe my mom and dad are breaking up the act," Mina said, between sobs. "Monday morning, you'll be here, I'll be going to El Dorado."

"My mom's already put in a second phone line," Rae said. "She did it so I can talk to you all I want. And I only live a few blocks away, we can see each other on weekends and after school."

"But it won't be the same," Mina said. "This is the end of "Webb&Hinowski".

"It's not the end," Rae said. "You and I are best friends, and nothing can change that. Hell, next year, I may talk my mom into letting me go to public school for my senior year. I'd love to go to school with boys for once in my life anyways. But whatever happens, I just want you to remember that you'll always be my Siamese twin from another mother."

"And you'll always be my Siamese twin from another mother," Mina said. "Us going to different schools isn't going to change that. But I'll miss us."

"You think I won't?" Rae said. "The only change between us is I'll be here, and you'll be at El Dorado. Best friends forever."

"Best friends forever," Mina said, as she and Rae hugged.

Twenty minutes later, Mina got home from school. Normally, when she got home, she got a snack, or at least a soda, but when she got home, she went directly to her bedroom. "Meow," a white male cat said, rubbing himself against her ankle.

"Oh Artemis," Mina said, picking the cat up, "you don't know how good you have it. Only thing you have to deal with is your litterbox, what I feed you, and that cute little calico across the street. Rae and I are closer than sisters, probably even closer than Siamese twins. One of us without the other is like Batman without Robin, peanut butter without jelly, Gilbert without Sullivan. They can't break up Webb&Hinowski." She lay on the bed, and began crying again.

"You do know how to use a telephone, don't you?" Artemis said. "At some point in your friendship, Rae gave you a series of numbers. You dial those numbers in the order she gave them to you, and it will send a signal to her phone. She'll pick the phone up, and the two of you can talk to your heart's content. Of course, you can always walk to her house, she only lives a few blocks away."

"Sarcasm is definitely not your strong suit," Mina said. "Catching mice, climbing trees, clawing the sofa, those are your strong suits. But sarcasm, definitely not your strong suit."

"Maybe I need a bit more practice in the sarcasm department," Artemis said.

"Probably," Mina said. "Anyways, thanks for being there. You're right about one thing, I can call Rae up when she gets home. And now that I think about it, maybe going to public school won't be all that bad. It'll be nice to talk to a boy whose breath doesn't smell like a mixture of 9 Lives, tuna, mouse, and skim milk."

"You know, I really don't care much for the taste of mouse," Artemis said. "I only hunt them to protect you and your parents. And another thing, you realize I'm a cat, right?"

"Sorry, Artemis," Mina said. "I'm a little too upset right now to be freaked out at the fact you're speaking. Rae and I are a team, and the team's being split up over a little dispute."

**CHAPTER 3: ROCKSHOW (VENUS & MARS)**

NOVEMBER 22, 1986

FAMILY FUN CENTER, FULLERTON, CALIFORNIA, 12:30 AM

Mina Webb took her tray from the counter of the snack bar. She had gotten a chili cheese dog, fries, and a root beer for lunch, and was looking for a place to sit. "Hey Mina," Rae Hinowski called from across the seating area.

"Rae!" Mina said, going to the table where her best friend was sitting. "I can't believe it, Webb&Hinowski, together again."

"I know," Rae said. "I mean, how long has it been since our not-so-bitter divorce? What, about 21 hours?"

"We may not go to the same school anymore," Mina said, "but they'll never keep us apart. Best friends forever."

"Best friends forever," Rae said. "But us going to different schools is only temporary. You and I, we're a team, and they can't break us up. At least not permanently."

The two of them talked while they ate lunch, and after lunch, they went to the arcade part of the Family Fun Center. "Hey, check it out," Rae said, as they passed the claw game. "Those are some nice bracelets there."

"Want me to win them for us?" Mina asked.

"You think you can?" Rae asked.

""I'm an expert at the claw," Mina said, putting a token in the game. She managed to not only snag the bracelets, but two pens, one red, the other orange.

"You are good at this," Rae said, when they saw the prizes they won. "I can't believe you snagged 3 prizes."

"Never done that before," Mina said. "Must be better than even I thought."

"I call dibs on the red pen," Rae said, as Mina unwrapped the bracelets, giving one to Rae, and keeping the other for herself. "It matches my nail polish."

"Sure," Mina said. "I wanted the orange one anyways."

"Go-karts?" Rae asked.

"You know it," Mina said. They bought tickets, and went to the go-kart track, as a demon appeared, and started draining energy from the people at the Family Fun Center.

Meanwhile, Ami Andersen was busy practicing her guitar lesson from the previous day. As she was playing an A chord, she heard her communicator go off. "You there, Ami?" Usagi Tsukino said over the communicator.

"Here," Ami said. "What's the problem?"

"Trouble at Family Fun Center," Usagi said "I'm about to transform. You do the same, and Luna and I will meet you there."

Right," Ami said, holding her transformation pen up. "Mercury Power, Make-Up!"

"Pretty Soldier of the Moon, Make-Up!" Usagi said.

A few seconds later, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury arrived at the Family Fun Center, where a demon was starting to steal energy from the patrons. "How dare you attack those who just want to have fun?" Sailor Mercury said.

"Yeah," Sailor Moon said. "These are good, decent people, all they want for their Saturday is a little leisure time, to let off some steam, and have fun. I stand for love, I stand for peace, I stand for truth, justice, and the American way. I am Sailor Moon, the Pretty Soldier of the Moon, and the guardian of the people of Earth, and in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

"And I am the wise and intelligent Soldier known as Sailor Mercury," Sailor Mercury said. "I stand with Sailor Moon, and honor everything she stands for."

Golden Hawk appeared in a puff of smoke, standing in front of Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury. "I stand for baseball, rock & roll, apple pie, and Disneyland," Golden Hawk said. "I stand for good, and I stand with my friends Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury, and anyone who wants to harm the innocent has to go through me. I am the one known as Golden Hawk, and in the name of all that is awesome and wicked cool, I will kick your ass."

"Let's see if you're really willing to die for these pathetic Earthlings," the demon said. It fired a blast of energy towards Rae Hinowski and Mina Webb. Golden Hawk got a running start, and used his staff to vault over the demon, and in the path of the blast, retracting his staff and replacing it in its holster in midair. As he landed, he grabbed one of his tonfas, and used it as a shield, deflecting the blast, causing it to harmlessly explode in an empty field.

"Was that Golden Hawk?" Mina asked. "I thought he was nothing more than an urban legend Channel 7 created to boost ratings for the 6:00 news."

"He's real," Rae said. "And he just saved our lives.

As Golden Hawk deflected the energy blast, Luna saw, for just a split second, the symbol for Mars on Rae's forehead, and the symbol for Venus on Mina's forehead. "You two!" Luna called to Rae and Mina. "This is important. I need the two of you to hold your pens up in the air and repeat what I'm about to tell you."

"Did that cat just talk to us?" Rae asked.

"Just do what the nice kitty says," Mina said. "If we want to get out of this alive, that is."

"You with the blonde hair, say "Venus Power, Make-up!", while you with the black hair, you're phrase is "Mars Power, Make-Up!" Got it?"

"Mars Power, Make-Up!" Rae said, holding her pen up. She was dressed similar to Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury, but with red collar and tights, purple boots, gloves, choker, and neckerchief, a red gem in her tiara, and the clasp of her kerchief was red, while she wore red stud earrings, and purple fingernail polish.

"Venus Power, Make-Up!" Mina said, holding her pen up. She was dressed the same, with yellow collar, gloves, and boots, orange tights, choker, and neckerchief, orange stud earrings yellow clasp on her neckerchief, and her fingernails were polished orange.

"The blonde one called herself Sailor Moon," Mina said. "And her friend called herself Sailor Mercury. So I guess that makes me Sailor Venus."

"And I'm now Sailor Mars," Sailor Mars said, creating a fire bow out of thin air. "Mars Flame Sniper!" she said, shooting an arrow of pure fire at the demon, which harmed it slightly.

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" Sailor Mercury said, surrounding the demon with a mist.

"Venus Crescent Beam Kiss!" Sailor Venus said, balling her right hand in a fist, and kissing the tip of her extended index finger. She pointed her finger at the demon, and shot a crescent moon shaped beam of energy from her finger, as if from a gun.

Someone take a knee," Golden Hawk said. Sailor Mercury got down on one knee, and after getting a running start, Golden Hawk vaulted off her shoulders, grabbing his tonfas in midair, and channeling energy from them, as if they were a pair of blasters. Using the tonfa in his right hand as a brace, he delivered a forearm shiver to the demon, knocking it down. "As soon as it gets up," he said, "do that thing you do with your tiara!"

"Right," Sailor Moon said, removing her tiara. "Moon Tiara Boomerang," she said, throwing her tiara at the demon, which destroyed it.

"Good work, ladies," Golden Hawk said. "Looks like your team just doubled."

"What about you?" Sailor Moon asked. "You're as much a part of the team now as I am."

"Your mission is not the same as mine," Golden Hawk said, grabbing a smoke pellet from one of the pouches of his belt. "However, we both seek to protect the people of Earth from evil. While I am not part of your team, you can count on me."

"Guess that answers that question," Sailor Moon said, as Golden Hawk tossed the pellet down, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Who was that masked man?" Sailor Mars asked, as she transformed back to Rae Hinowski.

"I have a feeling we'll find out one day," Sailor Venus said, as she transformed back to Mina Webb.

"Me, I'm glad he's on our side," Sailor Mercury said, as she transformed back to Ami Andersen.

"If my hunch is correct," Sailor Moon said, as she transformed back to Usagi Tsukino, "when we find out what we're really up against, we'll need all the help we can get. Anyways, now that our little team of superheroes has just doubled, I believe introductions are in order. My name is Usagi Tsukino."

"Ami Andersen," Ami said.

"Mina Webb," Mina said.

"And I'm Mina's best friend in the whole world, Rae Hinowski," Rae said.

"Can you believe it?" Mina asked. "Rae, you and I, bonafide superheroes."

"I can't think of anyone I would rather face down death and spit in its eye with than you," Rae said.

UNTIL NEXT TIME...

OUR NEXT CHAPTER: **AND JUPITER MAKES FIVE(OR SIX)**


	4. And Jupiter Makes Five(or Six)

**PREREQUSITE LEGAL DISCLAIMER DEPT.:** You should know the drill by now. Yadda yadda yadda, Naoko Takeuchi created Sailor Moon, I don't own anything I didn't create, blah blah blah, El Dorado and Amos Alonzo Stagg are real high schools, the depictions in this story are fictional versions of said schools, et cetera et cetera et cetera... Anyways, I am not writing this for monetary gain, but for shits and giggles...

**SAILOR MOON: 1987**

PROLOG

LINCOLN HIGH SCHOOL, STOCKTON, CALIFORNIA

NOVEMBER 20, 1986 10:45 AM

Mary Ann Kino was, for lack of a better term, bored completely out of her skull. Her English teacher, Mrs. Hart, had taken a sick day, and since she neglected to leave a lesson plan, her substitute had pretty much had the class do a free reading period the entire class. As the office aide came into the classroom, Mary Ann realized she had been reading the same page for at least 20 minutes. "Miss Kino," the substitute said, handing her a call slip from the office, "This young man is instructed to escort you to the office."

"What is this all about?" Mary Ann said, as she and the aide walked to the office. "I didn't do anything."

"I don't know," the aide said. "They didn't tell me anything, just that I was to escort you. But I will say this, if you tell the truth from the beginning, they might go a little easier on you."

"But I didn't do anything," Mary Ann said, as they approached the office. When they got there, the secretary was with an officer from the Stockton Police Department. "I definitely didn't do anything," Mary Ann said. "Not that bad."

"Miss Kino," the officer said. "I'm Sgt. Jansen. Your parents were in a car accident about an hour ago, at the corner of Pacific and Harding. I regret to inform you they both died at the scene."

"No," Mary Ann said, as she began crying.

"Miss Kino, I know this is tough for you," Sgt. Jansen said, "But I need you to come with me, I need you to identify the bodies."

Sgt. Jansen escorted Mary Ann to his squad car, and drove her to Dameron Hospital. He took her to a room in the basement, where two bodies lay on a slab, covered head to toe with sheets. "This is Michael and Janet Kino's daughter," he said. "She agreed to identify the bodies."

The attendant uncovered the faces of both bodies. "Yes," Mary Ann said. "Those are Michael and Janet Kino."

"Thank you," the attendant said.

"Is there a phone I can use?" Mary Ann asked. "I need to call my uncle Charlie, he's my mom's twin brother, they were close, I would rather he heard this from me."

"There's one in my office," "Just dial 9 to get an outside line."

"Just so you know," Mary Ann said, "He's in Anaheim."

"He's family," the attendant said.

Mary Ann dialed 9 for an outside line, and dialed the number for MacMillan Precision Tooling, a tool and die shop in Anaheim. "MacMillan Precision Tooling, this is Barbara," the lady who answered the phone said.

"Can I speak to Charles Pierce?" Mary Ann said. "This is his niece, Mary Ann, it's important."

"Please hold," Barbara Landis said.

MACMILLAN PRECISION TOOLONG, ANAHEIM CALIFORNIA

"Charlie," Barbara Landis said to Charles Pierce, who was busy sharpening a tool for a customer. "Your niece Mary Ann is on line 2, she sounds upset."

"I'll be right there," Charles said.

"This is Charlie," Charles said, as he picked up the phone.

"Uncle Charlie," Mary Ann said, between sobs. "There was a car accident, mom and dad are dead." When she said that, she began uncontrollably crying.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Charlie said. "Where are you right now?"

Mary Ann was unable to speak through her crying, so she handed the phone to Sgt. Jansen. "Mr. Pierce," Sgt. Jansen said. "I'm Sgt. Thomas Jansen from the Stockton Police Department. Your sister and her husband were killed in an automobile accident, and your niece is extremely upset right now. We're currently at Dameron Hospital, but if you would prefer, I can take your niece home, you can meet her there."

"That would be best," Charlie said.

"I'll stay with your niece until you arrive," Sgt. Jansen said.

**EPISODE 4: AND JUPITER MAKES FIVE (OR SIX)**

NOVEMBER 24, 1986

STOCKTON RURAL CEMETERY, STOCKTON, CALIFORNIA

1:30 PM

"I still can't believe they're gone," Mary Ann said after the graveside service.

"You know how close your mother and I were," Charlie said. "That's something that won't go away. We have people coming over to the house this afternoon, and tomorrow, we'll finish packing up the house, and we go back down south on Wednesday morning. You'll love it down there. Sunshine, palm trees, Disneyland."

NOVEMBER 27, 1986

THE HOME OF NICK AND AMANDA WEBB

4:00 PM

"You're just in time," Amanda Webb said, as Rae Hinowski arrived, along with her mother, Cathy. "Dinner should be ready in a few minutes."

"Sure smells wonderful," Cathy said.

"You didn't tell Mina the news yet, did you?" Rae asked.

"No," Amanda said. "Nick and I thought she might like to hear it from you."

"Hear what?" Mina asked.

"I'm going to need a ride to school on Monday," Rae said.

"But I go to El Dorado," Mina said.

"That's the thing," Rae said. "Starting Monday, so do I."

"Oh my god!" Mina said, hugging Rae. "All I have to say is Webb&Hinowski is back, baby!"

"From what I understand," Amanda said, "it never went away, just went on a brief hiatus."

"But it will be good to have them in the same school again," Cathy said. "Actually, I want to thank you for pulling Mina out of Rosary and putting her in public school."

"Why's that?" Amanda asked.

"The fact Mina went to Rosary was the only reason I sent Rae there in the first place," Cathy said. "Oliver wanted Rae raised Catholic, but as far as I'm concerned, he lost all say in her upbringing the day he ran out on us. At least he had the common decency to have me served with divorce papers before he took off for Tuvalu with that cocktail waitress."

"I just have one thing to say," Mina said. "Best friends forever."

"Best friends forever," Rae said.

THE HOME OF JOSEPH MCCOY AND CARYN FREHLEY-MCCOY

"Thank you for inviting Ami and I," Naoko Mizuno said.

"Anything for our new neighbors," Caryn Frehley-McCoy said. "Let's just say it's our way of welcoming you to the neighborhood."

"Have you seen John?" Joseph McCoy asked. "Is he home from rehearsal yet?"

"He got home about half an hour ago," Caryn said. "He went up to take a shower, he should be down in a bit."

As if on cue, John McCoy came down from his bedroom, wearing a blue and white button down shirt over a blue T-shirt, blue jeans, and black Doc Marten boots. He had his blond hair cut in a "bi-level" style, short in front, long in back, and he had a small gold hoop earring in his left earlobe. "Hi Ami," John said.

"Hi John," Ami said. "When my mom said we were having Thanksgiving dinner with our new neighbors, I didn't realize it would be with one of my teachers."

"Your teacher?" Naoko asked.

"I'm her guitar teacher," John said. "I've been playing since I was 7, when I first heard my mom's cousin's band."

"What band is that?" Ami asked.

"KISS," Caryn said. "My cousin's Ace Frehley."

"You going to stick around tomorrow after your lesson?" John asked. "A couple guys and I are doing a little show tomorrow afternoon at Orangefair Plaza. That's one of the reasons I wanted to have our lesson early."

NOVEMBER 28, 1986

CAVERN MUSIC, FULLERTON, CALIFORNIA 12:00 PM

"You're doing quite good for a beginner," John said.

"Thank you," Ami said.

"Don't forget, next week, we go back to 5:00 PM," John said. "Anyways, you gonna stick around? Me and some of the guys are going to set up out front in a few minutes and jam.

"Where are you guys playing?" Ami asked.

"In the central court," John said.

"I think I'll stick around and listen for a few songs," Ami said. "I was going to get a manicure today."

"Just remember to keep your nails short," John said.

Meanwhile, Mary Ann Kino was in the arcade. Something made her play the claw game, which she never did. She put in a token, and on her first try, ended up winning a green pen, with a disc on top of the cap, with the symbol for Jupiter on it.

MEANWHILE, IN ANOTHER DIMENSION

"Arise, my pet," Jaedite said, at his cauldron. "Steal the energies from those pathetic humans, so that our queen can take her rightful place as ruler of Earth."

BACK AT ORANGEFAIR PLAZA

Mina Webb and Rae Hinowski were celebrating the "glorious return" of Webb&Hinowski. They had breakfast at Ruby's, and got their nails done at the nail salon. As they passed by Cavern Music, they came across John, as he was taking an amplifier to the central court, where a stage had been set up. "Hi John," Mina said.

"Hi Mina," John said, as he put the amp on the stage, and plugged it in. "You must be Rae Hinowski," he said to Rae. "I'm John McCoy, I have a couple classes with Mina."

"How'd you know who I am?" Rae asked.

"My cousin Jessica goes to Rosary," John said. "She told me about the two of you."

"Well, you're going to be seeing a lot more of me starting Monday," Rae said.

"Hi John," Usagi Tsukino said, as he plugged a Gibson Explorer into the amp, and began tuning it.

"Hi Usagi," he said. Noticing Luna in her arms, he added "What's new, pussycat?"

"Meow," Luna said.

"Her name's Luna," Usagi said. "I got her last week."

"Luna," John said. "She's a pretty kitty. Anyways, as you can see, we're setting up right now, why don't you stay and listen to some butt-kicking rock?"

"Sure," Usagi said. "Anyways, how's your mom doing?"

"She has surgery scheduled for Tuesday," John said. "Afterwards, she starts radiation and chemo. She's going to beat this thing."

"I hope she does," Usagi said, hugging John. "Anyways, I'm going to Ruby's."

"Want me to watch Luna for you?" John asked. "No offense, but she doesn't look anything like a seeing-eye dog."

"Sure," Usagi said, as Jake took Luna from her. "Aw, she likes you. Anyways, since you're taking care of my cat, want me to get you anything?"

"Sure," John said, taking a $10 bill out of his wallet, and giving it to Usagi. "Bacon double cheeseburger with extra bacon, onion rings, fries, and a root beer shake."

As Usagi left, John let Luna climb onto his shoulders. As she climbed onto his shoulders, Chris Forney got up on stage, grabbed a Fender Telecaster and strapped it on, and turned on the amp it was plugged in to. "Nice accessory," Chris said, as he began tuning his guitar.

"Her name's Luna," John said. "She's Usagi Tsukino's cat."

"Damn, John," Chris said. "We haven't even played a note, and girls are already giving you pussy."

"Don't mind him," John said to Luna. "Chris Forney's a great guy, but sometimes he thinks with his dick."

"Meow," Luna said.

"You do realize you were just talking to a cat, right?" Chris said.

"How do you know they don't understand us?" John said.

Meanwhile, Serena was about to cross the street to go to Ruby's. Although she had the right of way(the walk signal on the crosswalk was on), she didn't see the 1978 Buick Regal that was about to make a right turn into the crosswalk. Fortunately for her, Mary Ann Kino saw it, and grabbed Usagi by the shoulder, to restrain her from walking into the path of the car. "Be careful next time," Mary Ann said.

"I will," Usagi said. "Thanks."

"Anyways," Mary Ann said, "I'm new in town, I was wondering if you knew a good place to get a burger."

"Ruby's," Usagi said. "It's a 1940s themed diner. I'm going there right now."

"Want to join me?" Mary Ann asked, as they got to Ruby's.

"I was about to ask if you wanted to join me," Usagi said. "I'm getting mine to go, though."

"That's fine," Mary Ann said. "I saw a band setting up, I kind of wanted to catch a few songs."

"My friend's band," Usagi said. "I'd like a to-go order," she said, to the hostess."

"Sure," the hostess said. "What would you like?"

"Cheeseburger no pickles," Usagi said. "Double bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon, onion rings, two orders of fries, root beer shake with no whipped cream, chocolate shake."

"That's a lot of food for one person," Mary Ann said.

"I'm getting something for my friend," Usagi said. "Least I can do, he's watching my cat for me."

"Makes sense," Mary Ann said. "I'll have a cheeseburger, fries, and a vanilla shake," Mary Ann said.

"Anyways," Usagi said, "My name's Usagi Tsukino."

"I'm Mary Ann Kino," Mary Ann said.

They later got their food, and made their way back to where the stage was. "We go on in thirty," Chris Forney said, when Usagi returned with John's lunch.

"Okay," John said, sitting on the edge of the stage, at the side, with Luna still resting on his shoulders. He picked a strip of bacon out of his burger, and offered it to Luna. "Want some bacon, Luna?" he asked.

"Meow," Luna said, taking a bite of the bacon. She found it rather pleasant tasting, and quickly finished the strip.

John took out another strip, and gave it to Luna. "You like bacon, don't you? Of course you do, bacon's the candy of meat, and cats like meat."

"Meow," Luna said, happily.

"Last one," John said, taking another strip out, and giving it to Luna. "I gotta have some bacon for myself, you know." He ate the burger, as well as the onion rings and fries, and drank his milkshake, finishing just as Chris Forney took to the stage. John got up, strapped on his Gibson Explorer(with Luna still on his shoulders), while Chris strapped on his Fender Telecaster. Molly Hogan then took to the stage, and strapped on a Gibson Thunderbird bass, and Darien Shields sat behind the drums. "Good afternoon," John said. "We're Rainy Day Man, we'll be providing you with some totally boss and rocking tunes for the remainder of the afternoon. Before we begin, we would like to thank Cavern Music, for providing us with the equipment we're using today. We'd also like to let you know about their Christmas sale. From now until December 24, save big on everything your budding musician wants to find underneath the Christmas tree. And if Santa brings you a musical instrument, we give lessons. Anyways, Like I said, we're Rainy Day Man, and for our first number, we'd like to play something my mom's cousin Paul wrote about 10 years ago, inspired by a real electrifying experience he had in Florida with his old band." Darien counted off, and the band broke into "Shock Me", with John on lead vocals. They followed up with "You Give Love a Bad Name"(with Molly on keyboards and John on bass), "Cherry Bomb"(Molly on vocals), "Help!"(Chris on vocals), "My Sharona", "Hit Me With Your Best Shot"(Molly on vocals), "Stray Cat Strut"(which John dedicated to Luna), "The Trooper", "Saturday Night", "Burning Love", "Breaking the Law", "Somebody to Love"(the Jefferson Airplane song, with Molly on vocals), and finishing off with "Rebel Rebel". "We're going to take a little break," John said, after the last song. "We'll be back in about an hour. Do some shopping, grab a little snack, hit the arcade and play a few games, and ladies, you may even have time to get your nails done. Just remember, if anyone has a budding musician to shop for, be sure to head over to Cavern Music."

The band members put their guitars down on stands, and left the stage. John grabbed a bottle of orange Gatorade as he left the stage, finishing it in one gulp. As he got off stage, he saw Usagi. "All this time I've known you," Usagi said, hugging him, and giving him a little kiss on the lips, "This is the first time I've ever seen you play in a band."

"This is my first time playing in a band," John said, as Luna got off his shoulders, and John handed her to Usagi. "I think your cat likes me," he added. "Maybe because I gave her half the bacon off my burger."

"Anyways," Usagi said, "I'm going to walk around a bit, but I'll be back for your next set."

"If John ever asks you to marry him," Luna said, as she and Usagi found a private spot, "you better say yes, or I will claw your eyes out."

"You like him, don't you?" Usagi asked.

"He gave me bacon," Luna said. "To a cat, a couple strips of bacon is a gourmet feast."

"I could imagine," Usagi said. "Don't get me wrong, I like bacon my..."

"What's the matter?" Luna asked.

"Something isn't right," Usagi said.

"I feel it too," Luna said. "Call the others."

"I will in a second," Usagi said, holding up her brooch, and touching the gem in the center. "Pretty Soldier of the Moon, Make-Up!"

Ami Andersen was talking to Rae Hinowski and Mina Webb, when they all heard their communicators. "This is Sailor Moon," Sailor Moon said. "Transform and teleport to my location."

"Mercury Power, Make-Up!"

"Mars Power, Make-Up!"

"Venus Power, Make-Up!"

The Sailor Soldiers teleported to where Sailor Moon was, just in time to see a demon appear. "Give your energies to my queen," the demon said, "Give her the power to conquer Earth."

"Not if we can help it!" Sailor Moon said. "I stand for love, I stand for peace, I stand for truth, justice, and the American way. I am Sailor Moon, the Pretty Soldier of the Moon, and protector of the people of Earth, and in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

"I stand for love," Sailor Mercury said, "I stand for intelligence. I am Sailor Mercury, and in the name of Mercury, douse yourself with water."

"I stand for love," Sailor Mars said, "I stand for passion. I am Sailor Mars, and in the name of Mars, I'll scorch evil from the face of Earth."

"I stand for love," Sailor Venus said, "I stand for good. I am Sailor Venus, and in the name of Venus, evil will be destroyed."

The demon fired several blasts of energy at the Sailor Soldiers, who were able to evade them. In the middle of the battle, a puff of gold smoke appeared, and when it cleared, Golden Hawk was standing there. ""I stand for baseball, rock & roll, apple pie, and Disneyland," Golden Hawk said. "I stand for good, and I stand with my friends Sailor Moon and the Sailor Soldiers, and anyone who wants to harm the innocent has to go through me. I am the one known as Golden Hawk, and in the name of all that is awesome and wicked cool, I will kick your ass."

Meanwhile, the demon started attacking civilians, and fired a blast of energy towards Mary Ann Kino. Golden Hawk leaped to her, and dragged her out of the way of the blast. Luna saw, for a split second, the symbol for Jupiter on her forehead. "The pen in your pocket!" Luna said ."Hold it up, and say "Jupiter Power, Make-Up!" Do it now!"

"Might as well do what the nice kitty says," Mary Ann said. She held the pen up, and said "Jupiter Power, Make-Up!" and was wearing an outfit similar to the ones worn by the other Sailor Soldiers, with green collar, gloves, boots, and choker, green gem in her tiara and green clasp for her neckerchief, pink tights, neckerchief, and pink rose earrings, and her fingernails were polished green. "Now what am I?" she asked.

"Sailor Jupiter," Golden Hawk said. "That's what you are."

"I guess that's as good a name as anything," Sailor Jupiter said.

"Now my friends and I need you," Golden Hawk said.

"Right," Sailor Jupiter said, entering the fray. "I stand for love, I stand for the trees. I am Sailor Jupiter, and in the name of Jupiter, evil will ride the lightning." A small lightning rod extended from her tiara, which was struck by a lightning bolt. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" she said, channeling the lightning, and firing several bolts from her hands, staggering the demon.

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" Sailor Mercury said, creating a mist that enveloped the demon, impairing its vision.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars said, creating a flaming bow, and firing several arrows made of pure fire at the demon.

"Venus Crescent Beam Kiss!" Sailor Venus said, making a fist, and extending her index finger, she kissed the tip of her finger, and fired it at the demon.

"Someone take a knee!" Golden Hawk said. As Sailor Mars got down on one knee, Golden Hawk vaulted off her shoulders, flying towards the demon, unsheathing his tonfas, channeling energy from them, like blasters. When he got to the demon, he used one of his tonfas as a brace, and delivered a forearm shiver, that knocked the demon down. "You know what to do!" he said to Sailor Moon.

"Right," Sailor Moon said, removing her tiara. "Moon Tiara, Boomerang!" she said, throwing her tiara at the demon, destroying it.

As the battle ended, Golden Hawk got a pellet from a pouch on his belt. "Cutting out once the battle's over, as usual?" Sailor Moon asked.

"You wanna do the honors?" Golden Hawk asked, handing her the pellet.

"No," Sailor Moon said, handing him back the pellet. "You may not be a Sailor Soldier, but you're a member of this team. I know I made a promise when you first became Golden Hawk that I wouldn't reveal your secret identity, which is why I'm asking you to."

"Whatever you say, Usagi," Golden Hawk said.

"How long have you known?" Sailor Moon asked, as she transformed back to Usagi Tsukino.

"I just figured it out," Golden Hawk said, removing his mask, revealing himself to be...

UNTIL NEXT TIME...

OUR NEXT EPISODE: **THE FINAL PIECE OF THE PUZZLE**


	5. The Final Piece of the Puzzle

**STUFF I NEED TO MENTION TO PROTECT MY ASS:** Naoko Takeuchi created Sailor Moon. El Dorado is a real high school in Placentia, California, and their mascot is the Golden Hawk. If I created it, I own it. If I didn't create it, someone else owns it. Got it? Good...

**SAILOR MOON: 1987**

**EPISODE 5: THE FINAL PIECE OF THE PUZZLE**

NOVEMBER 28, 1986

ORANGEFAIR PLAZA, FULLERTON, CALIFORNIA

2:30 PM

"You know what to do!" Golden Hawk said to Sailor Moon.

"Right," Sailor Moon said, removing her tiara. "Moon Tiara, Boomerang!" she said, throwing her tiara at the demon, destroying it.

As the battle ended, Golden Hawk got a pellet from a pouch on his belt. "Cutting out once the battle's over, as usual?" Sailor Moon asked.

"You wanna do the honors?" Golden Hawk asked, handing her the pellet.

"No," Sailor Moon said, handing him back the pellet. "You may not be a Sailor Soldier, but you're a member of this team. I know I made a promise when you first became Golden Hawk that I wouldn't reveal your secret identity, which is why I'm asking you to."

"Whatever you say, Usagi," Golden Hawk said.

"How long have you known?" Sailor Moon asked, as she transformed back to Usagi Tsukino.

"I just figured it out," Golden Hawk said, removing his mask, revealing himself to be John McCoy. "You and Sailor Moon have the same hairstyle, and there's no mistaking that cute little ass of yours. But the thing that made it click is Luna. Sailor Moon is accompanied by a black cat, and last week, you just happen to adopt a black cat named Luna. The first time we met was pure chance, I just happened to be working at the time. I just happened to be on a break at the time, so I transformed, helped you out, and got back just in time, nobody was the wiser. After our first meeting, I learned to focus on your aura, whenever you became Sailor Moon, I knew where you were, and zapped myself to the scene. It wouldn't tell me who you were, just where. As for Luna, at first, I didn't think anything of her. No offense, Luna, but black cats are common enough around here that I never gave you a second thought. Anyways, it's about time for me to make my exit. I'll be there whenever you need me, but for the most part, I work alone."

"Not anymore," Ami Andersen said, transforming from Sailor Mercury.

"Ami's right," Rae Hinowski said, transforming from Sailor Mars. "Like it or not, you're part of a team now. We stick together."

"You're one of us," Ami said. "No matter how you got your powers."

"All those of us in the team," Mina Webb said, as she and Mary Ann Kino transformed from Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter, respectively, "hands in."

Mina put her hand out, and Mary Ann, catching on to what Mina was getting at, and put her hand on top of Mina's. "Go team," Mary Ann said.

"Count me in," Rae said, putting her hand on top of Mary Ann's. "Besides, I stand with my best friend."

"Sailor Soldiers forever," Ami said, putting her hand on top of Rae's.

"John," Usagi said, "I'm waiting.

"What the hell," John said, putting his hand on top of Ami's.

"Mind if I join in?" Luna said, putting her front paw on top of John's hand.

"My turn," Usagi said, putting her hand on Luna's paw. "Now it's official."

"Not yet," a white cat said.

"Come on, Artemis," Mina said, as the cat climbed onto her shoulders.

"Now it's official," Artemis said, putting his paw on Usagi's hand.

"Now if you'll excuse me," John said. "I think it's time for me to take my leave."

"But I thought..." Ami said, as John cut her off.

"Yeah," John said. "But it's almost time for my band to play the next set. There's a whole plaza of faces in serious need to be melted." He got his transformation pellet out, and tossed it to the ground with his left hand, as he held up "metal horns" with his right.

A few minutes later, Usagi, Ami, Rae, Mina, and Mary Ann stood in front of the stage, as John, Chris Forney, Molly Hogan, and Darien Shields took the stage, and grabbed their instruments. "Hello Orangefair Plaza!" John said, as the band began their second set. "I'm John McCoy, I play lead guitar, bass, talkbox, and vocals!"

"Chris Forney," Chris said. "Rhythm guitar and vocals!"

"Molly Hogan," Molly said. "Bass, keyboards, and vocals!"

"Darien Shields," Darien said. "I beat the drums!"

"And we're Rainy Day Man!" Molly said. "We're here to rock and roll you to your very soul!"

"And we see plenty of faces in desperate need to be melted!" John said. "So let's melt some faces! One, two, three, four!" As John counted to four, he began playing the opening riff of "Tomorrow and Tonight" by KISS. After that song, they played "If I Needed Someone", "Heading Out to the Highway", "Windy"(Molly on keyboard and John on bass), "You Really Got Me", "Black Dog"(Chris on vocals), "Promises in the Dark"(Molly on vocals), "Incense and Peppermints"(Molly on keyboards and John on bass), "Shout it Out Loud"(Chris and John sharing vocals), "867-5309/Jenny", "Vive Le Rock", Aces High", and "Shoot to Thrill", before finishing the set with "Black Diamond". "We're gonna take a little break," John said after the last song, "We'll be back in about 45 minutes, for our last set."

When John got off the stage, he got a bottle of Sioux City Sarsaparilla and some popcorn, and sat on a bench in a secluded corner of the plaza behind the stage. As he was eating, Artemis came up to the bench, and sat in his lap. "Sorry kitty," John said, "all I have is popcorn."

"I'm not all that hungry anyways," Artemis said. "Mina and I split a shrimp cocktail. Actually, I had most of it, she only had a couple. I just wanted to talk with you for a bit."

"What do you want to talk about?" John asked.

"Doesn't matter," Artemis said. "I just wanted to talk to you, because you have something that neither Mina or any of the other Sailor Soldiers has."

"And what's that?" John asked.

"A dick," Artemis said. "You do realize you and I are the only males on the team."

"The team," John said. "The girls are nice and all, and Usagi's pretty much the closest thing I've ever had to a girlfriend, but, I don't know."

"Okay," Artemis said, "Let me hear your impressions of the girls."

"You do not want to hear me attempt to imitate the female voice," John said.

"That's not what I meant," Artemis said. "What do you think of them?"

"Ami seems wise beyond her years," John said. "I'll have to get back to you on Mary Ann, I don't know enough about her to give an impression yet. Mina is the joy and laughter of the team, while Rae is more serious, but they go together like peanut butter and jelly. Luna is the mother hen, I have a feeling she sees us almost as her kittens. As for Usagi, she's very kind, and loving. She has a huge heart, a kind and loving heart. Usagi is the heart of the team. As for me, I still kind of feel like a mercenary, a hired gun. I mean, the story of my life, I almost feel as if I don't really belong."

"Bullshit," Rae said, coming up and hugging John from behind. "You belong with us."

"Thank you," John said. "But no matter what, there will always be that little part of me that feels like the proverbial square peg in a world full of round holes."

"You might not think you're a loser," Rae said, kissing John on the cheek, "But I make it a point to never kiss losers."

"Thank you," John said.

"Anyways," Rae said, "your drummer sent me to get you, they're almost ready to start the last set."

"Thanks again," John said.

John and his bandmates hit the stage for their last set. "Hello, Orangethorpe Plaza!" John said, as they got ready to play their last song.

"We're Rainy Day Man," Chris said, "and we're here to melt some faces. One, two, three, four!"

As Chris finished the count, John stood front and center, and played the opening note to "King of the Night Time World". They played that song, followed by "Goody Two-Shoes", "Looks That Kill", 'Make A Circuit With Me", "You've Got Another Thing Coming", "Smoke on the Water"(Chris on vocals), "Venus"(Molly on vocals), "Photograph", "Hungry Like the Wolf"(Molly on keyboards, John on bass), "New York Groove", "Immigrant Song"(Chris on vocals), "Our Lips are Sealed"(Molly on vocals), "Sweet Emotion"(Chris on vocals, John playing the talkbox), "Beautiful Girls", and finishing the set with "Rock and Roll All Night".

After the last set, John, Chris, Molly, and Darien broke down their set. As John was taking his guitar and amp to his car, he saw Luna sitting on the hood. "Whenever you're done," Luna said, "Sailor Soldier meeting at Rae's house."

"I'm technically not a Sailor Soldier," John said. "Besides, I don't know where Rae lives."

"I'll go with you," Mina said. "You might not know where she lives, but I do."

"Great," John said. "Let me go check out, and I'll be right back."

After John checked out at Cavern Music, he and Mina drove to Rae's house, where the rest of the team had already set up in her mom's auxiliary unit(an apartment attached to the house, with its own separate entrance and utilities). There were a couple couches, some chairs, and a table set up. Rae and Mary Ann were on one couch, Ami was sitting in a ball chair, and Usagi was sitting on a loveseat. "Hey John," Usagi said, patting the seat next to her, while Mina sat on the couch with Rae and Mary Ann. As John sat down, Luna sat on his lap, while Artemis sat on the armrest next to Mina.

"Now that we're all here," Luna said, "I think it's time this meeting came to order."

"We'd like to welcome our two newest members to the team,"Usagi said. "Mary Ann, as Sailor Jupiter, and John, as Golden Hawk."

"John," Luna said, "I need to see your watch real quick."

"Sure," John said, taking off his Timex watch. He placed it on his lap, in front of Luna, who put her paw on it. The watch glowed for a couple seconds, and she took her paw off it. "Now Mary Ann, hold your hand out, please."

"Okay," she did, and a bracelet, similar to the ones worn by Usagi, Ami, Rae, and Mina appeared on her wrist.

"Now the two of you have communicators," Luna said, as John put his watch back on. "John, I had to make yours out of your watch."

"I understand," John said. "Those ones the girls are wearing are a bit too girly for my tastes. No offense."

"None taken," Usagi said.

"Anyways," John said, "I'd rather use my watch as a communicator. Because I always wear a watch, having it on my wrist won't arouse suspicion."

"Now you're officially one of us," Artemis said. "You never have to fight alone."

"But I hope nobody minds if I go off by myself every once in a while for a little SLS," John said.

"SLS?" Usagi asked.

"Street Level Surveillance," John said. "In other words, going out on patrol. Before the Sailor Soldiers came on the scene, that was how I operated. Basically, I just went out, and looking for anywhere I may be needed, and acted accordingly. Might make it easier to find demons if there's a pair of eyes and a pair of ears out there."

"That's actually a good idea," Artemis said.

"I agree," Luna said. "In fact, I think we should all do the occasional patrol."

"Luna and Artemis included," John said. "Nobody will give a stray cat a second glance, you can hide in plain sight."

"So when did you plan on doing a patrol?" Usagi asked.

"I was thinking of going tonight," John said.

"Okay if I go with you?" Usagi asked.

"Of course," John said. "Luna, wanna join us?"

"Sure," Luna said.

John brought Usagi and Luna back to his house, stopping at the grocery store first, where they got a couple large loaves of white sandwich bread, a jar of creamy peanut butter, a jar of grape jam, sandwich bags, brown paper lunch bags, packages of cookies in individual serving packs, small boxes of raisins, several packages of juice boxes of fruit punch, and a large box of potato chips, packaged in single serve bags. "I've learned from doing patrols that a sack lunch is a highly effective surveillance tool," John said.

"So what do you want me to do?" Usagi asked.

"Put a juice box, a box of raisins, a bag of chips, and a pack of cookies in each bag," John said. "I'll make sandwiches."

They got the lunches made, and John packed the bags in a duffel bag. "I think it's time to get into character," he said.

"Right," Usagi said, holding her brooch up and touching the gem. "Pretty Soldier of the Moon, Make-Up!"

John disappeared, as if he was standing on a trap door that was opened. Just as quickly as he disappeared, he reappeared, in costume as Golden Hawk. "Grab Luna," Golden Hawk said, "I'll take the lunches."

Golden Hawk grabbed the duffel bag, and slung it over his shoulder. He, Sailor Moon, and Luna went to downtown Fullerton, where they encountered a homeless man, who appeared to be in his early 40s. "Golden Hawk," the man said. "Haven't seen you around as much the last couple weeks."

"Hey Jackrabbit Slim," Golden Hawk said. "I got caught up in something big, that's why I haven't been around as much lately. Anyways, I want you to meet a friend of mine. Jackrabbit Slim, this is Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon, this is Alex Phillips, or, as he's known on the street, Jackrabbit Slim."

"Nice to meet you," Sailor Moon said.

"And this is her cat, Luna," Golden Hawk said, as Luna climbed into his arms.

"Nice kitty," Jackrabbit Slim said, petting her.

"Got a little something for you," Golden Hawk said, handing Jackrabbit Slim a sack lunch. "It's not much, but it's all I can give right now."

"Every little bit helps," Jackrabbit Slim said.

"So what's the word on the street?" Golden Hawk asked.

"Someone's attacking the homeless," Jackrabbit Slim said. "He's attacked a few of us, Bobby Hayes got his arm broke, I nearly wound up in the hospital, and whoever it is killed Sister Betty."

"Do you know who's doing it?" Sailor Moon asked. "Or why?"

"I don't know why," Jackrabbit Slim said. "All he ever said was to ask if we had it. Of course, nobody knows what it was he was looking for. However, Bobby got a name. Zoicite."

"I hate to have to leave all of a sudden," Golden Hawk said, "but Sailor Moon and I have to go. Something big just came up."

"Hope you find this Zoicite character," Jackrabbit Slim said.

UNTIL NEXT TIME...

OUR NEXT EPISODE: **THE FOUR LORDS OF HELL**


	6. The Four Lords of Hell

**LEGAL DISCLAIMER OF THE DAY:** If you haven't figured out yet by reading these legal notices, Naoko Takeuchi created Sailor Moon, this is just my personal interpretation of it.

**SAILOR MOON: 1987**

FULLERTON, CALIFORNIA

NOVEMBER 28, 1986 6:30 PM

"So why did we have to leave all of a sudden?" Sailor Moon asked, as they left and went back to their new hangout.

"When Jackrabbit Slim mentioned the name Zoicite," Golden Hawk said, "I felt Luna shudder. I have a feeling she knows a little something about Zoicite, and my gut's telling me to assemble the team for a little meeting."

**EPISODE 6: THE FOUR LORDS OF HELL**

"I was hoping I would never hear that name again," Luna said.

"Why?" Sailor Moon asked.

"What is it about him that has you so rattled?" Golden Hawk asked.

"I'll tell you once we assemble the rest of the team," Luna said.

"This is Golden Hawk," he said, into his communicator.

"Sailor Mars here," Rae said into her communicator.

"Is everyone else still there?" Golden Hawk asked.

"Yes," Rae Hinowski said. "Me, Mina, Mary Ann, and Ami. Artemis is here as well."

"Good," Golden Hawk said, "Sailor Moon and I will be there momentarily."

"I thought you two were on patrol," Ami Andersen said, when Golden Hawk, Sailor Moon, and Luna arrived back at the auxiliary unit attached to Rae's house the team was using as their headquarters.

"Something I heard talking to one of my homeless friends got Luna rattled," John McCoy said, transforming from Golden Hawk.

"And it wasn't just someone named Zoicite harming the homeless," Usagi Tsukino said, transforming from Sailor Moon.

"Did you just say Zoicite?" Artemis asked, concerned.

"Would you two mind filling us non-felines in on this Zoicite character?" Mary Ann Kino asked.

"All I know is that hearing that name has poor Artemis spooked," Mina Webb said, picking up Artemis, and sitting down with him in her lap."

"Zoicite is one of our deadliest enemies," Luna said.

"Word on the street is he's looking for something, although my informant doesn't know what it is," John said.

"Word on the street?" Ami asked.

"I use the homeless as my eyes and ears on the street," John said. "They know what's up, and using them to keep a lookout for trouble gives them a sense of purpose. Anyways, from what my informant told me, this Zoicite character has been assaulting the homeless. One of my friends wound up with a broken arm, and a nun named Elizabeth Hayes was killed."

"Oh no," Mina said, putting her arm around Rae and squeezing. "Not Sister Betty."

"I take it you know her as well," John said. "She helps the homeless out when she can. She gives them things like food and hygiene products, in winter, she gives them socks, gloves, and hats, and at least once a month, she makes a huge pot of stew for them. She didn't deserve what she got."

"Sister Betty worked at Rosary," Rae said, crying.

"Everybody there loved her," Mina said, her eyes tearing up.

"Zoicite is one of the Four Lords of Hell," Artemis said.

"If they're here, that means they're after one thing," Luna said.

"And what's that?" Usagi asked.

"The Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal," Luna said.

"And we're supposed to keep these Four Lords of Hell from getting their hands on it," Usagi said.

"Correct," Artemis said. The Four Lords of Hell are the ones behind the attacks that caused us to recruit all of you. Except for John, of course. His involvement was purely by chance, but we welcome his help all the same."

"And if the Four Lords of Hell are involved," Luna said, "we're going to need all the help we can get."

"It might not be much," John said, "but I can get us some help."

"What can you do?" Luna asked.

"Like I said," John said, "I use the homeless as my eyes and ears on the street. For the most part the homeless are good people who just caught a few bad breaks. Anyways, I can go out and put the word out on the street to be on the lookout for these Four Lords of Hell. I know one of them is named Zoicite."

"Zoicite, Kunzite, Nephrite, and Jaedite," Luna said. "They all wear military style uniforms, although they all wear eyeliner, earrings, and have long hair."

"I'll be back in a bit," John said. "I'm going to have a little talk with my friend Jackrabbit Slim. If I know him, he'll be more than happy to help, especially if he helps us get the person who murdered Sister Betty."

"Mina and I want to go with you this time," Rae said.

"If we run into Zoicite," Mina said, "We each want to give him one for Sister Betty."

45 MINUTES LATER, DOWNTOWN FULLERTON

After stopping at Wendy's and the liquor store next to it, John, Rae, and Mina transformed, and returned to Jackrabbit Slim's "campsite". "Jackrabbit Slim," Golden Hawk said.

"Golden Hawk," Jackrabbit Slim said. "Thank God it's you. I see you brought a couple more friends. With pretty girls like them and Sailor Moon, I can see why you haven't been around as much in the last couple weeks."

"Anyways," Golden Hawk said, "The blonde is Sailor Venus, and the one with black hair is Sailor Mars, and the cat is Artemis. They were friends of Sister Betty's. Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, this is Alex Phillips, otherwise known as Jackrabbit Slim."

"Sister Betty was one of the kindest, most compassionate people I've ever met," Sailor Mars said.

"We want to find whoever killed her and make him pay," Sailor Venus said.

"That's sort of where you come in," Golden Hawk said. "I need you to do me a little favor. I want you to do it for Sister Betty."

"I'll do anything for Sister Betty," Jackrabbit Slim said. "It's just a damn shame what happened to her."

"I need you to spread the word for me that my friends and I are looking for the guy who murdered Sister Betty," Golden Hawk said. "We're also looking for three others, as well. Their names are Kunzite, Nephrite, and Jaedite. They look similar to Zoicite, long hair, eyeliner, earrings, and military style uniforms. The item they're looking for is called the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal. Get on the grapevine and spread the word that if anyone sees or hears anything about Zoicite, Kunzite, Nephrite, Jaedite, the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal, or the Four Lords of Hell, to get word to the Mailman. He knows how to get in touch with me. Speaking of which, I'm going to see the Mailman right now."

"I'll get on the grapevine on the double," Jackrabbit Slim said.

"I know I gave you a sack lunch earlier," Golden Hawk said, handing Jackrabbit Slim one of the bags he was holding, "but I bet you're still hungry. Here's a double with cheese from Wendy's, along with a bag of chili cheese Fritos, a Milky Way, and a bottle of Faygo Redpop."

"God bless you, Golden Hawk," Jackrabbit Slim said.

A few minutes later, Golden Hawk, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Venus found themselves in a back alley, in front of a makeshift cabin, made of whatever scraps of wood the occupant could find. "Anyone home?" Golden Hawk asked, knocking on the door of the cabin.

"Who is it?" the occupant, a red haired man in his mid 30s, asked.

"Golden Hawk," he said.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked. "I was just about to make love to Kate Jackson when you so rudely interrupted me."

"So that's what you're calling your right hand now," Golden Hawk said. "Last week, it was Susan St. James, the week before that, Cheryl Tiegs, and before that, it was Sheena Easton. Anyways, I'd like you to meet a couple friends of mine, the blonde's Sailor Venus, her friend is Sailor Mars, and the cat is Artemis. They were friends of Sister Betty's. Girls, this is Ethan Queen, aka the Mailman."

"Nice to meet you, ladies," the Mailman said. "You too, pussycat."

"I need you to do me a favor," Golden Hawk said. "I just had Jackrabbit Slim put word on the grapevine that if anyone sees or hears anything involving Zoicite, Kunzite, Nephrite, Jaedite, the Four Lords of Hell, or the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal, to let you know. If you hear anything about what I just told you, or if someone comes to you with information, I don't care what time it is, get on the radio right away and give me a buzz. Anyways, you hungry?"

"Starving," the Mailman said. "I wasn't able to get to the Mission or the soup kitchen today, and today was when Sister Betty was supposed to make stew."

"I wish I could give you more," Golden Hawk said, handing the Mailman the other bag he brought with him. "Double with cheese from Wendy's, a bag of crunchy Cheetos, a Whatchamacallit, and a bottle of Pepsi."

"Thank you, and God bless you," the Mailman said, hugging Golden Hawk. "And don't worry, if I hear or see anything, I'll give you a buzz right away. Anyways, before you go, do me one little favor, will you? Say a little prayer for Sister Betty with me?"

We'd be honored to," Sailor Venus said, as she, Sailor Mars, and Golden Hawk kneeled, and Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars crossed themselves.

"Amen," the Mailman said, after a minute of prayer.

"One last thing," Golden Hawk said, leaving the sack lunches he made earlier in several large shopping bags he brought with him. "Hand these out for me, please, and take one for yourself."

"God bless you again," the Mailman said.

"The first lesson of Street Level Surveillance," John said, once he, Mina, and Rae had transformed back to their civilian identities, "A burger or a sack lunch is one of your most effective recon tools. Like I said earlier, I use the homeless as my eyes and ears on the street. I treat them with kindness and dignity, and some people may think I'm exploiting them, but way I see it, I give them purpose. And some might see it as a handout, but I see giving them food as payment for services rendered. I wish I could do more than occasionally passing out sack lunches or buying someone a burger, but..."

"You're doing more than a lot of people," Rae said.

"From what I understand," Artemis said, "some people hold the homeless in the same regard as they hold what I leave in my litterbox."

"You at least treat them like they're human beings," Mina said.

"Well, if anyone has any information," John said, "they'll go to the Mailman, and he'll contact me."

"And you'll contact us," Artemis said.

"Of course," Golden Hawk said. "Any chance of me bailing out on you went out the window when I found out whoever it is you're supposed to be fighting was messing with the homeless. But killing Sister Betty, Zoicite made it personal. Trust me, out of respect for her, I won't tell the two of you what I want to do to him right now, but I'll say it won't be a pleasant experience for him. And trust me, you'll learn very quickly just how many friends Sister Betty has on the streets. Once word gets out I'm looking for the man who murdered her, every eye and every ear will be open. Anyways, let's go back, I'll let the other girls know I put word out on the street."

When they got back to their base, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, and Golden Hawk transformed back to their civilian identities. John briefed them on having put word out on the grapevine. "Anyways," John said, "I'm going home to get a good night's sleep."

"We can use this place as a headquarters," Rae said.

"Perfect," John said. "Like I said, I'm going home to get a good night's sleep. Everyone be here tomorrow morning around 8, have a short meeting, and then I'm going to hit the streets, and taking anyone who wants to join me."

8:00 THE NEXT MORNING, SAILOR SOLDIER HEADQUARTERS

"I brought breakfast," Ami Andersen said, setting a couple large McDonald's bags on the table. "Sausage biscuits, with cheese added, I got a dozen, that's two each. Luna, Artemis, I didn't forget about you two, I got each of you a sausage patty by itself."

"There's sodas in the fridge if anyone wants any," Rae said.

The team ate breakfast, and while they were eating, John briefed them on what they were going to do. They decided to split up into teams of three. "I'll take Ami and Mina, along with Artemis. Usagi, Rae, Mary Ann, you take Luna, and spread the word you're friends of mine, and we're working together. Like I said, these people are my eyes and ears, if they know you're on my side, they should trust you enough to talk to you. Anyways, now let's get into character."

"Pretty Soldier of the Moon, Make-Up!"

"Mercury Power, Make-Up!"

"Mars Power, Make-Up!"

"Venus Power, Make-Up!"

"Jupiter Power, Make-Up!"

John briefly disappeared, and returned as Golden Hawk. He, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Venus took Artemis, and took off one way, while Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter took Luna and went off in another direction. "Keep your eyes and ears open," Golden Hawk said. "We don't know what we'll run into."

Golden Hawk, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Venus, along with Artemis, went to downtown Fullerton, exploring the back alleys, and places where the homeless lived. He talked to several of his acquaintances, and learned nothing he didn't already know. However, he was heartened to know that his instructions to the homeless had been passed through the grapevine. He had also introduced Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury around, as friends and partners of his, people they could count on if they were in trouble.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Luna had found out that word on the street was that Golden Hawk had partnered with "some super powered girls in sailor suits". "You three Golden Hawk's new friends?" a young Hispanic boy of 13 asked Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter. "My name's Miguel."

"Yeah," Sailor Moon said. "Nice to meet you, Miguel. I'm Sailor Moon, these are my friends Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter, and my cat Luna."

"If you see him, tell him this bad man named Zoicite is hurting the homeless," Miguel said.

"Golden Hawk already knows about Zoicite," Sailor Mars said. "That's why we're out here, we're looking for him."

"Does Golden Hawk know about Sister Betty?" Miguel asked.

"Yes," Sailor Jupiter said.

"Everybody loved Sister Betty," Miguel said.

"She was my friend, too," Sailor Mars said.

"Anyways," Miguel said, "I need you to give him a message from me. I'm guessing you know that this Zoicite isn't working alone. I overheard people talking, he mentioned something or someone named Metalia."

"I should have known," Luna said. "If she's involved, things just went from bad to worse."

"Did your _gato_ just say something?" Miguel asked.

"Yes, she did," Sailor Moon said. "Luna's not your average, everyday, garden variety feline."

"Hey guys," Sailor Jupiter said into her communicator, "Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Luna, and I are talking to this boy named Miguel, and he has some information for us. He said that some people heard Zoicite mention someone named Metalia. I don't know anything about this Metalia, except for the fact Luna thinks she's bad news."

"Tell Miguel I said thanks for the intel," Golden Hawk said.

"_Hola_ Golden Hawk," Miguel said. "You're welcome. When I heard that name, for some reason, I thought it was important enough to tell you."

Meanwhile back with Golden Hawk, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, and Artemis, met up with Brad Caldwell, who went by the street name of Bear. "I know you're busy trying to find this Zoicite character who killed Sister Betty," Bear said, "But you have a few minutes to come to my palace and have a cup of coffee?"

"Only if my friends can come too," Golden Hawk said.

"Of course," Bear said. "Any friends of yours are friends of mine."

"Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, this is Bear. Bear, these are Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury," Golden Hawk said.

"Nice to meet you," Sailor Mercury said.

"Ditto," Sailor Venus said. "And this is my cat, Artemis."

They walked to a motor home that was up on blocks(which was just as well, as the last time anyone ran the engine, it seized up). When they entered, Bear poured a little saucer of cream, and set it on the floor for Artemis. "Here's some cream for your kitty," he said. "So how does everyone like their coffee?"

"Cream and sugar," Sailor Mercury said.

"Just a little sugar," Sailor Venus said.

"Black," Golden Hawk said, taking his mask off(but leaving the hood of his T-shirt up), and sitting with his back to the door, so nobody could see his face. ""Don't worry," he said. "Bear knows my secret identity, I can trust him. Anyways, he makes the best coffee in Orange County."

"Coffee will be ready in a minute," Bear said. "While we drink it, I have some intel for you, stuff I got off the grapevine."

"Bear knows everything that happens on the street," Golden Hawk said. "If you were to drop dead, he'd know about it before you did."

As Bear was pouring the coffee, someone started pounding at the door to his "palace". "Bear!" a man in his late 20s, who was out of breath from running, said.

"What is it, Candyman?" Bear asked.

"Trouble at Jackrabbit Slim's place," Candyman said, between breaths. "Someone's roughing him up bad. From the looks of it, he's one of those Four Lords of Hell they're talking about on the grapevine."

"Call the others!" Golden Hawk said, putting his mask back on. "Tell them to meet us at Jackrabbit Slim's place."

"Maybe some other time on the coffee," Bear said, joining Golden Hawk, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, and Artemis, as they went to Jackrabbit Slim's camp.

UNTIL NEXT TIME...

OUR NEXT EPISODE: **JAEDITE**


	7. Jaedite

**THE FOLLOWING IS A DISCLAIMER: **By now, you should have figured out that I didn't create Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was created by a pharmacist from Japan named Naoko Takeuchi(yes, she did become a licensed pharmacist. Google it.). Everything in this story I own is the stuff I created. The only gain I get from this story is the joy and relaxation I get writing this stuff, I don't make any money off it.

**SAILOR MOON: 1987**

**EPISODE 7: JAEDITE**

NOVEMBER 29, 1986

DOWNTOWN FULLERTON, CALIFORNIA 9:30 AM

As Bear was pouring the coffee, someone started pounding at the door to his "palace". "Bear!" a man in his late 20s, who was out of breath from running, said.

"What is it, Candyman?" Bear asked.

"Trouble at Jackrabbit Slim's camp," Candyman said, between breaths. "Someone's roughing him up bad. From the looks of it, he's one of those Four Lords of Hell they're talking about on the grapevine."

"Call the others!" Golden Hawk said, putting his mask back on. "Tell them to meet us at Jackrabbit Slim's place."

"Maybe some other time on the coffee," Bear said, joining Golden Hawk, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, and Artemis, as they went to Jackrabbit Slim's camp. "Meet us at Jackrabbit Slim's camp," Sailor Venus said.

When they arrived, a young, androgynous looking man, with long strawberry blond hair, wearing a military style uniform with the pants tucked into his boots, and a cape attached to the coat, as well as eye makeup and earrings, was holding Jackrabbit Slim by the throat, ,just like Darth Vader held Captain Antilles by the throat at the beginning of _Star Wars_. "Where is it?" the man said. "Where is the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal?"

"How the fuck should I know?" Jackrabbit Slim asked.

"I have it on good authority someone else is looking for the Crystal, as well," the man said. "Who is it? Tell me, and your death will be quick, clean, and painless."

"I'll tell you who it is," Jackrabbit Slim said. "His first name is Nunya, his middle name is Damn, and his last name is Business."

"Let him go!" Golden Hawk said.

"Who said that?" the man said.

"I did," Golden Hawk said.

"And who the hell are you?" the man asked.

"I stand for baseball, I stand for rock and roll, I stand for apple pie, I stand for Disneyland," Golden Hawk said. "I am the modern day heavy metal urban vigilante for the 1980s. I stand with Sailor Moon, and the Sailor Soldiers, and anyone who wants to harm the innocent has to go through me. My name is Golden Hawk, and in the name of everything that is awesome and wicked cool, I will kick your ass."

"And my name is Jaedite," he said. "I am one of the Four Lords of Hell, the sons of the Prince of Darkness himself, Satan. I live to serve my mistress, Queen Metalia, and seek only to see her take her rightful place as absolute dictator of the Universe."

"I stand for love and intelligence," Sailor Mercury said. "I am Sailor Mercury, and in the name of Mercury, douse yourself with water and repent."

"I stand for love and beauty," Sailor Venus said. "I am Sailor Venus, and in the name of Venus, prepare to meet your fate."

"I stand for love, I stand for peace, I stand for truth, justice, and the American way," Sailor Moon said, as she, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter, along with Luna, arrived. "I am Sailor Moon, the Pretty Soldier of the Moon and protector of the people of Earth, and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you."

"I stand for love and passion," Sailor Mars said. "I am Sailor Mars, and in the name of Mars, evil will go down in flames."

"I stand for love and courage," Sailor Jupiter said. "I am Sailor Jupiter, and in the name of Jupiter, you'll ride the lightning."

"Now put my friend down!" Golden Hawk said. "He doesn't have the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal."

"You want him, you take him!" Jaedite said, throwing Jackrabbit Slim at Golden Hawk, who caught him.

"Anything broken?" Golden Hawk asked.

"My back hurts like hell from when he slammed me against the wall," Jackrabbit Slim said. "He also kicked me a couple times, I think I may have a couple cracked ribs. And I hit my head as well, I may have a concussion."

"I'll take care of him," Bear said. "Candyman, go to Kelly's Bar and call an ambulance for Jackrabbit Slim."

"On it," Candyman said.

"Looks like your left shoulder is dislocated," Bear said. "I'll set it for you. "I should warn you, it's going to hurt like hell, but unfortunately, I don't have anything to give you for the pain."

"Just give me something to bite on," Jackrabbit Slim said.

"Bite this," Golden Hawk said, grabbing a .22 caliber bullet from a pouch on his belt, and putting it between Jackrabbit Slim's teeth.

As Jackrabbit Slim bit down on the bullet, Golden Hawk held him down, one hand on his shoulder, near the joint, the other on his arm, near the shoulder. Bear drove the heel of his hand down, hitting the joint as hard as he could. Jackrabbit Slim screamed through clenched teeth as his shoulder popped back into place.

"No matter," Jaedite said. "He'll meet his end when Queen Metalia takes her rightful place as ruler of Earth."

"Only person meeting his end today is you, Jaedite," Golden Hawk said.

"Tough talk," Jaedite said. "But do any of you have the stones to back it up?"

Golden Hawk responded by getting a running start, placing the end of his staff on the ground near Jaedite, using it as a pivot, and delivering an enziguri kick to the back of Jaedite's head. "I'm actually the only one here who has stones at all," Golden Hawk said. "In case you haven't noticed."

"The only human with stones, that is," Artemis said, leaping towards Jaedite and scratching his face with his claws.

"That hurt, you walking fleabag!" Jaedite said. "Worst of all, you scratched me. You marred my perfect face, damn you." Jaedite fired a blast of energy from his hand at Artemis, who was barely able to avoid it, but still got caught in the explosion.

"How dare you attack my cat," Sailor Venus said.

"He scratched me," Jaedite said. "He drew first blood," he added, feeling the scratch. He looked at his hand, and saw a couple drops of blood. "He literally drew first blood."

"You injured my friend," Golden Hawk said. "You broke his back, cracked a couple ribs, dislocated his shoulder, and gave him a concussion. You also busted him open, so technically, you drew first blood. But that doesn't matter. You have besmirched the air with the foul stench of evil long enough."

"You claim to be a son of Satan," Sailor Moon said.

"Say hi to your dad for us," Golden Hawk said, "Because we're about to send you back to Hell."

"Everybody give him your strongest attack!" Sailor Moon said, removing her tiara, as if to throw it. However, instead of throwing it, she removed her brooch, and combined it with her tiara, causing it to transform into a scepter, which was topped with a crescent moon.

"Mercury Ice Spear!" Sailor Mercury said, creating a spear of pure ice, which she threw at Jaedite.

"Venus Last Kiss!" Sailor Venus said, kissing the tips of the index and middle fingers of her right hand, and blowing the kiss at Jaedite.

"Mars Inferno Finale!" Sailor Mars said, as a flaming sword appeared in her hand, she shot fire from the sword at Jaedite.

"Jupiter Ultimate Thunderclap!" Sailor Jupiter said, channeling lightning through the lightning bolt on her tiara, and sending lightning at Jaedite through her fingers.

"Moon Ultimate Helation!" Sailor Moon said, pointing her scepter at Jaedite, firing several crescent moon shaped beams at him.

As the Sailor Soldiers launched their attacks, Golden Hawk combined his tonfas, and placed his staff on top. He held the weapon in both hands, and channeled all his energy through it, the energy becoming a blast of energy. His attack hit Jaedite at the same time all the Sailor Soldiers' attacks hit him.

"You may have won this battle," Jaedite said, as the attacks hit him, "But Metalia will win the war..."

"One down," Golden Hawk said, as Jaedite was utterly destroyed.

"Three to go," Sailor Moon added.

MEANWHILE, IN ANOTHER DIMENSION

"They destroyed Jaedite," Nephrite said. "I say, let's go there now, and avenge our brother."

"No," Kunzite said. "Not yet. Those who protect Earth will be expecting it."

"But we need to avenge Jaedite," Zoicite said.

"You will do what Jaedite would have done if he were in charge," a voice said.

"My queen," Kunzite said, kneeling. "Metalia, what is your bidding?"

"You will have your opportunity to avenge Jaedite," Metalia said. "But you will wait. Jaedite may not have been my most competent general, but he is right about one thing. Patience can be a powerful weapon. You will have an opportunty to defeat Earth's protectors, but for now, we sit tight. Let them think we've given up, let them forget us. Eventually, they'll get complacent, they'll let their guard down. That is when you strike, when they're unprepared, when they least expect it. We'll hit them when they're not looking, and crush them until not even their dust is left. But for now, like I said, we wait.

AN HOUR LATER, TEAM HEADQUARTERS

There was a bulletin board in the team's headquarters, on that board was a piece of typing paper, divided in 4 sections. In each section was written the name of one of the Four Lords of Hell. John took a marker, and crossed out the name of Jaedite. "Us one, them nothing," John McCoy said.

"But there's still 3 of them left," Usagi Tsukino said.

"And we don't know when they'll make their next move," John said. "It could be in the next five minutes, it may not happen for six months."

"You really think they'll wait that long?" Ami Andersen asked.

"I wouldn't put it past them," John said.

"Makes sense to me," Mary Ann Kino said.

"Me too," Mina Webb said.

"That's the strategy Adolf Hitler used in the early days of World War 2,": Rae Hinowski said. "Take over a couple countries in quick succession, then sits on his hands for a few months. Planning, strategizing, but most importantly, making the rest of Europe think he's nothing more than a paper tiger, that his bark is worse than his bite. Once the rest of Europe not under German control lets their guard down, he strikes. Boom, boom, boom, takes over country after country. John's right, I wouldn't put it past the three remaining Lords of Hell to let us think they're all bark no bite, and wait for us to let our guard down."

Exactly," JUsagi said. "And I have a new order of business to bring up. This is something that's going to come up eventually."

"What's that?" Ami Andersen asked.

"Revealing our secret identities to our families," Usagi said.

UNTIL NEXT TIME...'

OUR NEXT EPISODE: **SLICE OF LIFE**


	8. Slice of Life

**DISCLAIMER(IN OTHER WORDS, STUFF YOU PUT IN TO COVER YOUR ASS: **Naoko Takeuchi created Sailor Moon. I didn't. I don't own anything Naoko Takeuchi created(except maybe for a copy of the _Sailor V_ manga), but I do own everything I created.

**SAILOR MOON: 1987**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** There's not going to be a whole lot of action the next few episodes. In fact, there may be an episode or three where our heroes don't even transform from their civilian identities. This is part of the story, the plotline is that the villains are trying to cause our heroes to develop a false sense of security by laying low, making them think they've given up after the defeat of Jaedite. Since I don't really want to do a time skip, I figured I would put in some good old fashioned character development, and show what the lives of our heroes are like when they're not out fighting the bad guys.

**EPISODE 8: SLICE OF LIFE**

PROLOG

TSUKINO RESIDENCE, FULLERTON, CALIFORNIA

NOVMEBER 28, 1986 4:00 PM

"From the desert to the sea, to all of Southern California," the voice of Jerry Dunphy said, "Good afternoon. We begin this newscast with breaking news out of Orange County. We take you to Laura Diaz, on scene in Fullerton."

"I'm here at Orangefair Plaza,' newscaster Laura Diaz said. "Where just a short time ago, the masked hero known as Golden Hawk, along with a team of what appears to be superpowered, costumed teenage girls, has fought and destroyed a demon. Now we don't know much about these girls, except the one showed here," the newscast showed a graphic of Sailor Moon in action, "goes by the name of Sailor Moon. Although none of the girls wear masks, we were unable to identify these females, as although they don't wear masks, they apparently have the power to obscure their appearance, to hide their identity. Now as you know, Golden Hawk has been fighting crime in the Tri-City area of Brea, Fullerton, and Placentia since just after Christmas last year, but these girls have joined him within the last week."

"I know who Sailor Moon is," Sammy Tsukino said, turning the TV off.

"How can you know who she is?" Ikuko Tsukino asked. "They just said nobody knows who they are. I wouldn't be surprised if Golden Hawk didn't know who "Sailor Moon is."

"You saw how she wears her hair?" Sammy asked.

"Yes," Ikuko said.

"They said Sailor Moon is a teenage girl," Sammy said. "How many other blonde haired teenage girls do you know who wear buns on top of her head and long pigtails?"

"You aren't saying what I think you're saying?" Ikuko asked.

"Sailor Moon's hair is even the same shade of blonde as Usagi's," Sammy said. And every time I've seen Sailor Moon on TV, she's accompanied by a black cat. And isn't a coincidence that Usagi just happened to get Luna right around the time Sailor Moon first showed up? And with the possible exception of school, she takes Luna everywhere she goes. If the two of them were any closer, they would be the first recorded instance of interspecies Siamese twins. And get this, I've caught Usagi talking to Luna."

"Remember when we had Butterscotch?" Ikuko said. "That orange calico we had when you were in kindergarten? You used to talk to that cat sometimes."

"The only thing Butterscotch ever said to me was meow," Sammy said.  
"Luna talks to Usagi."

"I hope you're right about Luna," Ikuko said. "But you do have a point about the hair. Usagi's the only girl I've seen who wears her hair like that."

"What are you talking about Usagi's hair?" Kenji Tsukino said, as he got home from work.

"Sammy said it's more than coincidence that Sailor Moon wears her hair in the same style as Usagi," Ikuko said. "He said that Usagi is Sailor Moon."

"I think he may be on to something," Kenji said. "I noticed that Sailor Moon is accompanied by a black cat named Luna, and around when Sailor Moon first shows up, Usagi not only does Usagi adopt a black cat, but names her Luna? I'm starting to suspect myself that Usagi is Sailor Moon."

Later on, when Usagi got home, her parents confronted her. "We want to have a little talk with you," Ikuko said.

"About what?" Usagi said.

"Sailor Moon," Ikuko said.

"How long have you known?" Usagi asked.

"Your brother figured it out this afternoon," Kenji said. "At least, that's when he told your mother."

"I'm sorry," Sammy said. "But you need to do a little better job hiding your identity. Maybe, I don't know, wear your hair in a different hairstyle as Usagi or as Sailor Moon, or maybe give your cat a different name, and not having conversations in the house, where we can hear you. A mask wouldn't be such a bad idea."

"I thought your aura was supposed to protect your secret identity," Luna said. "That's why I never made any other measures to hide it. Besides, I have a feeling a mask would have looked pretty ridiculous."

"If it makes you feel any better," Sammy said, "I only figured it out this afternoon."

"You may be a little twerp," Usagi said, "but you're no dummy."

"Gee thanks," Sammy said.

The next day, the Sailor Soldiers and Golden Hawk were having a debriefing after destroying Jaedite. "We need to talk about coming clean to our families about our secret identites," Usagi said.

"Don't tell us you told your family," Ami Andersen said.

"Not exactly," Usagi said. "My brother figured it out. I don't blame him, it's not like we took any measures to protect our identities."

"We just assumed the aura each of us have that protects our identity was all we needed," Mina Webb said.

"For that, I apologize," Luna said.

"If you can believe it," John McCoy said, "I've been at this for nearly a year, and as far as I know, nobody I know has even suspected I was Golden Hawk. Of course, I wear a mask to cover my face, and gloves to keep me from leaving my fingerprints everywhere."

"Just out of curiosity," Rae Hinowski asked, "Does anyone outside this room know your secret?"

"My parents, the Mailman, Jackrabbit Slim, and Bear," John said. "Although Jackrabbit Slim only knows my real name, he's never seen me without my mask on."

"How did your parents take it?" Mary Ann Kino asked.

"My mom was a little concerned," John said. "Of course, she said that she wasn't concerned, if she didn't worry about me whenever I took a crap, the mother's union would take her card. As for my dad, and I quote, "I'd rather have my son putting on some fancy pajamas and thrashing bank robbers and muggers than having him getting wasted behind the 7-Eleven or impregnating half the cheerleading squad." unquote. They've pretty much accepted the fact I have superpowers, and I'm using them for good. And my dad does accept the fact I'm not an athlete, that I'd rather play the guitar than quarterback. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy playing in Rainy Day Man, but I like teaching guitar a little more. That's why I was hired on at Cavern, to teach guitar, but when I don't have a student, I work the floor or behind the counter."

"So how long have you been playing guitar?" Mary Ann asked.

"Since I was 7," John said. "I got into it because of my mom's cousin's old band."

"What band is that?" Mary Ann asked.

"His mom's cousin is Ace Frehley," Usagi said.

"I love KISS!" Rae said.

"I've met Ace a couple times myself," John said.

"Anyone busy tonight?" Usagi asked. "I was thinking of having a sleepover at my house."

"That sounds fun," Mary Ann said. "I think my uncle will let me."

"Count me in," Ami said.

"Mina and I have sleepovers all the time," Rae said. "We have an awesome time."

"Stuffing our faces with junk food," Mina said, "playing games like truth or dare, doing each other's nails, pretty much doing anything but sleeping. Rae and I are definitely in."

"Just keep your communicators on," John said. "I may need you tonight."

"What do you have planned for tonight?" Artemis asked.

"Besides not going to your sleepover?" John asked. "No offense, but I'm not exactly the kind of person who girls normally invite to sleepovers. Anyways, I'm just going to do a short patrol, maybe hit the Miracle Mile, and afterwards, check in with the Saturday Night Social Club."

"What's that?" Mary Ann asked.

"A group of guys who are CB enthusiasts," Mina said.

"They get together every Saturday night, and just shoot the bull all night," Usagi said.

"If any of you ever get access to a CB radio," John said, "Come check it out one week. It starts at 8, goes pretty much all night, on channel 27. If you come in, my handle is Gōrudenhōku."

JOHN MCCOY'S BEDROOM, 8:00 THAT EVENING

Golden Hawk had decided only to hit the Miracle Mile, he did a brief patrol, made a couple rounds, and saw nothing. Afterwards, he went to a hidden spot, and transformed back into John McCoy. After stopping at a local convenience store to buy himself a bottle of orange Gatorade. Once he got home, he changed into a pair of blue sweatpants, a gray T-shirt, and a pair of tan slippers with sheepskin lining. He sat at the desk in his bedroom, placing the bottle of Gatorade next to a container full of Red Vines, and switched on his CB radio, and turned it to channel 27. "Good evening," he said, over the radio. "This is Gōrudenhōku, checking in."

"I read you loud and clear, Gōrudenhōku, this is Joker, signing on."

"Coming in as loud as the front row at an Iron Maiden concert and as clear as crystal, Joker, this is Bull Hammer, coming to you from where I'm at."

"Loud and clear, Bull Hammer, Red Five standing by."

"Read you loud, Red Five, read you clear. 'Tis I, Billy Shakespeare, armed with my rapier wit."

UNTIL NEXT TIME...

OUR NEXT EPISODE: **DATELINE-MIRACLE MILE**


	9. Dateline-Miracle Mile

**LEGAL NOTICE TIME:** You should know the drill by now. Naoko Takeuchi created Sailor Moon, this is just my alternate universe version. I don't own anything she, or anyone else not created by Gerald Logue. And Gerald Logue is copyright 1969 by Jerry and Sharon Logue.

**SAILOR MOON: 1987**

**EPISODE 9: DATELINE-MIRACLE MILE**

DECEMBER 20, 1986

THE HOME OF NAOKO MIZUNO 12:45 PM

Ami Andersen had been practicing her guitar for the past 20 minutes. Her guitar was older, it had originally belonged to her father, Gunther Andersen. He had left it with Ami's mother, Naoko Mizuno, after their divorce earlier that year, due to the fact that he was no longer able to play, due to an injury to his left hand, which resulted in 2 fingers being amputated. After the divorce, Naoko and Ami moved from Ami's hometown, just outside of Seattle, Washington, to Placentia, where Naoko, an emergency physician, had accepted a position in the emergency department of Palm Harbor Hospital, in nearby Garden Grove. When they had been packing to move, Ami had seen the guitar, and had expressed an interest in learning how to play. Ami had always had a love for learning, and playing the guitar was the same to her as learning math or science, or any other subject. However, there was one problem with playing her father's old guitar: while the instrument was strung for a right handed player like Gunther, Ami played left handed. Fortunately, the solution to her problem was simple, she just had the instrument restrung upside-down.

Ami Andersen had a secret, one that very few people knew. One of those people was her friend John McCoy, who also happened to be her guitar teacher. He knew her secret, because he sort of shared it with her. Their shared secret was that both John and Ami were superheroes, John going by Golden Hawk, and Ami going by Sailor Mercury. As part of her life as Sailor Mercury, Ami wore a bracelet, which doubled as a communicator, which she used to keep in touch with her friends and fellow superheroes. Her communicator went off as she was busy practicing a song that she had learned the day before. "Mercury here," Ami answered(Ami and her friends agreed to use their hero names over their communicators).

"Hey Mercury, this is Golden Hawk," John McCoy said. "You busy tonight?"

"Not really," Ami said. "I was going to do my nails, but I can do them tomorrow. What's up?"

"Great," John said. "Artemis and I will be over there around 7:30. Sailor Soldier business, that's all I can say about it for now."

Ten minutes later, over at Mina Webb's house, Mina had just gotten out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body, and went into her bedroom. On the bed, instead of her cat Artemis, was a note. Mina picked the note up, and read it.

_To the Soldier of Love and Beauty_, the note began, _Don't worry, Artemis is with me, I need to give him a briefing before tonight. If all goes well, I should have him back by 11:00 tonight. Any later, I will contact you. Hopefully, everything goes well tonight, but make sure to keep an eye on your communicator, just in case. With love, as well as everything that is awesome and wicked cool, __Gōrudenhōku__._

_P.S.: Don't feel bad about not being able to come with me tonight. Our friend, the Soldier of Love and Wisdom is coming, but I do appreciate you giving me some feline assistance. _

_P.P.S.: If you hear me say "The shit just hit the fan" over your communicator tonight, it means we may be dealing with one or more of Old Scratch from the Bad Place's boys. IMMEDIATELY drop whatever you're doing, transform, and teleport to my location._

"I wish I could have come with you tonight, John," Mina said to herself. "Even though I have no idea for what. But, at least you'll have Ami. And if I don't get called into action, I'll have to ask Artemis what happened."

Meanwhile, in John's bedroom, he was busy briefing Artemis. "Sorry I couldn't say anything until now," John said.

"Sometimes you have to keep secrets," Artemis said. "Even from your friends. Anyways, it's good that you and I have a little time together. Don't get me wrong, I love Mina, and all the girls, but sometimes, it's good to have another male to talk to. So what is this secret mission for tonight, anyways?"

"You ever hear of a country called Santa Julia?" John asked.

"Name sounds familiar," Artemis said.

"Anyways," John said, "it's a small country in Europe, actually, it's an island about 40 miles west of Portugal, slightly larger in area than Connecticut. It was originally a Spanish colony, they won their independence in 1743. Their main export is spices, they make money out the butt from it. Anyways, they're displaying the Crown Jewels of Santa Julia at the Muckenthaler Museum starting next week, and I have conformation they're bringing them in tonight. That's part of the security, not making it public when they'll be bringing them in. I've heard about them, they're worth a few shitloads of money. There's a couple pieces in the collection, that if I were inclined to snag them and sell them on the black market, I'd have enough money to retire somewhere around, say, 1974. In other words, a jewel thief's wet dream. They're going to have around the clock security, which will be tighter than Mr. Drake's asshole, but during transport, they will be vulnerable. Word gets out, we could have every jewel thief from Honolulu to Hartford willing to take a chance at it here. Like I said, they will have tight security, 24/7. Not only Fullerton Police, but police from Brea, Placentia, La Habra, Buena Park, and La Mirada, as well as deputies from both Los Angeles and Orange Counties, and even the National Guard. Get this, since the Crown Jewels are the property of the Santa Julia government, the government is not only footing the bill for security, they're paying the salaries of every officer in the Fullerton Police Department for the entire month the Jewels are here. They're even sending a couple platoons from the Santa Julia Army. Basically, anyone who wants to steal anything is going to have to deal with some pretty serious opposition. They know I'm going to be there, I have a contact with the Fullerton PD, they appreciate an extra pair of eyes or two, and some extra muscle to deter anyone who would try to filch something, but that's not the whole reason I want to be there."

"What is the reason?" Artemis asked.

"Zoicite, Kunzite, and Nephrite," John said.

"The Four Lords of Hell?" Artemis asked.

"Don't you mean the Three Remaining Lords of Hell?" John asked. "Don't forget, we eliminated Jaedite a couple weeks ago. Anyways, nobody outside Santa Julia knows exactly what's in the Crown Jewels, it wouldn't surprise me if the possibility the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal is part of the collection attracts one or more of our least favorite sons of Old Scratch from the Bad Place."

"Neither Luna nor I know exactly where the Crystal is," Artemis said. "For all we know, it is part of the collection. But for something that big, shouldn't we call the whole team in on this one, not just you, Ami, and I?"

"That would draw too much attention for my tastes," John said. "Besides, the rest of the girls are just a shout away by communicators."

"I suppose you're right," Artemis said. "Of course, you've been doing this a little longer than any of the girls."

"A year," John said. "Hopefully, we won't be doing much more than sitting around watching guys unload jewelry off a couple armored cars. I don't want to get into a situation where I'd be forced to kill anyone."

"Have you ever been in that position before?" Artemis asked.

"Fortunately, no," John said. "I just hope it stays that way. And I hope we don't run into any of the Lords of Hell."

"John," Caryn Frehley-McCoy said, as she came into John's bedroom, "Who were you talking to just now."

"That would be me," Artemis said.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," John said, "But mom, this is Artemis, he's Sailor Venus's cat. Artemis, this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you, Artemis," Caryn said.

"Likewise," Artemis said.

"Anyways," Caryn said, "John, there's a phone call for you. From the voice, I'm guessing it's a girl."

"Thanks, mom," John said.

"This is John, John said, as he answered the kitchen phone.

"Hey John," Mary Ann Kino said. "My uncle said you called a couple hours ago. What's up?"

"Sailor Soldier business," John said.

"You could have used your communicator for that," Mary Ann said.

"That's what Mina said after I called her," John said. 'Anyways, I had something to do tonight, and I needed one of you to come with me."

"Sorry," Mary Ann said. "I have a Christmas party to go to tonight."

"That's okay," John said. "I got hold of Ami, she's coming with me. But I do have something important to tell you. If you hear me say "the shit just hit the fan" over your communicator, immediately drop whatever it is you're doing, transform, and teleport to my location. That phrase is a code, it means one or more of the remaining Three Lords of Hell are possibly involved."

As soon as John hung up, he went to get something to drink. He got a can of Hawaiian Punch for himself. As he opened it, Artemis came downstairs. "Meow," Artemis said.

"I don't suppose you want a little cream," John said, pouring a little saucer for Artemis.

"So when did we get a cat?" Joseph McCoy, John's father, asked, when he saw Artemis.

"He's not ours," John said, drinking the can of punch.

"I actually belong to Sailor Venus," Artemis said. "My name's Artemis."

"She's the blonde with the red bow in her hair, right?" Joseph asked.

"Yes," Artemis said.

"What did I put in my coffee this morning?" Joseph asked.

"Two packets of Sweet-N-Low," John said, "Just like you normally do. Why?"

"Because I swear I just had a conversation with a cat," Joseph said.

"You're not imagining things," John said. "Sailor Venus has a talking cat."

"It's official," Joseph said. "Nineteen eighty-six is officially the weirdest year of my life."

"And 1987 has the potential of being even stranger," John said. "Anyways, Artemis and I are going out for about an hour, we're going to do some street level surveillance."

"Just don't use smoke pellets inside, please," Joseph said.

"When have I ever done that?" John said, as he picked Artemis up, and the two of them disappeared, as if there was a trap door in the floor.

DOWNTOWN FULLERTON

Golden Hawk and Artemis appeared in a puff of smoke near Jackrabbit Slim's campsite. Who's there?" Jackrabbit Slim asked.

"Just me," Golden Hawk said. "Well, Sailor Venus's cat and me. How you doing?"

"Good to see you," Jackrabbit Slim said. He had his left arm in a sling, a result of having his shoulder dislocated during his encounter with Jaedite. "As you can see, I still have a bum wing. But I'll be back at full strength in no time."

"Good to hear," Golden Hawk said.

"Anyways," Jackrabbit Slim said, "I hear you got the guy who put me in the hospital, you and your friends got him good."

"Good and dead," Golden Hawk said.

"That's good to hear," Jackrabbit Slim said. "He was definitely bad news."

"Well," Golden Hawk said, "It's good to see you up and around, even with a bum wing. I gotta go check up with a few other people, find out what the word is on the street."

Golden Hawk and Artemis did rounds around downtown, and found nothing out of the ordinary. When they got near John's house, Golden Hawk tossed a pellet from one of the pouches in his belt to the ground, and both he and Artemis were surrounded by gold smoke, and when it disappeared, they were gone.

They appeared in John's bedroom, as if from an elevator in the floor, after which, John transformed from Golden Hawk. "How do you do that?" Artemis asked.

"I'll tell you one of these days," John said, as he and Artemis went downstairs. Artemis climbed on John's shoulders, as he went to check the mail. "Nothing," John said, looking at the mail, which was almost all ads(mostly for last minute Christmas sales), but he did receive a letter from his pen pal, a young woman from Japan named Naoko Takeuchi. While he was replying to her latest letter(his reply also included a newspaper clipping of Sailor Moon), he heard a knock at the door. Since he was the only person downstairs, he answered the door, to see Ami Andersen there, carrying a small suitcase, as well as her guitar. "My mom's pulling an all-niter in the ER at Palm Harbor," Ami said. "She doesn't want me staying in the house by myself, so your parents agreed to let me sleep in the spare bedroom tonight."

"That would be perfect," John said.

"Hello Ami," Artemis said, as he came downstairs.

"Hello Artemis," Ami said.

"So has John briefed you about our little mission the three of us are going on tonight?" Artemis asked.

"I was just about to ask what you were doing here," Ami said.

"We're going to be doing a stakeout," Artemis said. "They're going to be displaying the Crown Jewels of Santa Julia at the Muckenthaler Museum, and we're going to be some extra eyes for the security detail guarding them while they're unloaded."

"We'll be sitting on a roof a couple buildings away," John said. "We'll be looking for anything out of the ordinary, but hoping nothing out of the ordinary happens. Basically, the Jewels are safe in the armored cars, they'll be safe once they get inside the museum, but it's the transport from the armored cars to the museum that's where they're valuable. I hope all we end up doing is watching them unload the armored cars, we go grab a bite to eat afterwards, and come home some time between eleven and midnight.

"Time to get into character," John said, when it was time to leave.

"Mercury Power, Make-Up!" Ami said, and transformed into Sailor Mercury.

John just disappeared into the floor, as if he was standing on a trap door, and came back a second later, transformed into Golden Hawk. "Now if you'll be so kind as to pick up our feline companion and hold on to me," Golden Hawk said, "we can get into position."

"Aren't you forgetting a little something?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Nah," Golden Hawk said. "I don't really need the smoke, it's just for show. Besides, I promised my parents I wouldn't use smoke in the house, and when we get to where we're going, it's going to draw a bit too much attention."

Golden Hawk, Sailor Mercury, and Artemis teleported to the roof of a building that was both close enough to observe the action, while also being far enough away not to attract attention to themselves. "Sailor Moon here," Usagi Tsukino said, over Golden Hawk's communicator.

"Hey Sailor Moon," Golden Hawk said. "Everything's A-OK here on our end."

"Just checking in," Usagi said. "Just reminding you the rest of the team is just a call away."

"You remember the code phrase, right?" Golden Hawk asked.

"The shit just hit the fan," Usagi said. "That means drop whatever any of us would be doing, and get to your position, stat."

"Correct," Golden Hawk said. "Golden Hawk out."

Golden Hawk and Sailor Mercury then observed, using binoculars. "All seems normal," Sailor Mercury said.

"Hopefully, it stays that way," Golden Hawk said. "Anyways, before I cast my lot with you and the other girls, this was a major part of my life as Golden Hawk. Hanging out on a rooftop with a few sloppy joes and a soda, watching things through binoculars. Don't get me wrong, sometimes you do need to get down to street level, but there are times you get a better view from a vantage point up high."

"I never thought I would spend my first date sitting on the roof of a vegan restaurant, watching through binoculars while jewels are unloaded off armored cars," Sailor Mercury said.

"This is a date?" Golden Hawk asked.

"If you want it to be," Sailor Mercury said.

"I'll let you know later if this is a real date or not...," Golden Hawk said, as he was scanning the area with his binoculars. He noticed a young man in the distance. The man appeared to be in his early 20s, with closely cropped, but still fashionably long black hair. The man was wearing a black tuxedo, with white shirt, vest, and bow tie, and had a red sash under his jacket, and was also wearing a small mask. "Oh shit, not him,": he said.

"Not who?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"To your left," Golden Hawk said. "The tall, dark, and handsome gent in the monkey suit and mask."

"I see him," Sailor Mercury said. "Who is he, and what's so bad about him?"

"He goes by the name of Tuxedo Mask," Golden Hawk said. "For some reason, every time I've dealt with him, someone nearly got killed. Once, that person was me. Anyways, I'm going to confront him, just watch my back from where you are for now."

"Affirmative," Sailor Mercury said.

Golden Hawk flew down, and intercepted Tuxedo Mask, about 2 blocks from the museum. "Let's have it, Mamoru," Golden Hawk said.

"Have what?" Tuxedo Mask asked, confused.

"The gun," Golden Hawk said.

"What gun?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"The one you don't know I know you carry for protection," Golden Hawk said. "I know you don't exactly make friends easily, and you have to carry a gun to protect yourself. Thing is, I don't want anyone getting killed tonight. Believe it or not, that includes you. So if you'll be so kind as to hand over the pea shooter, we can avoid any unnecessary violence."

. "Fine," Tuxedo Mask said, removing a Beretta pistol from his shoulder holster. "I didn't really feel like killing anyone tonight anyways."

"So where have you been the last couple months?" Golden Hawk asked.

"Tahiti," Tuxedo Mask said.

"What were you doing in Tahiti?" Golden Hawk asked.

"I met this woman," Tuxedo Mask said.

"Let me guess," Golden Hawk said, "her husband is 6'4", 250 pounds, is either stationed at El Toro or plays linebacker for the Rams, and has a third degree black belt in some obscure martial art that involves killing as painfully as possible."

"I don't think I'll have to worry about this particular woman's husband," Tuxedo Mask said. "Because she's my wife."

"I don't know whether to congratulate you or ask when the baby's due," Golden Hawk said.

"Her name's Beryl," Tuxedo Mask said. "What happened was, I had gone to Las Vegas, I heard there was a huge score there, diamonds. I went there with a partner, who ended up double-crossing me, he took nearly the entire haul from the job, he got a few million in cash, and enough carats to feed Bugs Bunny for the next 10 years, while he nearly got me killed. Fortunately for me, I didn't exactly leave empty handed, I managed to snag a few grand for myself. I decided to have some fun, and use that money as a stake at the casinos. After all, it was Vegas. Anyways, I was at the craps tables, I had been playing a while, I would win some and lose some, but at that point, I figure I was a couple hundred dollars in the black. I had just rolled a 7, and looked up, and there she was. I can't explain it, but when I looked at her, even though I had never seen her before, it was like I'd known her since before the beginning of time. Believe me when I tell you it was definitely love at first sight. Next thing either of us know, we're at a wedding chapel, standing in front of a preacher, marriage license in hand. We spent the next couple days in bed, after which, we end up on the red eye to Faa'a International Airport. Turned out, Beryl had always wanted to make love on the black sand beaches of Tahiti. We spent a week there, and after that, we went to Japan for a while."

"So what brings you back to California?" Golden Hawk asked.

"The Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal," Tuxedo Mask said. "Beryl wants to find it, to keep it out of the hands of the Four Lords of Hell."

An elegant woman appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. She appeared to be in her early 50s, but looked younger(although Golden Hawk could tell she was definitely older). She was the same height as Golden Hawk, slender, with fair complexion, with long, wavy red hair and green eyes. She was wearing a red floor length strapless gown, that she appeared to have been poured into, along with red pumps with high stiletto heels, and her long fingernails were polished red, and she was wearing red lipstick, black eyeliner, and green eye shadow. When she arrived, she kissed Tuxedo Mask deeply. "You must be Golden Hawk," she said. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Beryl. And as Tuxedo Mask told you, he and I are married."

Meanwhile, back on the roof of Rutebagorz restaurant, Sailor Mercury and Artemis were watching events unfold. "So what's happening?" Artemis asked. "Golden Hawk still talking to the guy in the monkey suit?"

"You mean Tuxedo Mask?" Sailor Mercury asked. "Yeah, except there's a lady with them now. She's older, but still has her looks. She has long red hair, and she definitely has business wearing that dress she has on."

"I don't suppose she's wearing a strapless dress," Artemis said.

"How did you know?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Her name's Beryl," Artemis said. "I wouldn't necessarily say she's a friend of mine, but I can say there is definitely no love lost between her and the Four Lords of Hell, or, I should say, the Three Remaining Lords of Hell. She also wants the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal. Not for herself, but to keep it out of the hands of Metalia."

"Why do I have a gut feeling you're about to have me call in the troops?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Just Sailor Moon for now," Artemis said.

"Sailor Moon," Sailor Mercury said into her communicator, "Transform and meet Artemis and I on the roof of Rutabegorz."

"Be right there," Usagi Tsukino said, holding up her transformation amulet, and touching the gem in the center. "Pretty Moon Soldier, Make-Up!"

A few seconds later, Sailor Moon had teleported to the roof of Rutabegorz restaurant. "Take these," Sailor Mercury said, handing her binoculars to Sailor Moon.

"What am I looking for?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Golden Hawk," Artemis said. "Particularly, the company he's currently keeping."

"The guy in the tuxedo is kind of cute," Sailor Moon said. "And that woman with them, she's older, but I can still see John being attracted to her."

"Her name is Beryl," Artemis said.

"Sailor Moon," Golden Hawk said, over her communicator.

"What is it?" Sailor Moon asked, when she reached where Golden Hawk was.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Golden Hawk asked.

"I was already with Sailor Mercury and Artemis," Sailor Moon said.

"The Guardian Princess of the Moon," Beryl said.

"I prefer to be called Sailor Moon," Sailor Moon said. "And who are you?"

"My name is Beryl," Beryl said. "I wish to atone, Princess, for what I stole from you..."

UNTIL NEXT TIME...

OUR NEXT EPISODE: **THE TRUE ORIGIN OF SAILOR MOON**


	10. The True Origin of Sailor Moon

**SAILOR MOON: 1987**

**OBLIGATORY LEGALESE TIME:** Okay, you know the drill. Something about Naoko Takeuchi originally creating Sailor Moon, and that I only own what I created, and this is an alternate universe version of Sailor Moon meant as a tribute, and I don't make a dime off this.

FULLERTON, CALIFORNIA

DECEMBER 20, 1986 8:20 PM

"Sailor Moon," Golden Hawk said, over her communicator.

"What is it?" Sailor Moon asked, when she reached where Golden Hawk was.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Golden Hawk asked.

"I was already with Sailor Mercury and Artemis," Sailor Moon said.

"The Guardian Princess of the Moon," Beryl said.

"I prefer to be called Sailor Moon," Sailor Moon said. "And who are you?"

"My name is Beryl," Beryl said. "I wish to atone, Princess, for what I stole from you."

"You didn't steal anything from me," Sailor Moon said. "And I'm not a princess, either. When I'm not Sailor Moon, I'm just an average, everyday teenage girl."

"In this lifetime, yes," Beryl said. "But there's more to you than even you know, Usagi Tsukino."

"The shit just hit the fan," Golden Hawk said into his communicator.

"You have me mistaken," Beryl said. "I'm not a threat."

"I know,' Golden Hawk said. "I just thought this was something the rest of my team should hear."

"Hear what?" Sailor Mars asked, as she arrived, accompanied by Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter, as well as Luna and Artemis.

"The true origin of the one called Sailor Moon," Beryl said.

**EPISODE 10: THE TRUE ORIGIN OF SAILOR MOON**

"What's there to tell?" Sailor Moon asked. "One day, I saw some kids mistreating a black cat, I stopped them, and the cat later gave me a brooch that gave me my Sailor Moon powers."

"There's a little more to it than that," Luna said.

"A long time ago," Beryl said, "the Moon was a paradise. A veritable Garden of Eden. A place of indescribable beauty, where the people lived in peace, under the benevolent rule of Queen Serenity. Although they lived in peace, the Moon was separate from Earth. However, the two kingdoms were to be joined, as Princess Serenity of the Moon was betrothed to Prince Endymion of Earth, their marriage would forever unite the two kingdoms. Unfortunately, that marriage never was to be. On the eve of the wedding that would forever unite Earth and the Moon, the Moon was invaded by the Dark Kingdom, in the name of their ruler, Metalia. She sent her four generals, the Four Lords of Hell, to lead the attack. Being sons of Satan himself, Metalia knew Nephrite, Kunzite, Jaedite, and Zoicite would have the full forces of Hell itself at their disposal. While the combined forces of Earth and the Moon fought valiantly, they were no match for the combined forces of the Dark Kingdom and Hell. Endymion fought especially valiantly, singlehandedly holding off the enemy long enough for Queen Serenity to use what was left of her life force to seal Metalia, the Four Lords of Hell, and the forces of both the Dark Kingdom and Hell, in another dimension. Now here's where I stole something from you, Sailor Moon. After the battle, I found Endymion, he was barely clinging to life. In my defense, both Endymion and I believed Princess Serenity had been killed in the battle, along with her closest friends, the Guardian Princesses of Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter. Assuming his betrothed deceased, I nursed Endymion back to health, and in the process, he and I fell in love, and were to marry. The day before our wedding, I learned that Princess Serenity had survived, and I gave Endymion a choice. I told him that Princess Serenity was alive, and even though I loved him, the choice between marrying her or me was up to him. He chose to marry me. I don't expect us to be best friends, all I ask is your forgiveness."

"I can't forgive you," Sailor Moon said. "Because you did nothing that needs to be forgiven. Sure, you fell in love and married my betrothed, but you thought I was dead at the time. In my book, that makes him fair game. But, if it makes you feel any better, I do forgive you."

"Thank you," Beryl said.

"There's still more to the story," Luna said. "Over time, the survivors of the war died off, until the last survivors were Princess Serenity, her Guardian Princesses, Beryl, Endymion, Artemis, and myself were left. I placed Artemis and myself in suspended animation, and allowed the rest to die, in order to be reborn when the time was right. Beryl was reborn first, followed by Endymion, and the Princesses. As for Golden Hawk, he was a happy accident, he has no formal connection to the Moon Kingdom. He just happened to be present during your first battle, and he took it upon himself to team up with us."

"That must be why I've always felt kind of like a mercenary," Golden Hawk said. "A hired gun, so to speak."

"I don't want to hear any more of this "hired gun" bullshit," Sailor Mars said, putting an arm around Golden Hawk's shoulders. "You're not a hired gun, or a mercenary, you're one of us."

"Sailor Mars is right," Luna said. "You might not be connected in any way with the Moon Kingdom outside of being one of Usagi Tsukino's closest friends, but you've been with us since the beginning."

"That's right," Sailor Moon said. "You made our fight your own. And you were there when we destroyed Jaedite."

"Jaedite's dead?" Beryl asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Good and dead," Sailor Moon said. "We destroyed him a few weeks ago."

"We sent his ass on a one-way trip back to Hell," Golden Hawk said.

"That's good news," Tuxedo Mask said. "That's one less enemy we'll have when the final battle occurs."

"And now for how I intend to atone for stealing your betrothed," Beryl said.

"Like I said before," Sailor Moon said, "technically, you didn't steal Endymion. He might have been my betrothed, but when the two of you fell in love, you both believed I was dead."

"Still," Beryl said, materializing a short pink rod, topped with a gold crescent moon, "This will help you in your search for the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal."

"What is that?" Sailor Moon asked.

"This is the Moon Stick," Beryl said. "To keep the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal out of the hands of evil, Queen Serenity split it into seven rainbow crystals. In each crystal, she sealed one of the Dark Kingdom's fiercest warriors. Removing the crystal from each recipient's heart will cause the person to transform into one of the Seven Great Beasts. When the person is transformed, point the Moon Stick at it, and say "Moon Healing Escalation!", and the person will be returned to normal."

"That's good," Sailor Moon said. "I don't want to have to harm innocent people."

"Anyways," Golden Hawk said, "Looks like the shipment at the museum is going on without a hitch. "I'm going back to the roof of Rutebagorz, to keep an eye on things, anyone who wants to join me is invited. If you don't want to stay, keep your eyes on your communicator, anything can happen."

Golden Hawk went back to his observation post, accompanied by Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus, along with Artemis. "Believe you me," Golden Hawk said, "I hope that little story Beryl told was the most exciting thing that happens tonight."

"This doesn't sound like all that exciting of an evening," Sailor Venus said. "And not my idea of how a superhero would spend an evening."

"Trust me," Golden Hawk said. "I spent a few Saturday nights up on a rooftop, just observing things. Sounds pretty boring, doesn't it?"

"Pretty much," Artemis said.

"How do you stand the excitement?" Sailor Mercury asked, sarcastically.

About an hour after Golden Hawk, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, and Artemis arrived back on the rooftop, they finished up the unloading of the jewels. "Guess that's it," Golden Hawk said. "I'm about ready to head on home and call it a night. I'm going to grab some In N Out on the way home, anyone want anything, it's my treat."

"I could go for a burger," Sailor Mercury said.

"Any chance of getting mine to go?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I have a feeling I won't be welcome in there," Artemis said.

"I was going to get it to go anyways," Golden Hawk said.

THE NEXT MORNING, USAGI'S BEDROOM

"I just talked to John," Usagi said to Luna. "he said that other than the story Beryl told last night was pretty uneventful."

"That's good," Luna said. "I talked to Artemis, he said that the one thing John was hoping for was a slow and quiet night."

"I don't blame him," Usagi said. "John said the one thing he especially didn't want was to be in a situation where he would have to kill someone. I'm especially glad he didn't have to kill that Tuxedo Mask guy, he's kind of cute."

"You realize he's married," Luna said.

"I guess you're right," Usagi said. "There's a lot more to a guy than looks. Take John McCoy, for example. He's not exactly a hunk, but I can totally see myself growing old with him. Of course, I'm not exactly drop-dead gorgeous myself. I'm a bit on the short side, my nose is a little too small for my face, and I probably could stand to lose a few pounds."

"I have it on good authority John doesn't think that at all," Luna said. "I've talked to him a time or two, he said that there may be other girls who may be prettier on the outside, but on the inside, you're the most beautiful girl he's ever met. He said you have a very big heart, a kind and generous heart. He loves you, Usagi Tsukino."

UNTIL NEXT TIME...

OUR NEXT EPISODE: **HOW JOHN MET USAGI**


	11. When John Met Usagi

**SAILOR MOON: 1987**

**OBLIGATORY LEGAL DISCLAIMER: **Stuff in this story I didn't create: Sailor Moon, and anything else created by Naoko Takeuchi. Stuff I did create: Anything and everything I did create. Amount of money I'm making from this story: zero dollars and zero cents.

USAGI TSUKINOS BEDROOM

DECEMBER 21, 1986, 10:30 AM

"I guess you're right," Usagi Tsukino said. "There's a lot more to a guy than looks. Take John McCoy, for example. He's not exactly a hunk, but I can totally see myself growing old with him. Of course, I'm not exactly drop-dead gorgeous myself. I'm a bit on the short side, my nose is a little too small for my face, and I probably could stand to lose a few pounds."

"I have it on good authority John doesn't think that at all," Luna said. "I've talked to him a time or two, he said that there may be other girls who may be prettier on the outside, but on the inside, you're the most beautiful girl he's ever met. He said you have a very big heart, a kind and generous heart. He loves you, Usagi Tsukino. I've seen it myself. I've seen the way his face lights up whenever he sees you. And you were one of the first people he told when he first became Golden Hawk."

**EPISODE 11: WHEN JOHN MET USAGI**

"I know he loves me," Usagi said. "And I love him. We've loved each other since the day we met, even thought neither of us were aware of it at the time. Come to think of it, I doubt either of us knew about romantic love at the time, and if either of us did, neither of us cared. I mean, I was 5 at the time, although John had recently turned 6. John had started kindergarten in Hawaii, due to his dad being stationed at the submarine base at Pearl Harbor. In January, his dad was given a medical discharge, due to a service related injury, and moved his family back to Orange County. John, his parents, and his older sister."

"I didn't know John had a sister," Luna said.

"He doesn't talk about her," Usagi said. "I'm not privy to the details, all I know is that their parents disowned her a few years back. As for John, he doesn't talk about her, he feels that she betrayed him, as far as he's concerned, he doesn't have a sister. And if you go to their house, and look around, you'd think John was an only child. They burned every photo she was in, along with her artwork, report cards, baby book, everything. They gave her the Chuck Cunningham treatment."

"Who's Chuck Cunningham?" Luna asked.

"On _Happy Days_," Usagi said. "Originally, Howard and Marian Cunningham had 3 children. You've seen the show before, you know about Richie and Joanie. However, in the first few episodes, Richie and Joanie had an older brother, Chuck. After they wrote Chuck off the show, they never mentioned him again. In fact, there were a few later episodes where Howard mentions that he and Marian only had 2 children. Basically, it was as if Chuck never existed. That's pretty much how it is with John's sister. Just do me a favor, don't ever mention that you know about Debra."

"Who's Debra?" Luna asked.

"John's sister," Usagi said. "That's her name."

"I figured that out," Luna said. "What I meant was that I officially don't know that John has an older sister."

"Okay," Usagi said. "Enough about her. I want to talk about when John and I first met, back in kindergarten. He was a scared kid, but when I first looked into those brown eyes of his, I could tell he knew things would be okay."

JANUARY 19, 1976

SIERRA VISTA ELEMENTARY SCHOOL, PLACENTIA, CALIFORNIA

MRS. CARR'S CLASS, 8:30 AM

"Class," Mrs. Carr said, "we have a new student today. This is John McCoy, he just moved here from Honolulu. Does anyone know where Honolulu is?"

A girl, her blonde hair in pigtails, raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Tsukino?" Mrs. Carr said.

"Hawaii," Usagi Tsukino said.

"That's correct," Mrs. Carr said ."Honolulu is in Hawaii. Now Mr. McCoy, if you would have a seat next to Miss Tsukino, we can begin class."

John took a seat next to Usagi. "Hi," Usagi said. "I'm Usagi Tsukino."

"I'm John McCoy," John said, nervously. Looking in Usagi's eyes, he saw a kind heart, a kind and generous soul. He knew things would be okay...

BACK IN THE PRESENT, USAGI TSUKINO'S BEDROOM

"I think he's known from when we first met I had a kind heart," Usagi said, grabbing 3 bottles of nail polish from atop her dresser, the first a deep red, the second a brighter shade of red, the third fuchsia. "Which one do you think I should wear on my fingernails?" she asked Luna.

"I wouldn't know," Luna said. "I'm a cat, remember, I don't wear nail polish."

"Maybe you should," Usagi said. "Maybe I'll polish your claws for you."

"You do, and I'll scratch your eyes out," Luna said.

"I doubt you would actually carry out that threat," Usagi said.

"What makes you think I won't claw your eyes out?" Luna asked.

"Because I'd be no good as Sailor Moon if I were blind," Usagi said.

"Good point," Luna said. "But I prefer my claws to be unpolished, if you don't mind."

"Whatever you say," Usagi said. "I think I'm going to go with the bright red myself."

"I never understood why you human females polish your nails, anyways," Luna said.

"Me neither," Usagi said, as she started polishing her fingernails. "I guess I wear nail polish because I like the way it looks when my mom does her nails."

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Luna asked.

"I don't guarantee I won't tell you to go fuck yourself," Usagi said, "but ask away."

"How come you don't look anything like your parents, or your brother?" Luna asked.

"Because Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino aren't my biological parents," Usagi said. "They adopted me when I was only a few months old. I don't know much about my biological parents, except both of them are dead. I don't know my biological father's name, just that he died in Vietnam. As for my birth mother, her name was Serena Campbell, she was only 16 when I was born. From what I was told, there were complications with the birth, she died just a few hours after I was born. She did, however, live long enough to give me a name. She named me Bunny, which is why when Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino adopted me, they changed my name to Usagi. In a way, my name's still Bunny, Usagi is the Japanese word for rabbit. Kenji and Ikuko are the only parents I've ever known, and I love them. They showed me kindness by adopting me into their family, and I try to repay their kindness by being kind to all, man or beast."

"About that," Luna said. "I have a little confession for you. Remember how you and I first met?"

"Some little boys were mistreating you," Usagi said. "I ran them off."

"I wasn't in any harm," Luna said. "I made them only pretend to mistreat me."

"Why would you do that?" Usagi asked.

"You could say it was your final exam," Luna said. "The final test to see if you were worthy of taking up the mantle of the Pretty Guardian of the Moon."

"I thought we decided on Sailor Moon," Usagi said. "You know, shorter, to the point, it even sounds more like a superhero name."

"Anyways," Luna said. "I'd been observing you for a while, and I could see you had a kind heart. The person to take up the Sailor Moon mantle has to have a kind heart. But I had to be absolutely certain your heart was kind enough. I figured if you had just passed by and allowed a poor feline to be abused, your heart wasn't kind enough, so I had those boys pretend to abuse me. But you didn't just pass by, you got involved, and chased the boys off. You even removed the bandage from my forehead, which, unfortunately, prevented me from speaking at the time. It was when you removed the bandage when I knew without a doubt you were the person to take up the mantle of Sailor Moon. Once I found you, it was easier to find the other Sailor Guardians. But finding John, that was serendipity. And while he sometimes thinks of himself as nothing more than a mercenary, he has been a valuable member of this team from day one."

"That's just John McCoy being John McCoy," Usagi said. "Remember when we first started teaming up, he would disappear as soon as the battle was over? Of course, part of that was him acting out a mysterious stranger fantasy of his, but I think part of it was a feeling that he doesn't really belong."

"Why does he think that?" Luna asked. "He may not have Sailor Guardian powers, but we can count on him to put his ass on the line for us without a second thought."

"You call someone a misfit enough," Usagi said, "they'll believe they are a misfit."

"None of you have ever called John a misfit," Luna said.

"I'm not talking about any of us," Usagi said.

"Oh, I see," Luna said, understanding who Usagi was talking about.

"Sometimes, I wish I could go back in time and repair all the damage that has been done to him," Usagi said. "But I can't, and I've learned to accept that."

"I suspect there's more to John McCoy than even you know," Luna said.

Usagi's communicator went off at that moment. "Attention!" Ami Andersen said. "This is Sailor Mercury, trouble at Orangefair Plaza, it involves Zoicite."

"Pretty Guardian of the Moon, Make-Up!"

UNTIL NEXT TIME...

OUR NEXT EPISODE: **SEVEN GREAT BEASTS #1:FIGHTING ONE OF THEIR OWN**


	12. Fighting One of Their Own

**A BIT OF THE OLD LEGAL DISCLAIMER: **Naoko Takeuchi created Sailor Moon. I created only what I created, and own only what I created.

**SAILOR MOON: 1987**

**EPISODE 12: SEVEN GREAT BEASTS #1:FIGHTING ONE OF THEIR OWN**

ORANGEFAIR PLAZA, FULLERTON, CALIFORNIA

DECEMBER 21, 1986 10:25 AM

John McCoy had just finished breakfast at Ruby's, and was on his way to work at Cavern Music, where he would be starting work at 11:00 that morning. As he passed the center court, he saw workers getting ready to assemble the stage, which John and his band, Rainy Day Man, would be performing later that afternoon. Even though he knew it would be busy, John enjoyed working at Cavern, he enjoyed helping people discover music, and helping them find the correct instruments.

However, as John passed by the central court, he was approached by a young man(early 20s), with long blonde hair, and wearing a gray military style uniform, with pants tucked into knee high black leather boots with a high shine, white gloves, earrings in both ears, and eyeliner. He had a black crystal, about the size of a glow stick, in his right hand. As the man approached John, the crystal began to glow. "My name is Zoicite," the man said. "I believe you have something I'm looking for."

"What the fuck could I have that you want?" John said.

"Please," Zoicite said, "Watch the language. You have a crystal inside of you, one of the Rainbow Crystals. I intend to take it."

"I don't think so," John said. "I have a feeling you want it for nefarious purposes. No way are you going to get it."

"I believe you are sorely mistaken," Zoicite said, holding the crystal up. It continued to glow, and sent out waves of energy, which focused on John's chest. A hole opened in his chest, and a yellow crystal appeared in the hole. John screamed as the yellow crystal flew out of his chest.

As Zoicite pulled the Yellow Rainbow Crystal from John's chest, Sammy Tsukino was nearby at the arcade, sipping from a can of soda. As the crystal fully left John's body, Sammy threw his can at Zoicite, hitting him on the head, causing him to lose concentration, and stopping the yellow crystal, which fell to the ground. As the crystal was removed from him, John began to change. He grew golden wings out of his back, and within a minute, was transformed into a hybrid of a human and a hawk. As Sammy ran by, he realized Zoicite wanted the crystal that came out of John for nefarious purposes, and grabbed ran away, and just by Cavern Music, he ran into Ami Andersen. Literally ran into Ami Andersen. "Watch where you're going," Ami said.

"Sorry," Sammy said, realizing who he ran into. "I need you to call my sister, it's important."

"What's wrong?" Ami asked.

"Some guy named Zoicite," Sammy said. "He used this black crystal, he drew a yellow crystal out of some guy, and, well, you need to see it for yourself."

Ami looked at the central court, and saw the creature that was once John McCoy. "Mercury Power, Make-Up!" she said, and transformed into Sailor Mercury. "I am the pretty Sailor Soldier of love and intelligence,." Sailor Mercury said. "I am Sailor Mercury, and in the name of Mercury, douse yourself in water and repent." She got out her communicator. "Attention! This is Sailor Mercury, trouble at Orangefair Plaza, it involves Zoicite."

The creature that was once John McCoy began lashing out blindly, with disregard to what he was doing. "Good, Red Tail," Zoicite said, as he disappeared. "Cause pain and destruction, and chaos. Destroy these pitiful humans."

"Mercury Icicle Barrage!" Sailor Mercury said, as she was ready to attack Red Tail.

"Stop!" Sammy said, getting in front of Sailor Mercury.

"Sammy!" Sailor Moon said, as she arrived on scene. "What are you doing?"

"Preventing Sailor Mercury from making a grave mistake," Sammy said. "Big Bird there is my older sister's boyfriend."

"That's John?" Sailor Jupiter said, as she, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Venus arrived.

"How did that happen?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Zoicite removed a yellow crystal from his body," Sammy said. "After he did, John was transformed into that."

"Just try to stop him without harming him," Sailor Moon said. "I'll try to use my Moon Stick to return him to normal."

While Red Tail was pure fury, and mindlessly lashed out at everything and everyone within reach, John McCoy managed to take control for several seconds. "Transform me if you can," John said. "But if you have to, don't hesitate to kill me."

"Mercury Fog Surround!" Sailor Mercury said, creating a fog that surrounded Red Tail.

"Mars Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars said, shooting a fireball at Red Tail, slowing him slightly.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter said, shooting bolts of lightning at Red Tail.

Red Tail screeched like a hawk, and launched feathers from his wings, which the Sailor Soldiers barely managed to avoid. "Venus Crescent Beam!" Sailor Venus said, firing a beam of energy from her fingertips, which staggered Red Tail.

Red Tail rushed the Sailor Soldiers, punctuating his attack with a screech. As he rushed the girls, his path was blocked by a red rose sticking out of the ground, which seemed to have come from nowhere. Tuxedo Mask leaped from the roof of a nearby building, landing behind Red Tail, and putting him in a full Nelson wrestling hold. "Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask said, "Use your Moon Stick now!"

"But I might hurt you," Sailor Moon said. "Or even worse."

"If I wasn't willing to risk my own life and limb," Tuxedo Mask said, "I couldn't very well call myself a superhero, could I? Just use your Moon Stick, and turn Big Bird here back into the closest thing I have to a friend."

"Moon Healing, Escalation!" Sailor Moon said, pointing the Moon Stick at Red Tail. The Moon Stick emitted a crescent shaped beam of pure white light, that hit Red Tail, transforming him back into John McCoy."

"What have I done?" John asked. "I attacked my friends."

"It wasn't your fault," Sailor Moon said, transforming back into Usagi Tsukino. "That thing was controlling you."

"But I did manage to get control," John said. "It was the hardest thing I have ever done, I could only maintain control for a few seconds, than Red Tail regained control. Good thing you had the means to transform me back to my normal self. I have something to ask you, it's probably the hardest thing I have ever had to ask anyone. I want you to promise that if I ever turn into Red Tail, I want you to kill me. Don't hesitate, go for the kill right off the bat."

"You're asking something I don't think I could ever do," Usagi said.

"Red Tail might have had control," John said, "But I was still in there, somewhere. I felt him, he's pure rage, desiring nothing but death and destruction. I saw into his heart, he would think nothing of destroying my friends. I'd rather die than be forced to hurt the ones I love."

"How about this," Usagi said. "If you ever become Red Tail again, I'll use the Moon Stick first. If that doesn't work, and I have no other choice, I'll kill you. But if there's even the slightest chance of saving you, I'll go for it."

"I can live with that," John said. "I wouldn't want you having my murder on your conscience. But if you ever find yourself in a situation where you're forced to kill me, I don't want you to hesitate. Just kill me, as quickly, as cleanly, and as painlessly as possible."

"Thank God you're okay!" Sammy said, running up to John and hugging him.

"Thank you," Ami Andersen said, changing back from Sailor Mercury. "If it weren't for you, I would have never known Red Tail was John until it was too late."

"I almost forgot," Sammy said, taking the Yellow Rainbow Crystal out of his pocket. "This is what Zoicite took out of John, I think this is what he wanted, so I grabbed it."

Mina Webb transformed back from Sailor Venus, and laid a big wet kiss on Sammy's lips. "You keep it," she said.

"You sure?" Sammy asked. "Don't you need it?"

"Once we get the other Rainbow Crystals," Luna said. "The Dark Kingdom needs all 7 to form the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal. Take just one away, all you will have is 6 worthless baubles."

"We'll do everything in our power to protect the crystal," Rae Hinowski said. "But in this case, while the Sailor Soldiers got the victory, we're going to credit Sammy Tsukino with the save."

**RAINBOW CRYSTAL SCORECARD**

YELLOW-SAMMY TSUKINO

UNTIL NEXT TIME...

OUR NEXT EPISODE: **SEVEN GREAT BEASTS #2:REVALATIONS**


	13. Revalations

**YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO COME UP WITH ORIGINAL DISCLAIMERS EVERY CHAPTER?: **You know this is where I put stuff like how Naoko Takeuchi created Sailor Moon, and that this story is just my personal vision, an alternate universe version of Sailor Moon, set in the 1980s in Southern California instead of in Japan... Also, where I mention stuff like how I'm not making a dime off these stories, and that I don't own anything but what I created.

**SAILOR MOON: 1987**

**EPISODE 13: SEVEN GREAT BEASTS #2: REVALATIONS**

CAVERN MUSIC, FULLERTON, CALIFORNIA

DECEMBER 30, 1986 3:00 PM

"We ready to go?" Chris Forney said, plugging his Fender Telecaster into his amplifier in the room Rainy Day Man was using as rehearsal space.

"Just waiting for John to get here," Molly Hogan said,

"Hopefully, it doesn't take that much longer," Rae Hinowski said.

As if on cue, a security guard practically shoved John McCoy into the room. "I'll be back in a minute," the guard said. "I'll go get your guitar from behind the counter. And so I can let the officer know when he gets here, are you planning on pressing charges?"

"You bet your ass I am," John McCoy said. "And thanks for bringing me back here."

"Just doing my job," the guard said.

"Damn right," Dianne Hansen said, as she entered the rehearsal space, carrying a guitar case, which contained John's pride and joy, a Gibson Les Paul custom with ebony finish, a guitar given to him by Ace Frehley. "Nobody gets away with assaulting my employees in my place of business, especially right in front of me. And I'll tell you this much, whether or not John presses charges, that jerk is no longer welcome here."

"Thanks, Dianne," John said. "I already told Chet that I am going to be pressing charges. And since I'm only 17, it's assault on a minor, which carries a longer sentence."

"Anyways," Dianne said, "When the cops get here, I'll bring them back here. Oh, before anyone asks, some alpha male got upset because we didn't have the exact guitar he wanted, he took it out on John, threatened to kick his ass, and pushed him down. I don't know about you, but in my book, threatening someone and laying hands on them is assault in my book. Anyways, guys, nobody else needs this room today, so go ahead and use it for as long as you need."

"Thanks, Dianne," Mina Webb said.

The band had rehearsal, it lasted for a couple hours, they had a brief delay after a few minutes, a police officer arrived, and took a brief statement from John. After rehearsal, John, Mina, and Rae went to Ruby's for dinner, where they got burgers and fries. As they left the restaurant, they talked for a second with the nun standing out front, taking donations for the Sisters of Charity. While talking to the nun, a blonde haired woman in her early 30s, John thought he saw something out the corner of his eye. He turned his head, and his suspicions were confirmed. Zoicite. "We have to go," John said, to Mina and Rae.

"Why did we have to leave so quickly?" Mina asked.

"I just saw Zoicite," John said. "The shit just hit the fan," he said into his communicator.

"Mars Power, Make-Up!"

"Venus Power, Make-Up!"

John produced a smoke pellet, and tossed it down, surrounding himself with gold smoke, and when it cleared, Golden Hawk was there. He, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Venus ran to where Zoicite was, quickly followed by Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter, along with Luna and Artemis. "I am the Brave Warrior of Heavy Metal," Golden Hawk said. "I stand for Rock & Roll, I stand for baseball, I stand for apple pie, I stand for Disneyland. I stand with the Sailor Soldiers, and all they stand for, and anyone who wants to harm the innocent will have to go through me. My name is Golden Hawk, and in the name of all that is awesome and wicked cool, I will kick your ass!"

"I stand for love, I stand for peace, I stand for truth, justice, and the American way," Sailor Moon said. "I am Sailor Moon, the Pretty Soldier of the Moon, and protector of the people of Earth, and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"I stand for love and intelligence," Sailor Mercury said. "I am Sailor Mercury and in the name of Mercury, douse yourself with water and repent."

"I stand for love and beauty," Sailor Venus said. "I am Sailor Venus, and in the name of Venus, prepare to meet your fate!"

"I stand for love and passion," Sailor Mars said. "I am Sailor Mars, and in the name of Mars, evil will go down in flames!"

"I stand for love and courage," Sailor Jupiter said. "I am Sailor Jupiter, and in the name of Jupiter, you'll ride the lightning!"

"Go mind your own business," Zoicite said, holding the black crystal, which glowed, showing the presence of one of the Rainbow Crystals.

"You threaten the people of Earth," Golden Hawk said. "That kind of makes whatever you're doing our business."

"Whatever," Zoicite said, pointing the black crystal at the nun John, Mina, and Rae were talking to. The crystal emitted waves of energy at the nun, which caused her to collapse to the ground, and a hole opened in her chest, and pulled out the Blue Rainbow Crystal. Before Zoicite could take possession of it, Golden Hawk grabbed it, and put it in a pouch on his belt. "No matter," Zoicite said, just before he disappeared. "I'll be back when you're dead, and take the crystal from your dead body, and after that, I'll find that brat who snagged the Yellow Rainbow Crystal, and pry it from his cold, dead fingers if I have to."

As Zoicite disappeared, the nun transformed into what could best be described as what would happen if a demon decided to become a nun. "Remember what happened to me!" Golden Hawk said. "Whatever that is, she's still a human being, so don't harm her."

"Sister Mayhem!" the creature said.

"Mercury Fog Surround!" Sailor Mercury said, shooting a ray of fog at Sister Mayhem, which surrounded her, not harming her, but impairing her vision, although the Sailor Soldiers could still see her.

"Sailor Moon!" Golden Hawk said. "Use your Moon Stick!"

"Right," Sailor Moon said. "Moon Healing, Escalation!" she said, pointing the Moon Stick at Sister Mayhem, and firing a crescent shaped beam of pure white light at her, changing her back to a nun.

"What happened?" the nun asked, as she returned to normal.

"Same thing that happened to me last week," Golden Hawk said. "You and I were two of the hosts of the Seven Great Beasts."

"Seven Great Beasts?" the nun asked.

"Eons ago," Luna said, coming up and sitting on Golden Hawk's shoulders, "there was something called the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal. To keep it out of the hands of those who would use it for evil, Queen Serenity divided it into the Seven Rainbow Crystals. In each of the Rainbow Crystals, Queen Serenity sealed one of the Seven Great Beasts, and sent them into the future, where each Crystal was reborn inside of one of seven people. Golden Hawk here was host of the first beast to be revived, and you were the second. Zoicite doesn't care about the hosts, except he wishes to use the Seven Great Beasts to cause destruction and death to Earth. He just wants the Seven Rainbow Crystals, to recreate the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal, in order that his master, Metalia, could gain the power to take over Earth."

"I pray that never happens," the nun said.

"It won't," Golden Hawk said, removing the Blue Rainbow Crystal from the pouch where he put it. "He needs all seven to recreate the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal, and I have the Blue Crystal. Someone else has the Yellow Rainbow Crystal, the one that was taken out of me. As long as just one of us doesn't lose our crystal to Zoicite, the world is safe. I ask you pray that never happens."

"I will," the nun said.

"I can't put my finger on it," Sailor Moon said, as she transformed back into Usagi Tsukino, "but there's something familiar about that nun. Like I met her before."

"You have met her before," Ikuko Tsukino said, arriving to where the Sailor Soldiers were, just as they changed back to their civilian identities. "In a way, that is. Usagi Tsukino, I would like to introduce you to Serena Campbell, your birth mother."

**RAINBOW CRYSTAL SCORECARD**

YELLOW-SAMMY TSUKINO

BLUE-GOLDEN HAWK

UNTIL NEXT TIME...

OUR NEXT EPISODE: **USAGI LEARNS THE TRUTH**


	14. Usagi Learns the Truth

**SAILOR MOON: 1987**

**ANOTHER DISCLAIMER:** Naoko Takeuchi created Sailor Moon, I didn't. I created what I created, and nothing more.

ORANGEFAIR PLAZA, FULLERTON, CALIFORNIA

DECEMBER 30, 1986, 6:15 PM

"Sailor Moon!" Golden Hawk said. "Use your Moon Stick!"

"Right," Sailor Moon said. "Moon Healing, Escalation!" she said, pointing the Moon Stick at Sister Mayhem, and firing a crescent shaped beam of pure white light at her, changing her back to a nun.

"What happened?" the nun asked, as she returned to normal.

"Same thing that happened to me last week," Golden Hawk said. "You and I were two of the hosts of the Seven Great Beasts."

"Seven Great Beasts?" the nun asked.

"Eons ago," Luna said, coming up and sitting on Golden Hawk's shoulders, "there was something called the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal. To keep it out of the hands of those who would use it for evil, Queen Serenity divided it into the Seven Rainbow Crystals. In each of the Rainbow Crystals, Queen Serenity sealed one of the Seven Great Beasts, and sent them into the future, where each Crystal was reborn inside of one of seven people. Golden Hawk here was host of the first beast to be revived, and you were the second. Zoicite doesn't care about the hosts, except he wishes to use the Seven Great Beasts to cause destruction and death to Earth. He just wants the Seven Rainbow Crystals, to recreate the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal, in order that his master, Metalia, could gain the power to take over Earth."

"I pray that never happens," the nun said.

"It won't," Golden Hawk said, removing the Blue Rainbow Crystal from the pouch where he put it. "He needs all seven to recreate the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal, and I have the Blue Crystal. Someone else has the Yellow Rainbow Crystal, the one that was taken out of me. As long as just one of us doesn't lose our crystal to Zoicite, the world is safe. I ask you pray that never happens."

"I will," the nun said.

"I can't put my finger on it," Sailor Moon said, as she transformed back into Usagi Tsukino, "but there's something familiar about that nun. Like I met her before."

"You have met her before," Ikuko Tsukino said, arriving to where the Sailor Soldiers were, just as they changed back to their civilian identities. "In a way, that is. Usagi Tsukino, I would like to introduce you to Serena Campbell, your birth mother."

**EPISODE 14: USAGI LEARNS THE TRUTH**

"My birth mother?" Usagi asked. "She can't be my birth mother, my birth mother is dead, she died giving birth to me."

"That's what I wanted Kenji and Ikuko to tell you," Serena Campbell said. "I thought if you thought I was dead, you wouldn't try looking for me."

"Why wouldn't you want me looking for you?" Usagi asked.

"Because," Serena said. "Let's just say I wasn't exactly brimming with pride that I gave birth to a daughter on my sixteenth birthday. And besides, back in 1970, girls my age didn't raise children as single mothers. At least, not in respectable families. When I first found out I was pregnant, I was pressured to terminate the pregnancy, but I didn't want to. I'd known Ikuko Maeda for years, she and my older sister have been best friends pretty much forever. She had just married Kenji Tsukino when I found out I was pregnant, they agreed that once I gave birth, they would adopt you. I named you Usagi, after my favorite aunt, Bunny, who was the only one besides my sister who didn't turn their backs on me when I got pregnant."

"I thought you named me Bunny," Usagi said.

"In a way," Serena said, "I did. I just named you Bunny in Japanese, since you were going to be adopted by a Japanese couple. But as much as I didn't want to be reminded of my past, I loved you more than anything. I knew Kenji and Ikuko could and would give you the life you deserved. I also knew they would nurture your kind heart. They've been sending me letters, ever since they adopted you, telling me all about you, and also sending me photos. You could say I've watched you grow up into a beautiful, kind, and generous young lady, the daughter any mother would be proud of. Not long after you were born, I had a calling, and joined a convent, and you are the only link I have to the life I had before becoming a nun. The only link I want to have. I didn't want you looking for me, but I knew one day you would find me, I just never imagined it would be like this. I'd heard of Sailor Moon, I just never imagined she would be the daughter I gave up all those years ago."

"You know?" Usagi asked. "How do you know?"

"You just transformed right in front of me," Serena said.

"Oh yeah," Usagi said.

"I'm sure you have at least a few questions for me," Serena said.

"Would it upset you too much if some of those questions had to do with my biological father?" Usagi asked.

"Not at all," Serena said. "I figured you would want to know about him as well. His real name is Mike Landis. He just turned 18, the night you were conceived was the night before he was to ship out to Vietnam. I loved him. Anyways, a couple months before you were born, I got a telegram from his brother. He said that Mike's platoon was ambushed by Charlie, they wiped out half the platoon, Mike included. He had turned 19 the day before he died. He never knew I was carrying his child. I thought it best not to tell him, since I already decided that Kenji and Ikuko would adopt you."

"Your father and I never had any regrets about adopting you," Ikuko said. "Like Serena said, we kept her updated on you, sent her pictures of you, and wrote letters about you. However, we didn't tell her that you were Sailor Moon. I know Serena's your birth mother, but your father and I felt that wasn't our secret to tell."

"And I appreciate that," Usagi said. "Anyways, where's Golden Hawk?"

"I saw him disappear just as I got here," Ikuko said. "Tossed a pellet down, and disappeared in a puff of smoke, like a ninja or something."

"He doesn't really like to stick around longer than he has to," Usagi said. "At least, not as Golden Hawk."

"Usagi," John McCoy said, returning to the scene of the last battle.

"John," Usagi said, running up to him, and giving him a quick kiss. "There's someone I want you to meet. Serena, this is John McCoy, my boyfriend. John, this is Serena Campbell, my birth mother."

"Nice to meet you," John said. "Usagi's not only my girlfriend, she's also my best friend, and the candle that lights up my world."

UNTIL NEXT TIME...

OUR NEXT EPISODE: **SEVEN GREAT BEASTS #3:WHAT'S NEW, PUSSYCAT?**


	15. What's New, Pussycat?

**SAILOR MOON: 1987**

**STUFF LEGAL MAKES US PUT IN: **Naoko Takeuchi created Sailor Moon, this is just my alternate universe version, loosely based on her works. I don't own anything except for what I created.

**A LITTLE NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:** Okay, this is episode 15, and we're just now getting into 1987.

**EPISODE 15: SEVEN GREAT BEASTS #3: WHAT'S NEW, PUSSYCAT?**

CAVERN MUSIC

ORANGFAIR PLAZA, FULLERTON, CALIFORNIA

JANUARY 2, 1987 10:55 AM

"You're getting it," John McCoy said, as Ami Andersen played the main guitar riff from "Blitzkrieg Bop" by the Ramones.

"This doesn't seem too difficult," Ami said.

"That's the beauty of the Ramones," John said. "They probably know 3 chords between them, but they came up with some great tunes over the last 10 years. That's what I like about punk."

"I thought punk was all that anarchy crap," Ami said.

"Some of it is," John said. "But originally, it was all about making music that anyone could play. I read somewhere that since they couldn't play the songs they liked, they made up songs that they could play. But the song I'm teaching you is only part of today's lesson."

"What's the other part?" Ami asked.

"Great music should be accessible," John said. "Stuff someone who listens to the record or goes to the concerts can learn to play. That's part of what I like about KISS, besides the fact my mom's cousin used to be their lead guitarist."

Meanwhile, outside, a stage was being constructed in the central court, where Rainy Day Man would be playing later that afternoon. Usagi Tsukino was helping the Sisters of Charity at their donation booth, alongside Sister Serena Campbell, her birth mother. While Usagi was helping the Sisters, her cat Luna was stretching her legs. As Luna was walking around, she drew the ire of a particularly mean orange tabby cat. Luna ran as fast as her legs would carry her, chased by the orange tabby. Within a few minutes, Luna found herself at a dead end. Cornered, she prepared to fight, as the orange tabby went in for the kill. As it was ready to lunge at Luna, a fish head flew down in its path, stopping the orange tabby in its path. As the orange cat stopped, a large and fat blue-gray cat, its fur the same color as Tom from _Tom and Jerry_, leaped from the top of the wall behind Luna, picked her up, and, with agility that belied its size, leaped back up the wall. How can I thank you? Luna said, in feline, which came out as meows.

Think nothing of it, the larger cat said. That one there, he's a major bully, he doesn't like any other cats moving in on his territory. Now if you'll follow me, we can get back to the Plaza, without that bully getting in our way.

Several minutes later, Usagi came back to the Plaza, where she was approached by a little girl with red hair. "Excuse me," the girl said, showing Usagi a photo of the cat who had saved Luna, "but have you seen my kitty, Rhett Butler? I can't find him anywhere."

"No, I haven't," Usagi said. "But I'll help you look for him. By the way, my name's Usagi Tsukino."

"My name's Katie O'Hara," the girl said. "But because of my red hair, everyone calls me Scarlet."

"Like in _Gone With the Wind_?" Usagi asked.

"That's why I named my cat Rhett Butler," Scarlet said, as she and Usagi made their way through the parking lot, finding Rhett Butler walking with Luna.

"I see your cat met my cat," Usagi said, going up, and picking Luna up.

"Thanks for helping me find my cat," Scarlet said. "Anyways, I saw them setting up in the central court, they have a band playing today. Wanna check them out?"

"It's my boyfriend's band," Usagi said.

As Usagi and Scarlet were talking, Luna climbed on Usagi's shoulders, as Scarlet picked up Rhett Butler. "Interesting," Luna said to herself, noticing the gem on the Moon Stick glowing. "It only glows like that in the presence of one of the Rainbow Crystals."

A few minutes later, Usagi and Scarlet were in front of the stage. John showed up, carrying his black Les Paul Custom in its hard case. He took the guitar out of the case, and plugged it into an amp, and placed it on a stand on stage. 'Hi John," Usagi said, giving him a kiss. "This is Scarlet, her cat's name is Rhett Butler."

"Scarlet O'Hara, I presume," John said.

"How did you know?" Scarlet asked.

"Why else would a girl named Scarlet name a cat Rhett Butler?" John asked. "I'm also guessing your real name's Katie."

"How did you know that?" Scarlet asked.

"I've read _Gone With the Wind_," John said. "Scarlett O'Hara's real name is Katie, her middle name is Scarlett."

"Anyways," Scarlet said, "I have to go for now, I need to take Rhett Butler home. I'll be back in a bit."

"Nice meeting you," John said.

"I think Scarlet is the host of one of the Seven Great Beasts," Luna said, once Scarlet and Rhett Butler left."

"What makes you think that?" John asked.

"There's a gem at the top of the handle of the Moon Stick," Luna said, "where the crescent moon meets the stick part. Anyways, the gem glows in the presence of one of the Seven Great Beasts."

"I'm not surprised," John said. "From what Beryl told us, anyone could be a host."

"We've already found two of them," Usagi said. "John was the first, my birth mother was the second, and it looks like we know who the..."

"I heard it, too," John said, as he and Usagi heard a high pitched scream coming from a block away. "The shit just hit the fan!" he said into his communicator, followed by producing a small pellet, tossing it to the ground at his feet, which surrounded him with gold smoke. When the smoke cleared, John was transformed into Golden Hawk.

"Pretty Soldier of the Moon, Make-Up!" Usagi said, transforming into Sailor Moon. She and Golden Hawk, along with Luna, ran to where the scream was coming from, they saw Zoicite, along with Scarlet, who was still holding Rhett Butler. Zoicite was holding the black crystal, and it was glowing, showing it was in the presence of one of the Rainbow Crystals.

"I am the Brave Warrior of Heavy Metal," Golden Hawk said. "I stand for Rock & Roll, I stand for baseball, I stand for apple pie, I stand for Disneyland. I stand with the Sailor Soldiers, and all they stand for, and anyone who wants to harm the innocent will have to go through me. My name is Golden Hawk, and in the name of all that is awesome and wicked cool, I will kick your ass!"

"I stand for love, I stand for peace, I stand for truth, justice, and the American way," Sailor Moon said. "I am Sailor Moon, the Pretty Guardian of the Moon, and protector of the people of Earth, and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"Spare me," Zoicite said. "Now, little girl, give me your Rainbow Crystal like a good little girl."

"Save yourself," Scarlet said, letting Rhett Butler go.

As Rhett Butler ran off with a speed that one would think impossible of a cat of his size, Zoicite fired energy waves from the black crystal at Scarlet, which had no effect. "You're not the host of the Great Beast," Zoicite said. "It must be that flea-bitten walking mousetrap of yours." He pointed his hand, which was glowing with black energy, at Scarlet. Just before he fired a blast of energy that would have killed Scarlet, Rhett Butler ran toward Zoicite, and leapt in the air, into Zoicite's body, his speed and size producing sufficient momentum to knock the Lord of Hell to the ground, his energy blast harmlessly hitting a nearby wall. "You damn fat furball!" Zoicite said, about to fire another blast at Rhett Butler, but reconsidered. "No," he said, seeing that the black crystal was glowing. "I have a better idea. You'll destroy these humans for me." He fired waves of energy from the black crystal at Rhett Butler, opening a hole in his back, pulling out the Red Rainbow Crystal. Before anyone else could get it, Scarlet got up, and grabbed it.

As Scarlet grabbed the Red Rainbow Crystal, Rhett Butler was transformed into an anthropomorphic feline, albeit one from a nightmare. The creature let out a roar. "Don't hurt that thing," Scarlet said. "He may be a monster, but he's still my kitty."

"We're not going to hurt it," Sailor Moon said, producing her Moon Stick. "I'm going to return him to normal. Moon Healing Escalation!" she said, pointing the Moon Stick at the creature, and fired a crescent shaped beam of white energy at it, transforming it back to Rhett Butler.

"I believe you have something I want," Zoicite said, preparing to fire another blast of energy at Scarlet.

"Don't even think about it," Golden Hawk said. "Not unless you want to give me another reason to want to rip your head off and dropkick it over the horizon.

"How many reasons do you have?" Zoicite asked.

"How much time you got?" was Golden Hawk's reply.

"Some other time," Zoicite said, as he disappeared.

"Was this what he was after?" Katie said, holding the Red Rainbow Crystal.

"You did good," Golden Hawk said. "That's one more crystal Zoicite doesn't have."

"But what if he comes back after it?" Scarlet asked.

"I'll make sure he can never get his hands on it," Golden Hawk said. "Now if you'll be so kind as to hold the crystal in your hands."

"Like this?" Scarlet said, cupping the crystal in her hands.

"Yes," Golden Hawk said, cupping his hands around hers. They began glowing white, and the crystal disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Scarlet asked.

"I put it somewhere Zoicite can never get his hands on it," Golden Hawk said. "But you still possess it. I put it in another dimension, and linked you to it. My friends and I will need it in the future, which means when we need them, we'll call you. And don't worry, I also made it so that Zoicite can never harm you while you still possess the crystal."

**RAINBOW CRYSTAL SCORECARD**

YELLOW-SAMMY TSUKINO

BLUE-GOLDEN HAWK

RED-KATIE "SCARLET" O'HARA

UNTIL NEXT TIME...

OUR NEXT EPISODE: **CONTROLLING THE BEAST WITHIN**


	16. Controlling the Beast Within

**SAILOR MOON: 1987**

**THIS IS THE PART WHERE I TELL YOU THAT I DID NOT CREATE SAILOR MOON, SHE WAS CREATED BY NAOKO TAKEUCHI, AND I DON****'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY I DIDN'T CREATE, AND THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE VERSION OF NAOKO TAKEUCHI'S CREATION, WHICH IS SET IN SOUTHERN CALIFORNIA IN THE 1980s.**

**EPISODE 16: CONTROLLING THE BEAST WITHIN**

ORANGEFAIR PLAZA, FULLERTON, CALIFORNIA

JANUARY 2, 1987 11:25 AM

John McCoy got up onstage, and tuned his guitar, a Gibson Les Paul Custom, in black. The guitar was a birthday present from his mother's cousin, who just happened to be one of his idols, Ace Frehley, the first lead guitarist from the band KISS. He had just over 90 minutes until his band, Rainy Day Man, would begin playing the first of 3 sets of music. Tuning was easy for him, he quickly got his guitar tuned, and put it back on its stand. "Mind watching Luna for me?" Usagi Tsukino, John's girlfriend, asked. "I thought I would run over to Ruby's and pick up something to eat. Want me to grab you something?"

"Double bacon cheeseburger, extra bacon," John said. "Fries, onion rings, and an orange cream milkshake."

"Your usual," Usagi said.

""Get yourself something on me," John said, taking a $20 bill out of his wallet, and giving it to Usagi. "And also get an extra side of bacon, for Luna."

"Got it," Usagi said.

"Why are you so good to me?" Luna asked.

"Because you're my girlfriend's cat," John said. "And even though I've only known you a short time, and you're a cat, I love you."

"And I love all of you," Luna said. "At times, I see you and the girls as my kittens."

"Meow," John said.

"Meow to you, John McCoy," Luna said.

"I'm beginning to think there's something wrong with me," John said.

"Why do you say that?" Luna asked.

"Let's see," John said. "Ever since I started teaming up with the girls, I've seen stuff that would count as capital violations of the laws of reality. I mean, my powers notwithstanding, all the stuff the girls can do, everything we've fought, me being turned into Red Tail, and the fact I regularly have conversations with my girlfriend's cat, it's all starting to seem normal."

"If it makes you feel any better," Luna said, "Usagi's used to the fact I can speak now."

"So I'm not going crazy," John said.

"To be perfectly honest," Luna said, "I'd be concerned if it didn't worry you that all that happened the last few weeks was starting to seem normal."

"Yeah," John said. "Anyways, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"I'm listening," Luna said.

"Red Tail," John said.

"That beast controlled you," Luna said. "I know you could have harmed the girls, and Tuxedo Mask risked his life to help you, but it wasn't your fault, it was the fact you were born with one of the Rainbow Crystals."

"That does explain where my powers came from," John said. "All this time, I assumed my powers were completely unrelated to the Moon Kingdom."

"So did I," Luna said. "I never even thought about the Seven Great Beasts, and never imagined you were the host of one of them."

"At least we managed to keep at least one of the Rainbow Crystals from the Dark Kingdom," John said, as Usagi returned with his lunch.

"Got you some extra bacon for Luna," Usagi said.

"Good," Luna said. "I kind of like bacon better when it's not taken off a burger, with mayonnaise or ketchup on it."

"And I also like a little extra bacon on my burger anyways," John said, giving Luna a slice of bacon.

John ate his burger, along with fries, onion rings, and shake, as well as giving bacon to Luna. As he was eating, Mina Webb and Rae Hinowski came to the stage, with a couple sandwiches from the deli in Orangefair Plaza. "Hey Luna," Mina said, "You like pastrami? They put a little too much on my sandwich."

"Maybe just a tiny bit," Luna said. "No offense, but I may ask Usagi not to bring me whenever you guys play."

"Why's that?" Rae asked.

"You feed me too much," Luna said. "If I'm not careful, I'll wind up getting fatter than Rhett Butler."

"Now there's a large pussycat," John said.

"If you don't mind," Luna said, "just give me a couple strips of bacon, and put the rest on your burger if you want."

"You want me to get fat instead of you?" John asked.

"Did someone say bacon?" Rae asked.

"I got extra bacon for Luna," John said.

"If she doesn't want it," Rae said, "I'll take it. I got a turkey sandwich, I was going to get bacon on it anyways, but forgot to ask for it."

"Be my guest," John said, grabbing a couple slices for Luna, and giving the rest to Rae.

After they ate, John, Mina, and Rae went to change into their stage outfits. John wore tight fitting blue jeans, a black sleeveless T-shirt with a picture of the cover of _Destroyer_ by KISS, and black Converse Chuck Taylor high tops. Mina wore a long sleeved red top worn off the shoulders, skintight blue jeans worn tucked into knee high brown leather boots, and a brown belt. Rae wore a white shirt with sleeves cut halfway betwen the elbow and wrist, skintight black jeans, and red Converse Chuck Taylor high tops. As they got back to the stage, Chris Forney, Molly Hogan, and Darien Shields came in their outfits. Chris wore a white dress shirt with band collar, black leather sports coat, black jeans, and black leather high top sneakers with a Velcro strap around the ankle. Darien wore blue jeans, a red checkered flannel shirt worn unbuttoned(and with sleeves rolled up) over a gray T-shirt, and white low cut Vans slip-on sneakers. And Molly wore a sleeveless red turtleneck and Capri length skintight blue jeans (she performed barefoot, although she did wear black thongs to the stage).

"Good afternoon," John said, as the band was ready to begin. "We're Rainy Day Man, and we're about to play you some rock and roll, but before we begin, I'd like to take a moment to thank Cavern Music for providing us with gear, and to Crown Palace Arcade and Ruby's for sponsoring us today. And before we begin, I'd like to introduce the members of the band. First, on keyboard and vocals, Mina Webb. On vocals, bass, and guitar, Mina's best friend in the whole world, Rae Hinowski. On bass guitar, vocals, and keyboards, Mina Hogan. On drums, Darien Shields. On guitar and vocals, Chris Forney."

"On guitar, bass, talkbox, and vocals," Chris said, "John McCoy. And on John's shoulders is our mascot, Miss Luna Pussycat."

"Chris Forney's going to sing our first number," John said. "It was a hit a few years ago for Rod Stewart, but we think Chris does a pretty good job with it."

Darien counted down, and the band played "Young Turks", with Chris on vocals, followed by "Burning Love", "Waterloo"(Molly on keyboards, John on bass, Mina and Rae on vocals), "Too Shy", "Godzilla", "I Love Rock & Roll"(Rae on vocals), "Magic"(Olivia Newton-John version, Molly on keyboard, Rae on bass, Mina on vocals), "Firehouse", "Broken Wings"(Chris on vocals), "Open my Eyes", "Goodbye to You"(Molly on vocals), "Hit Me With Your Best Shot"(Rae on vocals and guitar), and "The Oath", finishing the first set with "Walk Like an Egyptian"(Rae, Molly, and Mina each singing a verse, Rae and Mina on guitar, John on keyboard, Chris shaking a tambourine).

"Hey guys," Dianne Hansen said, after the band finished their first set. "Good set there. I was talking to some of the other shopkeepers in the plaza, they like the music, and it seems that business does sort of pick up whenever you guys play. What I'm getting at is, we have a permanent Saturday afternoon gig up for grabs, if you want it."

"Of course we want it," Chris said.

"Definitely," John said.

"And of course, you too, kitty," Dianne said, petting Luna. "You're part of the band, too, even if all you do is sit on John's shoulders."

"Meow," Luna said.

"And the occasional meow," Dianne said. "Anyways, I take it you guys are willing to be the house band for the Plaza?"

"Let's put it to a vote," John said. "All those in favor?"

"Aye," Chris said.

"Yes," Mina said.

"I agree with my best friend," Rae said, putting an arm around Mina's shoulders. "Yeah."

"Count me in," Darien said.

"That's a great big ten-four," Molly said.

"I guess that makes it unanimous," John said.

"Great," Dianne said. "I just have a few things, though. First off, I kind of liked this first set you did today, cutting down on the harder stuff. I don't mind the occasional metal song, but not everybody who shops here is a headbanger. And whenever you do a KISS song, it's okay to mention the name of the band. John, you don't have to refer to them as your mom's cousin's old band, although I don't mind if you mention that your mom's cousin is Ace Frehley. And another thing, if you want to toss in the occasional original song, go ahead. Just let me know ahead of time, and let me see the lyrics first, make sure there's nothing objectionable."

"We were going to do an original song next set," Rae said, handing Dianne a sheet of paper with typewritten lyrics on it. "Something I wrote a few months ago, but have never performed in front of an audience. Funny thing, when I wrote it, the only person in the band I knew was Mina, but the song's called Rainy Day Man."

"We only used that name because all the other names we wanted to use were already taken," John said.

"And what names did you want to use, anyways?" Mina asked.

"Judas Priest, Motley Crue, Fleetwood Mac, Cream, KISS, Van Halen, Chicago, Boston, 10cc, Orleans, and Run DMC," John said.

"Seriously," Mina said.

"Actually," Darien said, "Rainy Day Man was the only name we could all agree on."

"Makes sense," Rae said.

"Hey John," Chris said, as John was about to go sit down and have a Gatorade. "I want to ask you something, about your friend Ami.(which he pronounced "Amy") I was wondering if she ever asked you anything about me."

"First off," John said, "Her name's pronounced "Ah-me", not Amy. Not a real big deal, but correctly pronouncing her name is something that girls do notice. Second of all, I don't think she's ever asked me about you. But if she does, what do you want me to say? Do you want me to tell her you're interested?"

"Sure," Chris said. "Give her my phone number."

After a break, the band went back onstage, to start their second set, the first song being "Sugar Sugar", followed by "I Only Want to be With You"(Rae on bass, Molly on vocals), "Dancing Queen"(Rae and Mina on vocals), "New York Groove", "Crazy Little Thing Called Love"(Chris on vocals), and "Sweet City Woman"(John on banjo), after which Rae took to the mic to address the crowd.

"You'll have to excuse me," Rae said, as she strapped on an acoustic guitar, and plugged it into her amp. "I'm a little nervous, I've never played any of my own songs live in front of an audience before. That is, unless you consider Mina Webb's cat an audience. Anyways, this is something I wrote last summer, before I met anyone in the band besides Mina. The fact I wrote this before I met anyone in the band is funny, considering the title of the song. This is a little number I call "Rainy Day Man", and I hope you like it. The band played it, with Rae singing and playing acoustic guitar, and the audience was receptive.

"Rae Hinowski, everyone," John said, after the song ended. "I don't know about any of you, but I think she has a career as a songwriter."

The band continued on, playing "Drive"(Chris on vocals), 'Rock Me Gently", "Livin' On a Prayer"(John playing talkbox, Chris on vocals), "Rhiannon"(Mina on vocals, Molly on keyboard, Rae on bass), "I'm a Believer", and "We're an Amercan Band"(Chris on vocals), before ending the set with "You May Be Right"(with Mina playing the saxophone solo).

"Awesome set, guys," John said, after they finished, and got off the stage.

"I know this is only our second set with this lineup," Darien said, "but we're really starting to gel."

"Damn straight," Chris said. "Mina and Rae are the final pieces of the puzzle."

Between the last 2 sets, John and Luna sat in a secluded area. John had a small bottle of water, he poured some in a little bowl for Luna, and had a bottle of orange Gatorade for himself. Just as he sat down, Ami Andersen came by, carrying a paper plate, with a couple slices of pepperoni pizza on it. "Usagi and I got pizza," Ami said. "We thought you might like some."

"Thanks," John said.

"And don't think we forgot about you, Luna," Ami said, opening a tin of anchovies.

"Thanks, Ami," Luna said. "It's been a while since I've had anchovies."

"Hey John," Ami said, "Think I can talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," John said. "What's up?"

"Your friend Chris," Ami said. "The other guitar player in your band, I kind of think he's cute."

"He asked me about you earlier," John said, writing something down on the back of a Cavern Music business card, and giving it to Ami.

"What's that?" Ami asked.

"Chris Forney's phone number," John said.

"Mind if I ask you a personal question," Ami asked.

"Go ahead," John said.

"What do you think of me?" Ami asked. "I don't want you to be polite, I want your honest opinion."

"To be perfectly honest," John said, "I think you're wise beyond your years, and probably the most diligent student I've ever had."

"You don't think I'm stuck up, or a smarty pants, or something like that?" Ami asked.

"You are quite intelligent," John said, "but I never thought of you as stuck up, or anything like that. Maybe a bit shy at first, but that comes with the territory when you move to a new town. But you have started coming out of your shell, I think being friends with Usagi definitely helped with that."

"You might not believe this," Ami said, "but Usagi is one of my first real friends. I didn't have a lot of friends when I lived in Seattle."

"You didn't?" John asked.

"I was," Ami said, "in a word, shy. Shyness and high intelligence don't exactly make one come off as very friendly. Sometimes, I get along a bit better with animals, especially cats. Cats don't care if you're intelligent, or if you're shy. Funny thing, though, I became friends with Usagi because of her cat."

"Oh that," Luna said. "I have a little confession about how you met Usagi."

"Don't tell me you pounced on me on purpose," Ami said.

"If you want to put it that way," Luna said. "Actually, I was trying to make it look like I misjudged the distance between two branches, but I was actually trying to land in front of you, not on your head."

"No harm done," Ami said. "But why me?"

"Because I wanted you to become friends with Usagi," Luna said. "For some reason, I had a feeling about you from the first time I observed you. Turns out those feelings were on the mark."

"Seems like you were instrumental in putting the whole team together," Ami said.

"All except me," John said.

"Golden Hawk was serendipity," Luna said. "He just happened to be there the first time Sailor Moon went into action, and has been a valuable member of the team, even if he does sometimes think of himself as a hired gun."

"And I have noticed he's started to take me under his wing," Ami said. "I know he's friends with all the girls, but it seems like I'm the only one he has taken under his wing."

"I don't really get that, either," Luna said. "I mean, he's Usagi's boyfriend, Mina and Rae are in his band, and he's quickly become friends with Mary Ann. But I don't understand his interest in you."

"I think I can explain it," John said. "It might be that I'm only her guitar teacher, but there is a student/teacher relationship between Ami and I, that was established before she learned I'm Golden Hawk, and I learned she's Sailor Mercury."

"Hey John," Mina said. "We go on for our last set in a few minutes."

"Be right there," John said.

"Guess that means I have to leave, too," Luna said."I am, after all, part of the band."

"We're back," Chris said into the mic, as the band began their final set of the day. "To kick off what will be our final set of the day, John's going to sing a little something from a little band from Texas. The band started the set with "Legs", followed by "Mama Can't Buy You Love"(Chris on vocal), "Borderline"(Rae on vocal), "Surrender", "Along Comes Mary", "True Colors"(Mina on vocal), "Dreams"(Fleetwood Mac version, Molly on vocal), "Talk to Me", "One Way Or Another"(Rae on vocal), "These Dreams"(Rae on vocal), "Hot Child in the City", "How to Pick up Girls"(Mina and Rae on vocal), and "Panama", finishing with "Rock and Roll all Nite".

After finishing the final set, and breaking down, the Sailor Soldiers had a quick meeting at their usual headquarters. "Since I have tomorrow off at Cavern," John said, "I was thinking of doing some SLS."

"In other words," Mary Ann Kino said, "You want to go out on patrol."

"We should all go out on patrol tomorrow," Usagi said. "Zoicite's on the loose, we have no idea where he'll strike next."

"That's what I was thinking," John said. "We've already found 3 of the Seven Great Beasts, there are 4 more out there. I've managed to store the Red, Blue, and Yellow Rainbow Crystals where Zoicite can't get them, but the more we can keep out of his hands, the better I'll feel."

That night, when John McCoy was asleep, he had a dream about Red Tail. He dreamed he was fighting Red Tail. They locked up, in a collar and elbow tie-up, like at the beginning of a professional wrestling match. The two of them fought with a fury John was unaware he was capable of, even in a dream. Red Tail tried many times to get John to submit, but John refused to. In fact, every time Red Tail tried to make John submit, it made John fight even harder. Finally, John managed to take Red Tail down, and put him in a rather brutal submission hold, which caused Red Tail to submit, tapping John on the shoulder. "You have conquered the beast within," Red Tail said, as John released his hold. "I no longer control you, but you now control me."

When John woke up, he was in Red Tail's body, but he was obviously in control. He instinctively changed himself back into John McCoy, as he heard Red Tail's parting words: "Use me wisely."

UNTIL NEXT TIME...

OUR NEXT EPISODE: **SEVEN GREAT BEASTS #4:HE WHO SEES TOMORROW**


	17. He Who Sees Tomorrow

**SAILOR MOON: 1987**

**OKAY,** I didn't create Sailor Moon. I did create Golden Hawk. Naoko Takeuchi created Sailor Moon, and this alternate universe version is my tribute to the work of Naoko Takeuchi.

**EPISODE 17: SEVEN GREAT BEASTS #4:HE WHO SEES TOMORROW**

JANUARY 5, 1987

EL DORADO HIGH SCHOOL, PLACENTIA, CALIFORNIA 3:00 PM

"Ami!" Gregory Wolf called, chasing after Ami Andersen. He caught up with her as she was cutting through the back field, to the gate in the fence that bordered the campus. In desperation, he grabbed her arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ami asked, angrily, just as an errant kick from one of the players on the soccer team sent a ball flying by, that would have hit Ami had Gregory not grabbed her. "Did you know I was about to get hit, or something? Is that why you followed me all the way out here, and why you grabbed me?"

"It's some sort of sixth sense, some precognitive ability I have," Gregory said. "It just showed up over the summer. Ever since then, there have been times I've been able to see into the future. Usually, no longer than a minute, but still, I know what's going to happen before it does. That's how I knew you were on a collision course with a soccer ball. I can't understand why just yet, but for some reason, I've been focused on you all day, like you're about to play a part in my life."

"I kind of have a boyfriend," Ami said.

"Chris Forney," Gregory said. "I know him, he plays in a band with your guitar teacher."

"How do you know I'm taking guitar lessons?" Ami asked.

"I told you," Gregory said, "I have the ability of precognition. You take guitar lessons at Cavern Music, your teacher is John McCoy, his girlfriend is one of your best friends."

Later that afternoon, John McCoy was helping a customer, a mother who was looking to buy her son an electric guitar for his birthday. "My son's going to be 13," the woman said. "He's been playing for a couple years, but he's been playing acoustic, and he's hoping to switch to electric. I'm not sure what to get him, but he's into heavy metal."

"How about this one?" John said, grabbing an Epiphone Explorer from the wall. "I don't know if you're familiar with Epiphone," John said, "but they're a subsidiary of Gibson. This model is the Explorer, a lower priced copy of the Gibson version, but still a good quality instrument. And if he likes metal, the Explorer is quite popular with metal guitarists. I'm a Gibson man myself, I have an Explorer and a Les Paul. Not to knock any other companies, though. I just prefer Gibsons.

"I think that's what he wants," the woman said. "He likes to draw guitars, and most of what he draws are that shape. Anyways, he'll also need an amplifier."

"We have a deal going this month," John said, grabbing a small Peavy amplifier, which appeared just large enough to hold a bowling ball inside, if it were hollowed out. "Buy any qualifying electric guitar, and get a package with a starter kit for one price. Amp, amp cord, gig bag, guitar strap, stand, a set of strings, and some picks. Anyways, this amp is a good amp, I have the same model myself. Not the best for blowing out eardrums or windows, or for playing live, but it's a good beginner's amp. In fact, I use this one myself for practicing. Small, lightweight, plugs into most household sockets."

"I'll take it," the woman said.

"I'll write you up,": John said. "Dianne will ring you up at the main register."

As John finished writing the woman's order up, and handed her the slip, Dianne had him clock out for the evening, as it was slow. After he clocked out, he decided to grab a bite to eat, since his parents were going out for sushi that evening. He was about to walk to Ruby's, when he ran into Ami Andersen. "Have you seen Gregory Wolf in the last few minutes?" Ami asked.

"No," John said. "You need me to tell him to back off, because you kind of have a boyfriend already?"

"No," Ami said. "I think he's in trouble."

"What makes you think he's in trouble?" John asked.

"He says he is," Ami said. "He told me he thinks I'm about to play a part in his life. He says he has the power of precognition, and after what happened today, I'm inclined to believe him."

"What happened today?" John asked.

"He grabbed me by the arm after school," Ami said.

"I would have slugged him," John said.

"He grabbed me just before I would have gotten hit in the face with a soccer ball," Ami said. "Like he knew what was about to happen."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" John asked.

"You think he's going to be the next one of the Seven Great Beasts to be awakened?" Ami asked.

"Seems like it," John said.

Meanwhile, Gregory Wolf was coming out of the arcade, when he was approached by Zoicite. "You're Zoicite," Gregory said. "One of the Four Lords of Hell. Actually, the three remaining Lords, that is. You're about to turn me into one of the Seven Great Beasts, in order to obtain the Green Rainbow Crystal I was born with inside of me."

John and Ami happened to see Zoicite and Gregory. "Call in the troops," John said, tossing down a smoke pellet, and transforming into Golden Hawk.

"The shit just hit the fan," Ami said into her communicator, as she got out her transformation pen. "Mercury Power, Make-Up!"

"Not so fast, Zoicite!" Golden Hawk said. "I am the Suburban Heavy Metal Warrior of the 1980s. I stand for Rock & Roll, I stand for baseball, I stand for apple pie, I stand for Disneyland. I stand with the Sailor Soldiers, and all they stand for, and anyone who wants to harm the innocent will have to go through me. My name is Golden Hawk, and in the name of all that is awesome and wicked cool, I will kick your ass!"

"I am the Pretty Soldier of Love and Intelligence," Sailor Mercury said. "I am Sailor Mercury, and in the name of Mercury, douse yourself with water and repent!"

"I am the Pretty Soldier of Love and Justice," Sailor Moon said, as she arrived on scene. "I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"I am the Pretty Soldier of Love and Beauty," Sailor Venus said. "I am Sailor Venus, and in the name of Venus, prepare to meet your fate!"

"I am the Pretty Soldier of Love and Passion," Sailor Mars said. "I am Sailor Mars, and in the name of Mars, evil will go down in flames!"

"I am the Pretty Soldier of Love and Courage," Sailor Jupiter said. "I am Sailor Jupiter, and in the name of Jupiter, prepare to ride the lightning!"

"Whatever," Zoicite said. "At least you girls keep it short and simple, I don't know why Golden Hawk feels the need to tell his damn life story every time I see him. Anyways, prepare to meet my newest creation." He pointed his black crystal at Gregory, opening a hole in his chest, out of which came the Green Rainbow Crystal. As Gregory was transformed into a lupine creature that wouldn't have been out of place in the Mos Eisley Cantina from _Star Wars_, Zoicite used the black crystal to draw the Green Rainbow Crystal to himself, grabbing it. "I got what I came for," Zoicite said. "Destroy these pathetic humans, my pet," he added, as he disappeared.

"Mercury Bubble Spray!" Sailor Mercury said, surrounding the monster that was once Gregory Wolf(and, coincidentally, resembled a wolf) with a fog that obscured his vision. "Don't harm him," she said. "He may be a monster, but he's still a human being."

"I don't plan on harming him," Golden Hawk, said, channeling bolts of energy from his hands through his tonfas, and firing them at the wolf creature.

"If you're not trying to harm him," Sailor Venus said, "Why are you firing at him?"

""I'm only using low level blasts," Golden Hawk said. "Let's just say I have my blasters set on stun. I don't want to hurt him, just slow him down so Sailor Moon can use her healing powers on him."

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Sailor Venus said, binding the monster in her chain.

""Jupiter Lighting Lasso!" Sailor Jupiter said, creating a rope from lightning, which she used to tie up the monster.

"Mars Fire Surround!" Sailor Mars said, surrounding the monster with fire.

The monster struggled against the attacks used on him, nearly breaking free from his bonds. "I don't think my healing attack will work on him yet!" Sailor Moon said.

"I got it," Golden Hawk said. "Gregory," Golden Hawk said, "I don't know if you can hear me in there, but if you do, please forgive me for what I'm about to do." He powered up his right hand, which was balled in a fist, and threw a ball of energy at the monster, knocking it nearly unconscious. "Sailor Moon, now!"

"Moon Healing, Escalation!" Sailor Moon said, firing a beam of white energy from her Moon Stick, which transformed the monster back to Gregory Wolf, who was none the worse for wear, except for the fact he was a little groggy. As he transformed back, he collapsed. Sailor Mercury ran to him, to help him up.

"Gee, Ami," Gregory said, as Sailor Mercury helped him up, "I didn't know you cared."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sailor Mercury said.

"You're Ami Andersen," Gregory said. "I told you, I have the power of precognition. I've known you were Sailor Mercury when I first met you back when you first started at El Dorado. And I knew something was going to happen to me today after school, that's part of why I was sort of chasing you."

"Part of why you were sort of chasing me?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Sometimes, I can prevent the things I see from happening," Gregory said. "Other things are set in stone, I can't change them. In algebra this morning, I saw you get smacked in the face by an errant soccer ball, but I knew I could change that, so I did. However when I saw Zoicite taking the crystal from me, I couldn't change it. Unfortunately, he managed to steal the crystal."

"The good news is it won't do him any good," Sailor Mercury said.

"Not even if he manages to get the last 3?" Gregory asked.

"He needs all 7," Golden Hawk said. "Even if he manages to get all the rest, it won't do him any good without the ones he doesn't have. I have one of them, only way he's going to get it is to pry it from my cold, dead fingers."

"Listen, John," Gregory said, "Don't worry about slugging me with that energy ball earlier when I was that monster. You did what you had to do, you needed to subdue me so Sailor Moon could restore me. And as for knowing who you are under that mask, Ami did tell you that I have precognitive powers."

"Glad we got that out of the way," John said.

**RAINBOW CRYSTAL SCORECARD**

YELLOW-SAMMY TSUKINO

BLUE-GOLDEN HAWK

RED-KATIE "SCARLET" O'HARA

GREEN-ZOICITE

UNTIL NEXT TIME...

OUR NEXT EPISODE: **SEVEN GREAT BEASTS #5: TWO HEADS ARE BETTER THAN ONE**


	18. Two Heads are Better than One

**SAILOR MOON:1987**

**PLEASE INSERT SOME LEGALESE ABOUT HOW NAOKO TAKEUCHI CREATED SAILOR MOON, BUT I DID CREATE WHAT I DID, AND THAT THIS IS A TRIBUTE TO HER WORK.**

**EPISODE 18: SEVEN GREAT BEASTS #5: TWO HEADS ARE BETTER THAN ONE**

JANUARY 11, 1987

A HOUSE NEAR FULLERTON COLLEGE, FULLERTON, CALIFORNIA 8:00 AM

John McCoy was nervous when he approached the front door of the small house where he was invited that morning. The day before, he had been performing at Orangefair Plaza with his band, Rainy Day Man. After their last set, he was approached by two women, who, despite their differing hairstyles and dress, were obviously identical twins. "We represent Yumemi Yumeno," one of the twins said, to which her sister added "We want to invite you to have her paint a portrait of you."

"Me?" John asked.

"She saw you playing today," one twin said, her sister adding "She admires the passion you put into your music."

John did have to admit that he did put his passion into his music. If you were to ask him, the one time he ever really felt alive was when he was playing the guitar. That was the reason he taught guitar, he wanted to share his love of music with others. It was that passion he poured out of what others would consider nothing more than a piece of wood, but he considered a living, breathing extension of his soul.

"Wonder why she wants me here so early," John said to himself as he approached the front door. "Than again, Yumemi Yumeno is a painter, not a photographer. If she were a photographer, the only reason I could see her wanting me this early would be because the light this time of day is what she wants. Of course, she could take a photograph to base her painting on. But even then, it still would take a while to do an actual painting. I still can't wrap my head around it, Yumemi Yumeno wants to do a painting of me. I'm actually going to meet her. More importantly, I'm actually going to see her."

He went up to the front door, carrying his Les Paul in its case, as well as his portable practice amp, and rang the doorbell. The twins from the day before answered the door, standing side by side, like they were the day before, John even noted they were standing on the same side as they were the day before. The twins both had chestnut brown hair and brown eyes, and both wore glasses with large round metal frames, the twin on their left wore her hair in a French braid, was wearing an off-white sweater with an off the shoulders neckline, red skirt hemmed halfway between knees and ankles, and black leather flip-flops. Her sister had her hair cut to just above shoulder length, in a style similar to the style Ami Andersen wore, and wore a white peasant blouse worn off the shoulders, blue skirt hemmed to the same length as her sister's, and black leather sandals. The twins wore no makeup, save for the fact both twins had French manicures, and the fuchsia polish on their toenails. "Good morning," the twin on their left said. "My name is Julie Brewster."

"I'm her twin sister, Traci," her sister added. "Thank you for coming so early."

"I wondered why you wanted me here so early," John said, "but I realized it takes a little longer to paint a picture than to take a photograph."

"This will probably take all day," Traci said.

"I figured that much," John said.

"We're having pancakes and sausage for breakfast," Traci said. "You're welcome to join us," her sister said.

"Thanks," John said, as he came in, and set his guitar case down on the floor. "I hope it's not much of a problem that I didn't bring my girlfriend's cat."

"That's okay," Julie said. "You can't expect a cat to sit still for the entire time. Than again, she may sleep the whole time."

"I'll be right back," John said, running out to his car, and grabbing his microphone and microphone stand, which he set up in the living room. The stand was the boom type, with a strip of gaffer's tape on the boom, on which was stuck several guitar picks.

"You want some bacon bits in your pancakes?" Traci asked, as the twins went into the kitchen. As they walked, John noticed a couple things unusual about them. For starters, the twin with the longer hair worn in a French braid was always on their left. Second, they seemed to always perfectly synchronize their movement, as if they've been practicing their whole lives.

"Sounds good," John said.

"What would you like to drink?" Julie asked. "We have milk, pineapple juice, or soda if you're so inclined this early, and we just put a pot of coffee on."

"I usually like milk with pancakes," John said.

"Ovaltine?" Traci asked.

"Of course,": John said. "I love chocolate milk with pancakes."

The twins gave John a plate of pancakes and sausage, as he put some Ovaltine in his milk, and stirred it. He buttered his pancakes, and poured some syrup over them. "These are pretty good," he said, taking a bite.

"Thank you," Julie said.

"There's more batter if you want more," Traci said.

"So when is Yumemi Yumeno going to get here?" John asked, as he finished his breakfast.

"She's already here," Traci said, to which Julie added "You're looking at her."

"I was going to ask which one of you is her," John said, "But I'd be willing to guess you're both her."

"Correct," Julie said.

"All we ask is that you don't tell anyone our little secret," Traci said.

"Not that we don't want anyone to know she's not some gorgeous knockout or something," Julie said.

"To be honest," John said, "You're both cute. And the glasses kind of make you look cuter, give you sort of a "sexy librarian" vibe, or something. But you're right, I'd guess the fact nobody knows what you look like isn't because you're ashamed of your looks, or something like that."

"We like the mystique," Julie said, to which Traci added "As well as the anonymity."

"I bet," John said.

"We can walk around in public and not get mobbed by fans," Julie said.

"Not that people don't stare at us when we're in public as it is," Traci added.

"Oh that," John said. "I did kind of notice the two of you moved as if you were..."

"Siamese twins?" Julie and Traci said, getting up and lifting up the sides of their tops, to show the band of flesh that joined their bodies, from the bottom of the ribcage to the waist. "Go ahead and touch it, if you want," Traci said, to which Julie added "And we're sure you have some questions for us."

"I have about a trillion questions for you," John said, getting up, and touching the band of flesh that joined Julie and Traci. "For starters, can you both feel it when I touch you there?"

"There's a strip in the middle," Julie said, to which Traci added "Aside from that, each of us can only feel on our side."

"Is there a place I can change?" John asked.

"The bathroom," Traci said. "First door on the right," Julie added.

John took his backpack into the bathroom, and came out changed into his stage outfit, a sleeveless black T-shirt slim fit blue jeans, and black high top Converse Chuck Taylor high tops. He got his guitar out of its case, and strapped it on. "Any particular pose you want me to do?" John asked.

"We thought we'd have you do a few different poses," Traci said, grabbing a Polaroid camera.

"We'll take some pictures, to see which works best," Julie added.

"Hope you don't mind if I plug in my amp," John said. "I'd be more comfortable if I could hear myself playing."

"Whatever works for you," Julie said.

John stood with his feet shoulder width apart, right foot half a step back, leaning slightly back, and played the opening chord of "King of the Night Time World". As he sustained the note, Traci took a picture of him with the Polaroid. "Good," Julie said. "Now try something else."

"How's this," John said, moving his right arm in a windmill motion as he played. Traci got a picture of him looking down, with his right hand in the air.

"Another good pose," Traci said.

"How about this?" John asked, getting down on his knees, and leaning back as he played.

"I don't really like that one," Julie said.

"Me neither," John said. "Besides, I don't think I can hold it that long, especially on the hard floor. I usually wear kneepads when I play, but I forgot them today."

"Let's try one or two more poses," Traci said, as John got up.

"How's this one?" John asked, standing feet shoulder width apart, knees slightly bent, right foot half a step back, the body of his guitar between his legs, the neck and headstock pointing toward Traci, who took a picture.

"I like that one," Traci said.

"How about just one more?" Julie asked.

"Okay," John said, going to the mic stand, and grabbing the mic with his right hand, his left hand wrapped around the neck of his guitar. "Yeah!" he yelled into the mic, as Traci snapped a picture.

"I think this is the one we're going with," Julie said, when she saw the Polaroid of the last one.

"I agree," Traci said. "This picture truly captures the true spirit of rock and roll."

"You decided which pose you're going to use?" John asked.

"The last one," Traci said. "You mind getting in that pose again, I want to get a close-up of your face."

"Sure," John said, striking the last pose, screaming into the mic, as Julie took another Polaroid, this one a close-up of his face.

"You can relax now," Julie said. "We'll be mostly working off the Polaroids, but we still need you to stick around for a while, in case we need you to pose some more."

"We realize you're not a professional artist's model," Traci said. "We don't expect you to hold a pose all day."

"But we may need you to hit the pose again," Julie said. "That's why we want you to stick around all day."

"Not a problem," John said.

"There's sodas in the fridge if you get thirsty," Julie said.

"Mind if I ask you a few personal questions?" John asked, as Traci began sketching on the canvas.

"Our parents felt that if we were meant to be separate," Julie said, "we wouldn't have been born as Siamese twins,"

"Since all we share is skin and muscle," Traci added, "We probably could be separated, despite the fact we'll be 30 in about a year and a half."

"But we won't get separated," Julie said. "It's not worth the risk."

"Pardon the pun," Traci said, "but Julie and I have become quite attached to one another."

"How did you know I was going to ask why you two were never separated?" John asked.

"Both of us would ask you the same thing if you were in our shoes,"; Julie said.

"What's it like being Siamese twins?" John asked.

"We're not that much different than most women our age," Julie said, to which Traci added "Except for the whole being physically joined to one another part."

While Julie and Traci painted, they and John talked, and when lunchtime came around, they were pretty well along with the painting. "What do you say we take a little break," Traci said.

"Fine with me," John said.

"There's a burger place on the next block," Julie said, Traci adding "We can walk there."

They went to the burger place, one of those little mom & pop places John liked. Julie got a cheeseburger while Traci got a chicken fried steak sandwich, and they shared an order of fries and an order of onion rings, and they both got Pepsi. John got a bacon cheeseburger, onion rings, and a Dr Pepper.

On the way back to Julie and Traci's house, the three of them encountered Zoicite. "Looks like I'm getting a bargain today," Zoicite said, looking at his black crystal. "Two victims for the price of one."

"The shit just hit the fan," John barked into his communicator.

"What's going on here?" Julie asked.

"What does he mean by victims?" Traci asked.

"You ever hear of the Seven Great Beasts?" John asked, tossing a small pellet to the ground, surrounding himself in smoke. When the smoke cleared, where John McCoy stood was Golden Hawk. "I was one of them, and by the looks of things, you two are another one."

Zoicite pointed the black crystal at Julie and Traci, and it fired a beam of energy at the twins. A hole opened in the band of flesh that joined them, drawing out the Indigo Rainbow Crystal. Before Zoicite could react, Golden Hawk ran and grabbed it, as Julie and Traci were transformed into a 2-headed demon. "Now, my pet," Zoicite said, "kill him."

"Why is it every time we meet, I find at least one more reason to want to dropkick your head over the horizon?" Golden Hawk asked.

"You and your friends are standing in the way of Metalia," Zoicite said. "The rightful ruler of Earth."

"That's kind of what we do," Sailor Moon said, as she arrived. "I am the Pretty Soldier of Love and Justice. I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"And I'm the Heavy Metal Suburban Vigilante for the 1980s," Golden Hawk said. "I am Golden Hawk, and in the name of all that is awesome and wicked cool, I'll kick your ass."

"No long-winded introductory speech?" Zoicite asked.

"I'm not in the mood today," Golden Hawk said. He unsheathed his tonfas, and used them to channel energy from his hands, firing beams of energy at the demon. "Sailor Moon, any time."

"Right," Sailor Moon said, getting her Moon Stick. "Moon Healing, Escalation!" she said, firing a beam of white energy at the demon, changing it back to Julie and Traci Brewster.

"Take them back home," Golden Hawk said, lunging at Zoicite. "I'll be there in a minute, I have some unfinished business with Zoicite."

"Which will have to wait for another day," Zoicite said, as he disappeared.

"Damn!" Golden Hawk said. "He got away again. One of these days, though."

"Who was that?" Julie asked, as Sailor Moon and Golden Hawk helped her and Traci up.

"His name is Zoicite," Sailor Moon said. "One of the Lords of Hell."

"He's searching for the Rainbow Crystals," Golden Hawk said. "He wants to use them to call forth a being called Metalia, so she can take over the universe."

"My friends and I are trying to stop her," Sailor Moon said. "We're trying to find the Rainbow Crystals ourselves, in order to stop her. Unfortunately, Zoicite has one of the Rainbow Crystals."

"That's what he thinks," Golden Hawk said, holding up both the Green and Indigo Rainbow Crystals. "The indigo one was taken from you two, while I managed to swipe the green one from Zoicite. One of these days, I'm going to kill him, unless he kills me first."

"Golden Hawk has some issues with Zoicite," Sailor Moon said.

"We figured that out," Julie and Traci said in unison.

A few minutes later, Sailor Moon, Golden Hawk, Julie, and Traci returned to Julie and Traci's house. Why don't the two of you come in?" Julie asked.

"Stick around for a while," Traci added.

"Zoicite may come back," Golden Hawk said.

"We'll be ready if he does," Sailor Moon said.

"Definitely," Golden Hawk said.

Once they went into the house, Sailor Moon and Golden Hawk transformed back into Usagi Tsukino and John McCoy, respectively. The first thing Usagi noticed when she entered was the walls were covered by prints of all of Yumemi Yumeno's works. "I'm Julie Brewster," Julie said. "And I'm her twin sister, Traci," Traci added.

"Nice to meet you two," Usagi said. "I'm Usagi Tsukino."

"Or can we call you Sailor Moon?" Traci asked.

"Your secret's safe with us," Julie added. "We just ask you keep our secret."

"What secret is that?" Usagi asked.

"This," Julie said, showing Usagi the nearly finished painting she and Traci did of John. "No doubt you've heard of Yumemi Yumeno."

"Who hasn't?" Usagi asked.

"Yumemi Yumeno is a pseudonym my sister and I use," Traci said.

"How come you don't want anyone to know you two create such wonderful artwork?" Usagi asked.

"We like the anonymity," Julie said, "as well as the mystique around the fact nobody knows what Yumemi Yumeno looks like."

"Besides," Traci added, "It's not like people don't stare at us as it is."

"Stare at you?" Usagi asked.

"A small price for the two of us to pay," Traci said.

"For choosing to go through life as two, yet as one," Julie said, as she and Traci lifted the sides of their tops, showing the band of flesh that joined the two of them to one another.

Later that afternoon, John invited Usagi over for dinner. His mom was making chili, and Usagi liked Caryn's chili. John brought in a package, wrapped in brown paper. "What do you have there?" Joseph McCoy asked, as they came into the house.

"Remember last night, I told you I would be posing for Yumemi Yumeno today?" John asked.

"Yes," Caryn Frehley-McCoy said.

"Well," John said, "I kind of saved her from an enemy of mine, so she gave me the painting she was working on."

"She said since she took a picture of the finished painting," Usagi said, "It would be easy for her to redo it. But since John saved her, she decided to reward him with the original, since it is a painting of him."

"I never thought I would be the proud owner of a Yumemi Yumeno original," John said, removing the painting from the paper the twins wrapped it in. The painting showed John, one hand on his microphone, one hand on his guitar, singing into the microphone. "She calls it The Spirit of Rock and Roll."

**RAINBOW CRYSTAL SCORECARD**

YELLOW-SAMMY TSUKINO

BLUE-GOLDEN HAWK

RED-KATIE "SCARLET" O'HARA

GREEN-GOLDEN HAWK(TAKEN FROM ZOICITE)

INDIGO-GOLDEN HAWK

UNTIL NEXT TIME...

OUR NEXT EPISODE: **SEVEN GREAT BEASTS #6: AMERICAN HOUSEWIFE**


	19. American Housewife

**SAILOR MOON: 1987**

**(DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO COME UP WITH A DIFFERENT WAY EVERY STORY TO LET PEOPLE KNOW THAT NAOKO TAKEUCHI CREATED SAILOR MOON, OR THAT THE ONLY THINGS I OWN ARE THE THINGS I CREATED, OR THAT THIS IS MY ALTERNATE UNIVERSE VERSION OF SAILOR MOON CREATED AS A TRIBUTE TO THE WORK OF NAOKO TAKEUCHI?) (P.S.: I SHOULD ALSO MENTION THAT THE LYRICS QUOTED ARE FROM "VENUS", WHICH WAS WRITTEN BY ROBBIE VAN LEEUWEN.)**

**EPISODE 19: SEVEN GREAT BEASTS #6: AMERICAN HOUSEWIFE**

JANUARY 9, 1987

SAILOR SOLDIERS HQ, 6:00 PM

"This meeting will be brief," Artemis said.

"Artemis and I decided that we should all have code names," Luna said. "He and I included. We decided to let each of you decide your own code names. Since Artemis and I already decided on our names, and I'm a lady, I'll go first. You all know the superstition that says it's bad luck for a black cat to cross your path, my code name will be Bad Luck Charm."

"My code name is Gato Blanco," Artemis said. "It's Spanish for white cat."

"Since my superhero name is Golden Hawk," John McCoy said, "I'll be Big Bird."

"Usagi is the Japanese word for rabbit," Usagi Tsukino said, "So I'll be Bugs Bunny."

"I'll be Space Needle," Ami Andersen said. "Since I'm from Seattle."

"I'll be Red Bow," Mina Webb said. "You might have noticed the red bow I'm always wearing in my hair."

"I'll be Marvin," Rae Hinowski said. "Since he's a Martian, and I'm Sailor Mars."

"Call me Sparky," Mary Ann Kino said. "Since my powers are lightning based."

"I guess that's it," Luna said.

JANUARY 16, 1987 7:30 PM

RUBY'S DINER, ORANGEFAIR PLAZA, FULLERTON, CALIFORNIA

John McCoy was more surprised than anything at the kiss. He had just gotten off work, and had gone to Ruby's, to get a bite to eat. He was going to sit at the counter and have a burger, onion rings, fries, and an orange cream shake. In and out, get home, and listen to some music before bed. At least, that was his original plan. When he arrived, his friends Mina Webb, Rae Hinowski, and Ami Andersen were there, along with Mina's cat, Artemis. "Hi girls," John said, when he saw them.

"Hi John," Rae said.

"Hi there John," Ami said.

Mina didn't say anything, she grabbed John by the head, pulled him in, and gave him a kiss. It wasn't an earthshattering kiss, but one that John would remember for the rest of his life.

One of the reasons John would remember that kiss was one of the wrong reasons. What he didn't know was that Usagi Tsukino, John's best friend and girlfriend, had just shown up, along with her cat Luna, and had seen the kiss. "You pig!" Usagi said, and slapped John across the face.

"What did I do?" John asked, dumbfounded.

"Don't give me that," Usagi said. "You know exactly what you did."

When Usagi said that, John suddenly lost his appetite. He went to his car, and went home, where he lay on his bed, listening to music. "What did I do that was so bad?" John said to himself. "Mina kissed me, I didn't kiss her. It's not like I expected to have her plant one on me like that. I was just as surprised when Mina kissed me as Usagi was when she saw it." He then noticed a draft in the room. "That's funny," he said. "I don't remember opening the window"

"That's because you didn't open the window," Luna, Usagi's cat, said.

"Great," John said. "Usagi can't bring herself to tear me a new asshole herself, so she sends her cat. I'm sorry to get you in the middle of all this, Luna."

"Usagi didn't send me over to tear you a new asshole," Luna said. "Usagi doesn't even know I'm here. She just seemed upset at you for some reason, and I was hoping to find out what got her panties in a knot."

"A goddess from a mountain top," John said. "Burning like a silver flame. The summit of beauty and love."

"I don't get it," Luna said.

"It's a clue to why Usagi's mad at me," John said. "It's the opening lines to a hit song."

"That still doesn't tell me anything," Luna said.

"The song's by a band called Shocking Blue," John said, "although Bananarama had a huge hit with it last year. The song's called Venus."

"Okay," Luna said. "Still doesn't click."

"As in Sailor Venus," John said.

"Mina?" Luna asked.

"Yeah," John said. "Earlier tonight, I went to grab a bite to eat after work, and out of the blue, Mina kissed me. Usagi's mad because she just happened to see it. Believe me, I was as surprised as Usagi was when Mina kissed me."

"Have you tried calling Usagi to explain?" Luna asked.

"Yeah," John said. "Her brother said she couldn't come to the phone. She probably doesn't want to talk to me ever again."

"You don't believe that, do you?" Luna asked.

"Okay," John said. "I'll give her a couple days to cool off. I mean, it's not like I was totally making out with Mina, it was just a kiss."

"A kiss is bad enough," Luna said.

"I know," John said. "Like I said, Mina caught me off guard, I wasn't expecting her to kiss me. Now that I think of it, I can see why Usagi was upset. I mean, if I walked in on her kissing some other guy, I'd be upset myself."

"So you see things from her point of view," Luna said.

"I guess," John said. "Even though I didn't actually do anything wrong, I still feel bad about it, especially the fact I kind of liked it."

"You liked it when Mina kissed you?" Luna asked.

"I know," John said, "Usagi's my girlfriend and all, and I love her, but we're kind of not officially boyfriend and girlfriend. I mean, we've kissed, and been on a few dates, I've told her I love her, and I'll leave it at that."

"Say no more," Luna said. "Anyways, I'll make sure to tell Usagi what actually happened. Don't worry, I'll just tell her Mina kissed you, and leave it at that."

"Thanks," John said, as Luna left.

As Luna left, John went to close the window, and saw Mina Webb standing in his driveway. "Mind if I come up?" Mina asked. "I need to talk to you about what happened tonight."

"I'll go get the door," John said.

"Not necessary," Mina said, leaping straight up, and landing on the ledge directly underneath his bedroom window, doing a flip before landing.

"How did you do that?" John asked.

"Please," Mina said. "It's only 10 feet straight up."

"I bet you could slam dunk on everyone in the NBA," John said.

"Nah," Mina said. "I'd be too afraid of breaking a nail."

"Anyways," John said, "what did you want to talk about?"

"What do you think?" Mina asked.

"The proverbial 800 pound gorilla in the room," John said.

"If that's what you want to call it," Mina said, as Artemis, her cat, entered the room.

"When you kissed me," John said.

"I'm sorry," Mina said. "I didn't even think Usagi would see me kiss you and jump to conclusions. But I think you at least deserve an explanation why I kissed you."

"Now that we're on the subject," John said.

"Do you know I've had a crush on you since my first day at El Dorado?" Mina asked.

"No," John said.

"It's not your fault," Mina said. "Until my parents pulled me out of Rosary, I'd never went to school with boys, Rae and I always went to all girl schools. In fact, you're probably the first male friend I've ever had. I realize you have a girlfriend."

"Had one," John said. "Usagi was pretty angry about the whole thing."

"And I'm sorry her anger was directed at you," Mina said. "Shit, how could I have been so stupid?"

"What do you mean, stupid?" John asked.

"I thought if I kissed you, I would get the crush I had on you out of my system," Mina said. "I'm such a fucking idiot."

"Just because you sometimes do stupid things doesn't mean you're an idiot," John said. "Me, I've probably done enough boneheaded things in my life to write a book."

"John," Caryn Frehley-McCoy, John's mom, said as she came into his room, "phone."

"Thanks, mom," John said.

"Hi Mina," Caryn said, noticing her in the room.

"Hi John's mom," Mina said, sheepishly.

John went downstairs, and answered the phone. "Hello," he said.

"I hope the two of you are happy together," Usagi Tsukino said. John could tell from her voice she was crying.

John was going to say something, but before he could, he heard the click of Usagi hanging up on him. He briefly considered calling her back, but he not only forgot what he was going to say, but realized that if she was willing to talk to him, their conversation would almost immediately turn into an argument John did not want to have. He decided that he would rather give it a couple days for her to calm down, to let cooler heads prevail.

"Was that Usagi?" Mina asked, when Jake got back to his room.

"Yeah," John said. "She said she hopes you and I are happy together."

"How did Usagi find out I was over here, anyways?" Mina asked.

"Luna left just as you got here," John said.

"I thought I saw a black cat when I got here," Mina said. "Dollars to donuts, she told Usagi I was here. Man, when I mess up, I do it big time."

"I just hope one of these days, I can salvage my friendship with Usagi," John said. "I also hope it's worth salvaging."

"I should go," Mina said. "I'm afraid that if I stayed any longer, Usagi's going to think you and I...'

"If she's going to think we did," John said, "why not you and me have sex?"

"You're not serious, are you?" Mina asked.

"No," John said. "We'll probably both regret it."

"You're right," Mina said, as John walked her to the front door.

"If you don't mind," Artemis said, "I think I'll stick around for a bit and have a man to man talk with John."

"I'll leave the window cracked for you," Mina said, as she left.

Meanwhile, back at the Tsukino residence, Ikuko had poured Luna a saucer of cream, when her communicator went off. "Gato Blanco to Bad Luck Charm," Artemis said, using their code names.

"This is Bad Luck Charm," Luna said.

"Just letting you know that Red Bow just left Big Bird's place," Artemis said. "You might want to let Bugs Bunny know all they did was talk. I'm going to stick around for a bit and talk to Big Bird."

"Ten-four," Luna said. "Out."

"Tell you what," John said, as he looked in the refrigerator for something to eat, "When it rains, it pours."

"Women," Artemis said. "You ever thought about, you know..."

"Pitching for the other team?" John asked. "You're right, gay guys don't have woman troubles. But from what I've heard from some gay acquaintances, they have just as much drama as straight guys, it's just their drama involves other men."

"I guess you're right," Artemis said.

"Besides," John said, "I don't think I could be gay. Don't get me wrong, I have a couple gay friends, but the idea of me getting intimate with something that has a penis repulses me."

"Some people would think that would be a homophobic thing to say," Artemis said.

"I have my reasons," John said. "And we'll just leave it at that."

"Okay," Artemis said.

"Anyways," John said, "I'm starving, and since I missed lunch, I'm going to order myself a pizza." He called Domino's, and ordered a medium pizza with double pepperoni, with anchovies on the side, and a 2 liter bottle of Dr Pepper. When it arrived(29 minutes and 43 seconds after John hung up the phone), he devoured the whole pizza, opeining the can of anchovies for Artemis.

MEANWHILE, USAGI'S BEDROOM, THE NEXT MORNING

After Luna(and Artemis, who came over after finishing the anchovies John got him) explained what exactly happened between John and Mina the night before, Usagi managed to cry herself to sleep. "Good morning," Ikuko Tsukino, Usagi's mother, said, coming into her bedroom.

"What's so good about it?" Usagi asked, still half asleep.

"Oh yeah, that," Ikuko said. "Luna and Artemis filled me in on what happened. She told me you saw Mina Webb kissing John."

"You mean John kissing Mina," Usagi said.

"That's not the way Artemis saw it," Ikuko said. "He saw the whole thing, Mina definitely kissed him."

"But he didn't have to enjoy it," Usagi said.

"Way I see it," Ikuko said, "now that you know what really happened, the one person you should be upset at is Mina, not John."

"I bet he hates my guts right now," Usagi said. "He probably doesn't want to speak to me ever again."

"That's not the impression I got when I talked to him last night," Luna said, as she came into the room. "He values your friendship more than anything."

"This is Marvin," Rae said over her communicator. "Anyone know where Big Bird is? His car's in the driveway, but his mom and dad say he's not there."

"This is Space Needle," Ami Andersen said over her communicator. "I saw Big Bird leaving his house about 20 minutes ago, on bike."

"This is Bugs Bunny," Usagi said into her communicator. "I have an idea where our feathered friend is, I'll go look for him."

"Thanks," Rae said.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Usagi said, "I need to get dressed."

A few minutes later, Usagi had gotten dressed, and went to Gilman Park, a local park that partially surrounded a local neighborhood. She went to a treehouse in one corner of the park. "Hey John," Usagi said, "I know you're here, I can see your old bike. Mind if I come up, I want to talk to you?"

"It's a free country," John said. "Actually, I'm relieved you want to come up."

"Why's that?" Usagi asked, as she climbed up into the treehouse.

"I was afraid you would never want to speak to me again," John said.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Usagi asked.

"When you called last night," John said. "You said you hoped Mina and I were happy together, and hung up before I could say anything."

"I was upset," Usagi said. "I saw you and Mina kissing, and jumped to conclusions. I never even considered it was her kissing you. But now I have the whole story. I also realize we never really defined the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing. At least, not as it applies to us."

"I've been thinking about that, too," John said. "Which is why I'm breaking up with you."

"You asshole," Usagi said.

"We've been friends since we first met," John said. "You owe me at least a chance to explain myself. The only reason I'm breaking up with you is so that we can start over again. I want to be your boyfriend, but not the way we were. I want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend in more than just name only. I want to be more than your friend who's a boy. To be honest, I really don't know what I want, but I'll know it when it happens."

"I don't really know what I want, either," Usagi said. "Let's find out what we want together."

"Hey Bugs Bunny, this is Marvin," Rae said from Usagi's communicator.

"Big Bird's safe and sound," Usagi said into her communicator. "We can't really tell you where we are, but I can tell you that he and I are currently in the process of making up."

"Good to hear," Rae said. "Marvin out."

Meanwhile, in another part of the park, Christine Reynolds had brought her two children, Michael and Emily, twins who had just turned 8, to the park, to play. As Michael and Emily were playing, Zoicite appeared, causing Emily to let out a high pitched scream.

While John and Usagi were in the treehouse, they heard Emily Reynolds's scream. "That's not good," Usagi said.

"Let's go check it out," John said.

John and Usagi ran to where the scream was coming from, transforming into Golden Hawk and Sailor Moon, respectively. When they arrived, they saw Zoicite. "The shit just hit the fan," Golden Hawk said into his communicator.

"Michael, Emily," Christine said, "get behind mommy. And as for you," she said to Zoicite, "Don't you dare harm my children. My grandfather used to breed dogs, and he taught me one thing about them. You harm the pup, you deal with the bitch. Lay one hand on either of my children, and you're going to find out just how much of a bitch I can be, whatever you are."

"My name is Zoicite," he said. "And you have nothing to worry about, I give you my word I won't harm either of your children. It's you I'm after."

"Leave them alone!" Golden Hawk said.

"Is this the part where you go into your spiel?" Zoicite asked.

"I don't really feel like giving you the whole thing today," Golden Hawk said. "So I'll just cut to the end, and say in the name of all that is awesome and wicked cool, I will kick your ass."

"And I suppose in the name of the Moon," Zoicite said to Sailor Moon, "You will punish me."

"Pretty much," Sailor Moon said.

"And here's the part where I unleash the beast," Zoicite said, pointing the Black Crystal at Christine. A hole opened in her chest, and the Orange Rainbow Crystal came out of it.

"Leave my mommy alone!" Michael said, throwing a baseball at Zoicite, missing him, but distracting him long enough to cause him to stop the beam, causing the Orange Crystal to fall to the ground, where Emily picked it up.

"You two are lucky I gave your mom my word I wouldn't harm you," Zoicite said, as he disappeared.

"But I suppose he didn't say anything about their mother," Sailor Moon said, as Christine was transformed into an anthropomorphic Hell hound.

"Please don't harm that thing," Emily said, to which Michael added "Whatever it is, it's still our mommy."

"We won't harm it," Golden Hawk said, grabbing his tonfas, and channeling energy through them, as if they were blaster rifles.

"I thought you said you wouldn't harm my mommy," Emily said.

"I'm not," Golden Hawk said. "Let's just say my blasters are set on stun. I just need to subdue her, so Sailor Moon can turn her back into your mom."

"I believe I can help with that," Sailor Mercury said, as she arrived on the scene. "Mercury Fog Surround!"

As the Hell Hound was surrounded by a fog that impaired its vision, Golden Hawk fired several shots, which stunned it, leaving it vulnerable to Sailor Moon's attack.

"Moon Healing, Escalation!" Sailor Moon said, firing a beam of white energy at the Hell hound, turning it back into Christine Reynolds.

"What happened?" Christine asked, as she was transformed back into herself.

"A long time ago," Golden Hawk said. "the Queen of the Moon sealed seven great beasts in the Seven Rainbow Crystals. Those crystals were reborn into seven people. Well, six people and a cat. You were the host of one of those crystals, as was I."

"Is that what the bad man wanted?" Emily asked, showing Golden Hawk the Orange Rainbow Crystal. "That came out of my mommy, when my brother threw a ball at the bad man, I grabbed it."

"Good girl," Golden Hawk said.

"Emily," Christine said, "Please give the nice man the crystal."

"Okay mommy," Emily said, putting the Orange Rainbow Crystal in Golden Hawk's hand.

"Thank you," Golden Hawk said. His palm glowed white, and the crystal disappeared."

"What did you do?"Christine asked.

"I put the crystal someplace where Zoicite can't find it," Golden Hawk said.

**RAINBOW CRYSTAL SCORECARD**

YELLOW-SAMMY TSUKINO

BLUE-GOLDEN HAWK

RED-KATIE "SCARLET" O'HARA

GREEN-GOLDEN HAWK(TAKEN FROM ZOICITE)

INDIGO-GOLDEN HAWK

ORANGE-EMILY REYNOLDS

UNTIL NEXT TIME...

OUR NEXT EPISODE: **SEVEN GREAT BEASTS #7:JACKRABBIT SLIM**


	20. Jackrabbit Slim

**SAILOR MOON: 1987**

**(THIS IS THE PART WHERE I MENTION SOMETHING ABOUT HOW NAOKO TAKEUCHI CREATED SAILOR MOON, AND I ONLY CREATED WHAT I CREATED, AND I DON****'T MAKE ANY MONEY OFF THIS) I SHOULD ALSO MENTION THAT THIS STORY USES PART OF THE SONG OF THE WITCHES FROM MACBETH, BY WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE, WHICH I USE UNDER THE FAIR USE DOCTRINE.**

**EPISODE 20: SEVEN GREAT BEASTS #7: JACKRABBIT SLIM**

JANUARY 29, 1987

EL DORADO HIGH SCHOOL, PLACENTIA, CALIFORNIA 12:15 PM

"Just three more semesters to go," John McCoy said, "and we'll be out of this place forever."

"Speak for yourself," Ami Andersen said. "Remember, I'm only a sophomore, all of you are juniors."

"Oh yeah," John said. "And also the fact Usagi and I are the only ones of us who've been here since the first day of freshman year.'

"And would you believe Mina, Ami, Rae, and Mary Ann all started here within a week?" Usagi Tsukino said. "First, Ami and Mina, than a week later, Rae and Mary Ann."

"Anyways," John said, "End of the semester means one thing. Three day weekend."

"Amen to that," Usagi said.

"Does anyone think it's strange I don't really enjoy three day weekends?" Ami asked.

"Yes," John and Usagi said in unison.

"I don't know why," Ami said, "but I'm one of those strange creatures who actually enjoys learning."

"Speaking of learning," John said, "Thanks for agreeing to have your lesson today instead of tomorrow."

"Not a problem," Ami said.

"I'll see you over at Mina's later this afternoon," Usagi said, giving John a kiss."

"Okay," John said.

"What's going on?" Ami asked, as she and John got into John's car.

"Tomorrow is Sister Betty's birthday," John said, as he pulled out of the parking lot. "At least, it would be if she were still alive. To honor the occasion, Mina, Rae, and I are going to make a huge batch of beef stew for the homeless. Usagi found out, and she volunteered to help us make it, and serve it."

"Need another volunteer?" Ami asked.

"Sure," John said. "In fact, we'll go there right after your lesson."

"What time is my lesson, anyways?" Ami asked.

"Whenever we get there," John said. "You're my only lesson today, and they have enough people on the floor, so I told Dianne I would be there whenever I could. Since you brought your guitar, and I have my Explorer in the trunk, we don't have to stop at home to pick them up. But I did want to grab something to eat on the way. In N Out okay?"

"Sure," Ami said.

After lunch, they went to Cavern music. "Grab your guitar and meet me in room 3," John said. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay," Ami said.

"I already called your mom," John said, when he arrived for Ami's lesson. "I told her you were helping us make beef stew for the homeless."

After Ami's lesson, she and John went to Mina's house, stopping on the way at Smart & Final/Iris, where John used the payphone outside to call Mina, to see if she needed anything. John and Ami went in, and bought disposable bowls, plastic spoons, napkins, a large bag of onions, several cans of beef broth, and several food service sized cans of corn.

When John and Ami arrived at Mina's house, Usagi, Rae, and Mary Ann were there, along with Julie and Traci Brewster, the twin sisters who shared the identity of Yumemi Yumeno. Julie and Traci were wearing matching outfits, light gray cropped T-shirts and slim cut jeans tucked into slouch socks, along with white leather high tops with Velcro straps around the ankles. The cut of their T-shirts showed off not only toned abdominal muscles, but also the band of flesh that joined the sisters to one another. "Sister Betty was our aunt," Julie said.

"When Usagi said you were making beef stew for the homeless to honor her birthday," Traci added, "we insisted on helping."

"I can't think of a better way to honor her memory," Amanda Webb, Mina's mother, said. "If you need any help, I'll be in the next room."

"Thanks, mom," Mina said, putting on an apron. "Now I got an apron for everyone, put yours on, and let's get to work."

"If you don't mind," Julie said, to which Traci added "My sister and I brought our own apron." The twins put on what turned out to be two aprons, stitched together into one apron made for two. Mina wore a red apron, which matched the bow in her hair, Rae wore a frilly apron that would some 50s sitcom housewife would wear, Usagi wore an apron decorated with pictures of rabbits, Mary Ann wore a pink gingham apron, Ami wore one that said "Eat your heart out, Donna Reed", and John wore one that said "Kiss the chef". Working together, they peeled and diced potatoes, diced onions, peeled and chopped carrots, and browned the meat, as well as adding canned corn(along with the water it was packed in) and beef broth to the pot, as well as seasoning(just seasoned salt), and a couple teaspoons of flour, to help make a thick gravy.

Once everything was added to the pot, Usagi grabbed a large spoon and started stirring everything together, as Mina turned the heat on. "Double, double, toil and trouble," Usagi said as she stirred, in her best witch voice. "Fire burn and cauldron bubble. Fillet of a fenny snake, in the cauldron boil and bake; Eye of newt and toe of frog, wool of bat and tongue of dog, adder's fork and blind-worm's sting, lizard's leg and howlet's wing, for a charm of powerful trouble, like a hell-broth boil and bubble."

"Did I just hear Usagi quote Shakespeare?" Rae asked.

"Why does that surprise anyone?" Usagi said. "I memorized it for a school play in the 8th grade."

"Just remember what we're here for," Mina said.

"Yeah," John said. "We're doing this for Sister Betty. I know not everyone here has even met her, but we all know what she meant to a lot of people in this town. Doing this for the homeless is the perfect way to honor her memory, and everything she stood for."

As the stew simmered on the stove, everyone removed their aprons, just as Nick Webb, Mina's father, came into the kitchen. "I really appreciate what all of you are doing," Nick said. "I've known Sister Betty since I was a child, she's always helped those less fortunate than herself. I remember something she said, she didn't do it for the reward, but because it was the right thing to do. Now you two," he said to Julie and Traci, "I understand you're her nieces, correct?"

"Yes," Julie and Traci said in unison.

At that moment, Nick realized he was staring at the band of flesh that joined Julie and Traci. "You'll have to pardon my staring," Nick said. "It's just that..."

"We understand," Julie said, "We're kind of used to people staring at us."

"Staring comes with the territory when you're Siamese twins," Traci added. "We get it all the time."

"You're not upset?" Nick asked.

"You're curious," Traci said, to which Julie added "Most people have never seen Siamese twins in the flesh before."

"Just out of curiosity," Nick asked, "Have you two ever met another pair of Siamese twins?"

"Yes and no," Julie and Traci said in unison.

"We knew a pair of brothers in high school who were born joined at the abdomen," Traci said.

"But they were surgically separated before we met them," Julie added.

While they were making stew, Mina's parents went out and got pizza and soda for everyone. They got several pies with double pepperoni, as well as several bottles of Dr Pepper, which all the girls(as well as John) liked.

"I'll see you in the morning," John said, after they ate, and cleaned up the kitchen.

"You're not staying over tonight?" Mina asked.

"Let's just say I'm not the kind of person who usually gets invited to girls sleepovers," John said.

"Come on," Artemis said.

"If it makes you feel any better," Amanda Webb, Mina's mother, said, "I'll set up the spare bedroom for you."

"And we already called your parents," Nick said. "We told them it's okay for you to sleep over here, even though you're a boy. We just ask that you stay out of Mina's bedroom after 11."

"Come on," Artemis said. "Do it for me. It's an all-girls sleepover, I'm going to need another guy to talk to, and Mina's father is working graveyard tonight."

"You talked me into it," John said. "But I have to leave for a while, I need to run home and get my pajamas and toothbrush, and some clean clothes for tomorrow, and I wanted to get in some SLS tonight."

"SLS?" Amanda asked.

"Street Level Surveillance," John said. "In other words, I wanted to go out on a short patrol."

"I'll go with you," Artemis said.

"Fine," John said, teleporting to his house. He returned a few minutes later, with an overnight bag. "Ready to go, Artemis?" he said, as he transformed into Golden Hawk.

"Whenever you are," Artemis said.

"Anything can happen," John said. "So while I'm gone, I want you girls to stay on those pretty pedicured toes of yours."

"Uh, I never do my toes," Ami said. "Just my fingernails. But I know what you mean."

"I don't know if your parents let you use them," Amanda said, "But could you please not use smoke pellets in my house?"

"I only use them for show," Golden Hawk said. "Or if I need to hide when I transform. But everyone here already knows I'm Golden Hawk."

A few minutes later, Golden Hawk and Artemis were in the downtown area of Fullerton, more precisely, the area where the homeless population lived. He made his way to an RV on blocks, where his friend Bear lived. "Hey Golden Hawk," Bear said, "I just put a pot of coffee on, want a cup?"

"Sure," Golden Hawk said. "I know I haven't been around as much lately, but things happen."

"I heard," Bear said, as they went inside, and Golden Hawk removed his mask and put his hood up, sitting with his back to the door. "I heard this Zoicite character sort of found the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal he was looking for."

"The crystal was divided into seven fragments," Golden Hawk said. "Each fragment held one of the Seven Great Beasts, and the fragments were reborn into seven people. Actually, seven people and a cat."

"That doesn't add up," Bear said. "Unless one of the crystals was reborn into Julie and Traci Brewster."

"How did you know?" Golden Hawk asked.

"Their father is Sister Betty's half brother," Bear said. "I've met them a few times, they used to help their aunt when she came out here. They're kind of cute, the fact they're Siamese twins notwithstanding."

"Think you can do me a favor?" Golden Hawk asked.

"Sure," Bear said.

"Some friends and I are making a big pot of beef stew, just like Sister Betty used to make," Golden Hawk said. "Since we don't have school tomorrow, we're going to be serving it around 11:30, in front of the Mission."

"A lot of people are going to be happy to hear that," Bear said. "I'll get on the grapevine in a few minutes, you should expect a big turnout."

"That's what we're hoping for," Golden Hawk said.

"I should have known you're a cutie patootie underneath that mask," a light skinned black woman in her early 30s said, as she poured Golden Hawk a cup of coffee, and poured herself one. She was tall and slender, with brown eyes, and black hair that was streaked with purple. She was wearing a heather gray sweatshirt worn off the left shoulder, Capri length slim cut blue jeans, and white canvas slip-on sneakers.

"Hi Ashanti," Golden Hawk said. "Good to see you."

"Good to see you," Ashanti said, giving Golden Hawk a hug. "So Bear," she said, noticing Artemis, "when did you get a cat?"

"Artemis is actually with me," Golden Hawk said. "He belongs to a friend of mine."

"Haven't seen you around as much in the last couple months," Ashanti said. "Not since you cast your lot with Sailor Moon."

"But I still make it out here every once in a while," Golden Hawk said.

"So what brings you to the Palace today?" Ashanti asked.

"A cup of the best coffee in the 714," Golden Hawk said. "As well as some good conversation."

"You mean, you want to know if anything's going on," Bear asked. "Things have been a little quiet and problem free around here lately. And I don't know if you've heard, but Candyman is no longer with us."

"I'm so sorry," Golden Hawk said.

"Don't be," Ashanti said. "He's not dead."

"He moved to Arizona last week," Bear said. "His mom lives in a suburb of Phoenix, one of her friends hired him for a good job."

"He'll be living with his mom for a while," Ashanti said, "but that's just so he can save up some money. From what he said, the job he got pays well."

"That's good," Golden Hawk said. "Anyways, Ashanti, I don't know if you heard me tell Bear, but some friends and I are making a big pot of beef stew for tomorrow, like Sister Betty used to. We're going to be serving it in front of the Mission at 11:30."

"Haven't had beef stew since that Zoicite creep murdered Sister Betty," Ashanti said. "You can bet your ass I'll be there. And I'll be sure to pass the word around. You should get a pretty big turnout."

"That's what I'm hoping for," Golden Hawk said, as he finished his coffee. "A big turnout."

"Anyways," Bear said, "Everything's pretty calm around here."

"It could just be the calm before the storm," Ashanti said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Golden Hawk said. "I hate to drink and run, but my gut's telling me to check in with Jackrabbit Slim."

"It's good to see you again," Bear said.

"Don't be a stranger," Ashanti added.

Golden Hawk went to Jackrabbit Slim's campground, where Jackrabbit Slim was lighting a campfire. "I'm about to make some s'mores," Jackrabbit Slim said. "You want one?"

"Sure," Golden Hawk said.

"Just give it a few minutes," Jackrabbit Slim said. "I want to have a nice roaring fire to roast marshmallows in."

As Jackrabbit Slim lit the campfire, Zoicite showed up. "Zoicite!" Golden Hawk said. "The shit just hit the fan," he said, into his communicator.

"That's Zoicite?" Jackrabbit Slim asked. "That Nancy boy? So what are you going to do to me, Zoicite, hit me with your purse?"

""Oh I am going to enjoy this," Zoicite said, pointing his black crystal at Jackrabbit Slim. "Alex Phillips, or, as they call you on the street, Jackrabbit Slim. You have something I want."

"Like I told that faggot Jaedite before my friends wasted his pansy ass," Jackrabbit Slim said, "I don't have the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal."

"Actually, you kind of do have it," Golden Hawk said. "Part of it, that is."

"Golden Hawk is correct," Zoicite said. "Although you weren't aware of it until just now, you possess the Violet Rainbow Crystal."

"Violet Rainbow Crystal?" Jackrabbit Slim asked.

"Eons ago," Golden Hawk said, "Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom split the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal into seven Rainbow Crystals, and in each Crystal, she sealed one of the Seven Great Beasts of Hell. The Rainbow Crystals were reborn into seven people. Actually, seven people and a cat."

"That doesn't add up," Jackrabbit Slim said.

"The Indigo Rainbow Crystal was reborn in a pair of what you would call Siamese twins," Zoicite said. "Two sisters who were born physically joined to one another."

"I am the Pretty Soldier of Love and Justice," Sailor Moon said, as she arrived. "I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"I am Sailor Mercury, the Pretty Soldier of Love and Intelligence, and in the name of Mercury, douse yourself in water and repent!"

"I am Sailor Mars, the Pretty Soldier of Love and Passion, and in the name of Mars, you will go down in flames!"

"I am Sailor Venus, the Pretty Soldier of Love and Beauty, and in the name of Venus, you're going down!"

"I am Sailor Jupiter, the Pretty Soldier of Love and Courage, and in the name of Jupiter, you'll ride the lightning!"

"I am Golden Hawk, the Heavy Metal Suburban Vigilante of the 1980s, and in the name of all that is awesome and wicked cool, I'll kick your ass!"

"We done with the introductions?" Zoicite asked. "If so, let's get this over with."

"Get what over with?" Jackrabbit Slim asked.

"This," Zoicite said, pointing the black crystal at Jackrabbit Slim. A beam of energy was shot from the black crystal, opening a hole in his chest, and the Violet Rainbow Crystal came out. Before Zoicite could do anything, Golden Hawk grabbed it. He then grabbed a pellet from a pouch on his belt, and tossed it to the ground, which caused him to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Guess we're on our own," Sailor Mars said.

"I wouldn't say that," Golden Hawk said, as he reappeared in a puff of smoke. "I just had to put the final Rainbow Crystal in a safe place for the moment."

"Let's do this," Sailor Moon said, as Jackrabbit Slim was transformed into a green anthropomorphic rabbit in a space suit, similar to Jaxxon from the _Star Wars _comics published by Marvel in the late 1970s.

"Sorry to have to do this, friend," Golden Hawk said, unsheathing his tonfas, and channeling energy through them, firing at what was Jackrabbit Slim, "but I have to do what I have to do. And if you can hear me in there, I just want you to know I have my power levels dialed pretty low, you can say I have my blasters set on stun. I don't want to harm or kill you, just slow you down just enough for Sailor Moon to turn you back into yourself."

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon said, pointing her Moon Stick at the large green rabbit, and firing a crescent shaped beam of white energy at it, turning it back into Jackrabbit Slim.

"I believe it's time for me to make my exit," Zoicite said.

"I don't think so," Golden Hawk said, holding all 7 Rainbow Crystals in his hand. "I'm guessing whoever you work for doesn't tolerate failure, and if you show up empty handed, it might end up being the last thing you ever do. But if you were to show up with all seven..."

"Metalia will reward me for my success," Zoicite said.

"That's why I have a little proposition for you," Golden Hawk said. "You and me, one on one, mano y mano. If you accept, there's only one rule."

"And that is?" Zoicite asked.

"Whoever dies first," Golden Hawk said, surrounding the Rainbow Crystals in a force field, "loses. I put an enchantment around them, so only you or I can touch them, but only if one of us dies. If you accept, you can't lose."

"How do you figure that out?" Zoicite said.

"Either you die or you take all seven crystals to Metalia," Golden Hawk said. "Either way, you'll escape her wrath."

"I accept your challenge," Zoicite said.

UNTIL NEXT TIME...

OUR NEXT EPISODE: **DEATH MATCH**


	21. Death Match

**SAILOR MOON: 1987**

**SAILOR MOON'S CREATOR: NAOKO TAKEUCHI. STUFF I OWN: WHATEVER I CREATED.**

**EPISODE 21: DEATH MATCH**

DOWNTOWN FULLERTON, CALIFORNIA

JANUARY 29, 1987 6:30 PM

"I have a little proposition for you," Golden Hawk said. "You and me, one on one, mano y mano. If you accept, there's only one rule."

"And that is?" Zoicite asked.

"Whoever dies first," Golden Hawk said, surrounding the Rainbow Crystals in a force field, "loses. I put an enchantment around them, so only you or I can touch them, but only if one of us dies. If you accept, you can't lose."

"How do you figure that out?" Zoicite said.

"Either you die or you take all seven crystals to Metalia," Golden Hawk said. "Either way, you'll escape her wrath."

"I accept your challenge," Zoicite said.

"Three things," Golden Hawk said. "First, it's just you and me, no outside interference. Second, no holds barred, everything's legal. Third, we fight to the death. Either you kill me or I kill you."

"I accept your terms," Zoicite said. "Since you challenged me, and defined the terms of battle, I believe I have the right to determine the time and place. I say we have it right here, right now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Golden Hawk said.

"Golden Hawk," Sailor Moon said, "Do you know what you're up against? What you're getting yourself into?"

"Yes," Golden Hawk said.

"Let the battle begin," Zoicite said, drawing his sword.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Golden Hawk said, unsheathing his staff, and transforming it into a sword. The sound of steel on steel drew a crowd, both the Sailor Soldiers and the homeless gathered to watch the battle.

To say Golden Hawk and Zoicite weren't holding back would have been an understatement. Both were fighting with a fury nobody witnessing the fight had ever seen. Both were also going for the kill, every blow meant as a killing blow. After several minutes of furious fighting, Golden Hawk transformed his sword into a laser sword, similar to what Luke Skywalker or Darth Vader would use in _Star Wars_. With one blow, he cut the blade of Zoicite's sword in half. Zoicite reacted by tossing aside what remained of his sword, and conjuring up a laser sword of his own, his blade made of red light, as opposed to Golden Hawk's yellow blade. The switch to lighter weapons allowed the two to fight with greater ferocity.

The battle soon began to follow a pattern: Zoicite would attack and Golden Hawk would parry, and they would exchange so that Golden Hawk would attack and Zoicite would parry. After nearly an hour of furious combat, Golden Hawk made an error that left him open, an opening Zoicite meant to captialize on.

However, there was one thing that Zoicite hadn't counted on: Golden Hawk's "mistake" was deliberate. Golden Hawk had meant it as bait for a trap, to leave an opening that he knew Zoicite wouldn't be able to resist. As Golden Hawk had hoped, Zoicite went in for the kill. He was unaware that Golden Hawk had been carrying a Colt .45 until it was too late.

Zoicite's first warning that Golden Hawk was packing heat was when he heard the gunshot. Zoicite's face began to turn green, from the blood coming from the bullet hole between his eyes. The wall behind Zoicite was splattered with fragments of his brain and skull. As Zoicite fell forward, dead, all seven Rainbow Crystals flew into Golden Hawk's hand. "Zoicite's biggest mistake was assuming I would fight fair," Golden Hawk said. "He didn't know I was packing heat until it was too late."

"None of us knew you carried a gun," Sailor Moon said. "Aside from when you channel energy through your tonfas, and use them as blasters."

"Actually," Golden Hawk said, "I can transform my staff into any weapon I can think of. I deliberately made a mistake that left me open, allowed Zoicite to move in for the kill, and at the last second, I transformed my staff from a laser sword to a Colt, and got him right between the eyes. The best part, I got the Rainbow Crystals."

"Now comes the hard part," Sailor Moon said. "Figuring how to combine them to form the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal."

"Maybe Artemis or Lu..." Golden Hawk said, just before a blast of energy from an unknown source killed him."

"Golden Hawk!" Sailor Moon yelled. "What happened?"

"I happened," a man in a military uniform similar to the one worn by Zoicite or Jaedite said, as he began to draw the Rainbow Crystals to himself. He had long dark brown hair, and like the others, wore eye makeup and earrings. "My name is Nephrite, and I'll be taking the Rainbow Crystals. I would have killed you sooner, but since one of the terms Zoicite agreed to was no outside interference, I had to wait until the battle ended to kill you."

"You monster!" Sailor Moon said, as she began to cry. As a tear left her eye and ran down her cheek, it drew all seven Rainbow Crystals to it...

UNTIL NEXT TIME...

OUR NEXT EPISODE: **THE PRINCESS AND THE CRYSTAL**


	22. The Princess and the Crystal

**SAILOR MOON: 1987**

**SINCE I'M NOT NAOKO TAKEUCHI, I DIDN'T CREATE SAILOR MOON. THIS IS MY ALTERNATE UNIVERSE VERSION, WHICH I DID AS A TRIBUTE TO HER WORKS. I DID HOWEVER, CREATE WHAT I DID CREATE.**

**EPISODE 22: THE PRINCESS AND THE CRYSTAL**

DOWNTOWN FULLERTON

JANUARY 29, 1987 7:45 PM

"Now comes the hard part," Sailor Moon said. "Figuring how to combine them to form the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal."

"Maybe Artemis or Lu..." Golden Hawk said, just before a blast of energy from an unknown source killed him.

"Golden Hawk!" Sailor Moon yelled. "What happened?"

"I happened," a man in a military uniform similar to the one worn by Zoicite or Jaedite said, as he began to draw the Rainbow Crystals to himself. He had long dark brown hair, and like the others, wore eye makeup and earrings. "My name is Nephrite, and I'll be taking the Rainbow Crystals. I would have killed you sooner, but since one of the terms Zoicite agreed to was no outside interference, I had to wait until the battle ended to kill you."

"You monster!" Sailor Moon said, as she began to cry. As a tear left her eye and ran down her cheek, it drew all seven Rainbow Crystals to it. The Rainbow Crystals combined with her teardrop to form a large white crystal. As the Rainbow Crystals combined with Sailor Moon's tear, so did Sailor Moon change. Where Sailor Moon once stood was now a princess, wearing a long white strapless gown, and bare feet, a French manicure on her fingers, and semi opaque silver polish on her toenails.

"I don't believe it," Luna said, when she saw what had happened to Usagi Tsukino. "Usagi really was Princess Serenity. And she possesses the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal."

The Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal then combined with Sailor Moon's Moon Stick, which Princess Serenity picked up, and pointed at Nephrite. "Moon Ultimate Helation!" she said, firing a beam of white energy at Nephrite, destroying him, so that there was only a small pile of dust left, which blew away in the wind. Once she had destroyed Nephrite, she knelt in front of Golden Hawk's corpse, and cradled his head in her arms, still holding on to her Moon Stick.

"Hooray for our side," Sailor Mars said, just before she began crying.

"John would want us to celebrate our victory," Sailor Venus said, putting a comforting arm around her best friend. "Aw, who am I kidding?" she added, as she began crying.

"All the times he put his butt on the line for us," Sailor Jupiter said, as she began to cry.

"He was my mentor and teammate," Sailor Mercury said, as she began to cry, "but most importantly, he was my friend."

"He was a friend to us all," Artemis said, betewen tears, as Sailor Venus picked him up."

"Now I know what losing a kitten feels like," Luna said, climbing into Sailor Mercury's arms, and crying.

"And I speak for everyone here," Jackrabbit Slim said, "When I say Golden Hawk is a friend to all of us."

"But he's gone now," Princess Serenity said, as she cradled his head in her arms. "He never saw the shot that got him. He never had a chance to defend himself."

"We're all here for you," Luna said.

"Thank you," Princess Serenity said, "but right now, I just want to be alone."

"We understand," Sailor Venus said, as she, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter, along with Luna and Artemis, left, and the homeless dispersed.

"But if you ever need us," Sailor Mercury said, "We're just a shout away."

Princess Serenity sat there, cradling Golden Hawk's head in her arms. She began crying, and a tear fell from her cheek and landed on his head. "I love you," Princess Serenity said.

"I know," Golden Hawk said, as he returned to life.

"It's just like you," Princess Serenity said, as she started to laugh. "Whenever I just want to have a good cry, you have to do something to make me laugh."

"That's just me," Golden Hawk said. "I can't stand to see you cry. Not even when I'm dead."

"That's the thing," Princess Serenity said. "You were dead, Nephrite killed you, he attacked you from behind."

"Shooting a man in the back is the most chickenshit thing anyone could have done," Golden Hawk said. "At least Zoicite had the balls to stand in front of me, and take me on face to face, like a real man."

"One thing I don't get is how you killed Zoicite," Princess Serenity said. "You just grabbed a gun and blew his brains out, like some common thug. I thought he was a demon, a son of Satan himself."

"I told you I can change my staff into any weapon I can think of," Golden Hawk said, as he transformed back into John McCoy. "After I lured him in by making a mistake that left me open for the kill, I transformed it into a Colt .45. Normally, a gun would have as much effect against a demon as it would against Superman. However, I had Kryptonite bullets, so to speak. Last summer, Sister Betty blessed my staff and tonfas."

"You used a blessed weapon against a demon from Hell," Princess Serenity said. "Smart."

"And what's with the dress?" John asked.

"After you were killed," Princess Serenity said, "my tear combined with the Rainbow Crystal to form the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal, and I was transformed into Princess Serenity."

"You look more beautiful than ever," John said. "You look exactly like I imagine you looking on the day I take you as my bride. You're even wearing the same gown I imagine you wearing."

"You imagined our wedding day?" Princess Serenity said, as she transformed back into Usagi Tsukino.

"Since the day we first met," John said. "I always imagined taking you as my bride."

Meanwhile, at Mina Webb's house, she, Rae Hinowski, Ami Andersen, and Mary Ann Kino, along with Luna and Artemis, had arrived, in a somber mood. "John's dead," Mina said, through her tears.

"Oh no," Amanda Webb said, crossing herself.

"What happened?" Nick Webb asked.

"He and Zoicite fought to the death," Rae Hinowski said.

"The guy who murdered Sister Betty?" Nick asked.

"Yes," Rae said. "John won the fight, he killed Zoicite."

"But he was killed after the fight," Ami Andersen said. "Another of the Lords of Hell, Nephrite, got him from behind."

"But Sailor Moon turned into a princess and destroyed Nephrite," Mary Ann Kino said.

"Sounds like this Nephrite character took the coward's way out," Nick said. "he got what he deserved."

"Hi everybody," Usagi said, when she arrived.

"How are you holding up?" Amanda asked. "I understand John McCoy was your best friend."

"It must have been hard watching him get killed like that," Mina said.

"About that," Usagi said.

"I'm back from the dead, baby!" John McCoy exclaimed, as he entered the house.

"Oh my god!" Ami said, practically tackling him like she was a linebacker for the Los Angeles Raiders as she hugged him.

"What happened?" Mina asked, as she, Rae, and Mary Ann ran up to him and hugged him.

"If this is how it's going to be," John said, "I'm going to come back from the dead a little more often. Anyways, I can't really explain what happened. After I killed Zoicite, Nephrite zapped me in the back, like a pussy. Next thing I know, Usagi transformed from Sailor Moon into a princess in a white gown, and she has my head in her arms, and she tells me that she loves me. Best I can tell is her love brought me back to life."

UNTIL NEXT TIME...

OUR NEXT EPISODE: **THE FALL OF KUNZITE**


	23. The Fall of Kunzite

**SAILOR MOON: 1987**

**PEOPLE I AM NOT: NAOKO TAKEUCHI, THE CREATOR OF SAILOR MOON.**

**EPISODE 23: THE FALL OF KUNZITE**

DOWNTOWN FULLERTON, CALIFORNIA

JANUARY 30, 1987 1:00 PM

"I can't believe the turnout we had today," Julie Brewster said, as she and her conjoined twin Traci, as well as Mina Webb, Rae Hinowski, John McCoy, Usagi Tsukino, Ami Andersen, and Mary Ann Kino began loading Nick Webb's van.

"It's been a while since Sister Betty made beef stew," John McCoy said.

"I think this was the best way to honor her memory," Traci Brewster said.

"Giving those less fortunate a warm meal," Rae Hinowski said.

"Sister Betty would be proud," Mina Webb said.

"Julie and I are surprised to see you here today," Traci said. "We heard you got killed by one of the Lords of Hell," Julie added.

"Yeah, I got killed," John said, "but I got better."

"My love brought him back," Usagi Tsukino said. "Love is a very powerful thing."

"I'll say," John said. "I'm proof that love can even bring the dead back to life. Of course, Usagi Tsukino has a lot of love in her heart."

"That I do," Usagi said, kissing John.

Later that afternoon, John was at home, in his bedroom, an Epiphone 6 string acoustic guitar strapped around his neck, working on a song he was writing. He played a riff, and wrote some musical notes down in a notebook, along with some lyrics he came up with. As he wrote, his communicator went off. "Big Bird here," John said into his communicator.

"This is Bad Luck Charm," Luna said through his communicator. "Trouble at Orangefair Plaza."

"I'm on it," John said, as he transformed into Golden Hawk, and teleported to Orangefair Plaza, where Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury were fighting a monster. 'I don't know if you know who I am," Golden Hawk said, as he arrived in a puff of smoke. "In case you don't, I am the Heavy Metal Suburban Vigilante for 1987. I stand for rock & roll, baseball, apple pie, and Disneyland. My name is Golden Hawk, and in the name of all that is awesome and wicked cool, I will kick your ass!"

"Tough talk," the monster said. "But I bet you don't have the _cojones_ to back it up."

"That's the thing," Golden Hawk said, getting a running start, and delivering a flying kick to the monster's face. "Unlike my friends here, I actually have _cojones_. But they do have something I don't."

"And what's that?" the monster asked.

"A Moon Stick," Sailor Moon said, removing her tiara, and placing it on top of her Moon Stick. "Moon Tiara, Helation!" she said, firing the tiara, which was surrounded by energy, at the monster, destroying it.

"That's a new one," Golden Hawk said, as Sailor Moon put her tiara back on.

"Yes, but will it be enough to defeat me?" a man said, as he appeared in the plaza. He wore a uniform similar to the one worn by Jaedite, Zoicite, and Nephrite, but in a lighter shade of gray, with open collar, and pants worn over his boots, and he had long white hair with a greenish tint. "Allow me to introduce myself," he said. "My name is Kunzite, and if you haven't figured it out yet, I am the last of the Four Lords of Hell."

"The shit just hit the fan," Sailor Moon said into her communicator.

"Good," Kunzite said. "Call in the troops. This way, I can kill all of you at once and take what rightfully belongs to Metalia."

"Only way you're getting the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal," Sailor Moon said, "is if you pry it from my cold, dead hand."

"Which is my intention," Kunzite said. "I plan on killing all of you, starting with the one known as Golden Hawk. Oh, don't worry, I won't be taking the coward's way out and attacking you from behind. No, I intend to look you in the eyes while I kill you. Anyone with the balls to challenge one of us to a one on one, no holds barred fight to the death deserves the dignity of an honorable death." He fired a beam of black energy, that Golden Hawk deflected with one of his tonfas. "How did you block that?" Kunzite asked. "That was a blast of pure dark energy, straight from Hell."

"Same way I was able to blow Zoicite's brains out," Golden Hawk said. "I carry blessed weapons. Believe me, when you go up against the forces of Hell, having blessed weapons does come in handy."

"Now that we know who you are," Sailor Moon said, "time for us to introduce ourselves. I am the Pretty Soldier of Love and Justice. I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"I am the Pretty Soldier of Love and Intelligence. I am Sailor Mercury, and in the name of Mercury, douse yourself in water and repent!"

"I am the Pretty Soldier of Love and Passion. I am Sailor Mars, and in the name of Mars, I will scorch you!"

"I am the Pretty Soldier of Love and Beauty. I am Sailor Venus, and in the name of Venus, evil will be vanquished!"

"I am the Pretty Soldier of Love and Courage. I am Sailor Jupiter, and in the name of Jupiter, you will ride the lightning!"

"I am the Heavy Metal Suburban Vigilante for 1987. I am Golden Hawk, and in the name of all that is awesome and wicked cool, I will kick your ass!"

"Now hit him with everything you have!" Sailor Moon said.

"Mercury Bubble Blast!" Sailor Mercury said, firing a series of bubbles at Kunzite.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter said, tossing balls of lightning at Kunzite.

"Venus Crescent Beam Kiss!" Sailor Venus said, clasping her hands, with both index fingers extended. She kissed her fingertips, and fired a blast of energy at Kunzite.

"Mars Flaming Punch!" Sailor Mars said, her right hand balled into a fist, which was surrounded by flame. She tossed a haymaker in Kunzite's general direction, firing a ball of flame at him.

"Someone take a knee!" Golden Hawk said. Sailor Venus got down on one knee, and Golden Hawk got a running start, and vaulted off her shoulders, unsheathing his tonfas, channeling energy through them, firing them at Kunzite. As he flew toward Kunzite, Golden Hawk used one of his tonfas as a brace, and delivered a forearm shiver to Kunzite's face, sending him down. "Quick, before he can get up!" he said.

"Moon Ultimate Helation!" Sailor Moon said, firing a beam of pure white energy at Kunzite, which destroyed him.

"You may have won this battle," a voice came from nowhere, "but you will lose the war."

"Metalia," Luna said. "I know that voice anywhere."

UNTIL NEXT TIME...

OUR NEXT EPISODE:** THE FINAL BATTLE**


	24. The Final Battle

**SAILOR MOON: 1987**

**Q: DID I CREATE SAILOR MOON? A: NO, NAOKO TAKEUCHI DID**

**EPISODE 24: THE FINAL BATTLE**

ORANGEFAIR PLAZA, FULLERTON, CALIFORNIA

JANUARY 30, 1987 3:00 PM

"Someone take a knee!" Golden Hawk said. Sailor Venus got down on one knee, and Golden Hawk got a running start, and vaulted off her shoulders, unsheathing his tonfas, channeling energy through them, firing them at Kunzite. As he flew toward Kunzite, Golden Hawk used one of his tonfas as a brace, and delivered a forearm shiver to Kunzite's face, sending him down. "Quick, before he can get up!" he said.

"Moon Ultimate Helation!" Sailor Moon said, firing a beam of pure white energy at Kunzite, which destroyed him.

"You may have won this battle," a voice came from nowhere, "but you will lose the war."

"Metalia," Luna said. "I know that voice anywhere."

"I managed to pinpoint where it came from," Sailor Mercury said.

"How did you manage that?" Golden Hawk asked.

"My visor has a HUD," Sailor Mercury said.

"What is a HUD?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Heads Up Display," Golden Hawk said.

"It allows me to see things besides what's right in front of my eyes," Sailor Mercury said.

"What she said," Golden Hawk said. "My cousin Scott is an F-16 pilot in the Air Force. He says that it's really helpful whenever you get into a dogfight."

"And I used it to pinpoint where Metalia is located," Sailor Mercury said. "She's in the Himalayas. We can get there by Sailor Teleport."

"Great," Golden Hawk said. "Let's go get some winter clothes and do a Sailor Teleport."

"There's just one little problem," Luna said. "Golden Hawk, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to sit this one out."

"Say what?" Golden Hawk asked. "The girls are going to be in the middle of the scrap, and I have to stay home?"

"Unfortunately," Artemis said, "for some reason, Sailor Teleport can only be done by females. If it makes you feel better, that means I'll be staying behind myself."

"Besides," Luna said, "This is their fight, I can't ask you to join in."

"What if I want to get into the scrap?" Golden Hawk asked.

"I'm sorry," Luna said.

"Someone needs to stay home to hold the fort," Sailor Jupiter said, hugging Golden Hawk.

"I'll be back in time for our next lesson," Sailor Mercury said, hugging Golden Hawk."

"Take good care of Artemis until I get back," Sailor Venus said, hugging Golden Hawk.

"Don't forget you and I have a song to write," Sailor Mars said, hugging Golden Hawk.

"I love you," Golden Hawk said to Sailor Moon, as he removed his mask.

"I know," Sailor Moon said, kissing Golden Hawk.

"Take this," Golden Hawk said, handing Sailor Moon his staff. "You can change it into any weapon you can think of. Just tell the staff what you want it to be. And in case you run into any of the forces of Hell, it has been blessed."

"Thank you," Sailor Moon said. "And when we get out of this, I want to go to Disneyland."

"What do you want to ride first?" Golden Hawk asked. "Space Mountain or Haunted Mansion?"

"I want to ride that new _Star Wars_ ride," Sailor Moon said.

Several minutes later, John returned home, and was met as he entered the front door by Naoko Mizuno, Ami Andersen's mother. "Do you know where my daughter is?" Naoko asked.

"She and the other Sailor Soldiers are about to do a Sailor Teleport to Nepal," John said. "They're going to take it to the being responsible for everything, the reason the girls became Sailor Soldiers in the first place. And before anyone asks why I'm back home and not getting in the scrap with them, Sailor Teleport doesn't work on anything with a Y chromosome. And unfortunately, if I tried to teleport to Nepal, I wouldn't survive the trip, and if I did, I wouldn't be able to find the girls, I can no longer sense their auras."

"It's just as good," Caryn Frehley-McCoy said. "Someone will need to stay behind to watch the home front."

"I have that covered," John said.

Gregory Wolf answered the phone on the second ring. "Hello John," he said.

"How did you know it was me?" John asked.

"My precognitive abilities, remember?" Gregory said. "Ami and the rest of the Sailor Soldiers are in Nepal, taking the battle to Metalia, and they left you behind to hold the fort, right?"

"Pretty much," John said.

"And you want me to use my precognitive abilities to let you know what happens before it does, am I correct?" Gregory asked.

"Exactly," John said. "Way I figure it, having you do this will be better than me knocking myself out looking for trouble, and also, with your help, I can be there before it goes down. I know you have a crush on Ami, and even though she did go on a couple dates with Chris Forney, they just didn't click. You do this for me, I'll tell Ami you helped us out. Anyways, do you have access to a CB?"

"Yeah," Gregory said. I come into the Saturday Night Social Club on occasion, my handle is Lobo the Oracle."

"That's you?" John asked. "Anyways, I'm Gōrudenhōku."

"Japanese for Golden Hawk," Gregory said.

"Yeah," John said. "You sense anything, I'll be on channel 27."

"You don't have to ask me twice," Gregory said. "Besides, doing this is my way of helping get back at Metalia for what she did to me."

Meanwhile, the Sailor Soldiers went to Hillcrest Park, to do a Sailor Teleport. "Right here," Sailor Mercury said, pointing to a flagpole in the part of the park that faced Harbor Boulevard. "That flagpole is a nexus point, we can do a Sailor Teleport from there."

"And that will be our point of return as well," Luna said.

"I'll mentally send you the coordinates," Sailor Mercury said. "Everybody needs to focus on them."

"Right," Sailor Moon said.

The Sailor Soldiers stood around the flagpole, and joined hands, as Luna took her place on Sailor Moon's shoulders. Sailor Mercury sent each Soldier the coordinates to where Metalia was, and each Soldier focused on them. "Sailor Teleport!" they all said in unison, before disappearing.

NEPAL, THE BASE OF MOUNT EVEREST

"When Golden Hawk mentioned packing winter clothes," Sailor Jupiter said, "I don't think he was kidding."

"You got that right," Sailor Venus said. "If he was here, he'd be freezing his balls off by now."

"Girls," Luna said. "Focus on the mission at hand."

"Says the only one of us wearing a fur coat," Sailor Jupiter said.

"If you're freezing," Sailor Mars said, harmlessly surrounding the girls with fire, "Why didn't you just say so?"

"Because none of us were aware you could do that," Sailor Moon said,

"What Sailor Moon said," Luna said.

"That cave," Sailor Mercury said, pointing to a cave just north of their position. "That's where Metalia is."

""Doesn't seem to be that far," Sailor Venus said.

"And it doesn't look like the cave is going to come to us," Sailor Moon said. "So let's start walking."

Ten minutes later, they reached the mouth of the cave, and entered. Once they entered, they were surprised to learn that the interior was warm and cozy, so Sailor Mars removed the flames she surrounded her and the others with. "Welcome to my parlor, as the spider said to the flies," Metalia said, from somewhere in the cave. "You girls have what people on Earth call "pluck", it's a shame none of you will ever leave this cave, dead or alive."

"I don't think so," Sailor Moon said. "Soon, you'll be dead, and I'll be kicking it in the Happiest Place on Earth with my boyfriend."

"You honestly think I would leave myself unguarded?" Metalia asked. "You might have destroyed Jaedite, Zoicite, Nephrite, and Kunzite, but I have the full forces of Hell at my disposal."

Soon, the girls were surrounded by more demons than any of them knew existed. "Looks like the shit really did hit the fan," Sailor Mercury said.

"I got this," Sailor Moon said, transforming Golden Hawk's staff into a fire hose

"A fire hose?" Luna asked. "We're up against the full forces of Hell, and all you can think of is a fire hose?"

"I have to agree with your feline companion," Metalia said. "A fire hose isn't going to do you any good."

"Just trust me on this one," Sailor Moon said, shooting a blast of water at the nearest demon, who screamed in pain as it disintegrated.

"Only one way water can destroy a demon like that," Sailor Mars said.

"Holy water," Sailor Moon said, spraying water at the demons, who disintegrated when the holy water touched them. "This hose is hooked up to a large enough supply of holy water to take out every demon in Hell. That, and the fact I made it out of Golden Hawk's staff, which, I might remind you, is blessed."

"I underestimated you," Luna said, as the last of the demons fell. "And I'm the one who chose you to be Sailor Moon."

"I hate to admit it," Metalia said, "but that was impressive."

"And highly effective," Sailor Jupiter said.

"But now that you vanquished all the demons from Hell," Metalia said. "it's time to face the wrath of the Daughters of Darkness."

Four beautiful, yet demonic, women appeared out of nowhere. "We'll take care of the Bad News Babes," Sailor Mars said. "You just go after Metalia."

"Right," Sailor Moon said. 

"If we don't make it," Sailor Mercury said, "don't let us sacrifice our lives in vain."

"I won't," Sailor Moon said, transforming the fire hose back into a staff, and attaching it to her back.

The first of the Sailor Soldiers to fall was Sailor Jupiter. She engaged one of the Daughters of Darkness, using all her attacks, weakening her. However, her opponent also managed to land attacks of her own, weakening Sailor Jupiter. Finally, Sailor Jupiter grabbed her opponent by the throat. "Ride the Lightning!" Sailor Jupiter said, calling a large and powerful lightning bolt from the heavens, causing the Daughter of Darkness to be fatally electrocuted. However, in her weakened state, the intensity of the lightning bolt Sailor Jupiter used proved fatal to herself as well.

Meanwhile, as Sailor Moon made her way to where Metalia was, she sensed Sailor Jupiter's death. "Mary Ann," Sailor Moon said, as a tear ran down her cheek.

"At least I took that bitch down with me," Sailor Jupiter said.

Next, Sailor Venus took on another of the Daughters of Darkness. "Venus Love-Me Chain!" she said, throwing her chain at her opponent. The Daughter of Darkness grabbed the chain, and caused it to momentarily glow a dark blue. "Venus Crescent Beam!" Sailor Venus said, once she got her chain back. She fired a beam of energy at her opponent, and was knocked back by the impact of her attack hitting its mark.

"I forgot to mention something," the Daughter of Darkness said. "I used your chain to link us. Any attack you use on me, you'll also be using on yourself."

"I wonder if that works both ways," Sailor Venus said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" her opponent asked.

"This," Sailor Venus said, balling her right hand into a fist, with index finger extended. She then pointed her finger between her eyes, and stuck the middle finger of her left hand up at her opponent. "Venus Crescent Beam, Kiss!" she said, using her attack to blow her brains out. As her attack killed her, her opponent's head exploded, as if shot with a high powered gun from close range.

"Mina," Sailor Moon said, as she sensed Sailor Venus's death.

"Good will always prevail," Sailor Venus said, "Because evil is stupid."

One of the remaining Daughters of Darkness engaged Sailor Mars by throwing a fireball at her. "That's how you want to play, huh?" Sailor Mars said. "In that case, time for me to fight fire with fire. Mars Flame Sniper!" she said, forming a flaming bow, and shooting arrows made of fire at her opponent. The two of them engaged in combat, using various flame based attacks. Finally, Sailor Mars had enough. "I don't care if this kills me," she said, grabbing her opponent in a full Nelson. "As long as I take you with me. Mars Ultimate Immolation!" The two of them were surrounded by fire, burning them both alive.

"Rae," Sailor Moon said, sensing Sailor Mars's death.

"She learned the hard way," Sailor Mars said, "you play with fire, you get burned."

"I may not be the most powerful of the Sailor Soldiers," Sailor Mercury said to herself, "but that doesn't mean I won't go down fighting."

"Mercury Bubble Spray!" Sailor Mercury said, attacking the final Daughter of Darkness with bubbles.

"Is that all you got?" the Daughter of Darkness asked. "Bubbles?"

"Mercury Hailstorm Barrage!" Sailor Mercury said, hitting her opponent with hailstones. "Is that better?" she asked, sarcastically.

"Much," her opponent said, firing a blast of energy.

"Mercury Ice Spear!" Sailor Mercury said, forming a spear of ice, and throwing it at her opponent. Both attacks hit their targets at the same moment, and both proved fatal to their intended targets.

"Ami," Sailor Moon said, sensing Sailor Mercury's death.

"Remember what I said," Sailor Mercury said. "Don't let us have died in vain."

"I won't," Sailor Moon said, reaching the chamber where Metalia was located.

"So we finally meet face to face," Metalia said. She was about 50 feet tall, was constructed of blue energy, and bore a slight resemblance to the Master Computer Program from _TRON_, but with a red 8 pointed star between her eyes. Metalia fired energy beams from her eyes, which Sailor Moon managed to avoid. Sailor Moon than unhooked Golden Hawk's staff from her back, and transformed it into a laser sword with a blue blade. Metalia fired more energy beams, Sailor Moon used her laser sword to deflect them.

Meanwhile, back in Orange County, John and Artemis were monitoring John's communicator, as well as his CB radio. "Lobo the Oracle to Gōrudenhōku," Gregory said over the CB.

"This is Gōrudenhōku," John said.

"I have some important information to pass on," Gregory said. "I stretched out my mind, monitoring for anything wrong, and somehow, I managed to briefly make mental contact with Metalia. I managed to break it before she noticed I was in her head, but I did learn something extremely important, and I need you to pass it on to Sailor Moon. I need you to tell her that I found Metalia's weak spot, it's the star between her eyes."

"Star between her eyes is her weak spot," John said. "Got it, and thanks. Gōrudenhōku out."

"Lobo the Oracle out," Gregory said.

"Bugs Bunny, this is Big Bird," John said into his communicator. No answer. "Big Bird to Bugs Bunny, come in."

"They might be somewhere where their communicators can't get a signal," Artemis said. "Either that, or they turned their communicators off."

"Why the fuck would they turn their communicators off?" John asked.

"Because I'm afraid you would zero in on the signal and join us," Luna said to John telepathically.

"Is there any way you can relay a message to Sailor Moon for me?" John asked, telepathically.

"I can do better," Luna said. "I can link the two of you telepathically. Unfortunately, I can only hold the connection for a few seconds, so say what you have to say fast."

"Sailor Moon," John said to her telepathically. "Pay close attention to what I'm about to tell you, because I only have time to say it once. Metalia has a weak spot, it's the star between her eyes."

"Star between her eyes," Sailor Moon said to John, telepathically. "Got it."

"Thank goodness I was able to relay the information in time," John said to Artemis, as the telepathic link between him and Sailor Moon was broken.

Meanwhile, back in Nepal, Sailor Moon was busy fending off Metalia's attacks. "Great," Sailor Moon said to herself. "Now I know how to defeat Metalia. Now it's just a matter of being able to get in a shot."

"Much as I enjoy toying with you," Metalia said, "You should know that I will eventually kill you."

"Not if I kill you first," Sailor Moon said.

"Delusions of grandeur," Metalia said. "How quaint."

"You won't be saying that once I destroy you," Sailor Moon said, evading a series of blasts, taking cover behind a large rock.

"I must have overestimated you," Metalia said. "Hiding when the going gets rough."

"I'm not hiding," Sailor Moon said, as she transformed her laser sword back into Golden Hawk's staff, and combining it with her Moon Stick.

"If you're not hiding," Metalia said, "what are you doing?"

"Taking a moment to catch my breath," Sailor Moon said, emerging from behind the rock she took refuge behind. "And also preparing to destroy you," she added, holding the weapon she made by combining her Moon Stick with Golden Hawk's staff. She took aim, and fired a beam of pure white light at the star between Metalia's eyes.

"That's it," the voice of Ami Andersen said, as Sailor Moon felt Sailor Mercury's hand grab her weapon.

"You got it," the voice of Rae Hinowski said, as Sailor Moon felt Sailor Mars's hand grab her weapon.

"We may be dead, but we're still with you," the voice of Mina Webb said, as Sailor Moon felt Sailor Venus's hand grab her weapon.

"You can't get rid of us that easily," the voice of Mary Ann Kino said, as Sailor Moon felt Sailor Jupiter's hand grab her weapon.

"You owe me a Mickey Mouse pancake when we go to Disneyland tomorrow," Golden Hawk said, as he appeared from nowhere, grabbing the weapon Sailor Moon made from her Moon Stick and his staff, and channeling his power through it, combining with the light from the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal. "Now don't let up until Metalia's good and dead."

"Noooo!" Metalia screamed, as she realized what was happening. "This can't be happening."

"But it is," Golden Hawk said, as he and Sailor Moon channeled more energy through the weapon, overloading Metalia with the power of good."

"Know that you have done what countless have tried over the eons," Metalia said, conceding defeat. "You have not only defeated me, you have destroyed..."

"Look out!" Golden Hawk said, as he dropped to the ground, taking Sailor Moon with him, shielding her with his own body, as Metalia exploded.

"We did it," Sailor Moon said, as Metalia was destroyed beyond comprehension. "We destroyed Metalia."

"We rid the Universe of her evil," Golden Hawk said.

"But at what cost?" Sailor Moon asked. "Rae, Mina, Ami, Mary Ann, they were all killed. Now that I think about it, John, what are you doing here, anyways?"

"I teleported him here," Artemis said. "I just had to wait for Luna to give me the signal."

"Why not bring me in for the whole scrap, instead of just the knockout?" Golden Hawk asked.

"Luna and I apologize for the deception," Artemis said. "We always intended for you to join Sailor Moon in the final destruction of Metalia."

"But we couldn't risk you being killed before we needed you," Luna said. "Usagi's love was enough to bring you back from the dead once, we didn't know if she could bring you back again."

"I understand why you did that," Golden Hawk said. "It's just like the last game of the season, we're going in 14-1, with home field advantage through the playoffs, and our last game is against a team who couldn't get a win if K-Mart was having a Blue Light Special on wins. The game doesn't mean anything, so the coach benches me because he doesn't want to risk me getting injured, to insure I'm healthy for the playoffs."

"Not the analogy I would use," Luna said. "But it works."

"But if he were here from the get-go," Sailor Moon said, "maybe the other girls would still be alive."

"To paraphrase Mark Twain," Ami Andersen said, as she, Mina Webb, Rae Hinowski, and Mary Ann Kino entered the main chamber, "Reports of our demise have been slightly exaggerated."

"You're all alive!" Sailor Moon said, as she transformed back to Usagi Tsukino.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Rae asked.

"You were all killed," Golden Hawk said, transforming back to John McCoy.

"I felt you all die," Usagi said.

"Let's just say we got better," Mary Ann said.

"When Metalia was destroyed," Mina said, "the energy wave brought us back to life."

"I don't know about anyone else," John said, "but I think we should be getting back home sometime soon."

"Everyone meet back at headquarters once we get back to town," Rae said.

"John and I will be there," Artemis said, as the two of them teleported out.

"Let's go home, girls," Luna said, as she, Usagi, Ami, Rae, Mina, and Mary Ann teleported out.

15 MINUTES LATER, SAILOR SOLDIER HEADQUARTERS

"I would like to call this meeting to order," Luna said. "The first order of business, we not only defeated Metalia, but destroyed her. Because she is no longer a threat, Artemis and I hereby officially relieve all of you of your obligation to serve as Sailor Soldiers."

"As much as I enjoyed being a superhero," Usagi said, removing her brooch and setting it on the table in the middle of the room, "I just want to live a normal life. I mean, as normal as life gets when you have a talking cat."

"I'd like to live a normal life myself," Ami Andersen said, placing her transformation pen on the table.

"As much as I enjoyed staring death in the face alongside my best friend," Rae Hinowski said, placing her transformation pen on the table, "I want to be a normal teenage girl again."

"Ditto," Mina Webb said, placing her transformation pen on the table.

"I've been Sailor Jupiter pretty much since I first moved here from Stockton," Mary Ann Kino said. "I'd kind of like to just be Mary Ann Kino for a while."

"I guess that makes it unanimous," John McCoy said. "Don't get me wrong, I enjoy being Golden Hawk, and I've been at it a bit longer than any of you, but when you've gone up against the forces of Hell itself, muggers, rapists, bank robbers, and your garden variety street thugs are a bit boring. Of course, there is the stuff I do for the homeless, but I can do that just as effectively as John McCoy. But I will say this, one day, the world may once again need Golden Hawk, Sailor Moon, and the Sailor soldiers, but until that day comes, I think we should just be John McCoy, Usagi Tsukino, Ami Andersen, Rae Hinowski, Mina Webb, and Mary Ann Kino."

"And even though we're no longer superheroes," Usagi said, "we're still friends."

"You got that right," John said. "That goes for all of us, human or feline."

"Even if I treat you like my kittens every once in a while," Luna said.

"And Mina, you'll come and visit me every once in a while, won't you?" Artemis asked.

"Of course," Mina said.

"I thought Artemis was your cat," Mary Ann said.

"My grandma's moving in with us next week," Mina said, "and she's allergic to cats, and since Rae's mom is also allergic to cats, John's family agreed to adopt him. Besides, John and Artemis are almost like brothers."

"You would expect the only males on the team to get along," Ami said.

"Anyways," Usagi said, "John and I are going to Disneyland tomorrow, and I want to get a manicure, and since I'm wearing sandals tomorrow, I also want to get a pedicure."

CODA

DISNEYLAND, ANAHEIM, CALIFORNIA

JANUARY 31, 1987 8:00 AM

Usagi Tsukino and John McCoy stood at the rope set up at the end of Main Street, USA, as the pre-recorded spiel announced the beginning of the Park's operating day, and the cast member removed the rope keeping guests on Main Street. It was a sunny day, with temperatures expected to be in the mid 70s. John was wearing a blue and white striped short sleeved button-down shirt over a blue T-shirt, blue jeans pegged at the ankles, and white Converse All Star Chuck Taylor high tops, while Usagi was wearing an off-white sweater worn off the shoulders, black miniskirt hemmed just above the knees, wide brown leather belt worn over her sweater, and brown leather sandals, a French manicure on her fingers, and bright red polish on her toenails. As the spiel reminded guests to walk, not run, to their first attraction, John and Usagi walked towards Tomorrowland, and got in line for the Park's newest attraction, Star Tours, a simulator ride based on _Star Wars_. They only had a 10 minute wait, and after the ride, they held hands as they walked to the other side of the park, where they would have Mickey Mouse pancakes at the River Bell Terrace restaurant in Frontierland. As they got their meals(Mickey Mouse pancakes, bacon, orange juice, and coffee), they sat at an outside table, where they could watch the traffic on the Rivers of America. As John poured syrup on his pancake, he kissed Usagi. "Welcome to the first day of the rest of our lives," John said.

UNTIL NEXT TIME...

OUR NEXT EPISODE: **NORMAL LIFE**


	25. Normal Life

**SAI LOR MOON: 1987**

**FOR THE 25****TH**** TIME, NAOKO TAKEUCHI CREATED SAILOR MOON, AND I AM GERALD LOGUE, NOT NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

**EPISODE 25: NORMAL LIFE**

CAVERN MUSIC, FULLERTON, CALIFORNIA

FEBRUARY 1, 1987 11:00 AM

Ami Andersen and her mother, Naoko Mizuno, had stopped in the store, to buy Ami an electric guitar. When they arrived, John McCoy was there, he had come in to fill in for another employee who called in sick. "Hi John," Ami said, when she saw him on the sales floor.

"Hi Ami," John said. "Hi, Dr. Mizuno. What can I do you for today?"

"I was thinking of going electric," Ami said.

"Whatever makes you comfortable," John said. "Is it because when we have our lessons, I play an electric guitar?"

"Sort of," Ami said.

"I do play acoustic on occasion, believe it or not," John said, "But I feel more comfortable playing electric. I mean, I can't tell you when you're ready to go electric, that's your call. Anyways, if you'll just follow me," he said, taking the two of them to a section in the corner of the store.

"What's wrong with all those guitars over there?" Naoko asked.

"Those are all right handed guitars," John said. "These are our left handed models."

"I play left handed, remember?" Ami said. "John told me the first day I could buy a left handed guitar here."

"If it looks like we don't have as big a selection of left handed guitars," John said, "it's because there aren't a lot of left handed guitarists out there. But since we do occasionally get a southpaw ax slinger in here, Dianne felt it made good business sense to carry a few left handed guitars in stock. But there are some well known guitarists who play left handed."

"Jimi Hendrix," Ami said.

"Like you, he's from Seattle," John said. "And believe it or not, he was the same age as you are when he first started playing, 15. And there are others, too. Dick Dale, Tony Iommi, Elliot Easton, Paul McCartney, Slim Whitman, Barbara Lynn. Anyways, if you don't see anything you like, let us know, we can special order it for you."

"How about this one?" Ami said, picking up a left handed Epiphone Explorer, in red.

"Good choice," John said. "This is like my Explorer, but made by Epiphone, which is Gibson's lower priced brand. And just because it's cheaper than a Gibson Explorer, doesn't mean it's garbage, Epiphone makes quality instruments. And we're currently having a special, with any Gibson or Epiphone electric guitar, you get a starter kit free. Portable amp, amp cord, strap, stand, gig bag, picks, and a set of strings."

"Mind if I give it a try first?" Ami asked.

"Sure," John said, plugging the guitar into an amp and turning it on. He put a strap on the guitar, and handed it to Ami.

"Do you think I need the whammy bar?" Ami asked, as she started playing a few chords.

"It's up to you," John said. "My Les Paul doesn't have one, I got it from Ace Frehley, and he doesn't use one. But my Explorer has a whammy bar, even though I rarely use it. I just like having it there in case I need it."

"I think I'll take it," Ami said, after playing for a few minutes.

"You sure?" Naoko asked.

"John usually plays his Explorer during our lessons," Ami said. "There were a few times he used his Les Paul, but mostly he uses the Explorer. Besides, it's a cool looking instrument."

"I'll go grab a starter kit and meet you at the front counter," John said. "And I'll write you up for the order."

They went to the counter, John rang up the order, and Ami paid. "So I guess next week, we'll start on electric guitar," Ami said.

"Since we're here," Naoko said, getting her checkbook out, and writing a check for 3 months of lessons. "I want to pay for 3 more months of lessons."

"That's 4 months of lessons," John said, ringing Naoko up for the lessons. "I forgot to mention, for the entire month of February, every guitar purchase includes a free month of lessons. And I don't suppose you want some help taking that out to your car, either."

"That would be nice," Ami said.

John grabbed the portable amp, as well as the other items that came in the starter kit, and carried it out to Naoko's car, a red 1986 Ford Thunderbird. "Ami and I will be meeting up with your mom in a few minutes," Naoko said. "We're going to get our nails done, have lunch, and pick up a few wigs for your mom."

"Too bad you're a boy," Ami said. "We'd ;love for you to join us if you were."

"I have to work until 1:00," John said. "When I get off, I'm going to grab some In N Out for lunch, stop at the pet store, and go to Mina's to pick Artemis up. Besides, last place you'd ever find me is a nail salon. I'm not exactly the type of person to do their nails, which is just as good, because the smell of nail polish makes me want to gag. Anyways, it's good my mom is getting out. I know she's self conscious because the chemo made her hair fall out. But at least she's responding well to the treatment. I have a feeling she's going to beat this damned thing."

"It has to be rough not only on her, but your whole family," Ami said.

"I just want you to know," Naoko said, "if you or your father need anything, I'm just right across the street."

"Thanks," John said, as his mom pulled into the parking lot in her 1985 Buick Regal.

"John," Caryn Frehley-McCoy said, seeing him outside. "What are you doing out here? I thought you were working."

"Helping us out to our car," Naoko said.

"I'm going electric," Ami said. "I just bought an electric guitar."

"Nice," Caryn said.

Naoko, Ami, and Caryn went to Classy Lady nail salon, where they all got manicures and pedicures, Naoko got fuchsia on fingers and toes, Caryn got a French manicure and maroon on her toes, and Ami got red on fingers and toes. "I really appreciate you two doing this for me," Caryn said. "I haven't really gotten out much since I was diagnosed."

"That's what friends are for," Naoko said.

LATER THAT AFTERNOON, THE EMPURRIUM, ORANGEFAIR PLAZA

"I think I have everything I need," John said, as he pushed his shopping cart to the register. "Litter, cat food, toys. I even got some catnip for Artemis."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Usagi Tsukino asked.

"You mean a litter box or food and water bowls?" John asked. "Not really, Mina's giving me the ones she has. She figures she doesn't need them, since she'll no longer have a cat."

"Makes sense," Usagi said.

After checking out, John and Usagi went to pick up Artemis. "Hi John, Hi Usagi," Mina Webb said, when they arrived at her house. "I suppose you're here to pick Artemis up."

"I understand if it's hard to let him go," John said.

"I've grown quite fond of the furball," Mina said. "But unfortunately, with my grandma's cat allergy, he can't be around."

"And it'll be awesome to have the two guys on the team together," John said.

"I know we kind of put the team on hold for now," Usagi said, "But I know what you mean."

"And I really appreciate you taking him in," Mina said, hugging John. "I was afraid that if we couldn't find someone to take him in, my parents would have to take him to the pound or something."

"I wouldn't want them to put my bro in the pound," John said.

"You mind not talking about that," Mina said. "Let's just say it involves something I would rather not think about."

"Me neither," Artemis said. "Especially since they'll be doing it to me."

"Ready to go to your new home?" John asked, as he picked up Artemis.

"I got everything you're taking with him," Usagi said, picking up Artemis's litter box, food and water bowls, and cat bed.

"So I guess this is goodbye," Artemis said. "At least for now."

"I'll be by to see you," Mina said, as John handed Artemis to Mina. "I'm just glad you're going to a good home."

"And don't worry," John said. "My parents are aware that Artemis is capable of human speech."

"I'm not all that concerned with that," Mina said. "I'm more concerned that you'll give him a good home."

"Nothing but the best for my feline bro," John said.

They went out to John's car, Mina gave Artemis a kiss on the nose, before giving him to Usagi. "Goodbye, Artemis," Mina said.

"Meow," Artemis said.

""Don't forget," John said, just before he drove off, "band has rehearsal on

"I'll be there," Mina said.

THE NEXT MORNING, EL DORADO HIGH SCHOOL

7:15 AM

"I can't believe the only class I have with any of you is I have psychology with John," Ami said.

"You have to remember," Rae Hinowski said, "We're all juniors, you're still a sophomore. Of course, you're not going to have a lot of classes with any of us."

"Don't feel bad about that," John said. "You can't help when you were born. That just means when the rest of us graduate, you'll be carrying the flag for us for another year."

"That makes me feel so much better," Ami said.

At lunch, John was talking to Stephen Carr, one of his friends, near the outdoor amphitheater on campus. "No, I don't want to go on a date with your cousin," John said.

"What's the matter?" Stephen asked. "You think she's too fat, or a dog, or something like that?"

"That's not it," John said. "I don't want to go on a date with your cousin because I already have a girlfriend, Usagi Tsukino."

"Yeah," Stephen said. "I think I'll set her up with someone who doesn't have a girl...," Stephen stopped talking, as if someone knocked the breath out of him.

"Is anything wrong?" John asked.

Stephen didn't say anything, he just gasped for breath, and pointed at his throat.

"Something hit you in the throat?" John asked.

Stephen didn't say anything, he just nodded.

At that moment, Mrs. Hanks, John's English teacher, just happened to pass by, and saw Stephen gasping for breath. "What happened?" she asked, as John looked down, and saw an apple with a bite taken out of it on the ground at Stephen's feet.

"Someone threw an apple, it hit my friend here in the throat," John said, picking the apple up.

"I'll take him to the nurse," Mrs. Hanks said.

"I just hope he's okay," John said.

After lunch, halfway through John's psychology class, Chris Forney, who was working as an office aide, came to the class, with a call slip for John from Miss Ford, the vice principal, with instructions to escort him to the office. "My advice," Chris said, "be a man and own up to whatever you did, they might go a little easier on you."

"I hate to disappoint you," John said, "but if Miss Foster is calling me for what I think she's calling me for, I'm not in trouble."

Once John got to the office, the secretary let Miss Ford know he was there. "Have a seat," the secretary said. "Miss Ford will be with you momentarily."

John's butt barely made contact with the chair next to the door, when Miss Ford opened the door to her office. "Mister McCoy," she said. "Have a seat," she said, when he came into the office.

"I think I know why I'm here," John said.

"Did you see what happened to Stephen Carr during lunch?" Miss Ford asked.

"Best I can tell," John said, "Someone threw an apple, and it hit him in the throat. Of course, that's just my best guess. One second, we're talking, next thing I know, he's gasping for air and pointing at his throat, and I just happen to see an apple on the ground by his feet. No, I didn't see who threw it, though. I just saw it on the ground after the fact."

"But we can establish you didn't hit him," Miss Ford said. "Anyways, if you don't have anything more to tell me about the incident, you can go back to class."

After school, John went to work, bringing his Explorer with him, as he had a student on Monday afternoons. He clocked in at 3:30, and helped on the floor for about 25 minutes, when he was approached by a brown haired girl, approximately 10 years of age, who was carrying an inexpensive bass guitar, and accompanied by her mother. "Excuse me," the mother said, "I'm looking for John, I have a lesson with him today."

"I'm John," he said "You must be Kirsten. Why don't the both of you go back to room #3, I'll go grab my guitar and join you."

"Okay," Kirsten said.

A minute later, John came into the room, carrying his Explorer. "I hope you don't mind me using a regular guitar," John said. "I wasn't expecting you to play a bass, and the only guitars I own are this and my Les Paul. Anyways, a bass is just a guitar, but only the E, A, D, and G strings, in a thicker gauge, and tuned lower. So what I play will be what I want you to play, just at a higher pitch. Anyways, Kirsten's mom, you're welcome to stick around during your daughter's lessons."

"I'll stick around today," Kirsten's mom said. "Just to observe how you teach. And I don't mind if you call me Kirsten's mom, but my name is Joanne."

"Okay Joanne," John said. He showed Kirsten how to properly tune her bass. "Now Kirsten, mind if I borrow your bass for a minute, I want to demonstrate the different ways of playing."

"Okay," Kirsten said, trading guitars with him.

"Now there are a few methods of playing a bass," John said. He first played with a pick. "Some bassists, like Gene Simmons, use a pick. If you watch any KISS videos, he plays with his fingers, but I've seen them in concert a couple times, and on stage, he uses a pick. "Now take Lemmy from Motorhead," John said, playing the bassline from "Ace of Spades, "he strums the bass, instead of picking it." John then put the pick down, and started playing with his fingers, like most bass players. "This is the way most bassists play, they pluck the strings with their fingers." He then started playing with his thumb, "There are others who play slap bass, using their thumbs, which I don't recommend, at least until you're a bit more advanced."

"How do you play the bass?" Kirsten asked, as she and John traded guitars.

"I normally use my fingers," John said. "But it does depend on the song."

"I think I'll try using my fingers," Kirsten said.

John taught Kirsten about how to press down on the strings, to use the frets, how to read bass tablature, and even showed her how to play a simple bass line. "I have a few rules," John said when the lesson was over. "First, I don't expect you to play a solo that would make Bootsy Collins green with envy right off the bat. Second, I strongly recommend keeping your fingernails short, especially on your left hand."

"Does this mean I can't wear nail polish?" Kirsten asked.

"If you want to wear it," John said, "go ahead. Just keep your fingernails short."

"I could imagine long nails would get in the way," Joanne said.

"Exactly," John said. "Anyways, you did pretty good for your first lesson."

"That'll show those boys who said I can't play the bass because I'm a girl," Kirsten said.

"Who said girls can't play bass?" John asked.

"Some of the boys in her class," Joanne said.

"I'm glad Jackie Fox, Suzi Quatro, Tina Weymouth, Michael Steele, and Molly Hogan didn't listen to boys who said girls can't play the bass," John said.

"Who are they?" Kirsten asked.

"I know Suzi Quatro used to be on _Happy Days_," Joanne said. "She used to play Leather Tuscadero."

"Jackie Fox was in the Runaways," John said. "Tina Weymouth is in Talking Heads, Michael Steele is in the Bangles, and Molly Hogan is the bass player in my band. Anyways, I'll see the two of you next week."

"You'll see Kirsten," Joanne said. "I just wanted to observe you, to see what kind of instructor you were. I wanted to make sure you weren't going to be condescending, to talk down to my daughter, to try to discourage her from playing the bass. You seem to be competent, and you seem to be okay with teaching girls."

"Actually," John said, "all my students are female. If I had a daughter, I would encourage her if she wanted to play the guitar. Heck, it it weren't for females, I wouldn't be playing guitar myself, I was taught by my mom. One other thing, my band's playing this Saturday, in the central court."

"Hey Molly," John said as he came out of the room, and saw Molly Hogan.

"Hi John," Molly said, grabbing a couple packs of bass strings off the rack, "I needed some strings.

"I'm kind of glad you're here," John said. "There's someone I want you to meet. Molly, this is Kirsten Chaney, she just started taking lessons with me today, on bass. Kirsten, this is Molly Hogan, she plays bass in my band."

"Hey Chaney," a boy Kirsten's age called out, when he saw her. "Didn't anyone tell you girls can't play bass?"

"Nice to meet you," Molly said to Kirsten. "Mind if I borrow your bass for a bit?"

"Sure," Kirsten said, a grin crossing her face, having an idea what Molly was about to do.

"May I have your attention please?" Molly yelled out, as she strapped on Kirsten's bass, and plugged it in to one of the demonstration amps in the store. "This is dedicated to the male chauvinist who just informed my new friend Kirsten that girls can't play bass."

"Prepare to get blown away," John said to Joanne, as Molly began playing a mind-blowing bass solo.

"Thank you," Molly said, after finishing her solo. She unplugged the bass and unstrapped it, as the crowd in the store started applauding. "Take lessons and practice a lot, and one day, you'll be able to play like that," she said, giving Kirsten her bass back.

"I will," Kirsten said.

"Hey you with the red hair," the boy said, "I'm sorry I said girls can't play bass. That was some pretty awesome playing."

"Thank you and apology accepted," Molly said.

The next day, John, Molly, Rae, Mina, Chris Forney, and Darien Shields met up in one of the practice rooms, for band rehearsal. They went through a few songs, and afterwards, they all went to Ruby's for dinner. "I have a question for everybody," Mina said. "Who was the one musician who influenced each of you. Since I asked, I'll give my answer first. Karen Carpenter. I don't think I have ever heard such a beautiful voice."

"Such a shame it was silenced so young," John said.

"Mine would be Joan Jett," Rae said. "Mina, you remember how excited I got that day in your mom's car back in sixth grade, hearing "I Love Rock and Roll" the first time? How it blew me away? And around the time it first hit number one on the Hot 100, that's when I learned about the Runaways, finding out this amazing music was made by teenage girls. I always enjoyed listening to hard rock, Joan Jett taught me I can make it.

"Ace Frehley," John said. "And not just because he's my mom's cousin. The first time I heard "Rock And Roll All Nite", from _Alive!_, and heard that solo, I may only have just turned 7, but I knew I wanted to play guitar."

"Suzi Quatro," Molly said. "I remember when she was on _Happy Days_, playing Leather Tuscadero. Until I saw that, I wasn't aware that there were girls or women who played the bass. Afterwards, I wanted to be Leather Tuscadero, to play bass guitar in a rock band."

"Mine would be Doug Fiegler from the Knack," Chris said. "Just like with Rae and Joan Jett, I remember the first time I heard "My Sharona" on the radio, I was blown away. I'd already been playing the guitar for nearly a year at the time, but I don't think I'd ever heard a more awesome song, before or since."

"Cubby from _The Mickey Mouse Club_," Darien said. "I remember back when we were kids, they used to show the reruns, the original one, not the one from 10 years ago, with Blair from _The Facts of Life_. For some reason, Cubby was my favorite, and when I saw him playing drums on the show, it made me want to play the drums."

UNTIL NEXT TIME...

OUR NEXT EPISODE: **CHIBI-USA**


	26. Chibi-Usa

**SAILOR MOON: 1987**

**OKAY, HERE****'S THE DRILL: ANY RESEMBLANCE BETWEEN MYSELF AND NAOKO TAKEUCHI, WHO ORIGINALLY CREATED SAILOR MOON, IS NON-EXISTENT. IN OTHER WORDS, I DIDN'T CREATE SAILOR MOON, NAOKO TAKEUCHI DID. **

**EPISODE 26: CHIBI-USA**

FEBRUARY 14, 1987

TRI CITY PARK, PLACENTIA, CALIFORNIA 12:30 PM

John McCoy and Usagi Tsukino found a table near the lake, and set up their picnic. John put a disposable paper tablecloth on the table, using masking tape to secure it. They had sandwiches from a local sandwich shop(John had salami and pepperoni with bacon, Usagi had a ham and turkey club), with potato chips, potato salad, pickle spears, oatmeal chocolate chip cookies, and Martinelli's sparkling apple cider. As they sat down, John used the bottle opener on his keychain to open one of the bottles of cider, and poured it for himself and Usagi.

"This definitely isn't what every other couple is doing for Valentine's Day," Usaigi said.

"Definitely," John said. "Any guy can take his girl to a fancy restaurant for Valentine's day, but not everyone can make a picnic with deli sandwiches romantic."

"To be honest with you," Usagi said, "It doesn't really matter what we do, just that you don't forget Valentine's day."

"Not on your life," John said.

"I wonder if any of the others have dates today," Usagi said.

"Rae is going to a movie with Darien Shields," John said. "Gregory Wolf is taking Ami to the Valentine's day dance at Tynes Gym, Mina has a date with some guy from her old church, all I know about him is he goes to Servite. As for Mary Ann, she's being a bit tight lipped about what she has planned for today, or even if she's spending the day with anyone."

"You and I are spending the day together," Usagi said.

Later, John and Usagi walked through the park, and found themselves near the park's lake. As John kissed Usagi, a metal object, about the size of a bowling ball, and resembling a black cat's head, fell out of the sky and harmlessly hit him on the head. "What just happened?" Usagi asked.

"I'm not sure," John said, as the sky opened up in a puff of pink smoke, and a pink haired girl of approximately 9 years of age, and with her hair in the same hairstyle as Usagi, fell out of the sky, knocking Usagi down, and landing in John's arms, kissing him.

"You almost broke my neck, girlie!" Usagi said, upset at what had happened. "And while you're at it, get your filthy hands off my guy!"

"Alright," the girl said, pointing a gun at Usagi's head, "Where is it?"

"Where is what?" Usagi asked.

"Don't play dumb with me," the girl said. "You know exactly what I want. Now give it, or I swear, I will pull the trigger."

"Hey cotton candy head!" John said, "Drop the gun!"

"Stay out of this," the girl said. "This is between me and her. And my name's not girlie, or cotton candy head, my name is Usagi Ikuko Caryn Serenity Small Lady Tsukino-McCoy. If that's too much of a mouthful for you, you can call me Chibi-Usa."

"But I'm Usagi Tsukino," Usagi said. "Even if my middle name is Keiko."

"What are you doing using my name, and wearing your hair in my hairstyle?" Chibi-Usa asked. "And you're still not giving me what I want. I swear, if you don't give it to me before I count to three, I will pull the trigger."

"Be reasonable," John said.

"One," Chibi-Usa said.

"At least tell me what you want," Usagi said.

"Two," Chibi-Usa said.

"I'm done fucking around," John said, grabbing Chibi-Usa from behind.

"Three!" 'Chibi-Usa said, pulling the trigger, as John unsuccessfully reached for the gun. Instead of the sound of a gunshot, the barrel unfolded, and out came a "BANG" flag.

"Am I dead?" Usagi asked, as she came to.

"No," John said, showing Usagi the gun, with the "BANG!" flag still sticking out of the barrel.

"Come on," Chibi-Usa said, "Can't you two take a joke?"

"A joke is one thing," Usagi said. "But you took that one a little too far."

"I have to agree," John said. "And I'm not the one who had a gun pointed at their head."

"But you do have what I'm looking for, bunhead," Chibi-Usa said.

"And what exactly is it you're looking for?" Usagi asked.

"The Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal," Chibi-Usa said.

"And why do you need it, anyways?" John asked.

"Just give me the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal," Chibi-Usa said.

"I don't have it," Usagi said.

"Don't tell me you let it fall into the wrong hands," Chibi-Usa said.

"No," John said. "I can assure you we didn't let it fall into the wrong hands. We can't tell you where it is, but Usagi and I can assure you that wherever it is, it is definitely safe from falling into the wrong hands."

"What do you need it for, anyways?" Usagi asked.

"Give me the Crystal and we'll talk," Chibi-Usa said.

"How about this," John said. "You tell us exactly why you need the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal, and Usagi and I will decide whether or not we want to help you."

"You don't have to be mean about it," Chibi-Usa said, as she started to cry.

"You might as well tell them," the cat head shaped object that preceded Chibi-Usa said.

"I have to agree with your little toy," Usagi said.

"Luna-P isn't a toy," Chibi-Usa said. "She's a highly advanced computer, among other things. But she does have a point. I'm beginning to suspect myself that the only way I'm going to get anywhere with the two of you is if I tell you why I need the Crystal. I need it to save my mommy."

"Why do we need the Crystal to save your mom?" John asked.

"You might not believe it if I told you," Chibi-Usa said.

"Try us," Usagi said.

"I'm from the future," Chibi-Usa said.

"And I have a feeling our meeting was no accident," John said.

"My mommy told me that if anything ever happened to her or daddy, I was to go back in time and look for Sailor Moon and Golden Hawk," Chibi-Usa said.

"How did you know we were them?" Usagi asked.

"I'll have my mommy tell you," Chibi-Usa said. "Once we rescue her."

"I'll call in the rest of the team," Usagi said, as John transformed into Golden Hawk.

"Not necessary," Chibi-Usa said. "I just need the two of you."

"Pretty Soldier of the Moon, Make-Up!" Usagi said, and was transformed into Sailor Moon.

"I'll go retrieve the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal," Golden Hawk said.

"Hurry back," Sailor Moon said.

Golden Hawk disappeared, and reappeared a few seconds later, holding the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal. "Sorry it took so long," he said.

"You were gone about three seconds," Chibi-Usa said.

"Where did you go to, anyways?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Hammerspace," Golden Hawk said.

"Hammerspace?" Sailor Moon and Chibi-Usa asked in unison.

"Remember when I first told you I was Golden Hawk, and said my power is the ability to tap into energy from an alien dimension?" Golden Hawk said. "Anyways, the dimension is named after that one town in Wales with the really long name."

"Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogeryhwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch," Chibi-Usa said.

"Maybe they can bury you there," a man with short cropped black hair, and wearing a black tank top, a web belt, and green camouflage pants tucked into mid calf high black combat boots said. He also had a black crescent moon, pointing downward, on his forehead. "I want to thank you, Rabbit, for finding the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal from this time period for me. As a reward, I'll kill you quick, clean, and painlessly."

"I have no idea who the hell you are," Golden Hawk said, stepping in front of Chibi-Usa, "but if you want to kill her, you're going to have to go through me."

"And to get to him," Sailor Moon said, stepping in front of Golden Hawk, "You're going to have to go through me."

"If I have to go through you two," the man said, "I will. My name is Rubeus, and since I told you who I am, I think it only cricket for you two to tell me who you are."

"I am the Pretty Soldier of Love and Justice," Sailor Moon said. "I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"And I am the Heavy Metal Suburban Vigilante for 1987," Golden Hawk said. "I am Golden Hawk, and in the name of everything awesome and wicked cool, I will kick your ass!"

"And my name isn't Rabbit," Chibi-Usa said. "My name is Usagi Ikuko Caryn Serenity Small Lady Tsukino-McCoy, or, if you insist, Chibi-Usa."

"Usagi is the Japanese word for rabbit," Golden Hawk said. "So in a way, your name is rabbit."

"Okay, so my name does mean rabbit," Chibi-Usa said.

"Fine," Rubeus said. "If you insist on being called Chibi-Usa, I'll make sure they carve that on your tombstone.

"We don't think so," a voice came from above.

"Who the hell is that?" Rubeus asked.

"I am the Pretty Soldier of Love and Intellingence. My name is Sailor Mercury, and in the name of Mercury, douse yourself in water and repent!"

"I am the Pretty Soldier of Love and Passion. My name is Sailor Mars, and in the name of Mars, I shall chastise you!"

"I am the Pretty Soldier of Love and Beauty. My name is Sailor Venus, and in the name of Venus, I will punish evil with love!"

"I am the Pretty Soldier of Love and Courage. My name is Sailor Jupiter, and in the name of Jupiter, it's time to ride the lightning!"

"Now I know how John Wayne felt when the Cavalry showed up," Golden Hawk said.

"But how did you know?" Sailor Moon said.

"I called them," Artemis said, from a nearby tree.

"Artemis and I were keeping an eye on the two of you the whole time," Luna said.

"Anyways," Golden Hawk said, "There are six of us, and only one of you. Well, eight, if you count felines."

"Which means you'll have a few more people to get through to get at me," Chibi-Usa said.

"If that's the way you want to play it," Rubeus said, "I'll just even the odds a little."

When Rubeus said that, he snapped his fingers, and several demons appeared on the scene. "We'll take care of them," Sailor Venus said.

"I'll protect Chibi-Usa," Sailor Moon said.

"I'm assuming that's the pink haired girl's name," Sailor Mars said.

"Come with me," Sailor Moon said, taking Chibi-Usa's hand.

"What about your friends?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"We can handle ourselves," Golden Hawk said, taking his staff, transforming it into a laser sword, and decapitating one of the demons.

"Mercury, Hail Storm!" Sailor Mercury said, attacking another demon with a barrage of hailstones, eventually destroying it.

Meanwhile, a pair of demons charged Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars. "Venus Crescent Beam!" Sailor Venus said. "Mars Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars said. Sailor Venus's attack destroyed the demon about to attack Sailor Mars, while Sailor Mars's attack destroyed the demon about to attack Sailor Venus. "Best friends forever!" Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars said in unison, as both demons fell.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter said, throwing a ball of lightning at another demon, destroying it.

Meanwhile, the remainder of the demons decided to focus their attention on Golden Hawk. "I think he needs our help," Sailor Mars said.

"Nah," Golden Hawk said, hooking his laser sword to his belt, and unsheathing his tonfas. "There's only a dozen of them left. I can handle them. Channeling energy through his tonfas, he used them as blasters, making short work of the remaining demons. "Some days," he said, as the last demon fell, "it's so easy, I almost feel ashamed of myself."

"Go help Sailor Moon protect the girl," Sailor Mercury said. "We'll hold Rambo's evil twin off until you get back."

Golden Hawk quickly made his way to where Sailor Moon and Chibi-Usa were. "I'll take it from here," Golden Hawk said. "Now Chibi-Usa," he continued, as he got down on one knee, "if you'll be so kind as to climb up onto my back, I'll take you someplace where Rubeus can't get to you."

"I have no idea where we're going, but my mommy and daddy told me I can trust you," Chibi-Usa said. "So where are we going, anyways?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Golden Hawk said, as they disappeared, as if Golden Hawk was standing on a trap door.

"Where are we?" Chibi-Usa said, as they arrived at their destination, and Golden Hawk let her off his back.

"Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogeryhwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch," Golden Hawk said. "Or, as I prefer calling it, Hammerspace. You'll be safe here from Rubeus, so just sit tight, and I'll be back as soon as my friends and I take care of him."

A couple seconds in real time after he left, Golden Hawk returned to the battle. "Where's Chibi-Usa?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I left her in Hammerspace," Golden Hawk said. "I'll explain it once we neutralize the threat at hand."

"Right," Sailor Moon said. "Hit this guy with everything we got."

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter said, throwing balls of lightning at Rubeus.

"Mars Flaming Mandala!" Sailor Mars said, throwing fireballs at Rubeus.

"Mercury Hailstorm Barrage!" Sailor Mercury said, assaulting Rubeus with large hailstones.

"Venus Crescent Beam Spray!" Sailor Venus said, hitting Rubeus with a series of crescent shaped energy blasts.

"Shoot to kill!" Golden Hawk said, channeling energy through his tonfas, using them as blasters to hit Rubeus with blaster bolts.

Sailor Moon combined the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal with her Moon Stick, and transformed the Moon Stick into a staff. "Moon Ultimate Helation!" she said, firing a blast of pure white energy at Rubeus, just as Golden Hawk sheathed his tonfas, unsheathed his staff, and transformed it into a halberd, firing a blast of energy from it, which combined with Sailor Moon's attack, to destroy Rubeus. When he was destroyed, all that was left was a crystal, which appeared to be an exact duplicate of the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal. Golden Hawk went to grab it, but it disappeared before he could.

"I'll go get Chibi-Usa," Golden Hawk said, disappearing, and reappearing a couple seconds later, with Chibi-Usa on his back.

"What happened to Rubeus?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"We killed him,"Sailor Moon said. "He's no longer a threat."

"Did you retrieve the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"We already have it," Golden Hawk said.

"Isn't that what you came to us for in the first place?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I mean the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal from my time," Chibi-Usa said. "Rubeus stole it from my time, and somehow he followed me back to 1987."

"Why would he need two Legendary Silver Millennium Crystals?" Sailor Mars asked.

"I think I know," Golden Hawk said. "He wanted ours to keep Chibi-Usa from using it for whatever she needed it for in the first place."

"Give the masked man a cigar," Chibi-Usa said.

"But now that we have ours, and Rubeus is out of the picture," Golden Hawk said, "Let's go to the future and save Chibi-Usa's mom."

"I know you wear the mask to protect your identity," Chibi-Usa said, "but you're not going to need it where we're going."

"That's a relief," Golden Hawk said, removing his mask, and placing it in a pouch on his belt.

"Now hold on," Chibi-Usa said, grabbing a small key on the chain that hung from her neck.

"Why don't I carry you on my back again," Golden Hawk said, getting down on his knees.

"Perfect," Chibi-Usa said. Now everybody grab on to either me or Golden Hawk. "Key of time," she said, once everyone had hung on, "Take my friends and I back home."

Next thing anyone knew, they were in Placentia, but what could be described as a utopian version of the twenty-first century as imagined in the 1950s, or as if designed by someone obsessed with Googie architecture, however, transformed into a demilitarized zone. However, in the middle of it all, was a palace straight out of a fairy tale, albeit made of crystal, surrounded by a lush garden, one that could be described as paradise on Earth. "Oh man," Golden Hawk said, "The castle looks untouched, but every place else, it looks like _The Jetsons_ after World Wars III through IX."

"That was Rubeus's doing," Chibi-Usa said. "My mommy managed to shield the Crystal Palace, before she fell. As long as the Crystal Palace remains intact, the Silver Millennium can be restored."

The team made their way to the palace, where they were met by a small gray kitten, with a bell around its neck. "Hello Small Lady," the kitten said. "And hello to Small Lady's friends."

"Hello Diana," Chibi-Usa said, getting off of Golden Hawk's back.

"I trust you were successful in retrieving the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal from the past," Diana said.

"Yes," Chibi-Usa said.

"Hello father," Diana said, rubbing against Artemis.

"Father?" Artemis asked.

"You have a daughter?" Luna asked.

"What makes you think I have a daughter?" Artemis asked.

"That kitten just called you father," Luna said. "She has a crescent moon on her forehead, and she speaks, so she has to be your daughter. What do you do, go fooling around with some alley cat in the future?"

"Uh Luna," Sailor Mercury said, "you have a crescent moon on your forehead, and you speak."

"What are you implying?" Luna asked.

"I think I know," Sailor Mars said. "Ami's implying the alley cat Artemis fools around with is Luna."

"What?" Luna asked.

"They're right, mother," Diana said.

"I have a daughter in the future," Luna said.

"You're not the only one," a man dressed as a fairy tale prince said. He bore a strong resemblance to John McCoy, but a few years older, with long hair tied back in a ponytail, and a neatly trimmed mustache and goatee.

"Hi daddy," Chibi-Usa said.

"Welcome home, Chibi-Usa," he said. "I trust you took care of Rubeus, since I no longer sense him, present, past, or future."

"He's gone," Sailor Moon said. "We sent him on a one-way trip to Hell."

"Were you able to retrieve the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal he stole?" the man said.

"Unfortunately no," Chibi-Usa said. "But I did bring the one from the past."

"I hope it works," the man said. "By the way, judging by the way everyone's looking at me, you figured who I am. And you're correct, I'm John McCoy, the one you call Golden Hawk."

"So I still have my movie star good looks in the future," Golden Hawk said. "Now let's go save Neo Queen Serenity."

Everybody made their way into a chamber, where a large rectangular crystal was lying on a platform. Encased inside the crystal was what appeared to be Usagi Tsukino, albeit several years older. She was wearing a white strapless gown, with bare feet, pale pink nail polish on fingers and toes. When Sailor Moon saw the figure inside the crystal, she realized who it was. "Was it painless in the end" Sailor Moon asked.

"You're not dead," the older version of John McCoy said. "You've been placed in Eternal Sleep. It's like death, but you don't cross over to the other side. But now that we have the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal from 1987, we might be able to bring her back."

Chibi-Usa held the crystal up, and the room was bathed in a pure white light. However, there was no change to the crystal that held Neo Queen Serenity. "I'm sorry, mommy," Chibi-Usa said. "I tried to save you." She began crying, when the first tear ran down her cheek, it transformed into another Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal. As Chibi-Usa's tear transformed into the crystal, the room was once again bathed in a pure, bright white light, causing the crystal holding the body of Neo Queen Serenity to disappear, and Neo Queen Serenity to be restored to full life. Without saying a word, Neo Queen Serenity took the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal from Chibi-Usa, and flew to above the Crystal Palace, where she held the Crystal above her head. The Crystal sent out waves of energy, restoring the Silver Millennium to its full glory.

"It is finished, the Silver Millennium is restored," Neo Queen Serenity said, as she returned to the Crystal Palace. "I see you brought your father's and my younger selves, and our friends, as well," she said.

"You and daddy told me if things got too bad, Sailor Moon and Golden Hawk would protect me," Chibi-Usa said.

"How would you like a tour of the Silver Millennium?" Neo Queen Serenity asked.

"Sure," Golden Hawk said.

Neo Queen Serenity took Golden Hawk and the 1987 Sailor Soldiers, along with Luna and Artemis, on a tour of the Silver Millennium, which resembled a 1950s look at the future, as designed by someone with an obsession with Googie architecture. The teens were amazed at how clean everything was, how the Silver Millennium was free of sickness, pollution, poverty, crime, homelessness, and many of the other things that plagued 1987.

"There's one thing I don't get," Sailor Venus said, once they got back to the Crystal Palace. "This palace, and the garden surrounding it, looks like something out of a fairy tale, but the rest of Silver Millennium looks like something out of _The Jetsons_. It's like a 1950s look at the future."

"You can thank King Gōrudenhōku for that," Neo Queen Serenity said. "He was always a fan of Googie, and how people of the 1950s thought the future would be. He always admired the optimism people had back then for the future, he always said how people of the future thought progress would solve society's ills and make the world a better place was his ultimate vision of paradise."

"Better living through progress," Golden Hawk said. "Using tomorrow's discoveries in science and technology to solve the problems of today. Imagine a world where everyone has food in their belly, clothes on their back, and a roof over their head. Pollution, hunger, poverty, and homelessness are only found in the dictionary. A world that is more efficient,

"And who would Prince Gōrudenhōku be?" Sailor Moon asked.

"That would be me," the future John McCoy said. "I took the Gōrudenhōku name after I married Usagi, and she took the mantle of Neo Queen Serenity."

"Where did you come up with Gōrudenhōku anyways?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"I can answer that," Golden Hawk said. "Gōrudenhōku is my CB handle. It's Japanese for golden hawk."

"And when Usagi took the mantle of Neo Queen Serenity," future John said, "I assumed the name of Gōrudenhōku as my royal name. When our daughter was born, we named her Usagi, after her mother's Earth name. But one day, she will assume the mantle of Princess Serenity, and later, Neo Queen Serenity. But that's in the future. For now, she's just Usagi Small Lady Tsukino-McCoy. And one other thing about the Silver Millennium. Racism, hatred, bigotry, prejudice, discrimination, exclusion, those are also words that only exist in the dictionary. The Silver Millennium is a world that only knows love, compassion, inclusion. A world where people aren't divided by differences, but united by love."

"It's time for you to go back to your time," Neo Queen Serenity said. "And even though I know you're yet unable to bring forth Silver Millennium, there are things you can do."

"As well as things we've already done," Sailor Moon said, as she, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Golden Hawk, Luna, and Artemis returned to 1987.

MEANWHILE, BACK IN SILVER MILLENNIUM

"It was nice meeting your younger selves," Chibi-Usa said, once the Sailor Soldier team returned to their own time.

"Would you like to spend more time with them?" Neo Queen Serenity asked.

"Yes," Chibi-Usa said. "I love you and daddy, but I would like to get to know your younger versions a little better."

"I'm glad to hear it," Gōrudenhōku said. "Because one day soon, you will be spending some time with them."

"I will?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Yes," Neo Queen Serenity said. "Once your Sailor Soldier powers awaken, you'll be sent back to train."

UNTIL NEXT TIME...

OUR NEXT EPISODE: **SAILOR SOLDIER IN TRAINING**


	27. Sailor Soldier in Training

**SAILOR MOON: 1987**

**I CHECK MY REFLECTION IN THE MIRROR AGAINST A PHOTOGRAPH OF NAOKO TAKEUCHI NOPE, AIN****'T HER. I DIDN'T CREATE SAILOR MOON, I DON'T HAVE A BROTHER NAMED SHINGO, MY DAD AIN'T KENJI, AND MY MOM'S NAME IS SHARON, NOT IKUKO.**

**EPISODE 27: SAILOR SOLDIER IN TRAINING**

MARCH 7, 1987

DOWNTOWN BREA, CALIFORNIA 11:30 AM

Golden Hawk was only slightly in over his head. He may have been evenly matched against his opponent, one on one, however, his opponent was more than a match for him. He had been trying to call his teammates for help, but his opponent wouldn't give him a second to activate his communicator. Unable to call for help, Golden Hawk did the one thing he was able to do: hold his own as well as he could.

One advantage Golden Hawk's opponent had was a prehensile tail, which he could use as a third arm. He whipped it, Golden Hawk was able to avoid it several times. Finally, the opponent used his tail to grab Golden Hawk by the neck. Golden Hawk was about to activate the emergency alarm in his communicator, when he felt himself about to pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Pink Sugar, Heart Attack!" a voice called, just before Golden Hawk passed out from lack of oxygen. The monster he was fighting was hit by heart shaped bolts of pink energy, which caused it to drop Golden Hawk. As he fell and caught his breath, he saw a girl, approximately 11 years of age, wearing a costume similar to the one worn by Sailor Moon, except trimmed in pink and red. "You ever think of, I don't know, calling for help?" she asked.

"What do you think I was trying to do for the last ten minutes?" Golden Hawk said. "It's that this thing wouldn't let me. It wouldn't let up for a second. Anyways, thanks for the save there. Now time to finish this thing off." He transformed his staff into an extremely powerful blaster. "Now think of this thing as the Death Star," he said, and to the monster, he added "And your ass is Alderaan!" He fired a single shot, which destroyed the monster. As he defeated his opponent, he removed his mask, as the girl who helped him transformed from a Sailor Soldier to Chibi-Usa, aka Usagi Ikuko Caryn Serenity Small Lady Tsukino-McCoy.

"I'm back!" Chibi-Usa said, running up to Golden Hawk, and hugging him as tightly as she could.

"Glad to see you too, Chibi-Usa," Golden Hawk said, transforming back to John McCoy, and returning his future daughter's hug. "What are you doing here, anyways?"

"My Sailor Soldier powers have activated," Chibi-Usa said. "Mom and dad sent me back to 1987, to train as a Sailor Soldier."

"I'm here, too," Diana, Chibi-Usa's guardian kitten, said. "I'm here to keep watch over Small Lady."

"This is Big Bird," John said into his communicator. "I'm calling a Sailor Soldier meeting, ASAP."

"This is Marvin," Rae Hinowski said over her communicator. "All clear, come on over."

A minute later, John and Chibi-Usa arrived at the ADU attached to Cathy Hinowski's house. "Hi Chibi-Usa," Rae said, hugging her.

"Hi Rae," Chibi-Usa said.

"What are you doing here, anyways?" Rae asked.

"I'll answer that once everyone else shows up," John said.

"Answer what once everyone else shows up?" Mina Webb asked.

"What I'm doing here," Chibi-Usa said.

"That's what I want to know myself," Ami Andersen said, as she, Mary Ann Kino, and Usagi Tsukino arrived, along with Luna and Artemis.

"I'd like to welcome everybody here to the inaugural class in the Suburban Vigilante department of the Sunny Hills Institute of Technology."

"I thought we went to El Dorado, not Sunny Hills," Ami said.

"I'm aware of that fact," John said. "But trust me on this one, it's funnier to use Sunny Hills. Anyways, I'd like to introduce our faculty. First, we have the professor of love and justice, from the Moon, Usagi Tsukino. Next, from Mercury, the professor of love and intelligence, Ami Andersen. Next, the professor of love and beauty, from Venus, Mina Webb. Next, the professor of love and passion, Rae Hinowski. Next, from Jupiter, the professor of love and courage, Mary Ann Kino. Next, our mascots and guardian felines, from the agency known only as M.E.O.W., Luna and Artemis. Last, but certainly not least, we have the head of the Suburban Vigilante department, the professor of heavy metal and all that is awesome and wicked cool, the Gōrudenhōku himself, John McCoy. Now that we have the teaching staff taken care of, I would like to introduce our student body. I would like to present our sole student, Usagi Small Lady Tsukino-McCoy, otherwise known as Chibi-Usa, or, as of this moment, a Super Hero In Training. Here is our other student, majoring in being a good feline sidekick, Chibi-Usa's guardian kitten, Diana."

"What exactly does a feline sidekick do, anyways?" Diana asked. "For that matter, what is a feline?"

"Feline is just another word for cat," Ami said.

"What she said," John said. "Anyways, Luna and Artemis are in charge of the Feline Sidekick department, being they're the only felines on the teaching staff."

"Your first lesson," Artemis said. "Repeat after me. Meow."

"Meow," Diana said, sounding like a normal cat.

"Unless you're around someone who is aware that Artemis and I are capable of human speech," Luna said, "Meow is the only thing any of us want to hear from you."

"I don't think people in 1987 are aware that Neo Queen Serenity and Prince Gōrudenhōku have guardian cats who speak," Chibi-Usa said. "But I suppose there are people who are aware that Luna and Artemis speak."

"Basically," Artemis said, "If you hear Luna or I speak, we're around people it's safe to speak around."

"As for our other student," John said, "Chibi-Usa, your first lesson is coming up with an introduction for yourself."

"We all have them," Mary Ann said.

"We worked on them over time," Ami said.

"I am the Heavy Metal Suburban Vigilante for 1987," John said. "My name is Golden Hawk, and in the name of all that is awesome and wicked cool, I will kick you ass! That's what I use now."

"Please do the full version," Usagi said. "It's been a while since I've heard your full introduction."

"I am the Heavy Metal Suburban Vigilante for the late 1980s," John said. "I stand for rock and roll, I stand for baseball, I stand for apple pie, I stand for Disneyland, and I stand with Sailor Moon and her friends, and all they stand for, and anyone who wants to harm the innocent has to go through me. My name is Golden Hawk, and in the name of all that is awesome and wicked cool, I will kick your ass!"

"So why did you shorten it in the first place?" Mary Ann asked.

"I realized it took longer to introduce myself than I spent fighting," John said.

"Now here's mine," Usagi said. "I am the Pretty Soldier of Love and Justice. I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"Here's mine," Ami said. "I am the Pretty Soldier of Love and Intelligence. I am Sailor Mercury, and in the name of Mercury, douse yourself in water and repent!"

"I think I have one," Chibi-Usa said. "I am the Pretty Soldier in training. I am Sailor Chibi Moon, and in the name of the Future Moon, I'll punish you!"

"Works for me," John said. "Anyways, was Neo Queen Serenity clear on who was responsible for training you?"

"I almost forgot," Chibi-Usa said, handing John an envelope. "My mom wanted me to have you read this to the Sailor Soldiers."

"Okay," John said, opening the letter, and putting on a pair of reading glasses. "Dear Sailor Soldiers and Golden Hawk, I am trusting you to train Princess Usagi Ikuko Caryn Serenity Small Lady Tsukino-McCoy, henceforth known as Chibi-Usa, in the ways of the Sailor Soldiers. And yes, John, I want you involved in her training as well. There are things you can teach her about being a superhero that my younger self or the other Sailor Soldiers are unable to teach her. I intend for Chibi-Usa's training in 1987 to be threefold. Luna, Diana will assist you in training her to be a princess. Rae, Mina, Ami, Mary Ann, and my younger self, you will train her in the ways of the Sailor Soldiers. And as for you, John, you will train her to be a superhero. If you look into your heart, you will know the difference in training her as a Sailor Soldier and training her as a superhero, or, as you call yourself, a suburban vigilante. I trust you will teach her more than just using her powers, or how to fight, but to teach her to be a real hero. King Gōrudenhōku and I trust we are leaving our daughter in good hands. Please do not disappoint us. With love, Neo Queen Serenity, otherwise known as Usagi Keiko Tsukino-McCoy."

"That's it?" Usagi asked.

"Not really," John said, taking another envelope out of the envelope Chibi-Usa gave him, and putting it in the inside pocket of his jacket. "But the rest is marked for my eyes only."

"So when do I begin my training for real?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Right after lunch," John said. "Your first lesson will be on the importance of SLS."

"SLS?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Street Level Surveillance," Usagi said.

"It's what the 17 year old version of your father calls going out on patrol," Ami said.

"Right," John said. "Taking you out on patrol will also give me an opportunity to give you the lay of the land. Flight is one of your powers, right?"

"Yes," Chibi-Usa said. "I can fly."

"Good," John said. "I'd rather wait until you're a bit more familiar with the Tri City area in 1987 before I have you teleporting anywhere."

John and Chibi-Usa went to a McDonald's near where the homeless lived in Downtown Fullerton. John got a McDLT, fries, an apple pie, and chocolate shake, while Chibi-Usa got a Big Mac, fries, a cherry pie, and chocolate shake. After lunch, John bought two large shopping bags full of cheeseburgers. "What's with all the cheeseburgers?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"The first lesson I'm going to teach you about being a hero," John said. "and no, we won't be going in costume for this one. Sometimes I do patrols incognito, that's another lesson for you. Golden Hawk stands out, John McCoy blends in. And I know homelessness is pretty much unknown in the Silver Millennium, but here in 1987, it's a thing. Anyways, my first lesson is that being a hero is more than having powers, wearing a fancy costume, and kicking bad guy butt. It's sometimes about making the world a better place than it was when you got here. That's what we're doing, we're going to give these burgers out to the homeless. And I don't look at it as a handout, I use the homeless as my eyes and ears on the street. Some people hold the homeless in the same regard they hold something they step in after someone didn't clean up after their dog. But I see them as good people who just caught some bad breaks."

UNTIL NEXT TIME...

OUR NEXT EPISODE: **DOWNTIME**


	28. Downtime

**SAILOR MOON: 1987**

**(OKAY, HERE****'S THE PART OF THE STORY WHERE I MENTION SOMETHING ABOUT HOW NAOKO TAKEUCHI CREATED SAILOR MOON, AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY I DIDN'T CREATE.)**

**EPISODE 28: DOWNTIME**

MARCH 13, 1987

CAVERN MUSIC, FULLERTON, CALIFORNIA 4:55 PM

John McCoy had just finished tuning his Gibson Explorer, when Ami Andersen arrived for her weekly lesson. She'd been playing electric guitar for the last few weeks, since she already knew how to play some chords, he had been teaching her how to play actual songs. On this particular week, he taught her to play "Cold Gin", a song written by his mom's cousin Paul Frehley, better known as Ace Frehley, and made famous by Frehley's old band KISS.

After finishing Ami's lesson, John took a short break, he used the restroom and had a couple oatmeal chocolate chip cookies and a bottle of Yoo-Hoo. When he finished his break, he went back to room 3, to wait for his newest student, who would be starting at 6:30. At 6:25, Chibi-Usa Tsukino entered the room, carrying an acoustic guitar. "You used to promise to teach me to play guitar," she said, as she entered the room.

"I assume you're talking about my future self," John said.

"Yeah," Chibi-Usa said.

"Anyways," John said, "Let's begin." He told her about the parts of the guitar, showed her the proper way to finger the fretboard, made sure her guitar was properly tuned, and even showed her how to play an A chord.

"This doesn't seem too hard," Chibi-Usa said.

"If you're willing to put in the effort," John said. "It won't be that hard. Now I have a few rules. First," he said, playing "Journey to the Center of the Mind", "I don't expect you to play like this fresh off the bat. Second, I don't mind if you wear nail polish, but I strongly recommend keeping your fingernails short. Long nails get in the way, especially on your left hand."

"I don't do my nails," Chibi-Usa said. "I hate the smell of nail polish."

"It's just something I say to all my students," John said. "Actually, I only say it to girls, but for some reason, all my students are girls."

"How come you only say it to girls?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"You know any boys who paint their nails?" John asked.

"Good point," Chibi-Usa said.

The next day, John and his band, Artificial Air(formerly Rainy Day Man), had a gig at the central plaza of Orangefair Plaza. John was the first to arrive, accompanied by his cat Artemis. John had brought his guitars, a Gibson Les Paul and a Gibson Explorer, both in black, and had set them up on stage, and began tuning his Les Paul, when Mina Webb and Rae Hinowski arrived, Rae with her guitar, a Vox Phantom VI, in red. They also had a couple bags from McDonald's, they gave John one. "We got you breakfast," Mina said, giving John one, which contained 2 Sausage McMuffins with egg and 2 orders of hash browns.

""Hope you're hungry," Rae said, giving John a bottle of Dr Pepper.

"Thanks," John said. Looking in the bag, he noticed, along with the sandwiches and hash browns, there were 2 packets of grape jam. "Thanks for remembering the jam," he said.

"You're welcome," Mina said, as Artemis sat in her lap. As John, Mina, and Rae ate, Mina rubbed Artemis's belly. "I missed you," Mina said.

"I miss living with you," Artemis said. "But living with John isn't all that bad, either. I like having another guy to talk to. But that doesn't mean I don't love you. I may be a cat, but you're like a sister to me."

"So how do you feel about all of us?" Rae asked John.

"You two are like sisters to me," John said. "Mary Ann is like my cousin, I already know I'm going to marry Usagi and have at least one child, and I've kind of taken Ami and Chibi-Usa under my wing. I don't know what it is with Chibi-Usa, whenever I see a boy as much as give her the time of day, I have this urge to hold a gun to his head and make him dig his own grave."

"That's just your paternal instincts kicking in," Nick Webb said. "There have been times I've had the urge to do things the Spanish Inquisition or the Marquis de Sade would consider excessive cruelty to boys who as much as looked at Mina. Believe me, you're not the only guy who can't stand the idea of his daughter dating."

"The thing is," John said.

"I know," Nick said. "Chibi-Usa is your daughter from the future. "But that doesn't change that paternal instinct that any boy who shows even the slightest interest in your daughter has ulterior motives. But I have to admit, making a boy dig his own grave at gunpoint is a new one."

"So it's not unusual to instantly hate any boy who would even look at my daughter?" John asked.

"It's unusual not to," Nick said. "You don't hate him, they'll kick you out of the dad union."

"Anyways," Mina said, "what are you doing here, anyways?"

"You left this," Nick said, handing Mina an acoustic guitar.

"Thanks, dad," Mina said.

"And don't worry," Nick said to John. "I realize you and Mina fought together in a war against the forces of evil. I spent some time in the Army, and I know there's a bond between soldiers. Oh, and thanks again for taking in Artemis. I realize Amanda's mother can't help being allergic to cats, but I didn't want to take him to the pound."

"My pleasure," John said. "Artemis is the brother I never had."

"Something I never expected someone to say about a cat," Nick said, as he left.

"Rae, don't forget Chris won't be here today," John said.

"I know," Rae said. "I'll be playing rhythm guitar today."

"Anyways," John said, as he finished eating, "You two mind keeping an eye on my stuff, I need to run to my car and pick up my pedals and talkbox."

"Sure," Mina said.

"You don't mind if I hang out with the girls for a bit?" Artemis asked.

"Go ahead and catch up," John said.

"I miss you," Artemis said. "But I like living with John, he really is like the brother I never had."

Later on, after Darien Shields and Molly Hogan arrived and set up, Usagi and Chibi-Usa arrived, with Luna and Diana. "What's new, pussycat?" John asked Luna, as Molly and Darien went to Tia Lupe's Taqueria for lunch.

"Meow," Luna said. "Just waiting to get some bacon."

"So how long has King Gōrudenhōku been greeting you with that, anyways?" Diana asked, as Usagi and Rae went to Ruby's to grab lunch.

"That was actually the first thing he ever said to me," Luna said.

As Ami Andersen and Mary Ann Kino arrived, with sandwiches from the deli, Usagi and Rae returned with lunch. Along with burgers, fries, onion rings, and shakes, they also got a few sides of bacon for their feline friends. "Hey Diana," John said, offering a strip to the kitten.

"What is that?" Diana asked.

"Try it," Luna said. "Trust me, would your mother ever lie to you?"

Diana took a bite of bacon. "This is good," she said.

After everyone had lunch, it was nearly time for the band to begin their first set. They had to make a few adjustments, due to Chris Forney being out of town on a family emergency. Mostly, it was Rae on rhythm guitar, instead of playing backup guitar. "Good afternoon," John said, as they all got on stage. "We're Artificial Air, formerly known as Rainy Day Man. My name is John McCoy, I play guitar and talkbox, and sing."

"I'm Rae Hinowski," Rae said. "I play guitar and bass, and sing."

"I'm Molly Hogan," Molly said. "I play bass and keyboard, and sing."

"I'm Mina Webb," Mina said. "I play keyboards and guitar, and sing."

"I'm Darien Shields," Darien said. "I don't sing much, but I play drums."

"We'd like to open with a song from just a few years ago," Mina said, as they broke into "In a Big Country" by Big Country, with John on vocals. They followed with "Dreams" by Fleetwood Mac with Rae on vocals, "Stumblin' In" by Suzi Quatro and Chris Norman with John and Molly on vocals, "Rainy Day Man" with Rae on vocals, "Our Lips are Sealed" by the Go-Go's with Mina on vocals, "Parasite" by KISS with John on vocals, "Borderline" by Madonna with Rae on vocals, "Livin' on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi with Molly on vocals and John on talkbox, "Hot Child in the City" by Nick Gilder with John on vocals, "Bits and Pieces" by the Dave Clark Five with Darien on vocals, "Does Your Mother Know?" by ABBA with John on vocals, and finished with "Promises in the Dark"by Pat Benatar with Mina on vocals.

After a break, the band played a second set, opening with "I Love Rock and Roll" by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts with Rae on vocals, followed by "Incense and Peppermints" by Strawberry Alarm Clock with John on vocals, "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper with Molly on vocals, "Pretty in Pink" by Psychedelic Furs and "New York Groove" by Ace Frehley with John on vocals, "Hero Takes a Fall" by the Bangles with Mina on vocals, "Keep Your Hands To Yourself" by Georgia Satellites with John on vocals, "These Dreams" by Heart with Molly on vocals, "Shout it Out Loud" by KISS with Mina and John on vocals, "Vive Le Rock" by Adam Ant with John on vocals, "Venus" by Shocking Blue with Mina on vocals(Molly on keyboard, Mina on acoustic guitar, and Rae on bass), and finished with "You Might Think" by the Cars with John on vocals.

After a break, the band had their final set. They kicked off their last set with "Xanadu" by Olivia Newton-John with Rae on vocals, followed by "Journey to the Center of the Mind" by Amboy Dukes with John on vocals, "Walk Like an Egyptian" by the Bangles with Rae, Mina, and Molly on vocals(Mina on guitar and John shaking a tambourine), "Open my Eyes" by Nazz with John on vocals, "Mad About You" by Belinda Carlisle with Rae on vocals, "Devil Gate Drive" by Suzi Quatro with Molly on vocals, "Next Time I Fall" by Peter Cetera and Amy Grant with John and Rae on vocals, "Mickey" by Toni Basil with Mina on vocals(Molly on keyboard and Rae on bass), "Gimme Gimme Good Loving" by Crazy Elephant with John on vocals, "Goodbye to You" by Scandal with Rae on vocals, "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" by Elton John and Kiki Dee with John and Mina on vocals(Molly on keyboard, Mina on bass), and finishing up with "Rock and Roll all Nite" by KISS, with John on vocals.

After finishing their last set and breaking down, John, Molly, Mina, and Rae went to their hangout, where they met up with Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Ami, and Mary Ann, along with Luna, Artemis, and Diana. They got several pepperoni pizzas, with anchovies on the side for the cats. "I've been thinking about something," Molly said. "John, ever since Mina and Rae joined the band, it seems like there's a secret the three of you are keeping from the rest of us."

"Actually just Chris and Darien," John said "Don't get me wrong, the two of them are still part of the band, but they both have their own lives outside the band. I've known Chris for a few years, and he's one of Darien's best friends, but I'm not close enough with either of them to let them in."

"But Rae, John, and I decided to let you in on our little secret," Mina said.

"So what do Usagi Tsukino, Ami Andersen, Mary Ann Kino, and Usagi's cousin have to do with this secret?" Molly asked.

"Because the secret John, Mina, and Rae want to share with you," Luna said, "Usagi, Ami, Mary Ann, and Chibi-Usa are also involved."

"John, did your cat just say something?" Molly asked.

"No," John said.

"I'm not John's cat," Luna said.

"I'm John's cat," Artemis said. "My name is Artemis."

"And I'm Diana," she said. "I'm their kitten from the future."

"And I'm not actually Usagi's cousin," Chibi-Usa said. "I'm the daughter she and John are going to have in the future."

"Did anyone bother checking the expiration dates on those bottles of Yoo-Hoo we were drinking between sets?" Molly asked.

"I know you've heard of Golden Hawk, Sailor Moon, and the Sailor Soldiers," Usagi said.

"Yeah," Molly said. "I mean, who hasn't?"

"Pretty Soldier of the Moon, Make-Up!" Usagi said, transforming into Sailor Moon.

"Pretty Mercury Soldier, Make-Up!"

"Pretty Mars Soldier, Make-Up!"

"Pretty Venus Soldier, Make-Up!"

"Pretty Jupiter Soldier, Make-Up!"

John disappeared, and almost immediately reappeared, transformed into Golden Hawk. "I am the heavy metal suburban vigilante for 1987. My name is Golden Hawk, and in the name of all that is awesome and wicked cool, I will kick your ass!"

"Holy shit!" Molly exclaimed, as Luna noticed the symbol for Earth momentarily appear on her forehead...

UNTIL NEXT TIME...

OUR NEXT EPISODE: **SAILOR EARTH**


	29. Sailor Earth

**SAILOR MOON: 1987**

**NAOKO TAKEUCHI, THE CREATOR OF SAILOR MOON IS NOT ME.**

**EPISODE 29: SAILOR EARTH**

MARCH 8, 1987

SAILOR SOLDIER HQ, 6:30 PM

"So what do Usagi Tsukino, Ami Andersen, Mary Ann Kino, and Usagi's cousin have to do with this secret?" Molly Hogan asked, as the pizzas arrived.

"Because the secret John, Mina, and Rae want to share with you," Luna said, "Usagi, Ami, Mary Ann, and Chibi-Usa are also involved."

"John, did your cat just say something?" Molly asked.

"No," John said.

"I'm not John's cat," Luna said.

"I'm John's cat," Artemis said. "My name is Artemis."

"And I'm Diana," she said. "I'm their kitten from the future."

"And I'm not actually Usagi's cousin," Chibi-Usa said. "I'm the daughter she and John are going to have in the future."

"Did anyone bother checking the expiration dates on those bottles of Yoo-Hoo we were drinking between sets?" Molly asked.

"I know you've heard of Golden Hawk, Sailor Moon, and the Sailor Soldiers," Usagi said.

"Yeah," Molly said. "I mean, who hasn't?"

"Pretty Soldier of the Moon, Make-Up!" Usagi said, transforming into Sailor Moon.

"Pretty Mercury Soldier, Make-Up!"

"Pretty Mars Soldier, Make-Up!"

"Pretty Venus Soldier, Make-Up!"

"Pretty Jupiter Soldier, Make-Up!"

John disappeared, and almost immediately reappeared, transformed into Golden Hawk. "I am the heavy metal suburban vigilante for 1987. My name is Golden Hawk, and in the name of all that is awesome and wicked cool, I will kick your ass!"

"Holy shit!" Molly exclaimed, as Luna noticed the symbol for Earth momentarily appear on her forehead.

"I don't believe it either," Luna said.

"You don't believe what?" Molly asked.

"You're one of us," Luna said.

"One of you?" Molly asked.

"Don't tell us Molly is a Sailor Soldier," John said.

"I'm just as surprised as anyone," Luna said.

"How can I be a Sailor Soldier?" Molly asked.

"We don't know," Artemis said. "Osakanaru, the Guardian Princess of Earth, sacrificed herself during the final battle."

"Or so we thought," Luna said. "I just saw the symbol for Earth on your forehead.

"You mean," Molly said, "I'm one of you?"

"Looks like it," Luna said, materializing a transformation pen in Molly's hand, topped with the symbol for Earth. "Hold the pen up, and say "Earth Power, Make-Up!" to transform."

"Might as well do what the nice talking kitty-cat says," Molly said. "Maybe if I do, this dream may start to make sense, or something. Earth Power, Make-Up!"

"I don't believe it," Luna said, as Molly transformed. She wore a costume similar to the ones worn by the other Sailor Soldiers, but in maroon with teal as an accent color.

"Is everyone else here having the same hallucination?" Molly said, looking at herself in the mirror. She wore a costume similar to the ones worn by the other Sailor Soldiers, with maroon collar, tights, and sleeves, teal neckerchief with maroon clasp and teal boots, and the gem in her tiara was maroon, and her fingernails were polished maroon. "This is a lot to take in for one day," Sailor Earth said.

"Tell me about it," John said, transforming back from Golden Hawk. "I've been fighting alongside the girls from the beginning, and I still don't know exactly where I fit into things."

"You just took our battle as your own," Luna said. "Encountering you was serendipity. As far as we know, the only thing connecting you to the Moon Kingdom was that you were host of one of the Seven Great Beasts that were sealed inside the fragments of the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal."

"But that doesn't mean you're any less a part of the team," Usagi said, transforming back from Sailor Moon. "We know we can always count on you when the going gets rough."

"And you've been training me in how to be a hero," Chibi-Usa said, transforming from Sailor Chibi Moon. "You taught me being a hero is more than having powers, putting on a costume, or kicking bad guy butt. You taught me that a real hero does what he or she can to make the world better than when he or she found it."

"A lesson you taught all of us," Ami Andersen said, transforming from Sailor Mercury.

"But that doesn't mean you don't kick bad guy butt," Mina Webb said, transforming from Sailor Venus.

"You have been at it longer than any of us," Mary Ann Kino said, transforming from Sailor Jupiter.

"That's what you brought to the table in the beginning," Rae Hinowski said, transforming from Sailor Mars. "Experience."

"But until you girls came along," John said, "I just went against bank robbers, muggers, and common street thugs. Not monsters, great beasts, or demons from Hell, just your average, garden variety street trash."

"Even when you were a great beast yourself?" Artemis asked.

"Don't remind me," John said. "I know I have Red Tail under control now, but I don't like the fact Zoicite tried to use me for his own evil ends. Anyways, I may have taught all of you how to be true superheroes, but I got something from each of you. Usagi, you've never shown me anything but kindness, even when, as Nick Lowe sang, "You gotta be cruel to be kind". Ami, you show me wisdom beyond your years. Mina, your love for life is more infectious than chicken pox. Rae, whenever I felt like I didn't really belong, you've been there to remind me that I do. Mary Ann, you remind me that when life knocks you down, you get up, dust yourself off, and get back in the scrap. Chibi-Usa, whenever I look at you, I'm reminded that I have a bright future ahead of me. And Molly, you not only made me a better guitarist, but you also taught me it's not about how talented I am, but how playing makes me feel alive."

"Lobo the Oracle to Gōrudenhōku," Gregory Wolf said over John's communicator.

"This is Gōrudenhōku," John said.

"I sense something about to go down at Meltebeke Volkswagen," Gregory said. "I don't know exactly what yet, but I do know whatever it is will require the services of the Sailor Soldiers."

"We're on it," John said.

"When did Gregory Wolf get a Sailor Communicator?" Usagi asked.

"He didn't," John said. "He must have used his precognitive abilities to figure out that I have my communicator patched into my CB radio. I don't really know him all that well, but I know if he thinks something's serious enough for him to give us the heads up, we need to check it out. Anyways, for the benefit of anyone who isn't familiar with the location, it's on the corner of La Habra and Harbor, across the street from Pic-N-Save and Arthur's Coffee Shop, kitty-corner from Burch Ford."

"Pretty Soldier of the Moon, Make-Up!"

"Mercury Power, Make-Up!"

"Mars Power, Make-Up!"

"Venus Power, Make-Up!"

"Jupiter Power, Make-Up!"

"Pretty Soldier of the Future Moon, Make-Up!"

"Earth Power, Make-Up!"

"Let's Rock and Roll!"

They found themselves in La Habra, behind Meltebeke Volkswagen, arriving just as a black 1965 Volkswagen Beetle pulled into the driveway of the house on the corner, behind a burger place. A teenage male, wearing a courtesy clerk uniform from Hughes Market, got out of the car, just as something streaked across the sky, and landed nearby. "Hey you guys," he said to the team, "whatever that was, by my best guess, it landed in the vacant lot on La Habra, next to Stop-N-Go."

"Thanks Jeff," Sailor Venus said.

"How did she know my name?" Jeff said, as Golden Hawk teleported to the lot, while everyone else ran.

"How did who know your name?" a woman, who was Jeff's mom, asked.

"Sailor Venus," Jeff said.

"Which one is she?" Jeff's mom asked.

"The blonde with the red bow in her hair," Jeff said.

"Nah, it can't be her," Jeff's mom said. "Or could it be...?"

Meanwhile, at the vacant lot, Golden Hawk and the Sailor Soldiers arrived, and saw a small spacecraft, resembling a rocket from a 1950s science fiction TV show, had landed. The spaceship raised itself on telescoping landing legs, and a pair of aliens appeared from the bottom. Although both aliens were completely nude, Golden Hawk and the Sailor Soldiers were unable to determine whether they were male or female, due to the fact they showed no outward physical characteristics of male or female, and didn't have any external genitalia, and were the same height. In fact, both had straight hair cut to just above shoulder length in identical styles. The most unusual thing about the aliens was the fact they were joined to one another back to back, from shoulders to waist. The only physical difference between the two of them was that one had teal hair, the other had fuchsia hair. Although they made what sounded to Golden Hawk and the Sailor Soldiers to be nonsense sounds, it was obvious the aliens were arguing with one another. Sailor Mercury pressed her right earring, and her right ear was surrounded by a blue plastic capsule, with a small microphone coming out of it. She made noises similar to the ones the aliens were making, and the aliens ceased their argument, and Sailor Mercury began having a conversation with the aliens, in their own language. She mostly had a conversation with the teal haired alien, the fuchsia haired one occasionally saying something. After about a minute, Sailor Mercury materialized a small QWERTY keyboard on her left wrist. She inputted some information, and after a few seconds, something appeared on her visor. She said something to the aliens, which they accepted. They both took turns shaking Sailor Mercury's hand, got back in their spaceship, and blasted off.

"What just happened?" Golden Hawk asked.

"You're not going to believe this," Sailor Mercury said, "but they got lost trying to find the Harinan Cluster. I just told them to turn left at Saturn, and it's just a couple parsecs past Jendel. Good thing I had a universal translator, those things come in handy sometimes."

"I'll say," Golden Hawk said. "If you have any more of those universal translator doohickeys, I want one for myself. Just imagine if we had come in guns blazing, we would have wasted a couple innocents who just stopped to ask for directions. Chibi Moon, that's your lesson for today."

"I get it," Chibi Moon said, as they teleported back to their headquarters. "Ask questions first, shoot later."

"If they shoot first," Golden Hawk said, transforming back to John McCoy, "don't hesitate to return fire. But always let the other guy make the first move. Sure, I admit sometimes I act like an alpha male and get all macho violent and hyper aggressive, shooting first and asking questions to the survivors later, but only when the situation warrants. Personally, I prefer to solve my problems without having to resort to violence. And another thing," he continued, looking at Mina, as everyone transformed back into their civilian identities, "as far as secret identities are concerned, the operative word is secret. Be very careful what you say to civilians. You're all surrounded by auras that protect your secret identities, but if you say the wrong thing to someone, you know, like calling someone who has never seen us in the flesh before by name, if that person were to have two or more functioning brain cells to rub together, they might put two and two together and figure out your identity. Yes, Mina, I'm talking to you. So how do you know Jeff anyways?"

"He's my cousin," Mina said. "I trust him, he won't go blabbing it all over town. But, just in case, as soon as I get home, I'll have my mom call his parents."

UNTIL NEXT TIME...

OUR NEXT EPISODE: **THE MAKING OF A HERO**


	30. The Making of a Hero

**SAILOR MOON: 1987**

**(I THINK I****'M SUPPOSED TO PUT SOME LEGAL DISCLAIMER HERE, SOMETHING ABOUT NAOKO TAKEUCHI BEING THE CREATOR OF SAILOR MOON, AND THAT I ONLY OWN WHAT I CREATED, OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT...)**

**EPISODE 30: THE MAKING OF A HERO**

MARCH 9, 1987

TRI CITY PARK, PLACENTIA, CALIFORNIA, 10:00 AM

"I don't know what we're doing here," Chibi-Usa said, as she and John McCoy, her future father, arrived in the park. Chibi-Usa was wearing heather gray sweatpants, a pink T-shirt, and white leather high top sneakers with Velcro straps around the ankles, while John was wearing black sweatpants, a sleeveless heather gray hooded sweatshirt over a white T-shirt, and black Converse Chuck Taylor high tops, and his hands were taped up like a boxer's hands for a big fight. Chibi-Usa was accompanied by Diana, her guardian kitten, who was resting on her shoulders, as Artemis, John's cat, was resting on his shoulders.

"Training," John said.

"I thought you were training me to be a superhero," Chibi-Usa said.

"I am," John said. "First, I taught you that being a hero is more than a costume, powers, or kicking bad guy butt. Yesterday, I taught you about avoiding unnecessary conflict, and thanks to Mina, I got to toss in a lesson about being careful about what you say to others, as what you say could possibly compromise your secret identity. Today, I'm going to teach you how not to depend totally on your powers. Yeah, I have powers, but I also took karate from when I was 8 to when I was 15, and have a second degree black belt. I was also on the wrestling team both years I went to Tuffree, so I have that to fall back on as well. In other words, if my powers were suddenly useless, I can still take care of myself out there. But as for what we're doing here, I thought we would take a little jog around the park to warm up a little."

"So what do you want Diana and I to do?" Artemis said, climbing off John's shoulders.

"Keep an eye on us," John said. "But kind of stay out of sight."

"There are plenty of trees here," Diana said. "Daddy, why don't we watch them from the trees."

"Good thinking, Diana," John said. "From there, you have a pretty good vantage point, in case anything's going on in the park."

As Artemis and Diana took to the trees, John and Chibi-Usa stretched, after which, they took a jog around the perimeter of the park. "Tell me again what stretching and jogging has to do with training me," Chibi-Usa said, as they jogged.

"This is just a warm up," John said. "If you go into it full bore without warming up first, you could injure yourself. And believe me, the last thing I want to do is for you to get injured."

"I guess you're right," Chibi-Usa said.

"And it will also help you build up your stamina and endurance," John said. "Believe me, the last place you want to run out of steam is in the middle of a fight."

After their jog, John and Chibi-Usa went back to John's house, particularly to the garage, where John had a heavy bag set up in one corner. "Now what?" Chibi-Usa asked, as she, John, and the cats, entered.

"First, I need to tape your hands," John said. "If you want to know why I do that, it's to protect against injury."

"What's this for?" Chibi-Usa asked, as John wrapped non-adhesive foam tape around her hands and wrists, and between her fingers.

"To keep the tape from sticking to your skin," John said. "Trust me, you do not want athletic tape stuck directly to your skin. That stuff has some pretty strong adhesive. But if I use the foam tape first, when we're done, all I have to do is cut it off, and it comes off clean. Now, if you'll just take your shoes off, and put these on," he said, handing her a pair of karate shoes. As she put the karate shoes on, John took his sneakers off, and put on a pair of jika-tabi boots with light, flexible soles

"I thought you said being a hero was about more than kicking butt," Chibi-Usa said, as Joseph McCoy, John's father, came down to the garage.

"It is," John said. "But sometimes, being able to kick butt does come in handy. Hey dad, mind doing me a favor real quick?"

"Sure," Joseph said. "What do you want me to do?"

"Hold this board, just like this, please," John said, handing his dad a 12"x12"x1" board. "I want to give Chibi-Usa a little demonstration."

"Chibi-Usa?" Joseph asked.

"That would be me," Chibi-Usa said.

"She's mine and Usagi Tsukino's daughter from the future, remember?" John said.

"Nice to meet you," Richard said, holding the board for John.

"HA!" John said, punching the board, breaking it into two pieces. "And aside from a demonstration of karate, I just gave you a little lesson. There was a reason I yelled when I hit the board."

"I always wondered that myself," Joseph said. "Like in Kung Fu movies, whenever someone throws a punch, or kick, they yell or scream like they do."

"It gives them a little extra power," John said. "It's not just the yelling or screaming, either. Any expulsion of air from your lungs gives you a little burst of extra power. Dad, whenever you go to the gym, you've heard guys grunting and groaning as they lift weights, it's the same principle." John put a catcher's mitt on his left hand, and held it out. "Now, Chibi-Usa, I want you to hit this mitt as hard as you can twice. The first time, I want you to inhale as you punch, the second time, exhale."

"Okay," Chibi-Usa said. She threw a punch while inhaling, which she felt was weak. "Ah!" she said, as she threw her second punch, which was harder than John expected.

"Which punch do you think was more powerful?" John asked.

"The second one, definitely," Chibi-Usa said.

"And that's why there's so much yelling and screaming in martial arts," John said. "Even though it's not really about the yelling and screaming, it's about expelling air out of your lungs to gain power."

"Is this part of my training?" Chibi-Usa asked, as Joseph got what he came in the garage for and went back into the house.

"As a matter of fact," John said, "yes. Now today, we're going to work on a few basic punches."

"Mom said that Sailor Soldiers don't usually get into a lot of fistfights," Chibi-Usa said.

"This is part of your superhero training," John said. "You'll learn about being a Sailor Soldier from the actual Sailor Soldiers. Anyways," John said, throwing several jabs at the bag, "This is a jab, the most basic punch. Just make a fist and throw a straight punch, that's it. It doesn't matter whether your knuckles are parallel or perpindicular to the ground, that's a matter of personal preference. And when you're throwing punches, remember to bounce on the balls of your feet. It's a lot easier to get moving if your body is already in motion. Now I want you to hit the bag 100 times with each hand, alternating. Start by throwing a punch with your left, then one with your right, left and right, until you've thrown 100 punches with each hand. But first," he said, handing her a pair of padded gloves, "put these on. These gloves will give your hands some additional protection."

"So what's the purpose of punching, anyways?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Practice," John said. "Also, it will help you build up your endurance."

Chibi-Usa began throwing punches at the bag, 100 with each hand. "Okay," she said. "What's next?"

"This," John said, throwing a right cross at the bag. "This punch is actually two different punches. You throw it wide, like I just did, it's a cross." He threw the same punch, but tighter. "If you throw it tight, like I just did, it's called a hook. A cross can be used to get around an enemy's defenses, while a hook is thrown as a knockout punch. Believe me, when you're in a scrap, a good left hook is your best friend in the world. Now I want you to throw 100 punches with each hand again, not just alternating between hands, but alternating between jabs and crosses or hooks. First, throw a jab with the left, followed by a jab with the right, a cross with the left, and a cross with the right. Do that until you've thrown 100 punches with each hand."

While Chibi-Usa was busy punching the bag, Usagi Tsukino came by. "So what are you training her for?" Usagi asked. "To be a superhero, or to take on Mike Tyson?"

"To be a superhero," John said. "Which means if need be, I want her to be able to take care of herself using only her fists if she has to."

"Like channeling energy through her tonfas like they were blasters?" Usagi asked.

"I was actually a few months into my career as Golden Hawk before I discovered that little trick," John said. "I don't mind her using weapons, but I want her to be able to fight without weapons or special attacks."

"Good point," Usagi said.

"But this is nothing like the training I do with you," Chibi-Usa said. "Or the training I do with Luna."

"That's because I'm training you to be a Sailor Soldier," Usagi said. "And Luna's training you to be a princess."

"True," Chibi-Usa said.

"I have no idea what either of those entail," John said. "But it wouldn't surprise me that Sailor Soldier training somehow involves throwing a Frisbee."

"How else is she going to learn how to throw her tiara?" Usagi asked. "That may not be my strongest attack, but you have to admit it is effective."

"That it is," John said. "Anyways, I was wondering what you're doing for lunch."

"I haven't decided yet," Usagi said. "Why do you ask?"

"I was going to run over to the sub shop by the Pantry to pick up sandwiches for lunch, we're going to eat lunch during the second part of Chibi-Usa's lesson for the day."

"Second part of my lesson?" Chibi-Usa asked. "What are we going to be learning?"

"You'll see," John said. "Now the both of you hop in my car, we'll go pick up some sandwiches.

They went to the sub shop, Usagi got a turkey and Swiss on whole wheat, with mayonnaise, mustard, lettuce, and tomato, with a pickle spear on the side and a bag of nacho cheese Doritos. Chibi-Usa got a meatball sub with provolone on toasted garlic bread, with a pickle spear on the side and a bag of puffy Cheetos. John got a smoked sausage on a potato roll, with cole slaw and 1000 island, with a pickle spear on the side, and a bag of Cajun Spice Ruffles. They got sodas from the machine in front of the Pantry, John got Dr Pepper, Chibi-Usa got Squirt, and Usagi got RC Cola. When they got back to John's house, he set up TV trays for each of them. "This is the second part of your lesson for the day," John said, putting a VHS tape labeled "_Emergency!_" in the VCR. "This show might be fiction, but it shows what real heroes look like."

"Real heroes?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Firefighters," John said. "Guys who think nothing of running into a burning building to rescue grandmas and puppies. Boys like me used to want to be these guys when we grew up."

"I've seen this show before," Chibi-Usa said, when the episode ended. "You still watch it sometimes in the future."

"I wanted to be a firefighter when I was a kid because of this show," John said. "I have an uncle who's a retired firefighter, he said it's an accurate look at the glamorous life of a firefighter. Thing about it is, a boy could realistically aspire to be John Gage or Roy DeSoto, or even Marco Lopez, Chet Kelly, Mike Stoker, or Hank Stanley."

"You could have also aspired to be Kelly Brackett, Joe Early, or Mike Morton," Usagi said. "Of course, to be them, you would have to hit the books, study hard, and get into medical school."

"Yeah," John said. "It would take some effort, but you can be anyone on this show. Except for the fact she's a woman, I could even be a nurse like Dixie McCall."

"I kind of like Chet myself," Chibi-Usa said. "He may be a joker but when they're at the scene, his abilities as a firefighter cannot be questioned."

"Yeah," John said. "And if you watch, you'll see that whenever John and Roy need a hand, he's usually the one who helps them. Manning the Bio-Phone, taking vitals, even performing basic first aid, such as bandaging wounds or even performing CPR."

"But I still don't get the point of watching this show," Usagi said.

"I think I do," Chibi-Usa said. "John wanted to show me that not all superheroes wear capes."

"Exactamundo," John said. "Not all superheroes wear capes, some wear turnout coats, others wear badges, still others wear fatigues."

UNTIL NEXT TIME...

OUR NEXT EPISODE: **VICTORIA**


	31. Victoria

**SAILOR MOON: 1987**

_**THIS IS YOUR FRIENDLY AUTHOR HERE, REMINDING YOU THAT NAOKO TAKEUCHI CREATED SAILOR MOON, AND I AM NOT NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**_

**EPISODE 31: VICTORIA**

MARCH 16, 1987

EL DORADO HIGH SCHOOL, PLACENTIA, CALIFORNIA

7:35 AM

John McCoy pulled into the student parking lot, and parked next to Chris Forney's 1969 Plymouth 'Cuda. As he walked onto the main campus, he noticed her. The pretty blonde with the blue-gray eyes, she was wearing a designer outfit, her hair, makeup and nails were immaculate. Everything about her screamed money. John also got the vibe that she was used to getting her own way. As he walked by, he sensed she was looking down her nose at him, which she kind of was. However, she did think he was kind of cute.

Melvin Matthews was your stereotypical nerd. A fashion sense out of style, highwater pants that were a couple inches too short, pocket protector, he even wore "Coke bottle" glasses, with lenses so thick John once commented Stevie Wonder could see out of them. Melvin was also to the student body of El Dorado High School what Bear was to the homeless community. Melvin knew all the goings-on, he knew about everybody. It could be said that if you died, Melvin Matthews would know about it before you did. Melvin was in John's first period art class, along with the new girl. "Hey Melvin," John said. "Got any 411 on the new girl? I've seen her this morning, and from what I can tell, she's more Miracle Mile than Skid Row. I mean, did you see that outfit she was wearing? I bet you a million dollars she didn't buy that at K-Mart."

"Her name is Victoria Hunt," Melvin said. "And you are right, her parents are pretty well off. Spoiled, too. I bet her parents never told her no. Just do me a favor and stay away from her, she's definitely bad news."

"Bad news?" John asked.

"I'm not at liberty to go into detail," Melvin said, "but I will say this. The reason she's here at El Dorado has to do with an incident at her old school that her daddy's money couldn't buy her out of. She's the kind of person who always gets her way, no matter who gets hurt. You get mixed up with her, I have a feeling you'll get hurt."

"Thanks," John said.

As class began, John and Melvin took their seats in the back row, next to each other. "Hey nerd," Victoria said to Melvin, "move it or lose it."

"I believe this is my seat," Melvin said.

"Not anymore," Victoria said.

"Miss Hunt,": Mr. Wright, the art teacher, said, "Please take any unoccupied seat preferably the one up front here. Anyways, if you think I'm going to let someone with your reputation sit in the back of the class, you've got another thing coming. I wasn't born yesterday, you know."

"See what I mean?" Melvin said, as Victoria took a seat up front.

"Too bad her daddy's money couldn't buy her some class," John said. "I have a feeling that girl's going to be trouble with a capital T. Anyways, you got any plans Saturday morning?"

"No," Melvin said. "Why?"

"Some friends and I are going to make breakfast for the homeless Saturday morning," John said.

"Count me in," Melvin said.

"Molly Hogan will be glad you said that," John said.

"Molly's going to be there?" Melvin asked.

"Of course," John said.

At lunch, John sat with Molly Hogan, Mina Webb, Rae Hinowski, Ami Andersen, and Usagi Tsukino. "Anyone have any classes with that new girl in school?" Mina asked. "she's in my history class."

"I have a couple classes with her," John said.

"I have English with her," Usagi said.

"Fortunately, no," Ami said.

"Rae and I have her in History," Molly said.

"Is it just me," Usagi said, "but does anyone but me get bad vibes from her?"

"So Melvin wasn't just blowing smoke out of his ass when he told me she was bad news," John said. "Rich and spoiled, used to getting her own way, you know the type. I'd almost find it entertaining watching her learn the hard way how the real world works, how daddy's money can't buy her way out of everything."

"I heard she got expelled from her last school for something her daddy's money couldn't buy her way out of," Usagi said.

"That's what Melvin said to me," John said.

"Does Melvin really know everything that goes on at El Dorado?" Ami asked.

"Let me put it this way," John said, "if you dropped dead, he would know about it before you did. Anyways, don't forget about Saturday morning. I recruited Melvin, did anyone have a chance to talk to Mary Ann?"

"I have Mary Ann in my next class," Mina said. "I'll ask her."

"Ask me what?" Mary Ann Kino asked, as she heard the conversation.

"We're making breakfast for the homeless on Saturday," Ami said.

"Whose house are we meeting at, and when do you want me to be there?" Mary Ann said. "You know I'm in."

"Bright and early Saturday morning," John said. "We meet at Julie and Traci Brewster's house. Usagi, Mina, and I have been there before, we can tell you how to get there. Anyways, we're going to meet there, and take everything downtown, over by the Mission, where we're going to cook it. We're doing scrambled eggs, Spam, hash browns, and pancakes, along with coffee and orange juice. Most of what we need to do we'll do there, but there is a little prep work we need to do Friday night."

"Mina and I will be helping with the prep work on Friday night," Rae said. "Everyone else meet there Saturday morning."

"Did I hear correctly?" Victoria said, as she passed by the table where the gang was sitting. "You losers going to spend a Saturday morning making breakfast for the homeless? You wouldn't catch me doing something like that, I have better ways to spend my time. Why are you doing it, anyways?"

"Let's just say I have my reasons," John said. _Of course_, John thought to himself, _If you would actually dare to meet any homeless people, you might hold them in higher regard than something Artemis leaves in his litterbox_.

"You probably regard the homeless the same as you would regard something brown, squishy, and smelly you stepped in," Mina said.

"Actually," Rae said, "That's about how the average homeless person would regard you if they met you."

"Like I care," Victoria said. "It's not like I'd be caught dead in that part of town, let alone making breakfast for the people who live on the streets there."

"I could see her lending a helping hand at the Mission one of these days," John said.

"What makes you think she would help out at the Mission?" Usagi asked.

"Because her lawyer would cop a plea where she'd get community service instead of jail time," John said. "Nine times out of ten, when someone around here gets sentenced to community service, they wind up at the Mission."

"True," Usagi said.

Saturday morning, John had arrived at Julie and Traci's house, along with Chibi-Usa, Sammy, and Usagi. They were met there by Rae, Mina, and Ami, while Mary Ann showed up with Molly and Melvin. "Thanks everyone for coming out this early," Julie said, Traci adding "Let's get everything loaded up and get going."

They loaded up Julie and Traci's Jeep, which they bought surplus from the United States Postal Service, and modified with a bench next to the driver's seat, to accommodate their conjoinment. Once their Jeep was loaded, everyone went to the Mission, where they set up, and began cooking breakfast. As John had spread the word, they had a pretty large turnout. "Hey thanks for coming out," John said to Melvin and Sammy.

"Pretty worthwhile way to spend a Saturday morning," Melvin said. "Helping those less fortunate than myself."

"Thanks for asking me to help," Sammy said. "But I wish I could do more to help."

"What you're doing might only seem like a drop in the bucket," John said, "but you add enough drops, eventually the bucket will be full. Besides, you're doing more than some people I know."

"I heard," Sammy said. "The kids at Tuffree know about Victoria Hunt. Too bad her daddy's money can't buy her some class or a shred of decency."

"Hey John," Jackrabbit Slim said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," John said.

"There's something a lot of people have been wondering lately, Jackrabbit Slim said.

"I still come around as often as I always have," John said.

"I know that," Jackrabbit Slim said. "But lately, you've only been coming as John McCoy. I realize your dual identity is pretty much common knowledge around here, but it's been a while since you came incognito, if you know what I mean."

"Golden Hawk is in semi-retirement," John said. "Ever since I threw my lot in with Sailor Moon, I've dealt with stuff I didn't even know existed. I fought literal demons from Hell itself. Trust me, compared to demons from Hell and other dimensions, fighting your garden variety street thug is kind of boring. Besides, I think people relate to me better as John McCoy. As Golden Hawk, I'm a symbol, something to rally around, but it's not exactly something kids can realistically aspire to be when they grow up. But John McCoy, guitar teacher and aspiring rock star, that's more realistic. Of course, it will involve playing the guitar a lot. But "I grabbed my trusty Les Paul and practiced until the blisters on my fingers had blisters" is a lot more accessible than waking up one day and discovering I can tap into an energy field from another dimension. But that doesn't mean Golden Hawk's gone for good, if something goes down that needs his attention, he'll come in with guns blazing."

Meanwhile, Sammy was helping Julie and Traci load up their Jeep. "So what's it like for the two of you?" Sammy asked. "You know, being Siamese twins?"

"To be perfectly honest with you," Julie said, to which Traci added, "We have no idea what it's like not being Siamese twins."

"I never thought about it like that," Sammy said. "But to be honest, I didn't even realize at first you two were Siamese twins. But I did start noticing how you two move around, like you're glued together or something. Of course, it all made sense when you bent over to grab some pancake batter, and I could see where you're joined. I almost didn't want to say something, I thought you might think it was rude of me or something."

"Don't ever be afraid to ask us questions," Traci said. "We've heard every one a million times already," Julie added. "And the stares," they both said in unison.

"Stares?" Sammy asked.

"People always stare when they realize we're conjoined," Traci said, to which Julie added, "We don't mind, we realize most people have never seen Siamese twins in person before. We just ask one thing, though."

"What's that?" Sammy asked.

"If you're going to take a picture, ask us for permission first," Julie and Traci both said in unison.

"I don't even have my camera with me right now," Sammy said. "But I will ask before I take a picture. I can see why you want people to ask permission, it seems like an invasion of privacy to take someone's picture without their permission."

"Exactly," Julie said, to which Traci added "being conjoined doesn't change that."

Meanwhile, John and Chibi-Usa were talking to Bear. "Thanks for coming out here," Bear said. "All of you."

"You're welcome," Chibi-Usa said.

"Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen you out here before," Bear said to Chibi-Usa.

"You can trust Bear," John said. "All of us trust him with our secret identities."

"You can call me Chibi-Usa," Chibi-Usa said. "I'm training to be the next Sailor Moon."

"Usagi's training her to be a Sailor Soldier," John said, "I'm training her to be a superhero."

"I didn't realize there was that much of a difference," Bear said.

"In a way, there isn't," John said. "But I'm a little less dependent on magical attacks than the girls are. My job is to teach her how to depend more on her wits than powers or magical attacks. I'm also teaching her that being a real hero isn't just a costume, powers, or beating up bad guys."

Monday morning, during English, John was called to the vice principal's office, and the aide bringing the slip was instructed to escort him. "Just in case they ask," John said, "You have any idea what I did?"

"I'm not sure," Susan, the aide, said. "Except this time, I know you're not in trouble."

When John arrived, he was immediately escorted into the office of Miss Ford, the vice principal. Victoria Hunt was there, accompanied by a security guard, and sitting on Miss Ford's desk was an open guitar case, inside was John's Gibson Explorer. "Miss Hunt was caught breaking into your car and taking this," Miss Ford said, pointing to John's guitar. "I know you have an afterschool job teaching guitar at Cavern Music, which is why I can understand why you would keep it in your vehicle."

"I usually keep it in the trunk," John said. "But I was doing some volunteer work over the weekend, and forgot to take some things out, which is why it was in the back seat. That's why I had a blanket over my guitar, hopefully nobody would see it."

"Anyways," Miss Ford said, as a middle aged man in a custom suit entered the office, the kind of man John could see using $100 bills to light his cigars. John also noticed the man was rather upset.

"I don't have to tell you how disappointed in you I am right now," the man said to Victoria.

"But daddy," Victoria said.

"Don't "But daddy" me," her father said. "Stealing is low, even for you. And breaking the window of this young man's car, that's even worse."

"She broke my window?" John asked.

"The front passenger side window," the security guard said.

"Which is your car?" Victoria's father asked.

"I have a 1965 Ford Galaxie convertible," John said. "Red."

"I'll have someone here in a few minutes to fix the window," Victoria's father said. "If I can use your phone for a minute."

"Go ahead," Miss Ford said.

"Just so you know," Mr. Hunt said, "this will be coming out of Victoria's allowance."

"That's so not fair," Victoria said. "I was going to use my allowance to go to the beach on Spring Break."

"You should have thought of that before you decided to break into someone's car and steal their personal property," Mr. Hunt said. "Anyways, you can pretty much forget about the beach, you're grounded until after Spring Break. That is, if you're out of jail by then."

"That's right," Miss Ford said. "Mr. McCoy, I never asked, do you wish to press charges?"

"Actually, no," John said. Victoria seemed to thank him with her eyes, until he continued. "I was thinking of an alternative punishment."

"Alternative punishment?" Mr. Hunt asked.

"They're always looking for volunteers at the Nazarene Rescue Mission," John said.

"The soup kitchen in downtown Fullerton?" Victoria asked, dreading what she suspected John was about to recommend.

"I volunteer there occasionally," John said. "I know some of the upper managers, I can arrange for Victoria to volunteer there every day during Spring Break. She won't be alone, a few of my friends and I will be volunteering ourselves."

"I think that's an excellent idea," Mr. Hunt said. "I don't know if you know this, but I'm on the board of directors there. As soon as I leave here, I'll run down there, and make the arrangements. And Victoria, before you say anything, I think doing this will be good for you."

UNTIL NEXT TIME...

OUR NEXT EPISODE: **SPRING BREAK**


	32. Spring Break

**SAILOR MOON: 1987**

**.T****'NDID I ****.NOOM ROLIAS DETAERC IHCUEKAT OKOAN**

**EPISODE 32: SPRING BREAK**

MARCH 29, 1987

JOHN MCCOY'S HOUSE, 2:00 PM

"You guys okay for now?" Caryn Frehley-McCoy asked, as she and Joseph McCoy were about to leave.

"You have enough snacks?" Joseph asked.

"We're fine, thanks," John McCoy said, as Vince McMahon, on the TV, said "Welcome to WrestleMania III!". "We have snacks, and in a few minutes, we're going to order a pizza."

"Well, have fun, you two," Caryn said, as she and Joseph left.

"Thanks for inviting me over to watch WrestleMania," Sammy said, as Aretha Franklin sang "America the Beautiful".

"What's your sister's boyfriend for?" John asked. "If not to invite you over to watch the biggest match of all time. Of course, we are talking about Andre the Giant, so this is quite literally the biggest match of all time."

As the opening bout, a tag team match between The Magnificent Muraco and Cowboy Bob Orton vs. The Can-Am Connection(Tom Zenk and Rick Martel) began, John called Domino's, and ordered a pizza to be delivered.

Half an hour later, their pizza(large pepperoni, sausage, and bacon pizza) was delivered. The total was $9.88, John handed the driver a $20 bill, and told him to keep the change. John brought the pizza into the living room, where he and Sammy were sitting on the couch. John opened a bottle of RC Cola for himself, and another for Sammy, and they ate while watching wrestling.

Later on, after the whole thing was over, and Hulk Hogan had successfully defended his championship against challenger Andre the Giant after bodyslamming the giant(7'4". 525 lbs, size 22 boots, the literal biggest challenge Hogan had ever faced). "That was awesome," Sammy said. "Although the Hogan/Andre match was a little disappointing."

"Yeah, it was," John said. "I thought the Intercontinental Championship match between Ricky Steamboat and Randy Savage was the best match on the whole card."

"Yeah," Sammy said. "I like Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat, and he deserves to win the IC belt."

"Yeah," John said. "Especially since the match was a classic. Anyways, don't forget, we're going to be volunteering at the Mission all next week, since we're not in school."

"I'll be ready," Sammy said.

NAZARENE RESCUE MISSION

FULLERTON, CALIFORNIA

MARCH 30, 1987 7:30 AM

John arrived early, along with Ami Andersen. Usagi Tsukino arrived just at the same time, she brought Sammy, Chibi-Usa, and Mary Ann Kino, while Molly Hogan, Mina Webb and Rae Hinowski, and Chris Forney, all arrived at the same time. Darien Shields arrived a couple minutes later, and 15 minutes after that, Victoria Hunt finally arrived. "Let's get this over with," Victoria said.

"With that attitude, Miss Hunt," Carolyn Shaw said, "I'm not surprised the only reason you're here is as an alternative to juvenile hall. But, if you would rather be there, I'm sure we can arrange that."

"I don't know about any of you," John said, as he put on a California Angels cap, "but I'm ready to get started."

"That's the attitude I want to see around here," Carolyn said. "Now everyone who didn't bring a hat, please grab a hairnet, and everyone grab an apron and a pair of rubber gloves, and follow me.

All the boys(John, Chris, Darien, and Sammy), as well as Ami, put on ballcaps, while the other girls wore hairnets, and everyone wore aprons and gloves. "We serve the elderly, mobility impaired, and families with small children first," Carolyn said. "They come in early, and take a seat, we bring their meals to them. They'll have a ticket, if you see someone sitting with a ticket and no food, give them a tray and take their ticket."

As the breakfast service began, everyone grabbed trays, and began serving the patrons. Once they had served everyone who came early, it was time to let in the general public. "Now you grab trays from people when they finish eating," Carolyn said. "However, there are a few elderly or mobility impaired who aren't able to make it early, they'll be identified at the door, when called, you need to bring them trays as well. Same with families, you may need to help them bring trays to their table as well. You also want to keep an eye out for spills, clean them up as quickly as you can, especially spills on the floor."

"This is almost like working at McDonald's," Chris said, as they gathered trays, and kept an eye out for spills.

"Go ahead and grab a tray if you're hungry," Carolyn said, giving each of them a meal ticket.

"Thanks," John said, as he, Usagi, and Ami went to get breakfast. They each got a tray, with some scrambled eggs with cheese, some diced potatoes, a couple sausage links, a chocolate donut, fruit cup, and a small carton of chocolate milk. They sat down at a table next to Bear, Ashanti, and Jackrabbit Slim. "Now you see how the other half live," Ashanti said.

"So what brings you kids out to the Mission in the first place?" Bear asked.

"Spring Break," Usagi said.

"I would have thought you would spend it at the beach with all the other kids," Bear said.

"I'm not really all that fond of the beach," John said.

"And John convinced us it would be worthwhile to spend our break helping others," Ami said.

"I thought you said a real hero tries to leave the world a little better than he found it," Sammy said, as he and Mina sat down at the table.

"That, too," John said.

"You kids do try to make the world better," Jackrabbit Slim said.

After eating, John, Usagi, Ami, Mina, and Sammy cleaned up the table. John gathered everyone's trays, and after getting a rag, Ami wiped the table down. After breakfast, they gathered all the trays left on the table, and threw away all the trash. "John, Chris, Darien, and Victoria, you four help clean up out here, everyone else help in the kitchen, with the dishes."

"Everyone grab a rag and start wiping down the tables," Bear said, as he put on an apron. As they wiped the tables, Bear and Jackrabbit Slim began stacking the chairs into stacks of 2.

"Once you wipe down a table, place the stacks of chairs on top of the tables," Jackrabbit Slim said. "Four stacks on a rectangular table, three on a round."

After they got all the tables wiped down, and the chairs stacked, Jackrabbit Slim and Bear brought out some brooms and mops. "Now everyone grab a broom and start sweeping," Bear said.

Working together, they got the floor swept quickly, and later, mopped the floor, finishing up as the others finished with the breakfast dishes. "Now you can go hang out in the staff room until it's time to start getting things ready for lunch," Carolyn said.

"This isn't all that bad," Victoria said, grabbing something out of her purse.

"There's no smoking here," Carolyn said. "If you want to light up, please take it outside the gates."

"I may have a few bad habits," Victoria said, "But smoking is definitely not one of them. I think the smell of cigarettes is gross. I just want to get a stick of gum."

"I have a question," John asked.

"Down the hall, second door to the right," Carolyn said.

"How did you know what I was going to ask?" John asked, as he went to the restroom.

"I get asked at least once a day," Carolyn said.

After about half an hour, it was time to start preparing lunch. John and Victoria helped Bear and Jackrabbit Slim unstack the chairs, while everyone else helped prepare lunch(creamed chipped beef over rice, mixed vegetables, fruit cup, roll, apple pie, and a can of soda). Lunch service was the same as breakfast, they let the elderly, mobility impaired, and families with small children in early, and served them before letting everyone else in. During lunch, they did the same as breakfast, clean up messes, pick up empty trays, and assist elderly, mobility impaired, and families with small children. Halfway through lunch, John, Victoria, and Rae grabbed lunch, and sat with Bear and Ashanti. "Hey John," Rae said, "is it just me, or does it seem like Sammy has a little crush on Mina?"

"You noticed it too?" John asked.

"Which one's Sammy?" Victoria asked.

"Sammy's my little brother," Usagi said, as she sat down with her tray.

"He's your brother?" Victoria asked. "You two don't look anything alike."

"That's because I was adopted," Usagi said.

After lunch, they did the same thing as breakfast, John, Chris, Darien, and Victoria cleaned the dining hall while everyone else helped in the kitchen. "When you're finished, you can go home for the day," Carolyn said. "Be back same time tomorrow."

"Okay," John said.

After they finished for the day, John stopped by 7-Eleven and got himself a bottle of orange Gatorade, and went to Cavern Music, where he gave Kirsten Chaney a lesson. "I would have thought since you're not in school, you'd be at the beach," Joanne said.

"I tried going to the beach once last summer," John said. "Only made it as far as Disneyland, though. Besides, some friends and I are volunteering at Nazarene Rescue Mission this week. Anyways, Kirsten, time for today's lesson."

The next morning, Usagi, Sammy, and Chibi-Usa arrived first, followed almost immediately by Victoria. "You're here early," Usagi said.

"I didn't oversleep this morning," Victoria said. "I managed to get up on time. Anyways, I wanted to ask you something. How well do you know John?"

"He's my best friend," Usagi said "He has been since I first met him back in kindergarten. We've been dating now for a little over a year, but it really wasn't serious until about a couple months ago."

"He seems like a good guy," Victoria said.

"He is," Rae said, as she, Mina, and Mary Ann arrived.

"Something strange about him, though," Victoria said. "I asked him if he had any brothers or sisters, he changed the subject."

"I'm not really allowed to talk about it," Usagi said, "just that it involves something he'd rather forget."

"Say no more," Victoria said.

Everything was pretty much the same all week. The person it seemed changed the most was Victoria. When she started the week, she just wanted to get it over with. But by Friday, she began to enjoy helping others less fortunate than her. She even talked her dad into letting her volunteer on the occasional weekend. She also began to open up with everyone else.

UNTIL NEXT TIME...

OUR NEXT EPISODE: **SAILOR MOON FIGHTS ALONE**


	33. Sailor Moon Fights Alone

**SAILOR MOON: 1987**

**ONCE AGAIN, I AM NOT NAOKO TAKEUCHI, I DID NOT CREATE SAILOR MOON, AND I AM NOT A LICENSED PHARMACIST.**

**EPISODE 33: SAILOR MOON FIGHTS ALONE**

JOHN MCCOY'S HOUSE

APRIL 16, 1987, 7:00 AM

"Hey mom," John McCoy said, "I don't think I'll be able to go to school today."

"Is anything wrong?" Caryn Frehley-McCoy asked.

"I have a sore throat," John said.

"That's not enough to keep you out of school," Caryn said. "How long have you had a sore throat?"

"Since Sunday," John said.

"And you're just saying something now?" Caryn asked.

"I didn't think it was that bad until now," John said. "Usually, when I get a sore throat, I pop Sucrets, and it goes away in a day or two. I did what I normally do, but this morning, I had a glass of water, and it felt like I was drinking shards of broken glass. I mean, I never had a sore throat that bad before."

"Let me take a look," Naoko Mizuno said, as she was about to pour herself a cup of coffee. She grabbed a flashlight, and a tongue depressor, and took a look at John's throat. "You're definitely not going to school today," she said.

"He's not?" Caryn asked.

"No," Naoko said. "In fact, I need to use your phone to call St. Jude, tell them they'll be expecting John this afternoon. His tonsils definitely need to come out."

"I'll bring him there after lunch," Caryn said.

"Good," Naoko said.

"Hi Caryn," Ami Andersen said, as she came in the door. "John almost ready?"

"John's not going to school today," Naoko said. "He has tonsillitis."

"Ami, you mind bringing my homework home for me?" John asked. "Tell the girls I won't be in school for a few days, I'm about to get my tonsils out."

"It's all been arranged," Naoko said. "Caryn, you check John in at St. Jude's this afternoon, I'll be taking his tonsils out at 8:00 tomorrow morning. Ami, I'll be taking you to school today, I'll let them know he's going in the hospital. I know you're his mother, but they know I'm a doctor, and I'll let them know that he's under my care."

Later, Caryn heated up some leftover taco meat from the night before, and made John a couple burritos. While she did that, John called Cavern Music, to let them know he wouldn't be in to work that day. John ate like he wasn't very hungry, even though he missed breakfast. "Is anything wrong?" Caryn asked, noticing how slowly John was eating.

"I'm just nervous," John said.

"I can understand," Caryn said. "I'm being treated for cancer, remember? Besides, I had my tonsils taken out when I was your age. I remember I was scared when I went into the hospital."

"You don't have anything to worry about," Ami said. "My mom's one of the finest surgeons on the West Coast."

"What are you doing here?" John asked.

"Bringing your homework," Ami said.

"I mean, what are you doing here now?" John asked.

"We have minimum day today and tomorrow, remember?" Ami said. "I told all the girls you're having your tonsils out tomorrow. Just hope we don't run into anything in the next couple weeks."

"If you do," John said, "I have confidence you can handle it. Of course, you have Molly and Chibi-Usa to take up the slack. And if things become too much to handle, you can always call on Tuxedo Mask."

"Okay," Usagi Tsukino said, as she came in the house, "but don't think for one second you're off the team, you're just going on the disabled list for a couple weeks."

"I'll come visit you this weekend," Ami said, hugging John.

"Okay," John said.

"Mind if I come with you?" Usagi asked.

"Sure," Caryn said.

"I guess I'm ready to go," John said.

"You didn't eat all that much," Caryn said.

"I'm not that hungry," John said. "I'm a little nervous."

"Ami, can you remind your mom to write a note for my work?" John asked.

Caryn took John to the hospital, where he was admitted, and placed in a private room. "Dad will be stopping by after work," Caryn said, as John changed into his pajamas, and got into bed. He put fresh batteries in his Walkman, plugged in the headphones, and put in a cassette of _Unmasked_ by KISS. "And don't worry, dad and I will take care of Artemis for you."

Later on, John was served dinner. He was served ham with au gratin potatoes, buttered corn, salad with 1000 island dressing, roll with butter and grape jam, and apple juice, with a brownie for dessert. His dad came to visit right after dinner, "How you feeling?" Joseph McCoy asked.

"Nervous," John said. "And my throat hurts like anything."

"Well, you won't have as many sore throats after you have your tonsils out," Joseph said. "And don't worry, mom and I will take good care of Artemis for you."

"That's good," John said.

"You might need these the next few days," Joseph said, giving John a small paper bag.

John emptied the bag onto his bed, finding a mechanical pencil(with several extra leads) and several pocket sized notebooks. "Thanks," John said. "What are these for?"

"After you have your tonsils out, the doctor probably want you to refrain from talking for a few days," Joseph said. "If you want or need something, just write it down."

"Good idea," John said.

"Anyways," Joseph said, "your mother will be here in the morning, in time for your surgery. Is there anything you need her to bring?"

"I can't really think of anything," John said. "I just put fresh batteries in my Walkman, and I brought some tapes and extra batteries. Only thing I can think of is maybe a good book or two."

"I thought you might say that," Joseph said, giving John a paperback copy of _Dr. No_ by Ian Fleming. "I know you saw the movie, but there are differences between the movies and the books. For starters, the books are written in a different order than the movies, and second, there are a few things in the books not in the movies and vice versa, and there's actually continuity between the books."

"Thanks," John said.

"One more thing," Joseph said. "Dianne called just before I got home, she said she talked to Chris Forney, Rae Hinowski, and Molly Hogan, they agreed to work with your students for the next couple weeks."

As Joseph left, John put _Welcome to the Real World_ by Mr. Mister in his Walkman, and started reading. He got a few chapters into the book, when he went to sleep.

Meanwhile, John woke up around 7:00. He was a little thirsty, but due to having his tonsils out, he was instructed to not eat or drink anything, not even water, after midnight, until after the surgery. It was explained to him that was so he wouldn't aspirate anything into his lungs, which would be dangerous. His mother arrived just after he woke up, with a couple books. "How are you today?" Caryn asked.

"A little thirsty," John said. "But the doctor said I can't have anything before the surgery, not even water. She's afraid I might aspirate it into my lungs."

Not long after, an orderly came to prepare John for surgery, and take him to the operating room. Once John got to the operating room, the anesthesiologist put the mask on John's face, and told him to count backwards from 100. John fell asleep when he was in the low 40s, and next thing he knew, he was in recovery, coming off the anesthesia. When John got back to his room, both his mom and Dr. Mizuno were there. _I feel loopy_, John wrote on a piece of paper, and handed it to Dr. Mizuno.

"That's normal when you come off the anesthesia," Naoko said. "It'll pass."

"What did he say?" Caryn asked.

"He said he was a little loopy," Naoko said. "Don't worry, that's normal. Anyways, John, you need to refrain from talking as much as possible for the next few days, and your mom has a list of foods for you to avoid for the next couple weeks. I'm going to keep you here over the weekend, you'll be going home Sunday afternoon, but you'll be staying home from school for the next week, and you'll need to refrain from physical exertion for the next couple weeks. I talked to your boss yesterday, I told her that you won't be coming in for at least a week, more likely two, she put you on medical leave until I clear you to go back to work."

_Did she contact any of my students?_ John wrote, and gave the piece of paper to Naoko.

"I asked her to inform your students," Naoko said. "Of course, Ami knows, since I'm her mother. She's going to take a couple weeks off, until you get back."

_Any chance I can get something to eat or drink?_ John wrote, and gave it to Naoko.

"Just buzz the nurse," Naoko said.

John buzzed the nurse. Joanne Chaney came in within a few minutes. "So how's my patient this morning?" Joanne asked.

"He's fine," Naoko said. "But he's not going to be saying much for the next few days, seeing that he just had his tonsils removed. Speaking of which, he would like some apple juice and sherbet."

"We have rainbow, is that okay?" Joanne asked, John responded by nodding enthusiastically. "I take that as yes. Anyways, I'll be back in a couple minutes."

"I filled out your menu for today and tomorrow," Naoko said. "Since I'm your doctor, I have you on a special diet for the next couple days. You'll be having plenty of clear liquids, like water, apple juice, or Gatorade, but no soda."

_The carbonation probably won't feel all that good going down_, John wrote.

"Exactly," Naoko said. "As for food, you'll be eating soft foods for a while, sherbet, gelatin, stuff like that. No meat, and limited dairy. I know they say when you have your tonsils taken out, you can have all the ice cream you want, but I don't want you having all that dairy. Sherbet does contain milk, but not as much as ice cream. You can have scrambled eggs in a few days, but don't make it with milk or cheese, and let it cool a bit before you eat it. Same with cereal, if you want hot cereal, I would prefer you ate cream of wheat instead of oatmeal, make it a little thin, and eat it without milk or butter, and let it cool down a bit before you eat it. And I don't want you eating meat, so bacon or sausage, or a burger, is out. I left a list of what you can and can't eat with the nurses, so they'll know what to give you."

Joanne came back a couple minutes later, with a bowl of rainbow sherbet, and a glass of chilled apple juice. _Since I won't be able to give Kirsten her lessons for a couple weeks, my friend Molly agreed to work with her until I come back. However, if she would prefer working with another instructor, Cavern will have someone covering my slack._ he wrote on a note to Joanne, which included Molly Hogan's phone number.

"Is Molly the girl who played an impromptu bass solo the day Kirsten had her first lesson?" Joanne asked. "After that boy told her that girls can't play bass?"

John nodded as he ate his sherbet. _I have a couple other friends who agreed to help work with my students in my absence, but since Kirsten plays bass, I would prefer her working with Molly, since Molly is a bass player._ he wrote, and gave to Joanne.

Later on, after lunch(John had some rainbow sherbet, applesauce, and apple juice), Usagi and Chibi-Usa came to visit him. "Hi John," Chibi-Usa said, hugging him.

"Chibi-Usa insisted on visiting you," Usagi said.

"There's someone else who wanted to see you, too," Chibi-Usa said, reaching into her backpack.

"Greetings, young Gōrudenhōku," Diana said, as Chibi-Usa took her out of her backpack.

"Don't take it personal," Usagi said, "but John's under doctor's orders to not talk for a few days, since he just had his tonsils taken out."

John rubbed Diana between her ears. "I understand," Diana said. "When Small Lady had her tonsils out, she wasn't able to talk for a week."

"I had my tonsils out about six months before I first came back," Chibi-Usa said. "Well, six months before I came back in my time, which would make it a few years from now for you. I know that sounds confusing, but that's the way it is."

_You brought a kitten who speaks English, so time travel isn't all that unreasonable,_ John wrote, and gave the note to Chibi-Usa.

"Don't forget all 3 of us having superpowers," Chibi-Usa said, reading the note.

"Bad Luck Charm to Bugs Bunny," Luna said over Usagi's communicator.

"Bugs Bunny here," Usagi said over her communicator.

"There's trouble in Gilman Park," Luna said. "I know you have Cotton Candy with you, but you don't need her, I think this is something you can handle by yourself."

_Take this_, John wrote, and gave the note to Usagi, along with his staff that he pulled from the dimension he called Hammerspace(but was actually called Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogeryhwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch, after the town in Wales). _You may need it._

"Thanks," Usagi said, kissing John on the forehead.

"What am I supposed to do?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"I believe mother wants you to stay and keep an eye on young Gōrudenhōku," Diana said.

"I think in this time period, and at that age," Chibi-Usa said, "he prefers to be called John."

"I see," Diana said.

"Pretty Soldier of the Moon, Make-Up!" Usagi said. She transformed into Sailor Moon, and teleported to Gilman Park. When she arrived, she encountered a demonic looking creature, standing approximately 7' tall.

"My name is Natas Izan," the creature said. "I seek out one of Earth's champions, to face me in one on one combat. If I defeat Earth's champion, I shall take over this planet. However, if Earth's champion defeats me, I give my word that I will leave Earth forever."

"On behalf of Earth," Sailor Moon said, "I accept. I am the Pretty Soldier of Love and Justice. My name is Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

"So be it," Natas Izan said. He whipped his tail at Sailor Moon, who dodged it.

"Sailor Kick!" Sailor Moon said, launching a kick at Natas Izan, grazing his face with the heel of her left boot.

Natas Izan rubbed his face where Sailor Moon's heel grazed him, and looked at his hand. "I see you drew first blood," he said, noticing the purple liquid on his fingers. "This battle may turn out interesting."

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Sailor Moon said, as she launched another attack, going at Natas Izan with a flurry of punches.

"What you lack in skill, you definitely make up for with what your world calls spunk," Natas Izan said, blocking or dodging most of her punches, the ones that did land were only glancing blows. "And I have a feeling that win or lose, you're going to fight me to the very end."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises," Sailor Moon said, running at Natas Izan, and hitting him with a running spear, which actually took him down.

"And full of fight," Natas Izan said. As he got up, he materialized a staff, topped with a silver skull with red eyes.

Sailor Moon combined Golden Hawk's staff with her Moon Stick, creating a weapon similar to the one Natas Izan used. She engaged in a duel with Natas Izan, using their staffs. During the battle, Sailor Moon managed to disarm Natas Izan, and grabbed his staff. Holding a staff in each hand, she pointed both at him. As the eyes of the skull on his staff and the Legendary Silver Millennium Crystal on her staff began to glow, Natas Izan grabbed a cloth that hung from his waist and threw it at the ground at Sailor Moon's feet. "What's that all about?" Sailor Moon asked.

"It's what you call throwing in the towel," Natas Izan said. "You have me in a situation where I cannot win, so I concede defeat, and as you have disarmed me in one on one combat, you may keep my staff as a trophy. Also, as I am a man of my word, since you have defeated me, I shall leave this planet and never return."

"Uh, goodbye?" Sailor Moon said, as Natas Izan disappeared, never to be seen on Earth again.

Later that evening, after Usagi returned to John's hospital room, and picked up Chibi-Usa and Diana, she was in her room. "That was the most unusual thing that has ever happened to me," Usagi said to Luna.

"What was?" Luna asked.

"This guy I fought today," Usagi said. "He gave me his word that if I defeated him, he would leave Earth and never return. While we were fighting, I disarmed him, and used both his and my weapons against him. Next thing I know, he literally throws in the towel, tells me to keep his staff as a trophy, and he disappears."

"Did he give you a name?" Luna asked.

"He said his name is Natas Izan," Usagi said.

"He won't be back," Luna said. "One thing Natas Izan is, he's a man of his word."

UNTIL NEXT TIME...

OUR NEXT EPISODE: MIDAS FLAME


	34. Midas Flame

**, SAILOR MOON: 1987**

**ALL RIGHT, EVERYBODY KNOWS WHAT I****'M ABOUT TO SAY NEXT, SOMETHING ABOUT HOW NAOKO TAKEUCHI, AND NOT ME, CREATED SAILOR MOON, AND HOW I DO OWN WHAT I DID CREATE, AND HOW THIS IS A TRIBUTE TO THE WORK OF NAOKO TAKEUCHI. **

**EPISODE 34: MIDAS FLAME**

THE OFFICE OF DR. NAOKO MIZUNO MD

BRADFORD MEDICAL PLAZA, PLACENTIA, CALIFORNIA

MAY 1, 1987 3:30 PM

John McCoy, by his own admission, would rather be in school than a doctor's office. However, he was here, in Dr. Mizuno's office, having a follow-up appointment, after having his tonsils removed by Dr. Mizuno 2 weeks earlier. The examination went well, Dr. Mizuno gave him a clean bill of health. Since his appointment was after school, he didn't need a note to excuse his absence, but she did give him a note anyways. However, the note she gave him wasn't to excuse him from school, but to clear him to go back to work, effective the following Monday.

After his appointment with Dr. Mizuno, John went to Cavern Music, where he had an after school job as a guitar teacher(and occasionally helped on the sales floor or register). "I'm cleared to come back, effective Monday," John said, handing Dianne Hansen, the owner, the note his doctor gave him.

"I'll let your students know," Dianne said.

"Hey John," Mina Webb said, as she came in. "How you doing?"

"Got a clean bill of health," John said. "I come back to work Monday."

"That's good," Mina said. "Anyways, if you're up to it, we have rehearsal tomorrow morning."

"What time?" John asked.

"Around 9:00," Mina said.

"I'll be there," John said.

The next morning, John arrived at Cavern Music at 8:45. When he got there, Mina was there, as was Rae Hinowski. Molly Hogan arrived a few minutes later, just as Dianne arrived to let them into the store, where they went to their usual rehearsal room. John, Rae, and Molly plugged their guitars in(John had a Gibson Les Paul, Rae a Vox Phantom VI, Molly a Gibson Thunderbird bass), and began tuning, while Mina tuned her guitar, an Ovation acoustic/electric(an acoustic guitar that could be plugged into an amplifier instead of using an external microphone). As they tuned their instruments, Darien Shields arrived, and removed his jacket. "I'm good to go whenever you're ready," Darien said, sitting behind his drum kit.

"Aren't we missing someone?" John asked.

"Not really," Mina said.

"Chris quit the band a few days ago," Rae said. "As well as broke up with me."

"What happened?" John asked.

"His stepmother got religion," Molly said.

"And now that she's on the straight and narrow," Darien said, "she's taken it upon herself to save him from Hell. What that entails is she got rid of everything of his that she feels is Satanic. She threw out all his records, got rid of all the posters on his wall, she even burned all his comic books, she says they're nothing but tools of the devil. She even forbade him from having any contact with his friends, she thinks we're all in league with Satan. I mean, I've been his best friend longer than either of us remember, but suddenly, I'm the devil incarnate. Don't get me wrong, I don't have a problem with your beliefs, just when people think it's their duty to force their beliefs on others. Way I see it, if you don't like what's on channel 5, change the channel or turn the TV off. And I may be an atheist, but I don't care if you go to church, I'd rather sleep in and read the Sunday paper."

"Anyways," Rae said, "since he's gone, I'll be taking over on rhythm guitar full time, so I would like to go over a few songs today."

"Great," John said.

"I know the songs we played last time I subbed for him," Rae said. "And he's been teaching me a few others. He kind of had an idea his stepmother would force him out of the band, so he tried to prepare me to take over."

The band went through a few songs they had done before, in order for Rae to learn her parts, and went through a few new songs. They were also trying to get John back into the swing of things, as he hadn't played for a couple weeks, and to get Darien used to singing lead, since he would be handling a few more lead vocals with Chris out of the band. The band went through a few new songs, namely "Rock Lobster" by B-52's, "(You Gotta) Fight for Your Right (to Party)" by Beastie Boys, and "Right Back Where We Started From" by Maxine Nightingale.

They rehearsed until around 12:30, and went to Ruby's for lunch. After lunch, John was approached by Victoria Hunt. "I need to talk to you," Victoria said, leading John to a secluded area of the shopping center.

"What is this about?" John asked.

"I know all about you," Victoria said. "I know you're actually the superhero named Golden Hawk. I know you have the ability to tap into an alien dimension named Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogeryhwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch, but you prefer to call it Hammerspace. I know tapping into that dimension gives you enhanced strength, speed, and agility, and gives you the abilities of flight, teleportation, and the ability to fire energy blasts, which you prefer to channel through your tonfas, using them as laser blasters. I also know you possess a staff you can transform into any weapon you can think of. I also know you use Hammerspace as sort of a storage unit, and you also use the dimension for teleportation, by entering the dimension, and opening a portal to your destination. I also know you have these powers as a side effect of having been the host of the Yellow Rainbow Crystal, as well as the Great Beast it once contained, a beast you call Red Tail, and that you have full control over Red Tail. Your abilities first manifested themselves around the time you graduated junior high, and you spent a year and a half honing them, and you first became Golden Hawk the tail end of 1985. I know all this because I've been observing you from afar for a few years. I sensed you were the person I was looking for, and after meeting you in person, I know I made the right choice."

"Right choice for what?" John asked.

"To be given this," Victoria said. She gave John a gold chain, which held a gold medallion, which was in the shape of a flame. "This is the Midas Flame. It will give you greater powers than you can imagine."

"If you know I'm a superhero, you should know I have a pretty vivid imagination when it comes to superpowers," John said.

"But this will give you even greater powers than that," Victoria said. Once you activate the Midas Flame, for one hour, you will have unlimited power. For that hour, you will literally become a god. But before you accept my gift, I must give you one warning. You will be able to safely use it at least once. When you accept it, you will be allotted a certain number of uses, after you use them up, the next time you activate it, you will die. You will never know how many uses you have. It could be one, it could be a thousand, but you can safely use it at least once. And when you do use it, once your hour expires, you will be unable to use it for 24 hours. But during that hour you will have all the power in the universe, in spades."

"Cool beans," John said. "For one hour, I'll be all powerful, I can do just about anything I can think of. Only limitations is it only lasts an hour, I can't use it afterwards for another 24 hours, and once I use up all my allotted uses, next time I use it, I'll die. I think I know why the limitations are there."

"Why do you think the limitations are there?" Victoria asked.

"Lord Byron was quoted as saying "Power tends to corrupt, absolute power corrupts absolutely."," John said. "The limitations you mentioned sound to me like failsafe measures, to insure that I don't become too powerful."

"Your assumption is correct," Victoria said. "The limitations were put in place to prevent any one user from becoming too powerful, and using the power for personal gain. But I have looked into your heart, I know you would only use the power in the direst emergency, and would use it sparingly."

"I'm tempted to reject this gift," John said.

"You would reject the promise of unlimited power?" Victoria asked.

"I'd like to reiterate what Lord Byron said," John said. "He said "Power tends to corrupt, absolute power corrupts absolutely.", and I'm afraid that even with the limitations in place, that much power would corrupt me. However, if I ever needed to stop Doomsday or an Apocalypse, having that much power may come in handy. Anyways, even with all the shit I've seen since casting my lot with Sailor Moon and her friends, I find this a little hard to believe. I know your attitude has changed 180 degrees since you volunteered at the Mission instead of spending Spring Break in juvie for breaking into my car and stealing my Explorer, but I still see you as a spoiled rich girl."

"Will this convince you I'm not just blowing smoke out of my ass?" Victoria asked, as she transformed from a blonde haired, blue eyed teenage girl wearing a yellow halter neck dress and tan sandals to a two headed woman(he head on her right having blonde hair and blue eyes, the head on her left with dark brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a red strapless leotard and white knee high stiletto heeled boots, and white wings grew out of her back. "My real name is Kaolinite," she said, with both heads in unison.

"Holy shit," John said.

"I expected that reaction to my true form," Kaolinite said, with both heads in unison.

"It's just that I'm not used to seeing..." John said.

"A woman with two heads?" the head on Kaolinite's left said, to which the head on her right added "You probably never expected me to have two heads."

"Pretty much," John said. "It's like the two of you are Siamese twins or something."

"But we're not twins," the head on Kaolinite's right said, the head on her left adding "We are one person, who has two heads."

"I thought you were talking to Victoria Hunt," Mina said, as she came to where John and Kaolinite were talking.

"But I am the one you knew as Victoria Hunt," Kaolinite said, with both heads simultaneously. "That was merely a disguise I used while I completed my mission."

"Mission?" Mina asked.

"This," John said, showing Mina the amulet that held the Midas Flame.

"I had to find someone who was worthy to possess the Midas Flame," Kaolinite's left head said. "I found that person in John McCoy," her right head added.

"But why disguise yourself as a spoiled rich girl from Beverly Hills?" Mina asked.

"Well durr," Kaolinite said, transforming back into Victoria Hunt, "a two headed woman with wings would stand out a bit more than I would like."

"Makes sense to me," Mina said. "A spoiled rich girl who wears designer clothes and drives a brand new BMW 325i may stand out, at least in this part of Orange County, but nowhere near as much as a two headed woman, with or without wings."

"Anyways," Victoria said, transforming back to Kaolinite, "Now that I have entrusted the Midas Flame to John, I must return to my home world."

"Someplace where everyone has two heads," John said.

"No," Kaolinite said with the head on her right. "Only females," the head on her left added, as she disappeared in a flash of white light.

"Call the rest of the girls," John said. "Sailor Soldier meeting."

"About what?" Rae asked, as she and Molly arrived.

"I'll let you know," John said. "Just meet up back at HQ ASAP."

"This is Big Bird," John said into his communicator. "Calling Bugs Bunny, Space Needle, Sparky, Cotton Candy, Gato Blanco, and Bad Luck Charm. Meet me, Red Bow, Marvin, and Brooklyn at HQ, a-sap."

"This is Lobo the Oracle," Gregory Wolf said, over their communicators.

"This is Red Bow," Mina said, into her communicator.

"Something told me you were having a Sailor Soldier meeting, and that same little voice told me I should be there," Gregory said.

"Have him come in," John said to Mina.

"Lobo the Oracle, this is Red Bow," Mina said, over her communicator. "Big Bird says you're invited."

"You mean Gōrudenhōku?" Gregory asked.

"Gōrudenhōku is just my CB handle," John said. "Over the communicators, I'm Big Bird. Anyways, we're having a Sailor Soldiers meeting, and since you're helping us out behind the scenes, I wanted to bring you in officially."

"The mother-in-law unit behind Rae Hinowski's house, correct?" Gregory asked. "I know where that is, I'll meet you there shortly."

A few minutes later, everyone, including Gregory, was at Sailor Soldier HQ. "I bet you're all wondering why I called this meeting," John said.

"I have an idea," Gregory said.

"What's he doing here?" Mary Ann Kino asked, gesturing towards Gregory.

"You know Gregory Wolf," Ami Andersen said. "He's my boyfriend, and he's been helping us a bit behind the scenes for a while."

"I was one of the Seven Great Beasts," Gregory said. "Somehow, being the host of one of the Beasts left me with precognitive abilities. I've been using them to help the Sailor Soldiers and Golden Hawk behind the scenes."

"Right," John said. "And even though all he does is let us know about stuff going down before it does, that has been a big help. He even helped us defeat Metalia."

"How did he do that?" Ami asked.

"Somehow, Metalia and I managed to briefly link our minds," Gregory said. "I managed to break the link before she knew about it, but I did manage to learn her Achilles heel, so to speak."

"He told me her weak spot," John said.

"And he was able to communicate that to me," Usagi said. "Although I never knew how he knew about it."

"Anyways," John said, "I wanted to bring him in officially, instead of just working with us behind the scenes. With his precognitive abilities, he can see things before they go down. He can have us where the shit is before it hits the fan. Gregory, let Luna see your watch for a second."

"Okay," Gregory said, taking his Timex digital watch off, and placing it on the table in front of Luna. "If you're bringing me in officially, it would make sense you would turn my watch into a communicator."

"Exactly," Luna said, placing her paw on Gregory's watch. "Now you don't have to use your CB radio, you can communicate with the rest of the team directly."

"Which could come in handy," Gregory said. "But bringing me in isn't the only reason you're having a meeting now. It has something to do with the fact Victoria Hunt gave John the Midas Flame. I knew about it when she first showed up, but she asked me to not say anything. But to be honest, I never saw the fact she was really a two headed Angel coming."

"So you're not infallible," John said. "None of us are. At least, not unless I use the Midas Flame, in which case I'll literally be a god. That's how powerful I'll be. However, it does come with some limitations, which are meant to keep me from becoming too powerful. Which is why I'm going to put it away for the time being, until such time I'll really need it."

"What are you going to do with it?" Usagi Tsukino asked.

"This," John said, as the amulet disappeared. "I put it in Hammerspace until Armageddon, the Apocalypse, or some other extinction level threat comes along. But when it does, I hope I can take care of it quickly, since I only have an hour."

"I'm sure you can take care of anything in an hour if you have the powers of a god," Usagi said.

"You're being awfully quiet," Rae said to Chibi-Usa. "I don't need Gregory's precognitive powers to sense you know something, being from the future and all."

"I can't talk about it," Chibi-Usa said. "And I'd like to leave it at that. Let's just say there are things those of you who were actually born some time before 1987 shouldn't know about."

"Say no more," John said. "Knowing too much about the future could be a bad thing. Unless, of course, you are from the future."

UNTIL NEXT TIME...

OUR NEXT EPISODE:

"


End file.
